Tout nous liait, à présent tout nous sépare
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: Une sœur et son frère, 2 maisons rivales, 2 mondes différents, réfugiés chacun dans une tranché, la guerre entre eux. Leurs souvenirs d'enfance gisant dans le sang de leurs jouets, sacrifiés sur l'autel de leur haine.Séparés…à jamais?
1. prologue

**Prologue : l'effondrement d'une vie**

Avoir un jumeau, c'est aimé quelqu'un plus que sa propre vie dés le berceau. Avoir un jumeau, c'est admiré son reflet, son idéal, son double, à chaque moment de la journée. Avoir un jumeau c'est n'avoir peur de rien, à part de la solitude, peur qu'il s'en aille trop loin pour le rattraper. Avoir un jumeau, c'est n'avoir aucun secret avec celui-ci. Avoir un jumeau c'est l'associer à tous mes rêves, mes désirs et rayer ceux où il n'apparait pas même si ce sont les plus chers.

C'est ce que je disais. Avant. Avant cette école, ce choixpeau et tous ce qui a suivi. Désormais je le déteste jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, il me dégoute plus que toutes les horreurs de cette maudite Terre. Je le déteste, lui aussi. Pourtant j'aurais tout risqué pour son bonheur allant jusqu'à sacrifier le mien, sans la moindre hésitation.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Comment peut-on détester son jumeau, sa moitié, celui qui vous connait comme personne ? Et bien je vais vous répondre ; Parce que tout cela n'était que des affreuses illusions, de belles illusions. Il ne me connaissait pas, moi non plus. J'avais tellement confiance en lui et il m'a trahi. J'ai pleuré, j'ai bien cru que jamais je ne pourrais me relever mais je me suis relevée, et j'ai changé mon désespoir en colère. Je ne suis plus triste, depuis bien longtemps, quand je vois des photos de nous avant, mais en colère. En colère comme rien d'autre ne peut le faire. Des explications ? D'accord.

Tout à basculé, tout s'est écroulé quand la voix cruelle du choixpeau à retentit, tel une sentence, dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Je me suis levée, heureuse et encore tellement naïve. Mais j'ai vite déchanté quand j'ai croisé le regard de mon frère. Il était rempli de haine, de dégout, de mépris et de d'autres sentiments que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir dans ses yeux, même dans mes pires cauchemars. Sur le coup j'ai été sonnée, je n'ai pas compris, moi aussi je me suis posée la question :_ Pourquoi _? Quand, après le repas, je suis allée le voir et qu'il m'a insulté comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, j'ai compris. Il n'était plus mon frère jumeau mais un valeureux griffondor, tandis que moi j'étais devenue une perfide serpentard. Que dire de plus ? Rouge contre vert. Or contre argent. Lion contre serpent. Bien contre le mal. L'ange contre le démon. Mais à mes yeux ce n'était que deux regards parfaitement similaire où des milliers de souvenirs défilaient désespérément ; Dégout contre Tristesse. Etant la Tristesse je devenais peu à peu le Dégout.

Tout nous liait, à présent tout nous sépare. Où comment détruire une vie qui avait si bien commencée.

_A suivre…_


	2. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : alléluia ! Enfin la rentrée.**

Poudlard express, dans un wagon désert, à plus de 200 kilomètres heures et le premier septembre de l'année 1976. Je rêvassais bien heureuse que j'étais. « Débarrassée», un adjectif qui à ce moment précis m'allait comme un gant, oui j'étais débarrassée. Débarrassée de l'ambiance sinistre de mon très cher « chez moi », de mes parents adorables mais tellement agaçants à tout essayer pour nous rapprocher. Le « nous » c'était mon frère jumeau et moi-même. Oh mais oui j'allais oublier, j'étais débarrassée, à moitié, de Théophile, ou Théo, mon frangin insupportable et détestable. Bon d'accord, il est lui aussi à Poudlard (à mon plus grand désespoir, je vous l'avoue) mais ne faisant pas partis de la même maison je ne le voyais que rarement, ô bonheur.

Mais que fais-je ? Je présente mon prétendu frère avant moi, catastrophe ? C'est certain ! Moi, sorcière de sixième année, blonde et yeux bleus (banale ? vous vous foutez de moi j'espère !), je me prénomme Tatiana Collina. Et ce n'est pas rien, vous pouvez me croire ! Mon père est le plus grand emmerdeur jamais connu sur Terre et à travers les âges (univers moldu et sorcier mélangés), il est détesté par toute la communauté sorcière et par les rares moldus ayant eu l'honneur de le rencontrer. Mais moi je l'adore littéralement, c'est le membre de ma famille qui a le plus d'humour (noir, mais humour quand même), je m'amuse comme une folle avec lui. Ma mère ? Tout à fait normale, à part le fait qu'elle supporte mon père, ce qui fait d'elle une personne mythique, presque légendaire, d'après mes camarades. Elle est extrêmement gentille, en faite pour faire court, c'est l'exact opposé de mon père. Les contraires s'attirent ? Oui, c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé pour ce fait relevant de l'extraordinaire. Belle présentation ? Oui je suis assez fière de moi mais elle ne serait pas complète si je ne vous informais pas d'un détail, minime certes, mais qui a son importance ; Serpentard est ma maison. Pas très original, beaucoup de sorciers y sont allés, mais dans mon cas ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler le top du top. Ma mère, ancienne griffondor et fière de l'être, a eu un véritable choc quand elle l'a appris. Mon père quand à lui a été furieux, pendant près d'un mois, m'envoyant des beuglantes toutes les semaines et même plus si le cœur lui en disait. Lui aussi avait été envoyé dans cette maison et l'avait haït dés le premier jour. Pourquoi ? Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. J'ai bien eu quelques suppositions mais rien de vraiment concret. La non-pureté de son sang ? Surement pas ! Collina est l'une des familles les plus pures d'Italie, mon père est l'exemple même de la pureté. Bref, entre les insultes postales de mon père et celles verbales de mon frère, mon premier mois en tant qu'apprentis sorcière a été de loin le pire qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre, ou plutôt de subir. Bien heureusement, mon père s'est vite calmé, allant jusqu'à s'excuser de son comportement, évènement à jamais marqué dans l'histoire.

Me coupant dans mes pensés, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sans douceur. Je vis débouler une véritable furie blonde. Aurore Dubois. Ma meilleure amie depuis…un bon bout de temps. Elle aussi serpentarde, et elle aussi, sa famille ne l'a pas super bien pris. Sa famille était abonnée à Serdaigle depuis des générations et voilà que la petite dernière débarque à serpentard. Autant dire que sa mère à frôler la crise cardiaque, mais avec le temps, elle s'y est fait… comme la mienne !

_Tati ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as posé tes fesses dans le dernier compartiment ? Je t'ai cherché pendant…une demi-heure !? Beugla ma chère meilleure amie.

Bon, j'ai peut-être oublié quelques petits détails ; Aurore Dubois est la pire des garces de tout Poudlard. Vaut mieux ne pas être son ennemi, vous pouvez me croire. Les autres disent que je suis pire mais j'en doute fortement. La dernière personne à l'avoir bousculé, s'est retrouvée à plonger la tête la première dans le lac, sous le rire dément de mon amie. « Tati » ? Hum, oui, c'est un de mes nombreux surnoms, made in Dubois. Mais ça varie, Tati à Titi, Titine, passant même par Tata ou Tatinette, de Tina à Tiana, Nina… Bref bon nombre de petit nom plus ridicules les uns que les autres. J'ai longtemps protesté mais mon amie est d'un tel entêtement que j'ai vite compris que c'était inutile. Pas bête la guêpe !

_Tant que ça ? M'exclamais-je faussement désolée, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Elle éclata de rire, et secoua la tête faisant virevolter ses courts cheveux bouclés, blonds virant sur le roux. Nous étions toutes les deux blondes mais pas du tout de la même nuance ; moi, ils étaient d'un blond doré et complètement lisse et m'arrivaient aux épaules. D'un coup de baguette, ses valises allèrent se poser dans le porte bagage. Elle s'assit en face de moi, me vrillant de son regard chocolat.

_Alors, tes vacances ? me demanda-t-elle.

_Nul, marmonnais-je. Mais tu étais déjà au courant, il me semble qu'on s'est envoyées une bonne centaine de lettres toute les semaines, finis-je, ironique.

_Ce que tu peux être de bonne humeur à la rentré, toi, ça ferait presque peur, s'amusa-t-elle.

_Vas te faire cuire un œuf de dragon, Laura, lâchais-je, énervée.

Pourquoi Laura ? Tout simplement parce qu'Aurore détestait son prénom, Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'on la rebaptise. Laura étant assez proche d'Aurore, nous l'avons choisi. Nous avions passé toute une nuit à la recherche d'un prénom convenable, et Laura, étant compliquée, refusait toutes mes propositions. Ce n'est que le lendemain, alors qu'on rattrapait notre nuit blanche en Histoire de la magie, qu'Aurore a eu LA révélation. Cette merveilleuse _aventure _m'a quand même valu un T en histoire de la magie !

Laura s'installa à son aise sur la banquette ; c'est-à-dire allongée sur tout un tas d'oreillers qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Elle me souri, narquoise, et me demanda:

_Alors, comme ça, t'es préfète ? Quand j'ai su ça je suis tombée de ma chaise tellement je riais.

_Dommage que tu ne t'es pas cassé le cou, lui répondis-je calmement.

Je ne lui avais pas annoncé la nouvelle mais je savais parfaitement qu'elle le saurait. Son père était un grand ami de Dumbledore, Il était au courant de tout et du coup, sa fille aussi.

_Menteuse ! Je t'aurais affreusement manquée, dit-elle fièrement.

J'éclatais de rire mais elle avait raison, le monde sans elle n'aurait rien de marrant.

_N'empêche, les profs sont tombés sur la tête. Toi, préfète ? Les bouffondors vont perdre tous leurs points.

_Pour ça, tu peux me faire confiance. Ils vont pleurer !

Sur ces paroles, nous partîmes dans un fou rire assez étrange mais on ne peut plus sadique.



_Je déteste ces calèches !

_Qu'est ce que tu ne détestes pas, Laura ? Demandais-je avec ironie.

_Toi, et je dois être la seule ! Balança-t-elle sauvagement.

J'éclatais de rire devant cette réflexion tout à fait véridique.

_Et ça te fait rire comme une béquasse ! T'es vraiment un cas désespéré… soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, noir et étoilé.

Nous étions dans une calèche, qui, dit-on, est tirée par des sombrals invisibles aux yeux des personnes qui n'ont vu personnes mourir. Je ne les vois pas et je ne m'en plain pas ; Laura m'a dis qu'ils étaient moches ! Laura a vu sa tante mourir à sainte Mangouste quand elle avait dix ans.

_Alors nous sommes deux, ma vieille ! Rétorquais-je avec mon sourire en coin.

_Non, moi je n'en ris pas. Bien au contraire, cette haine maladive que me portent nos très chers camarades m'attriste beaucoup, Déclara-t-elle faussement désemparée, une main sur son cœur.

_Je n'en doute pas ! Raillais-je avant de bondir en dehors du véhicule.

_Poudlard, enfin ! Comme tu m'as manqué mon château préféré, dis-je en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux et en fixant l'école de sorcellerie.

_bien, désormais tu ne pourras plus démentir ; Tu es complètement chtarbée ! S'écria la blondasse qui me servait d'amie. Tu parles à un château !

_Et alors ? C'est une école de magie, si ça se trouve il peut me comprendre, expliquais-je avec violence en la fusillant des yeux.

_Mais bien sûr ! Je n'en ai jamais douté.



_Mais arrêtes donc de t'empiffrer de cette façon !

_Je fais ce que je veux !m'exclamais-je, la bouche pleine.

_Berk ! Prononça Laura, dégoutée.

Je rigolai devant sa mine écœurée, et me resservit des pommes de terres.

_On ne te nourris pas chez toi ? Demanda narquoisement le garçon à côté de moi.

_Je n'étais pas d'humeur de manger, j'étais désespérée. Tu me manquais tellement, mon Lulu ! Déclarais-je, en regardant Malefoy.

_Tu n'as pas perdu ton humour débordant, à ce que je vois ! Railla-t-il alors que je retournais à mon assiette.

_Tu aurais été trop déçu, rétorqua Laura, doucereuse.

_Je ne crois pas t'avoir parlé Dubois, Lui répondit le blond.

_Et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton consentement pour t'adresser la parole !

_Disons que toute la table serait soulager que tu la ferme.

Et ils continuèrent à s'engueuler à qui mieux mieux. J'aurais bien aimé y participer mais j'avais mieux à faire ; comme par exemple, remplir mon ventre. Ah ce très cher Lucius, qu'est ce qu'il était amusant de discuter avec lui…

_Alors ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, t'as choisi comme préfète ? me demanda Malefoy en ignorant mon amie qui était à deux doigts de lui balancer son assiette à la figure.

_On dirait… marmonnais-je en le regardant de nouveau, mais le pire c'est qu'il t'ait choisi aussi ! Lui lançais-je, moqueuse.

_Tu dois aussi savoir que ton stupide frère l'est aussi, me répondit-il sans prendre en compte ma pique.

_Tu dois être heureux, ça vous rapprocheras. Mais un conseil, fais le premier pas parce que Théo est bien trop coincé, lâchais-je sous les rires de Laura.

Malefoy, rouge de colère, se leva et cria :

_Tu vas regretter d'avoir proférée ces conneries, Collina ! On ne se fou pas d'un Malefoy impunément.

Laura et moi étions pliées de rires à en tomber de nos chaises. Il n'y a rien de plus ridicule de voir Malefoy criant comme une fillette effarouchée ! Se croyait-il menaçant ?

_Arrête ton cirque, Malefoy ! Lâcha Laura s'étant calmée, ce qui était loin d'être mon cas.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Dubois, toi aussi tu gouteras à ma vengeance, menaça le blond en se ruant vers la sortie laissant un silence dans la pièce.

Enfin silence, c'était vite dis ! Deux folles hurlaient de rire à la table des serpentards ; et j'étais fière d'être l'une d'elles.


	3. Chapitre 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos review encourageantes ! Elles m'ont réellement fait très plaisir.

Voilà la suite…

**Chapitre 2 : Il était une fois une fille merveilleuse, mais très mal accompagnée !**

J'étais dans mon lit, les yeux fermés et un sourire de contentement cloué sur mes lèvres, quand une vague d'eau glacée me fit crier comme jamais. Je bondis de mon lit, prêt à régler son compte au malotru qui avait osé m'asperger d'eau. Et devinez qui était écroulé de rire à même le sol… Laura Dubois dans toute sa splendeur ! Avez-vous besoin de d'autres exemples en ce qui concerne son côté sadique? Parce que pour moi, me réveiller en me versant de l'eau froide, est le fruit des pires esprits sadiques ; Dubois !

_Dubois, braillais-je, perdant mon self contrôle _légendaire._

Sa seule réaction fut de me regarder un bref instant avant de replonger dans son délire. Enervée, je sorti mon encrier et lui versa son contenu sur son crâne. Elle eut un moment de stupeur avant de porter sa main à sa tête. Une mine horrifiée se dessina sur son visage quand elle senti, sous ses doigts, l'encre. Ce fut à mon tour de partir dans l'hilarité sans aucuns ménagements. Mais mon amie, loin d'elle l'idée de me laisser avoir le dernier mot, agrippa la première chose qu'il lui vint fut sous ses main. Un énorme livre de métamorphose pour être exact.

Et une belle partie de…n'importe quoi débuta.



_Mais grouilles toi, nom d'un hippogriffe ! S'écria Laura dans sa course.

J'étais derrière elle à souffler comme un troll et elle, elle me criait d'aller _encore _plus vite ? Non mais m'avait-elle bien regardée ? Si ce n'était pas sur un balai, ce n'était même pas la peine de me demander d'être rapide.

_Vas donc embrasser le calamar géant et laisse moi crever tranquillement, lui répondis-je en la suivant péniblement.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu et accéléra. Tandis que moi, j'essayais de ne pas céder à la souffrance qui m'étreignait avec délectation. Combien restait-il de _kilomètres _avant d'arriver à la salle de DCFM ?

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la salle de cours, nous avions combien de minutes de retard ? Je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate et mes poumons étaient en feu…

_ Laura, je te déteste !lui lançais-je, essoufflée.

_Oh, ça va hein ! J'ai couru autant que toi, je te signale, me répondit-elle effrontément.

_Non mais, on croit rêver ! Tu ne m'aurais pas balancé de l'eau, nous ne nous serions pas battues à coup d'encre et de livres et NOUS NE SERIONS PAS EN RETARD! Lui hurlai-je, folle de rage.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas, découvrant le nouveau prof de DCFM, M. …euh M. Vollemane ou Vollemain…Bref je ne sais plus, mais il avait l'air au moins aussi furieux que moi.

_En plus d'être en retard de 40 minutes, vous vous permettez de crier dans les couloirs !lança-t-il sarcastique.

_Je viens de courir un marathon pour arriver à votre foutu cours, alors si vous pouviez garder vos remarques acides, ce serai gentil ! Lui répondis-je sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

_Je ne suis pas là pour être gentil, miss ! Et puisque, apparemment, vous n'avez pas compris cela, ainsi que vous me devez le respect et d'être à l'heure à mes cours, vous serez en retenu ce soir même ! Et j'enlève 70 points à votre maison, finit-il gaiement.

Je ne répondis pas, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manquait. Il s'écarta de l'entrée et nous fit entrer, moi et Laura qui bouillait de rage. Les élèves avait apparemment suivi l'échange, comme le prouvait le murmure générale. Les serpentard nous fusillèrent des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être attachés à leurs points, ceux là ! Nous nous assîmes au fond sous le regard amusé du prof.

_Bien, commença le prof, je vais me _re_présenter pour ces demoiselles. Je suis le Professeur Volletage.

Je n'étais pas loin en fin de compte ; Volletage ce n'est pas bien différent de Vollemane. N'empêche que dés le premier jour, ce prof me sortait par les yeux ! Bon c'est vrai, je n'aurais peut être pas due lui répondre de cette façon, mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tout est de la faute de Laura. En pensant cela je me retournai violemment vers ma voisine :

_La prochaine fois que tu m'asperges d'eau pour me réveiller, je te noie dans les toilettes !



J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, écrivant vaguement des notes quand une boulette de papier ricocha sur ma pauvre tête. Mais qu'avais-je bien fait de mal pour qu'on me pourrisse la vie de cette façon? Me contrôlant pour ne pas hurler de rage, je regardai autour de moi. Je croisai le regard gris d'un garçon brun… Sirius Black ! Il me sourit, moqueur. Réfrénant les envies meurtrières qui prenaient peu à peu possession de moi, je saisis le bout de papier et le déplia :

_*Tu ne t'améliores pas visiblement. Collée le premier jour, vilaine fille !*_

Tremblante de rage, je froissai le papier et le fit s'enflammer. Laura, surprise, me lança un regard interrogateur. Sans m'attarder dans des explications, je répondis à Black :

*_Pour un stupide maraudeur, je trouve cette remarque plus qu'hypocrite.*_

Alors que j'allais lui lancer le mot, Laura m'arracha le mot des mains. Elle le lit et me faisant un clin d'œil, inscrit une autre phrase de son écriture souple :

*_Tu as apprit à écrire pendant les vacances, Black ? (de la part de ton __**amie**__, Laura)*_

Elle lui renvoya sous mon regard approbateur. Nous regardâmes Black lire et faire une moue énervée. Il allait nous répondre quand _**Pettigrow s'en empara et éclata d'un rire suraigu et très désagréable. Alerté par celui-ci, Volletage, aperçu le mot :**_

_**_M. Pettigrow, Donnez-moi ce papier que je puisse rire également, ordonna-t-il avec un énorme sourire narquois.**_

_**Pettigrow pris de panique balada son regard autour de lui puis l'arrêta sur Black qui le fixait. Puis tout d'un coup, le jeune homme rondouillet fourra le bout de papier dans sa bouche et …l'avala !**_

_**Toute la salle fut frappée de stupeur, puis éclata de rire. Les maraudeurs étaient vraiment des cas désespérés !**_



Je sortis de la salle en compagnie de mon inséparable amie, direction Histoire de la magie. Mais une voix bien connue s'adressa à moi :

_Alors sœurette, on ne me dit pas bonjour ?

Je me retournai de mauvaise humeur, mon frère jumeau, Théophile, me faisait face accompagné de plusieurs de ses débiles d'amis. Quoi que je puisse en dire, il me ressemblait énormément : une tignasse blonde parfaitement lisse mi longue, de grand yeux bleus océan, une peau blanche, un nez droit et de taille moyenne… Bref c'était mon portrait craché au masculin. La seule chose où nous n'étions pas égale était la taille : lui est gigantesque, je suis minuscule. Sans parler évidement de la couleur de nos cravates : verte et rouge.

Sur ses lèvres, son habituel sourire ironique dont j'étais abonnée depuis le début de ma scolarité. Hors de question que je perde la face devant cet abrutis, je lui répliquai impassible :

_Tu ne mérites même pas un regard.

Sur ces douces paroles, je m'en allai, décidément d'une humeur massacrante.


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voilà le chapitre suivant…

**Chapitre 3 : Le courage n'est pas de n'éprouver aucunes peurs mais de les combattre**

L'Angleterre… quel magnifique pays mais question beau temps, on repassera ! J'étais là à maudire le soleil qui était surement partit au Caraïbes pour un certain temps, quand Laura me balança un magazine en pleine figure. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait encore à celle-là ?

_Eh ! Je ne t'ai rien fait ! M'indignais-je.

_Tu ne m'écoutes pas alors que je te parle depuis une bonne demi-heure, s'énerva mon amie.

_Ca ne devait pas être bien intéressant, dit alors quelqu'un en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, à nos côtés.

James Potter et toute sa clique. Tout simplement génial ! Pourquoi, alors que nous étions tranquillement assises dans le parc, ces messieurs devaient-ils s'obstiner à pourrir nos vies ?

_Tiens Potter ? Tu viens quémander ta baffe quotidienne ? Lui demanda Laura en souriant avec ironie. Evans ne s'en est pas chargée ce matin ?

_Tu es affreusement drôle aujourd'hui, Dubois !fit remarquer l'ébouriffée, légèrement vexé.

_Tu trouves ? lui demanda-t-elle, faussement touchée.

Je me recouchai dans l'herbe, ignorant ces abrutis. Qu'ils aillent s'amuser ailleurs par Merlin! J'entendais vaguement Laura se disputer avec les Maraudeurs mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention qu'à un bruit de fond. Voilà plus d'une semaine que nous avions reprit les cours à Poudlard et j'étais déjà crevée. Bon en toute franchise, ce n'est pas le fait de suivre les cours ou de faire mes devoirs qui m'ont épuisée, mais surtout parce qu'hier nous nous étions couchées très très tard… mais tout de même ! Alors que je sombrais petit à petit dans les abymes du sommeil, de l'eau glacée et poisseuse me tombait dessus. A ce moment j'eus comme une petite expression de déjà-vu… C'était la mode d'asperger les innocentes personnes pendant qu'elles dormaient ou s'apprêtaient à le faire ? J'allais rapidement faire passer l'envie à ces sales mômes mal élevés de recommencer… Enfin pas sur moi. Je me levais, possédée par une rage folle, et cria :

_Qui a fait ça ? Que je l'envoi sur Uranus, saluer les petits hommes verts !

Les Maraudeurs et Laura étaient pliés de rire…Attendez ! Laura ? Oh la traitresse ! Depuis quand celle-ci s'entendait-elle avec les si _prestigieux_ Maraudeurs ?

_Laura ! Comment as-tu osé ? Sale traitresse ! Continuais-je à hurler, hors de moi.

Je sortis ma baguette et, dans un élan de fureur, les envoya en vacances dans l'arbre le plus proche. Et à mon tour, j'éclatai de rire en les voyants se débattre avec les branches du végétal à plus de quinze mètre du sol. Et je partis d'un pas fier vers le château malgré la bonne couche d'eau sur moi.

Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne petite vengeance sadique pour égayer sa journée ?



_Qu'est ce que tu peux être susceptible, entendis-je crier de l'autre côté de la porte.

Susceptible ? C'est bien possible mais Laura n'était vraiment pas bien placée pour me le faire remarquer. Elle, qui au moindre reproche partait sur ses grands hippogriffes !

_Ah oui ? Lui rétorquais-je indifférente aux soupires exténués de mon _ex_ meilleure amie.

_Sors de cette salle de bain, Tatiana Philippine Collina ! m'ordonna Laura en perdant patience.

_Tu permets que je me douche ? Votre eau était loin d'être super propre, lui lançais-je sarcastique.

Elle toussota un peu gênée puis dis :

_Elle venait du lac mais j'étais contre, ils ne m'ont pas écouté.

_C'est une de tes excuses bidons que t'a inventées pour que je te pardonne, je suppose, lui dis-je, écœurée de savoir que ce qui était sur moi n'était pas de l'eau mais de la vase.

_oh arrêtes s'il te plait. Tu me fatigues à faire ta victime alors que tu m'avais abandonnée face à ces dégénérés pour te reposer bien gentiment, lâcha-t-elle énervée.

_Ces dégénérés ? Tu n'es pas très gentille avec tes nouveaux copain, dis moi, susurrais-je en rentrant dans la douche.

_Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse de ces…

Mais je n'entendis pas la suite car j'allumai l'eau assez fort pour couvrir le babillage de Laura. Qu'elle suppose que je sois jalouse de ces crétins me m'étais encore plus en colère.

_Tu as vraiment un sale caractère, Collina !

Elle avait apparemment amplifié magiquement sa voix… Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver par moment ! Après qu'elle ait dis ça, j'entendis le bruit de la porte claquer. Et elle critiquait mon mauvais caractère ? Quelle hypocrite !



J'entrais dans la grande salle, il était 8h30 du soir et j'avais extrêmement faim ; je n'étais pas descendu manger à midi. Beaucoup de mes camarades m'observèrent, étonnés. Ils devaient certainement se demander pourquoi Laura n'était pas avec moi. D'ailleurs moi-même je me surpris à me demander où elle était passée. Après tout j'avais beau dire que je lui en voulais, je n'en étais plus tellement sûre. Evidemment qu'elle m'ait (pour la seconde fois !) renverser de l'eau, avec l'aide des Maraudeurs, ne m'avait pas plu mais c'était ma meilleure amie et malgré que l'on se dispute souvent, je ne pouvais me passer de son amitié. Je m'assis à une place au hasard à la table des vert et argent, bien décidée à me réconcilier avec Laura dés qu'elle rentrera dans la grande salle.

Mais une heure et demie passa sans que mon amie n'ait fait son apparition. Elle n'était pas autant gourmande que moi, mais l'était bien assez pour ne pas supporter de sauter un repas. Tous les élèves étaient presque allés se coucher ou tout simplement dans leur salle commune ; après tout nous étions samedi rien n'obligeait à se coucher tôt. Inquiète malgré moi, je sortis de la salle, bien que je n'aie pratiquement rien avalé. J'avais beau essayer de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle n'avait certainement pas faim et qu'elle avait préféré se promener, je ne pouvais enlever cette boule qui me bloquait la respiration.

Je m'étais décidée à faire le tour du château pour retrouver mon amie quand un souvenir me fit m'immobiliser.

_« _Ne t'inquiètes pas Dubois, toi aussi tu goûteras à ma vengeance »_

Ce sont les paroles qu'avait prononcées Malefoy, ses yeux cruels brillant de projets de vengeance des plus horribles. Quand ce futur mangemort nous avait menacés le jour de la rentrée, cela m'avait fait rire, à présent j'étais terrifiée. Il n'oserait pas n'est ce pas ? Il ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal ?

Je tremblais horriblement quand une révélation me fit chanceler ; Bien sur que si ! Un Malefoy était capable des pires choses, je le savais.

Je me mis à courir ne sachant où aller, j'étais désespérée. Qu'allait-il arriver à mon amie ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le couvre feu était passé mais le fait que Rusard pouvait me coincé était le dernier de mes soucis. Je n'avais aucune preuve que Malefoy soit le responsable de la disparition de Laura, me direz-vous. Peut être était-elle dans notre dortoir ? J'y avais passé toute ma journée, loupant le déjeuner. Aux cuisines ? Laura détestait y aller, les elfes de maison y travaillaient et elle ne supportait pas de les voir agir comme des esclaves. Dans le parc, une salle de cours quelconque, le terrain de Quidditch ? Peut être mais j'étais persuadée au fond de moi que Laura était avec Malefoy et ses copains quelque part dans l'école. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, une intuition et ma mère dis toujours qu'il faut écouter ses intuitions. Pour une fois j'écouterais ses conseil, aussi étranges soient ils. En plus j'avais beau me creuser la mémoire, jamais je ne me souvenais d'avoir vu le groupe à Malefoy au diner de ce soir. Pourtant ils ne perdaient, tout comme les Maraudeurs, aucunes occasions pour se faire remarquer. Non, il n'y avait pour moi pas une seule raison aussi crédible que celle-ci ; Malefoy voulait se venger de Laura et moi, et aujourd'hui c'était elle. Mais aussi dangereux que peut être un Malefoy, une Collina en colère est encore pire.

Je courrais toujours, snobant le point de côté qui me tiraillait sans aucune pitié (Il avait au moins autant sa place que moi à Serpentard !) quand un bruit de chute me fit dresser l'oreille. Je m'arrêtai mes sens aux aguets, le cœur battant. J'avais beau me répéter, depuis pas mal de temps, que Malefoy ne me faisait pas peur, je n'étais pas très rassurée ; Je ne suis pas une griffondor ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix, Laura était en danger et je l'aiderai quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Un autre bruit de chute suivit de près par une exclamation de douleur retentirent. Je me pressai vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, regroupant tout mon courage.

Le bruit provenait d'une petite salle désinfectée, la porte fermée. Je lui jetai un sort pour qu'elle devienne invisible pour moi et seulement pour moi, restant une porte normale pour les occupants de la pièce.

J'avais vu juste ; Malefoy faisait payer à Laura l'affront de lui avoir mal parlé sous les rire de bonheurs de bon nombre de serpentards (4 pour être exact). Ce spectacle me donna envie de vomir, ils me dégoûtaient à s'en prendre à mon amie alors qu'elle était seule et sans moyen de défense. Je n'avais qu'une envie : leur faire ravaler leur joie de la voir souffrir mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour que j'y aille sans plan d'attaque.

Malgré les coups, Laura gardait son sourire ironique ce qui énervait le blond et le faisait frapper encore plus fort, toujours plus fort. Les larmes me vinrent, je n'en pouvais plus. Je rentrai en trombe dans la pièce, baguette levée ; on allait se passé de plan !

Je fis s'écraser Malefoy contre le mur d'un sort et brailla, les larmes coulant sur mes joues:

_Je vais te faire regretter de t'en être pris à Laura, ordure !

Je m'avançai vers lui et lui envoya mon pied dans l'estomac, encore et encore. Ses acolytes sortirent de leur stupeur et l'un d'eux me projeta au loin, je me fracassai la tête contre le mur lâchant ma baguette. Je restai contre le mur, étourdie, observant Laura ramper et s'emparer de ma baguette. Elle se mit à envoyer des sorts à tout va, adossée elle aussi contre le mur, à mes côtés. Elle était seule (j'étais incapable du moindre mouvement, vu que j'étais complètement dans les vapes), et affaiblie par les coups dont elle avait été victime, contre quatre serpentards de 7ème années. Autant dire que nous étions mal barrées, je n'aurais pas parié sur notre survie, bien au contraire. Malefoy, lui, n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Je ne l'avais pas loupé et c'était ma seule consolation. Un grand gaillard qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gorille m'agrippa la jambe et me traina vers lui, se mettant à califourchon sur moi. J'entendis vaguement mon amie le menacer de lui arracher les tripes s'il osait me toucher. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il n'allait pas simplement me toucher mais me tuer sans scrupule et c'est ce qui, bizarrement, me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Au moment où il allait m'envoyer son poing dans la figure, j'écartai ma tête de la trajectoire de son poing, qui, lancé à un force impressionnante vint s'écraser contre le sol en marbre. Malgré le bruit horrible que firent les articulations de sa main, je n'éprouvai aucune compassion mais plutôt une satisfaction sordide. Il s'enleva d'au-dessus de moi et se mit à crier sa douleur. Mais loin d'avoir pitié de lui, je lui saisi sa tête et l'envoya contre le mur le plus proche. Il retomba sur le sol, inconscient ; un de moins ! Laura, de son côté, en avait mis deux hors _jeux. _Plus qu'un, mais il paraissait costaud et me faisait peur rien qu'à la façon avec laquelle il regardait Laura. Mais je n'avais plus rien à perdre ; mon corps était en miette et ne parlons même pas de ma tête. Je ne comptais pas laisser tombé si près du but, j'allais me ruer sur lui sans plus réfléchir quand, à la porte restée ouverte, apparu mon frère et Lily Evans.

Cette dernière stupéfixa le serpentard comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose qu'elle faisait tous les jours. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je parti dans un fou rire interminable. Oui, je suis littéralement détruite moralement et physiquement. Oui, je suis incapable de me lever, persuadée que plus jamais je ne tiendrais debout. Oui, le sang coule le long de mon visage se mélangeant à mes larmes. Oui, je tremble encore de peur. Et oui, je ris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Où est la logique ? Je n'en ai pas encore trouvée mais je continuai à rire. Puis mon rire se changea en sanglot, je ne devais pas avoir fière allure mais je m'en foutais royalement. Les deux arrivants n'avaient pas fait le moindre geste quand Laura se traina vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me berça et je m'évanouis, soulagée de sentir ma meilleure amie près de moi…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Après la pluie vient le beau temps**

Je m'éveillai quand une douleur aigue m'étreignit mon crâne. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et porta ma main à ma tête. Je m'aperçu bien vite que j'étais couchée dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien, dans une pièce qui n'était pas le dortoir des filles de 6èmes années de Serpentard. Tout était blanc, et je reconnu la pièce lumineuse comme étant l'infirmerie de Poudlard. J'y étais déjà allée bien des fois étant poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch des verts et argents. Mais Pourquoi, cette fois-ci, étais-je là ? Ma tête est apparemment bandée. Mais Comment m'étais-je fait ça ? M'étais-je blessée sur mon balai, une fois de plus ? Je ne m'en rappelais pas et les réponses à toutes ces questions étaient pour moi des joyaux mystérieux et cachés dans un coffre cadenassé.

Une respiration calme attira mon attention et me força à tourner ma tête qui protesta en me faisant souffrir le martyre. Laura était elle aussi couché dans un lit. Grâce à cette vision tout me revint en mémoire dans les moindres détails ; Malefoy qui battait Laura, moi agissant sans réfléchir et fonçant tête baissée dans la gueule du loup, l'apparition salvatrice des deux préfets qu'étaient Evans et Théo…tout dans sa plus parfaite perfection.

Malgré tous mes préjugés, nous nous en étions sortis vivantes ! Cette réflexion me donna envie de rire de joie et de bonheur même peut être de soulagement. Mais mon mal de crâne me coupa dans mon élan. Je me rappelais encore de mon sentiment de désespoir qui m'avait habité tout au long de cette tragique aventure…mais nous nous en étions sortis ! Est-ce que ces serpents étaient aussi à l'infirmerie ? Je me souviens de l'état dans lequel j'avais mis Malefoy et ressentis une pointe de fierté.

_Comment te sens-tu, Tatiana ?demanda une voix douce et claire.

Je ne voyais pas la personne qui avait parlé en raison des rideaux blancs qui nous entouraient Laura et moi, mais je devinais qu'il s'agissait de la jeune infirmière, Pomfrèche.

_J'ai mal à la tête mais ça peux aller, soupirais-je.

La jeune femme entra. Elle me souri gentiment. Je l'aimais décidemment beaucoup plus que Mikoa, l'infirmière qui l'avait précédé. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à me connaitre, l'infirmerie était comme ma deuxième maison.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Avec tous ces médicaments, ça passera rapidement.

J'avalai les médicaments qu'elle me tendait sans même demander de l'eau. Pompom' parut légèrement surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_Repose-toi encore deux ou trois heures et tu pourras t'en aller, me dit-elle en disparaissant de nouveau derrière les rideaux.

Je me recouchai en soupirant.



_Cette petite aventure a eu l'avantage de nous réconcilier, c'est déjà ça, plaisanta Laura tandis que l'on sortait de l'infirmerie.

C'est vrai qu'elle m'énervait quand elle râlait pour un rien, mais je m'aperçu à ce moment là, que c'était encore pire quand elle cherchait les bons côté d'évènement à la limite du tragique. Bon c'est vrai aussi, qu'étant de mauvaise humeur, j'étais plutôt pessimiste et énervée de nature, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

_Tu as l'art et la manière de me remonter le morale, toi au moins ! Lui balançais-je sans douceur.

Alors qu'elle allait me répondre, une voix encore plus énervée que la mienne la devança :

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être couchée dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Sachant déjà à qui appartenait cette voix je me retournai et lui répondit :

_Pompom nous a fais sortir, imbécile. Et pendant qu'on y est, évites de jouer à la mère poule avec moi, t'es déjà assez nul dans le rôle du frère.

_Je serais toi, je me la mettrais en veilleuse. Sans moi, ce n'étais pas dans l'infirmerie que tu te serais réveillée, mais en enfer.

_J'aurais préféré ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est surement le seul endroit où tu ne viendrais pas ramener ta fraise.

_Je l'aurais su, je les aurais laissé faire de toi de la nourriture pour sombrals ! S'exclama Théophile, rouge de colère.

_Tu sauras pour la prochaine fois ! Lui criais-je, m'énervant à mon tour.

Il partit d'un pas rageur bousculant les quelques personnes qui avaient assisté à notre petite engueulade.

_Je note une vague amélioration entre vous d'eux, remarqua Laura, me donnant des envies de meurtres sur sa merveilleuse petite personne.



De retour dans notre salle commune, nous nous collâmes directement devant la cheminée virant deux secondes années. J'allais me coucher sur le divan, prenant du même geste toute la place, quand je remarquai, dans les yeux de Laura, des paillètes de pur sadisme. Je me figeais soudainement ; cela présageait des idées de vengeances cruelles. Et ça n'était pas pour me déplaire !

_Dis moi tous, Laura, lui susurrais-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

_Je veux que Malefoy pleure et regrette le jour où il a osé croiser mon chemin pour la première fois, siffla-t-elle des étoiles dans ses beaux yeux noisette.

_Qu'est ce que j'aime quand tu parle comme ça !

_Je n'ai pas seulement un talent d'orateur exceptionnel mais aussi un esprit machiavélique que je chéris bien plus encore que ma beauté légendaire. Et il vient de me pondre une idée de vengeance qui restera gravée dans l'histoire comme étant la plus humiliante et la plus cruelle, finit-elle en éclatant d'un rire purement sadique.

Mon amie ne comptait certainement pas la modestie dans ses qualités, si nombreuses soient-elles, mais à ce moment là je m'en foutais prodigieusement ; Malefoy, prépare tes mouchoirs parfumés à la lavande parce que tu vas pleurer !



L'idée de ma fabuleuse meilleure amie (et ma seule amie d'ailleurs, mais passons ce détail inutile…) m'avais beaucoup plu. Je ne pouvais attendre mieux que cette humiliation, des plus horribles, que Laura avait si gentiment concocté pour notre super copain ; le trop grandiose Malefoy. Mais monsieur le prince de Serpentard se verra rapidement tomber bien loin de son trône fait d'émeraude et d'argent, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, pour ce genre de choses, Laura était la meilleure. Je m'imaginais déjà la scène… mais elle n'était pas prévue pour aujourd'hui. Oui, je suis tout autant déçue que vous, mais Laura a assuré qu'il fallait de la patience pour réussir les pires mauvais coups. La sachant experte sur le sujet, je n'avais pas insisté…j'aurais du ! Je mourrais d'envie de voir ce sale troll, ridiculisé devant toute l'école. Et n'en pouvant plus d'attendre je suis, à ce moment précis, à la recherche de Laura pour la convaincre d'envoyé Malefoy en enfer, le plus tôt possible…disons maintenant !

Et bien tiens la voilà, elle sortait d'Arithmancie ; option que je n'avais pas choisie, préférant l'étude des moldus (que j'avais choisie histoire de mettre en rogne les serpentards. Moi ? Provocante et tarée ? Mais non voyons, vous vous méprenez) et celle des runes. Je la saisie par le bras de tenant pas compte de ses jérémiades inintéressantes. Je la fis rentrer dans une salle de cours qui était inoccupée et ferma la porte derrière nous. Je vis Laura ouvrir la bouche, dans l'espoir idiot de donner son avis sur la façon dont je l'avais trainée jusqu'à cette salle, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps :

_ça fait deux semaines que j'attends avec désespoir que ce salaud de Malefoy crève de honte, je te signale ! Ce soir, je veux qu'il morfle et, que tu sois d'accord ou pas, il morflera ce soir, balançais-je avec des éclairs à la place des yeux.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis après un bref silence, dis avec calme :

_J'aurais préféré attendre quelques jours de plus mais tant pis. J'ai l'immense plaisir de t'affirmer que la mission _Echec et maths au roi de Serpentard _est bel et bien lancée. Prépare le pop corn, très chère, le spectacle est prévu pour ce soir.

Je ne tins pas compte du fait que mon amie avait donné un nom, plus que révélateur, sur notre _mission _comme elle disait si bien, et me mit à rire en pensant à ce soir. Oui je penserai au pop corn mais surtout à la ravissante petite caméra magique qui trainait dans mon dortoir… Autant éterniser ce merveilleux moment que nous ferait passer Malefoy avec tant de générosité !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :****Au menu : Un Malefoy grillé à point !**

Je trépignai littéralement sur place. Dans deux heures, je rigolerai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire…dans deux heures ! Mais comment vais-je parvenir à patienter deux heures ? Je suis en DCFM et Volletage, toujours aussi agaçant, nous explique les étapes de transformation d'un loup-garou. Sait-il qu'on avait déjà vu les loups-garous l'année dernière ? Je vois Evans lever la main…et oui, les serpentards sont en commun avec les griffondors dans presque toutes les matières cette année. Encore une idée de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore : le rapprochement des maisons et évidemment de Serpentard et Griffondor !

**_ Est-ce qu'en présence d'animagi, un loup-garou se montre moins agressif ? **demande Evans après avoir été invitée à prendre la parole.

Cette question étonna tout le monde sauf moi et Laura. On pouvait s'attendre à tout en présence de cette fille ! La dernière fois elle avait demandé à Chourave si une plante était de la famille des Evratocypule (je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas ce que c'est…), le professeur n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Malgré l'étrangeté de la question de Miss-je-sais-tout, la réaction des Maraudeurs me surprend. En effet Pettigrow est au bord de l'évanouissement, Lupin est quant à lui blanc comme un fantôme, Potter n'arrête pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux (je veux dire, plus que d'habitude) et enfin Black, lui normalement si fanfaron, regarde anxieusement la scène en se triturant les mains d'un air gêné.

**_Je me demande bien qui des Maraudeurs est le loup-garou…je pari que c'est Pettigrow, **ironise dans un murmure ma meilleure amie qui, elle aussi, a remarqué l'étrange comportement de ces messieurs.

Pouffant légèrement je rétorque sur le même ton :

**_Lui ? Tu plaisantes j'espère… 50 galions que c'est Black.**

**_Tenu ! **S'exclame Laura sans prendre la peine de chuchoter.

**_Vous avez quelque chose à faire soumettre à la classe, Dubois ?** Grince Volletage.

Surpris lui aussi par l'interrogation de la préfète, il ne lui avait pas répondu, mais il n'était pas assez surpris pour ne pas entendre l'exclamation de mon amie.

**_Et bien oui, professeur, je disais juste à mon amie, ici présente et qui pourra donc témoigner en ma faveur, que plus le temps passe, plus les griffondors perdent de leur intellect. **

Les serpentards éclatent de rires en une parfaite synchronisation alors que les griffondors tentent d'assassiner Laura par leurs regards aiguisés. Evans, elle, n'a pas quitté le professeur du regard et attend une réponse à sa question (stupide).

**_ Votre humour serpentardesque n'est pas le bienvenue en mon cours, Dubois. 20 points en moins pour votre **_**merveilleuse**_** maison, **susurre Volletage.

J'offrirai bien ma main à un dragon que ce maudit prof était à Griffondor. Laura lui décoche un regard si venimeux que je suis sûre que Volletage n'en mène pas aussi large qu'il le laisse paraître. Le professeur détourne son regard de mon amie et le plonge dans les yeux émeraude d'Evans.

**_En effet, miss. Mais j'ai à mon tour une question…Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir une telle chose ? **Lui demande-t-il, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

Evans esquisse un sourire et dit :

**_Oh, une amie m'avait expliqué que les animagi apaisaient un loup-garou par leur présence mais je n'y ai pas vraiment cru **…**j'ai voulu en être sur, professeur.**

Le professeur paru se satisfaire de cette excuse mais moi, experte en mensonge et manipulation, je suis persuadée que ce n'est qu'un vilain baratin. Normalement, je ne devrais pas y faire attention après tout ce ne sont que des histoires d'insignifiants griffondors, je ne devrai pas m'y mêler. Mais voilà, je suis une vile serpentarde, fouineuse et empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Et surtout pourvue d'une curiosité sans limite…la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? Oups !

D'un regard vers Laura je sus tout de suite que les mêmes pensées l'habitaient. Attention innocents griffondors, Dubois et Collina ont bien envie de découvrir tous vos petits secrets…



**_Mais ne cours pas comme ça !** Rugit Laura, énervée.

**_Mais je ne cours pas !** Me défendis-je, **Je marche vite !**

J'entends mon amie souffler d'exaspération mais je n'y fait pas attention. Pour une fois que c'est moi qu'y suis pressée et elle qui râle, une dizaine de mètres plus loin ! D'habitude, c'est plutôt le contraire. Mais il faut me comprendre, dans quelques instants Malefoy pleura de ridicule devant toute l'assemblée…j'ai bien envie de dire : Mouahahahah ! Mais avant ce spectacle fort divertissant, il faut que j'aille chercher ma caméra et du pop corn !

Je monte à mon dortoir, bousculant un paquet de gens au passage (exprès ? mais non... bon d'accord !). J'ouvre ma porte à la volée. Violette Pollitt et Jessy Kamili, deux fille de notre année et partageant mon dortoir à mon plus grand damne. Tiens, Sara Huwiler n'est pas là ? Huwiler est une amie inséparable des deux autres pouffiasses. Comme quoi être à Serpentard ne fait pas tout… mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être à Griffondor ou Poufsouffle !

**_Tu ne vas pas manger, Tati' ? Etonnant, moi qui pensait que la nourriture était ta raison de vivre, **laisse tomber Pollitt en m'apercevant.

**_Tu…**_**pensais **_**? Vraiment, je suis impressionnée !** Lui répondis-je avec ironie en fouillant ma valise.

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec les conneries de Mademoiselle. En plus, elle avait raison, la garce. M'empêcher de manger serait pour moi la pire des tortures…quoique je ne survivrais pas à une heure de chatouille (et on ne se moque pas, mécréants !). Mais malgré toutes les tonnes de nourriture que j'avale à chaque repas, je garde la ligne ! Faisant rougir de jalousie Pollitt qui doit faire des régimes pas croyables pour être mince, je l'ai même vu se faire vomir une fois. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et sans me retourner je sais qu'il s'agit de Laura car je l'entends s'exclamer:

**_Tiens, mais c'est mes copines, les poufs de Serpentard ! **

Rassurez-vous je ne fais pas partie des _poufs de serpentards_…enfin, j'espère !

**_Votre caniche s'est enfuie ? **Continue-t-elle d'un ton doucereux, le _caniche_ étant Huwiler.

Pourquoi le _caniche _? Bah en fait, c'était un jour où j'étais à deux doigts de faire un meurtre sur la personne de Kamili, Huwiler avait sorti je ne sais plus qu'elle idiotie pour me rabaisser. Je l'avais traitée de caniche à poils longs en raison de ses cheveux horriblement bouclés et de sa manie de suivre ses deux copines comme le ferait un chien. Cette charmante petite comparaison est restée.

**_Dis-toi bien, Dubois, que nous ne voulons plus rien avoir à faire avec Huwiler, **rugit Kamili.

Je me retourne, la caméra rétrécie magiquement dans ma poche droite, le paquet de pop corn rétrécie lui aussi dans ma poche gauche. Je regarde Kamili, le souffle court et ses yeux d'aigles lançant des éclairs.

**_Oh oh, sujet** **douloureux ? **Jelui demande en ricanant.

**_TA GUEULE !** hurle-t-elle à nouveau.

Je vois Pollitt s'empêcher de rire avec difficulté. Pollitt et Kamili ne sont amis que parce que leurs familles en ont décidé ainsi, aucuns liens réels n'existent entre elles. Tout ça n'est que des illusions et des mises en scènes stupides comme il en existe tant à Serpentard. Et oui, Serpentard n'est pas la plus belle des maisons mais qu'importe au moins ici, la niaiserie n'a pas sa place comme à Griffondor et Poufsouffle, et surement comme à Serdaigle !

J'éclate de rire accompagnée de Laura, Pollitt n'en pouvant plus, nous rejoint aussi. Kamili, scandalisée se retourne vers son _amie _et lui siffle, menaçante :

**_Fais bien attention à toi, ma chérie, je pourrais bien dire certaine chose à Viktor…tu ne voudrais pas, n'est ce pas ? **

_Bizarrement_, ces paroles font cesser les rires de Pollitt, qui la foudroie du regard mais n'ajoute rien. Viktor Nott est le fiancé de Pollitt, il a 21 ans. Son petit frère, Lucifer Nott, est dans ma classe, il déteste Laura plus que n'importe qui. Viktor est un mangemort et il serait prêt à tuer sa promise s'il apprenait qu'elle a eu une aventure avec un autre et la connaissant ce n'est pas _qu'une_ aventure qu'elle a eu.

Trouvant qu'on a déjà bien assez perdu de temps à cause de ces abruties, je quitte le dortoir suivit de Laura en me promettant de connaitre la raison de la brusque haine entre Kamili et le caniche. Oh pas que ça m'intéresse réellement mais pour les chantages et les manipulations, être au courant de tout est plus qu'utile…



Nous entrons dans la grande salle avec jubilation. L'attente a trop durée, le châtiment doit tomber sur la tête blonde de Malefoy. Nous nous asseyons et je jette un regard à Malefoy lui adressant un clin d'œil…Pourquoi ? Mais enfin, réfléchissez ! Ce ne serait pas drôle si Malefoy ne savait pas que nous sommes les auteures de la petite plaisanterie dont il va être très prochainement victime. Mais il doit être le seul à le savoir. Pour l'instant, il ne se doute de rien, se disant juste que j'ai envie de le _taquiner_…ô pauvre de lui, quand il va se rendre compte du piège diabolique qui va lui tomber dessus. J'en ris d'avance. Je pose ma caméra que j'avais préalablement rendue invisible par un sort et je l'oriente vers Malefoy.

Deux personnes nous séparent de la victime ou plus communément appelée Lucius Malefoy. Un cri retentit. Un petit poufsouffle de première année hurle à s'en enflammer les poumons attirant tous les regards sur lui, ceux des professeurs et de Malefoy compris. Laura sort alors sa baguette et profitant de l'égarement générale vise Malefoy sous la table en murmurant une longue formule. Je m'efforce de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Malefoy et imitant les autres, j'oblige mes yeux à ne pas quitter le petit qui se roule sur le sol en criant. La moitié des professeurs ont déjà accouru près du jeune garçon au sol, dont Dumbledore et Mc Gonnagal. Soudain, l'enfant s'arrête de crier et sort de sous son pull une araignée qu'il jette loin de lui avec un geste apeuré. Il n'y a pas à dire ce gamin est vraiment super doué ! En fait, tout cela n'est que du cinéma, un simple aimant à regard pour que personne ne remarque Laura ensorceler Malefoy. L'enfant est en réalité John Fillipon, il est le fils du frère de ma mère, en bref il est mon petit cousin. Il rêve de faire acteur et je ne doute pas qu'il le deviendra ! Je lui ai demandé de mimer une scène qui attirera tous les regards et apparemment il s'est servi de Judas son animal de compagnie, une mygale ! D'ailleurs ça me fait pensée que je lui ai promit un service en échange du sien…un prêté pour un rendu ! On verra ça plus tard, en attendant je fais couler mon regard vers Malefoy qui s'agite étrangement sur le banc…on se demande pourquoi ! Retenant à grande peine le fou rire qui menaçait de me prendre, j'enfourne un bout de pain et souri à Laura. Je me sers de la soupe à la citrouille et commence à manger quand un second cri me fait tourner la tête.

Malefoy est désormais debout et lance des cris hystériques. Il est maintenant en tenu de pom-pom girl (la jupe très très courte et plissée ainsi que le mini débardeur). Il a même les pompons accrochés à chaque mains et il a beau essayer de les enlever dans des gestes désespérés, ils restent solidement collés. Ses longs cheveux blonds platine sont coiffés en couettes attachés par des rubans tout à fait _mignons_. Simple petite différence, Malefoy ne chausse pas des baskets comme toute pom-pom girl qui se respecte mais des escarpins vertigineux. Et attention chers lecteurs, cerise sur le gâteau, Malefoy n'est pas habillé en pom-pom girls de n'importe quelle équipe mais bien de celle de _Griffondor !_ Tout est rouge et or, il y a même une charmante inscription sur son débardeur : « Les Griffondors sont les plus forts, les serpentards au placard ». Laura et moi, n'en pensons pas un mot (comme si les griffondors étaient plus forts que les serpentards…) mais ça fait des griffondors les principaux suspects, plus particulièrement les Maraudeurs ; d'une pierre deux coups ! Mais, il n'a encore rien vu…

Alors qu'il essaye de s'arracher ses nouveaux habits très _sexys, _une paire de magnifique et _énorme_ seins lui pousse à la poitrine !Je prends discrètement une poignée de pop corn et en passe à Laura (qui est en face de moi) sous la table. Elle me lance un clin d'œil. S'apercevant de sa_ mutation_ Malefoy s'immobilise, les yeux exorbités. Dans la salle le silence règne jusqu'à ce qu'un fou rire général éclate, je peux même voir Mc Gonnagal se retenir de rire alors que Volletage, lui ne se retient pas du tout. Mon prof de DCFM est littéralement plié de rire, il tape même de son poing sa table. Du côté de la table des griffondors viennent les éclats de rires les plus forts. Potter et Black sont tombés de leur chaise tellement ils riaient…Malefoy, fou de rage se rue pour quitter la salle. Mais il trébuche à cause des escarpins et s'étale de tout son long.

Je suis morte de rire avec Laura. Alors cette fois-ci, Malefoy, qui a remporté la bataille ?



**_Tu as bien tout filmé ?**

**_Tout, du début à la fin !** Lui affirmais-je, un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres.

**_Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !** dit ma meilleure amie avec une accolade.

Nous sommes dans une petite salle cachée derrière un tableau non loin des cuisines. Nous l'avons trouvé par hasard en fuyant Rusard un soir durant notre 2ème année. Depuis, c'est notre QG ! Nous venons ici pour réaliser des plans, fêter des trucs et des tas d'autres choses. Il y a une cheminé, des quantités de babioles étranges rangés dans les trois gigantesques armoires, trois canapés et deux fauteuils bordeaux. Quelques tableaux et des vases font offices de décorations. Laura a réussi à emmener en douce une télé et un ordi (Laura les a ensorcelé pour qu'ils fonctionnent. Normalement à Poudlard, les objets moldus ne marchent pas). Au départ je ne connaissais pas ces trucs moldus mais Laura m'a expliquer à quoi ils servaient. Comment peut-elle connaître de tels objets ? Pour tout vous dire, son père, qui disons le franchement est légèrement bizarre (en même temps c'est un très bon ami de Dumbledore !), adore tous ce qui est moldus. Chez eux tout marche à l'électro-machin, les lampes, le chauffage…tout ou presque. Sa femme est à deux doigts de demander le divorce tant elle en a marre de vivre à la manière des moldus…et je la comprends ! D'ailleurs, son frère est parti de chez eux dés sa majorité maintenant il a 21 ans et a un fils qui vient tout juste de naitre…je crois qu'il s'appelle Olivier. Enfin bref, Laura est la seule de sa famille à supporter son père et ses manies.

**_Au fait j'y pense, c'est bientôt le match entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, **s'exclame Laura en me faisant sursauter.

Je soupire, ces derniers temps les entrainements étaient insupportables. Dickien Parkinson, une brute de septième année ainsi que le capitaine de l'équipe, était de mauvaise humeur et faisait de nos entrainements un enfer. C'était encore pire ces derniers temps puisque le match approchait. Il nous met la pression pour que cette année nous remportons la coupe, cela faisait deux ans que Serpentard était deuxième et ça met Parkinson dans une fureur noire.

**_Ouai, **marmonnais-je.

**_ouai, **répète-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre, la lune attire mon attention. Elle n'est qu'à moitié pleine mais toujours aussi lumineuse. La question d'Evans et le comportement des Maraudeurs me reviennent en mémoire. Je me retourne et lance à Laura qui est restée dans un des fauteuils et regarde le feu dans la cheminée d'un air absent :

**_J'ai envie de savoir ce qui se cache derrière la question d'Evans.**

Elle tourne sa tête blonde vers moi et je vois ses yeux se remplir de malice :

**_Tu veux qu'on aille fouiner du côté des fauves ?**

**_ouai**

**_oh, mais ce serait vilain de notre part…très très vilain, **susurre-t-elle sournoisement.

**_Bah ouai…**je fais mine de me sentir coupable puis assène, **Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?**

**_Demain ?** propose mon amie avec un sourire resplendissant de sadisme.

**_Demain !**


	7. Chapitre 6

_Désolée pour cette longue absence…_

_****_

**Chapitre 6 : Un chaudron, deux chaudrons, trois chaud…**

Je me réveille à cause de sanglots venant de la salle de bain. Je grogne et enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller pour m'isoler du bruit, mais ça ne marche pas. Par Serpentard, mais qui aurait l'idée de pleurer si tôt le matin, il ne pouvait pas se retenir jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne ? Je me lève bien décidée de me défouler sur cette personne nuisible, elle aura une raison de pleurer au moins ! D'un pas agacé je me rends à la salle de bain et ouvre la porte avec brutalité. Au sol, Huwiler pleure, elle n'est encore qu'en pyjama et est dans la position du fœtus. J'avoue que cette vision me coupe un peu dans mon élan. Elle lève la tête vers moi et repart dans des sanglots encore plus violents. Etant dans un -rare- jour de bonté, j'entre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. Je m'assoie en silence à côté d'elle puis après un moment, je lui dis :

**_Je paris que tu pleures à cause de l'autre dinde de Kamili. **

Bon l'approche n'est pas super mais moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'essayer de consoler une fille que je déteste depuis plus de 5 ans ! Vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à ce que je la prenne dans mes bras et que je lui chante une berceuse ?!

Elle renifle puis me répond :

**_J'aime pas les paris.**

Un peu gênée par la situation, je me mets à rire bêtement puis lui demande :

**_C'est parce que tu perds tout le temps ?**

Elle me regarde et souris légèrement mais ne répond pas. Un long moment passe avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

**_Cette fille est la pire des garces.**

**_Je l'ai toujours dis mais personne ne m'écoute, **fais-je semblant de geindre.

Elle rit et s'essuie ses yeux avec la manche de son pyjama. Elle se lève et me lance avant de sortir :

**_T'es vraiment une fille bizarre !**

Ces paroles me laissent sur le cul ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me remercie mais qu'elle me dise que je suis bizarre…

**_J'aurais jamais osé le dire mais je suis d'accord avec elle…** déclare le miroir à côté de moi.

Je me lève à mon tour et regarde mon reflet avant de lui répondre :

**_Les moldus ont bien de la chance pour une chose…chez eux les miroirs se la bouclent !**



**_Je sais pas ce que t'as aujourd'hui mais t'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur, **bougonne Laura alors que j'envoyais bouler un petit qui m'avait demandé de lui passer le bacon.

Je la fusille du regard et me verse un grand verre de lait. Je bois d'une traite tout le liquide blanc puis lui lance :

**_Je me suis réveillée à 5 heures du matin, un miroir m'a emmerdée, je me suis cassée la gueule dans les escaliers et Potter m'a lancée une bombe à bouse ! Alors si toi aussi tu commences à me casser les pieds je te promets de te faire manger ton p'tit déj' d'une façon peu traditionnelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !**

Mon amie marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles alors que je peste encore contre ce maudit Potter. Ah celui-là je vais vraiment finir par l'assassiner ! Heureusement que je connais des sorts de nettoyages.

**_On commence par quoi ?** Demandais-je après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner.

**_Potion,** me répond-elle avec un grand sourire.

**_C'est pas vrai…**soupirais-je, désespérée.

Laura adore les potions alors que moi je déteste cette matière. Quoi de plus désagréable que de foutre des ingrédients tous plus dégoutant les uns que les autres dans des chaudrons rouillés et puants ? A ma connaissance, rien !

**_Comment peux-tu ne pas aimer cette matière ? **S'étonne une énième fois Laura.

**_Les odeurs pestilentielles ne sont pas ma tasse de thé ! **Je râle.

Elle soupire et nous sortons de la salle. Nous prenons le chemin du cours de potion sans ajouter un mot. Au passage nous croisons mon petit cousin, John. Il ne manque pas de me lancer un regard inquisiteur du genre : « quand comptes-tu payer ta dette ?». J'hoche la tête, lui certifiant par ce geste que je tiendrai ma promesse. Il semble comprendre puisqu'il s'éloigne avec un sourire satisfait.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoule avant que nous n'arrivions à la salle. Slughorn n'est pas encore arrivé. Les élèves (Serpentard et Griffondor confondus, comme par hasard…) sont tous en train de discuter bruyamment. Je vois les Maraudeurs jeter des regards moqueurs à Malefoy, mais celui-ci est bien trop occuper à nous assassiner des yeux, moi et Laura, pour s'en soucier. En passant devant lui je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un énorme sourire mauvais. Laura, de son côté, lui envoi une bise imaginaire.

Quelques minutes passent dans le brouhaha des discussions futiles des élèves avant que Slughorn ne pointe le bout de son nez. Il fait revenir le silence et nous fait entrer dans sa classe. Alors que chacun s'empresse de s'assoir à sa place, le prof nous révèle que durant ce cours, des groupes seront formés par sa gouverne. Malgré les exclamations de mécontentement, Slug sort une liste et la lit à haute voix :

**_Malefoy et Pettigrow**

**_Huwiler et Black**

Soulagée de savoir que je ne serais ni avec Sirius Black, ni avec Malefoy, je perds le fil des énumérations pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil brille comme rarement ; l'entrainement de Quidditch de ce soir n'en sera que plus agréable.

**_ Moi avec Nott… ? Professeur, vous savez très bien qu'on se déteste, **entendis-je s'écrier ma meilleure amie avec indignation.

Le professeur esquisse un sourire contrit avant de dire d'une voix bienveillante :

**_Vous êtes l'une de mes meilleures élèves, Miss. Vous mettre avec quelqu'un ne montrant aucune difficulté dans cette matière serait ridicule. C'est pourquoi Nott est tout désigné, **finit-il avec un regard dédaigneux à Nott, lui aussi fou de rage.

Laura prit brutalement ses affaires qu'elle avait déjà posées sur l'une des tables et se dirigea vers Nott. Elle le bouscula et, je suppose, lui glissa menaces et insultes. Me méfiant désormais des choix de Slug, je me remets à suivre ce qu'il dit :

**_Evans et Pollitt **

**_Lupin et Collina...Tatiana Collina, **ajoute-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de mon frère et moi.

Je me lève de la chaise où je m'étais assise, paresseusement. Je me dirige en trainant des pieds vers le griffondor qui me fixe avec amusement. Que je sois si peu heureuse de faire équipe avec lui l'amuse-t-il autant qu'il ose le montrer ? Il va vite changer d'avis le maraudeur ! 

Je m'assois en soufflant bruyamment et foudroie Lupin quand il se met à pouffer comme un débile… et dire que c'est le moins bête des Maraudeurs.

**_C'est si horrible d'être assis à côté de moi ? **Ironisa le blond, un sourire en coin.

**_Si tu savais…tu devrais essayer, enfin je peux comprendre que l'expérience ne te tente pas, **raillais-je.

Black qui est devant nous avec Huwiler se retourne et retiens un fou rire en nous voyant, Lupin et moi.

**_Alors comme ça, toi non plus tu n'as pas eu de chance, Lunard… Tu dois détester Slug pour t'avoir collé Collina ! Moi, j'ai Huwiler, **ricane cet idiot.

**_Ta gueule, **s'exclame-t-on, Huwiler et moi d'une même voix.

**_Bien, maintenant que les groupes sont formés –groupes intact qui resteront au moins jusqu'à la fin du trimestre- je peux enfin vous donner les consignes de travail, **claironne Slug en rétablissant le silence dans la salle. **Chaque groupe se verra attribuer une potion, vous devrez la confectionner. **

Loulie Vancouver, une fille de Griffondor, blonde et du genre à déplaire dés la première seconde, lève la main. Slug l'autorise à prendre la parole.

**_Et comment allez-vous nous distribuer les potions ? Il faut que ce soit équitable, donc normalement, le hasard est la meilleure façon…**

Qu'est ce que je disais ! Cette fille est si insupportable que personne ne tente ne serait-ce la moindre conversation avec elle.

**_J'allais y venir, Vancouver, **la coupe Slug d'un ton agacé.

Et voilà, elle énerve même les profs.

**_J'ai inscrit le nom des potions sur des petits bouts de papier et je les ai mis dans mon chapeau. Un élève de chaque groupe piochera AUX HASARD, **il appuya fortement sur ces deux mots en fixant Vancouver d'un air irrité,** un de ces bouts de papier.**

Il n'a pas pu trouver plus théâtrale ? Je ne sais pas moi, le nom de la potion qui s'inscrit dans les airs en lettres écarlates. Ou encore, un elfe bien étrange qui vient nous distribuer les potions en langue elfique… non lui, il nous fait piocher dans son chapeaux. Que c'est beau d'être sorcière !

**_Tu pioches ! **Me lance Lupin sans détour en me faisant sursauter.

J'ouvre de grand yeux surpris et lui demande, bêtement :

**_Bah pourquoi ?**

**_J'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance, **me souffle Lupin si bas que je me demande si j'ai bien tout compris.

Moi, qui d'habitude refuse d'obéir, le comportement du rouge et or me déstabilise et me force à me lever pour me diriger vers le prof. Black aussi s'est levé et s'apprête déjà à fouiller le chapeau mais je le pousse d'un coup d'hanche et plonge ma main en lui adressant un sourire moqueur. J'en ressors un bout de papier aux bords déchirés. Impatiente, je le lis :

**Verita Serum**

Stupéfaite, j'interroge Slug qui se contente de me lancer un clin d'œil. Visiblement, il est très fier de lui. Le Verita Serum est une potion qui n'est pas prévue avant la septième année…enfin, normalement. Je m'en vais rejoindre Lupin, qui lui est occupé à fusiller Huwiler du regard.

**_Tu ne sais rien de moi, Huwiler, alors je te prierais de bien vouloir la fermer ! **Entendis-je Lupin répliquer, la voix tremblante de rage, alors que je me rassois à ma place.

**_Houlà, le loup s'énerve…** susurre Huwiler avec un sourire mauvais.

Je lance à Huwiler un regard interrogateur mais elle se retourne sans prendre la peine de m'expliquer. En désespoir de cause, je me tourne vers mon voisin mais j'ai à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il m'ordonne de me taire. Et bizarrement, je n'insiste pas ; il est assez impressionnant, énervé, le Lupin !

**_Alors ? **me demande-t-il après quelques minutes de silence pesant.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite où il veut en venir, mais je m'aperçois qu'il fixe le bout de papier qui est resté dans ma main.

**_Verita Serum, **soufflais-je, exténuée d'avance.

Il hoche silencieusement de la tête et se lève chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Pendant ce temps, je reste perplexe. _Le loup s'énerve, _c'était bien ce qu'avait dit Huwiler en parlant de Lupin. C'est quand même assez inhabituel de traiter quelqu'un de loup…surtout que de la façon dont elle l'a dit, ça paraissait clair que le but était de l'énerver. Ça à d'ailleurs merveilleusement bien fonctionner puisque Lupin tremblait littéralement de rage. Et bien que Huwiler soit stupide, elle doit bien avoir des insultes plus blessantes à balancer. Après tout c'est une serpentarde ! Non, tout ça est vraiment louche.

Il revient et pose si brutalement les ingrédients sur la table que j'en conclus rapidement qu'il n'est pas de meilleure humeur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer avec incompréhension tandis qu'il commence la potion sans rien me demander. Mon étonnement se change vite en colère. Je ne supporte pas qu'on m'ignore.

**_Bon, Huwiler t'a emmerdé, ok ! Pas besoin d'en faire tout un tas, **je m'exclame avec des accents aigus.

**_J'en fais pas tout un tas, **ose-t-il marmonner la tête à quelques centimètres du chaudron.

Bien décidée à lui faire savoir mon profond agacement je pousse le soupire le plus bruyant que je peux. Il consent enfin à me montrer un minimum d'attention et me demande de couper des sortes de légumes violets de la forme d'une poire… des jupolatirius ou jupilataires…enfin un nom comme ça.

Je m'empare du couteau et me prépare à commencer ma besogne quand un des légumes se met à léviter sous mes yeux. J'observe le phénomène avec ébahissement et essaye de saisir le légume volant avec ma main libre. Mais à chaque fois il esquive mes mains avec rapidité. Je commence à sérieusement m'énerver quand enfin Lupin remarque à son tour l'étrange comportement du légume.

**_Qu'est ce que tu as fait au Jupitarius ? **me demande-t-il.

**_Mais j'ai rien fait du tout,** m'insurgeais-je.

Il me lance un regard qui veut clairement dire « Bien sur et il s'est envolé tout seul peut-être ». Enervée, je le menace du couteau qui est resté dans ma main en l'insultant de tous les noms. Mais avant que je puisse vraiment me calmer j'entends un drôle de bruit…un bruit qui ressemble à peu de chose près à Plouf…

Dans uns synchronisation parfaite, on se penche tous les deux sur le chaudron. Le Jupi-machin flotte à la surface et autour de lui, de sinistres bulles orangées ne cessent d'éclater. J'échange un regard avec Lupin et il ne nous faut pas plus pour que l'on se mette à paniquer. La dernière potion que j'ai loupée a dissout la table où mon chaudron était posé. Et l'avant dernière fois, ma potion a changé tout le monde en tortue marine. J'aurais pu continuer à ressasser mes expériences désastreuses pendant bien longtemps si l'explosion ne m'avait pas projetée à une dizaine de mètres plus loin avec violence. Je sens une vive douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne puis c'est le néant.



J'ouvre les yeux subitement mais la lumière me force à les refermer rapidement. Ma tête me lance et m'empêche de me concentrer pour trouver un sens à la situation. Après quelques essais j'arrive à garder les yeux ouverts. L'infirmerie…pour la deuxième fois depuis la rentrée, je me réveille dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

Persuadée que restée allongée ne me mènera à rien, je sors du lit mais je n'ai fait que trois pas quand Pompom' me force à me recoucher en me menaçant de m'attacher au lit si je tentais encore une fois de partir. J'essaye en vain de la faire changer d'avis mais elle met fin à mon discours en me fourrant une cuillère de sirop dans la bouche. Elle s'en va en répétant sa menace de m'accrocher au lit. Je soupire et remarque que je suis la seule personne présente dans l'infirmerie. Tous les lits sont vides.

Je regarde par la fenêtre près de mon lit. Il fait jour et le soleil est près du zénith. J'en conclus qu'on n'est pas loin de midi et le gargouillis de mon ventre vient approuver mon raisonnement. La porte s'ouvre alors laissant apparaitre une petite tête blonde ; mon cousin. Il me sourit et vient s'assoir sur mon lit. Je le regarde et me fait la remarque que pour son âge, John est plutôt mignon. Il a de magnifiques yeux bleus foncés et son visage rond est adorable. Ses cheveux ne sont pas longs mais pas courts non plus. Ils lui tombent un peu devant les yeux.

**_Ca va ? **me demande-t-il.

**_J'ai faim.**

**_Comme d'hab' quoi**…

**_Sale gosse, **grinçais-je.

Il éclate de rire avant de redevenir soudainement sérieux. Il me vrille de ses yeux et semble calculer ma mauvaise humeur ; il a quelque chose à me demander. Je soupire et lui demande, lasse :

**_Qu'est ce qu'tu veux ?**

**_le salaire de mon petit jeu de comédien, **me dit-il les yeux pétillant de malice.

**_Je t'écoute, **soupirais-je.

Mais au lieu de me soumettre sa demande, il se met à rougir et baisse le regard. Non mais à quoi il joue ?!

**_Je t'écoute, **je répète avec agacement.

**_Bah…en fait, tu vois…il y a une …** bafouille-t-il en répétant « une » encore…et encore…

Au bout de la dixième fois que je l'entends répéter le petit mot, j'essaye de lui faciliter la tâche en tentant de deviner ce qu'il refuse de me dire.

**_une maison ?**

**_non…**

**_une chanson ?**

**_euh non…**

**_une moto ? Une potion ? Une baguette magique ? Une question ? **

**_Mais non !**

**_Une citrouille ? **Je lui demande en perdant patience.

Il me regarde bizarrement et répète incrédule :

**_une citrouille ?!**

**_Oh te moque pas, hein ! Parce que -puis-je te rappeler ?- c'est toi qui n'est pas foutu de me le dire ton mot mystérieux, **assénais-je en m'énervant.

**_Une fille qui est dans ma classe et qui me plait, **hurle-t-il alors.

Je le regarde sans vraiment comprendre mais avant que je puisse l'interroger, Pomfrèche arrive à pas furieux.

**_Non mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! Les visites ne sont pas autorisées ! **Réprimande-t-elle John.

Encore plus rouge, il s'en va en me lançant un drôle de regard. Quand la porte se referme je me retourne vers l'infirmière. Après un quart d'heure à plaider ma cause, je suis enfin libre.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Et bien, je m'y remets… mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Mon retour, je le dois particulièrement à Yume, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ! D_

**Chapitre 7 : Il y a des jours sans…**

Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, bien décidée à casser la croute, quand je vois arriver à l'autre bout du couloir mon frère et ses deux meilleurs amis, Jeremy Aubert et Franck Londubat. C'est bien ma veine ! Je décide de les ignorer, espérant qu'ils en feront autant. Manque de pot, mon frère et ses potes sont très chiants.

**-Salut Tatiana, ça va mieux ? **me demande Jeremy.

Je m'immobilise et l'observe, un peu surprise qu'il m'interroge sur mon état. Il me sourit sous le regard suspicieux et colérique de Théo. A quoi joue-t-il ? Pourquoi m'appelle-il par mon prénom alors qu'on ne s'aime pas du tout, normalement ?

**-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? **grinçais-je de mauvaise humeur.

**-Parce que t'es une merde en potion ! **ricane Théophile, mauvais.

**-Ferme-la ! Je parlais à ton pote, pas à toi, **lui rétorquais-je avec brutalité.

**-Ouais mais mon pote en a rien à foutre de toi.**

**-C'est lui qui m'a demandé comment ça allait, pas le contraire ! **m'indignais-je.

Le regard de mon jumeau s'assombrit d'un coup et il se tourne vers Jeremy. Pendant une minute au moins, Théo fixe Jeremy sans rien dire avant de déclarer avec froideur :

**-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, n'est-ce pas Jeremy ?**

Jeremy se contente de renifler avec dédain. Franck Londubat qui était resté en retrait depuis le début de notre petite joute verbale, éclate d'un rire forcé.

**-Faudrait peut-être aller manger, les gars… **dit Franck avec hésitation.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en continuant à se fusiller du regard puis ils partirent. J'avoue n'avoir rien compris en ce qui concerne la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils engueulés ? Parce qu'Aubert m'avait adressé la parole poliment ?

Je soupire, renonçant à essayer de comprendre quoique ce soit. Mon ventre gargouille et je me mets à marcher en direction de la Grande Salle.

**xOx**

**-Non mais, il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour louper à chaque fois tes potions !** m'énerve Laura dés que je fus assise en face d'elle, dans la Grande Salle.

**-Tu pourrais te montrer – au moins avec ta meilleure amie- compatissante, non ? **grognais-je.

**-Pour quoi faire ? **me demande-t-elle, indifférente.

**-Pour ne pas te prendre mon assiette dans la figure, par exemple, **la menaçais-je en remplissant la dite assiette d'aliments en tout genre.

Elle s'esclaffe à mon plus grand découragement. C'est désespérant comme rien ne l'atteint, ni ne l'impressionne. Les menaces semblent glisser sur elle comme le feraient des gouttes de pluie sur une fenêtre… c'est agaçant !

Je me mets à manger, ruminant mes sombres pensées. Petits pois, poulet, riz, steak… tout y passe. J'enfourne bouchée sur bouchée et mon ventre en demande encore !

**-Tu devrais déménager à l'infirmerie… à chaque fois que tu en sors, tu trouves toujours une solution pour y retourner. Tu dois t'y plaire décidemment, **ironise une voix désagréablement trainante.

Je vois s'assoir Lucius Malefoy juste à côté de moi. Ce sourire vainqueur, ce regard satisfait, ces paroles suggestives… les rouages de mon cerveau tournent jusqu'à ce que la raison de tout cela m'apparaisse soudainement. C'est cette blondasse qui a foutu le poireau dans le chaudron. Il n'aurait pas pu léviter tout seul !

Ravalant ma colère, je fais comme si de rien n'était et lui renvois un sourire éclatant et lui demande avec une courtoisie tout à fait hypocrite :

**- Tu as oublié tes pompons dans ta garde de robe, mon lulu que j'aime tant ?**

Il grince des dents et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Laura rajoute :

**-Je te préférais hier, ma chérie,… tu étais tellement plus sexy.**

Il la foudroie du regard et repart à son assiette. Je lance un clin d'œil à ma meilleure amie qui me le rend avec plaisir.

**-J'aurais quelques petites choses à te dire ce soir, Laura, **l'avertis-je.

**-J'espère que c'est du croustillant. En ce moment, tout est si ennuyant, ici ! Personne ne fait d'effort pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans cette foutu école… à part toi, évidemment, **ricane-t-elle.

Non mais, elle ne se foutrait pas ouvertement de ma gueule ?... La garce !

**xOx**

Je marchais en compagnie de mon inséparable meilleure amie dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Nous avions fini cette satanée journée de cours et nous nous dirigions vers le terrain de Quidditch avec un entrain inexistant. Ce n'était pas le fait de voler sur un balai qui nous révulsait mais de devoir supporter les crises d'hystéries de monsieur-biscoto-mais-rien-dans-le-ciboulot, j'ai nommé Dickien Parkinson, notre merveilleux capitaine. Mais à ce moment précis notre discussion avait un tout autre sujet.

**-Ce sale reptile écœurant va le payer ! **s'écrie Laura avec hargne.

Je lui ai racontée mes doutes – ou plutôt mes certitudes- concernant Malefoy. Elle avait beau se foutre de ma gueule à la moindre occasion, elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse… une logique tout à fait Duboyenne !

**-J'y compte bien et j'ai d'ailleurs la solution, **susurrais-je, très fière de mon idée devengeance.

J'allais la révéler à Laura quand Black et Lupin surgirent devant nous. On s'arrête et les regarde nous rejoindre avec suspicion. Black avait l'air de bouder et Lupin avait une mine gênée… oui bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

Lupin s'éclaircit la voix et me demande :

**-ça va, ta tête ?**

Quoi ? Etait-il en train de s'enquérir de ma santé mentale ? Avais-je l'air d'une attardée ? Et, dernière question, était-il conscient qu'il jouait avec sa vie et que j'étais à deux doigts de lui arracher ses yeux pour jouer au ping-pong avec ?

**-La tienne va beaucoup moins bien aller si tu continues à me traiter de débile mentale ! **menaçais-je.

Non mais ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire tout de même !

Alors que Black ricane, Lupin rougit et bafouille:

**-Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je parlais de ce matin… tu sais, enfin, en Potion quand… quand tu t'es cognée la tête contre une table…**

Il s'arrête de parler puis soupire :

**-Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait.**

Pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiète de ma santé, aujourd'hui ? Depuis quand s'inquiétait-on pour moi, hein, je vous le demande ! Tout le monde me déteste alors si je vais mal ça devrait les réjouir. Pourquoi n'agissent-ils pas tous comme ce connard de Malefoy, ça m'éviterait de me poser des questions inutiles et donc de perdre mon temps… bon, et aussi, je l'avoue, de me sentir mal à l'aise. Bon, en même temps, Lupin est gentil avec tout le monde même avec les Serpentard (qui sont, disons-le franchement, tous des salauds) et donc avec moi aussi. Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit gentil avec moi, après j'ai comme l'impression que je me dois de lui rendre sa sympathie.

Agacée, je marmonne :

**-Trop aimable.**

**-C'est clair ! **grogne Black en foudroyant son ami du regard. **Viens, on se casse, l'air est légèrement nauséabond, ici.**

Il me regarde méchamment, agrippe son copain par le bras et le traine à sa suite.

**-Il est dingue ce mec, **bougonne Laura en repartant vers le terrain.

**-J'en ai marre de cette p'tin de journée ! **maugréais-je en la suivant.

**xOx**

**-Par les couilles de Serpentard ! Tu tapes comme une fillette, Nott ! **rugit Parkinson, fou de rage.

Nott faillit se ruer sur notre capitaine dans la nette intension de lui faire bouffer sa batte mais Fred Beck, le deuxième batteur, le retenu.

Cela faisait une heure qu'on s'entrainait et Parkinson n'avait pas arrêté de nous gueuler dessus. Il y a à peine cinq minutes, j'avais été aussi énervée que Nott après que Parkinson m'ait dit :

**-Tu comptes les marquer ces buts, oui ou non ? On n'est pas là pour jouer à la poupée, fifille. Si le Quidditch n'est pas fait pour toi, tu ferais mieux de te casser de là ! **

Ce Parkinson m'avait toujours beaucoup impressionnée avec ses répliques à rallonges. A celle-ci, j'avais répondu :

**-Fais gaffe, Malabar, je risque de confondre ta tête vide avec le souafle.**

Autant vous dire que ça ne lui avait pas trop plu. Et ça a été encore pire quand, il y a quelques minutes, il n'arriva pas à arrêter mes trois tires de suite. Il était le gardien, le puissant gardien de Serpentard, et il venait de se prendre trois buts par une « fifille ».

**-Tu devrais mieux te concentrer sur tes buts, Cap'taine, t'es une vraie passoire, **ricane Nott.

J'éclate de rire bruyamment. Parkinson me jette un regard noir et ordonne à tout le monde de reprendre l'entrainement. Suivit d'autre dispute, dont l'une qui faillit finir en combat de boxe. Parkinson avait traité le père de Laura de dégénéré et avait laissé courir l'hypothèse qu'elle avait reçu la folie via son paternel. Laura n'avait pas du tout apprécié et lui avait envoyé le vif d'or, qu'elle venait tout juste d'attraper, dans l'œil. Il avait hurlé que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui et toute l'équipe avait déserté le terrain.

Résultat, on est en ce moment même dans le vestiaire pour filles. Etant, Laura et moi, les seules filles de l'équipe, on a le vestiaire pour nous toutes seules.

En enfilant son Jean's, ma meilleure amiee:

**-Je vais lui arracher le cœur, le faire bouillir dans une casserole et l'offrir à des trolles de caverne… Lui arracher les yeux et jouer aux billes avec… Lui couper les couilles et les jeter dans le lac…**

Je décide de couper mon attention aux grondements de ma meilleure amie au moment où elle disait qu'elle l'empalerait sur le Saule Cogneur et le regarderait crever en riant à s'en décrocher les poumons.

Je ne suis encore qu'à mettre mes chaussettes quand Laura me gueule :

**-Bon tu te dépêches ou je dois te foutre sous la douche toute habillée pour te booster ?**

Lentement, très lentement, je tourne vers elle un regard neutre et lui pointe un doigt accusateur en lui disant :

**-Toi, tu es légèrement nerveuse.**

Elle me hurle des insultes que je préfère taire et se rue sur la porte sur un dernier « Fausse blonde ! » qui m'était destiné. Aah les amies… je vous le dis, ça vous déçoit un jour ou l'autre…


	9. Chapitre 8

_Et un le chapitre huit D_

_Merci à vos reviews très encourageante, tout spécialement celles de Yume ! Et rappelez-vous qu'il suffit de mettre un mot dans une review pour faire sourire l'auteur, donc Smile-attitude, hum ? XD_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8 : Regarde la lune**

Enfin habillée, je quitte les vestiaires. Le couvre-feu est évidemment passé, il est dix heures et demie du soir. Monsieur le grand capitaine n'a aucun respect pour les règles (comme à peu près tous les Serpentard) et ne se gêne pas pour nous faire s'entrainer jusqu'à minuit, même si c'est assez rare que ça aille jusque là, d'habitude on s'en tient à onze heures. Cette fois-ci, c'est seulement parce que c'est parti en baston générale qu'on a pu quitter le terrain à dix heures et quelques.

Je m'en vais d'un pas las vers les cachots quand une ombre me fiche la peur de ma vie. Je vois alors s'approcher un Lucius Malefoy particulièrement furieux… ah si ce n'est que lui, pas la peine d'avoir peur.

**-Collina ! ** s'exclame-t-il à voix basse, faisant apparemment de rudes efforts pour ne pas se mettre à crier.

**-Malefoy ! **lui répondis-je avec ironie.

Il parut s'énerver encore un peu plus, je ne pensais pas cela possible.

**-Je t'ai cherchée partout ! **m'apprend-il avec reproche.

**-Et pourquoi ça ? **m'étonnais-je.

Monsieur la seigneurie de Serpentard m'a cherchée partout… c'est franchement louche. Je le regarde avec suspicion alors qu'il semble indigné par ma question.

**-Parce que –aux dernières nouvelles- t'es préfète et j'en ai marre que tu foutes rien ! Ça fait presque trois semaines qu'on est à Poudlard et que je fais tous les tours de ronde ! **s'égosille-t-il.

Ah bah voilà, il a explosé. Il se met alors à m'insulter d'irresponsable, de chieuse professionnelle, de tare de la nature… et j'en passe et des meilleures.

Je le regarde calmement crier comme un fou et devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il en a de la voix, le blondinet.

Pendant ce temps, je réfléchis à ses précédentes paroles. J'ai complètement oublié que je suis préfète, je n'ai même pas accroché le badge des préfets que McGo m'a donné au début de l'année sur mon uniforme. J'ai laissé faire à Malefoy tout le boulot… Oh que j'ai honte, dites donc, non vraiment, c'est très mesquin de ma part.

A ces pensées, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sadique.

**-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? **siffle Malefoy avec fureur.

**-Mon superbe égoïsme, **lui répondis-je avec bonne humeur.

Il soupire, exténué.

**-T'es vraiment fatigante comme fille, **se plaignit-il.

**-Merci, mais ce n'est pas en me flattant que je ferais ton tour de ronde.**

**-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon.**

Je me contente de ricaner avec arrogance.

**-C'est ça ou j'en parle à ton père, **me menace-t-il.

Je me mets à penser aux conséquences s'il prévenait mon père que je ne remplissais pas mon rôle de préfète. Aucun doute qu'à Noël j'entendrai parler du pays. Les retenues, l'insolence, les petites conneries et tout ça ne ravissent pas mon père, il m'engueule légèrement mais laisse couler. Mais en ce qui concerne les notes et les devoirs qu'impose le rôle de préfet, là il ne rigole plus. Il prend tout ça vachement au sérieux. Au dernier P que j'ai eu, il m'a forcée à récurer les W.C. Ne parlons même pas des rares T que je me suis payée.

Ce Malefoy est vraiment un sale type, je me demande bien comment il est au courant des choses qui déplaisent à mon père. Ah maintenant que j'y pense c'est peut-être à cause de la beuglante qu'a envoyé mon père à Théo, il y a une semaine, quand mon idiot de frère s'est servi de son poste de préfet pour faire une fête dans la salle de bain des préfets. Pourquoi mon frère doit tout le temps me foutre dans la merde ?

**-Balance ! **lui lançais-je, à mon tour en colère.

**-Merci, mais ce n'est pas en me flattant que tu échapperas à ton tour de ronde, **me répondit-il en tournant les talons, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Crapaud !

xOx

Je déteste les profs qui ne savent pas choisir les préfets. Je déteste le poste de préfet qui m'empêche d'aller me coucher dans mon lit pour faire les tours de ronde. Je déteste Poudlard qui est beaucoup trop grand. Je déteste Malefoy qui, lui, est beaucoup trop chiant.

Ça fait une heure –une heure !- que j'arpente les couloirs et ouvre _toutes_ les portes de _toutes_ les salles où on pourrait trouver des élèves qui ont décidé de ne pas aller se coucher. Une heure que je n'ai pas trouvé le moindre élève ayant décidé de ne pas se coucher !

Il est onze heures et demie, je suis crevée et pourtant je dois fouiller tout le château pour trouver des élèves qui ne soient pas dans leur dortoir, alors que ça parait très clair que je suis la _seule _à ne pas dormir !

Quelle invention utile, ces tours de ronde !

Je suis à la tour d'astronomie pour m'assurer qu'aucun couple n'ait eu l'idée de se donner un rendez-vous sentimental ici… et, évidemment, personne ! Désespérant ! Je ne vais même pas pouvoir mettre en retenue quelques amoureux… C'est vraiment injuste !

J'allais redescendre quand des aboiements me paralysèrent. Depuis quand il y a-t-il des cabots à Poudlard ? A ma connaissance, jamais, à part celui du garde-chasse. Un élève a-t-il emmené son chien en douce… intéressant…

Je m'approche du garde-corps qui entoure le balcon de la tour et me penche pour voir un drôle de spectacle. Un gros chien sombre joue avec un cerf et un étrange loup. C'est vraiment bizarre. J'essaye de regarder mieux le loup mais je suis bien trop loin pour voir tout en détail. Il me fait un peu penser à un… Nan, ma vieille, tu disjonctes !

Mais, tout de même, il ne ressemble pas beaucoup à un loup normal… il…il a l'air plus humain… c'est effrayant.

Des idées affolantes me viennent à l'esprit mais j'essaye de les envoyer balader une par une. Non, mais vraiment je deviens folle ! Juste parce que je vois un loup étrange courir avec un chien noir et un cerf, je me monte des films. Exaspérée par ma bêtise, je lève les yeux au ciel… peut-être pas la plus brillante idée que j'eusse eu.

La pleine lune brille et me transperce la rétine… Impossible, ça ne peut pas être un…

Illico presto, mes yeux reviennent à la bête et là, tout me revient Les images, les dessins, les légendes… la question d'Evans. Le cours d'il y a quelque jour sur les loups-garous se rembobine pour après défiler dans ma mémoire.

**« - Est-ce qu'en présence d'animagi, un loup-garou se montre moins agressif ? »**

Ce cerf et ce chien. Et si c'étaient des animagi ? J'ai quand même dû mal à imaginer des élèves arriver à devenir animagi il faut être puissant, très peu de sorcier y parvienne.

J'ai plusieurs choix. Soit je descends dans le parc et tente de rentrer en contact avec eux. Un peu casse-gueule, légèrement suicidaire… on va peut-être éviter cette solution.

Soit je vais prévenir Dumbledore qu'un loup-garou joue à saute-mouton en compagnie de deux animaux que je pense être des animagi dans le parc de l'école. Vraiment très bof cette idée, je n'ai pas trop envie de passer pour une folle.

Ou alors, je vais questionner Evans, demain…

Le cerf m'aperçoit alors et cesse tout mouvement. Il ne fait que me regarder et j'ai beau être à plus d'une centaine de mètre au-dessus de lui, je ne suis pas du tout rassurée. Comme une abrutie, je tente de lui sourire. Ses copains remarquent l'attention que me porte le cerf. Le loup-garou et le chien lèvent alors à une vitesse effrayante leurs têtes vers moi. Le loup sursaute violemment et semble devenir fou. Il se met à crier et à s'énerver terriblement…

Je n'en demande pas moins pour me mettre à dévaler avec empressement les escaliers et à me lancer à toute vitesse vers la salle commune.

xOx

J'ai horriblement mal dormi cette nuit. J'ai fait cauchemar sur cauchemar. Résultat, je suis crevée. Je me prends un pain au chocolat et croque dedans. Laura n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus réveillée que moi. En même temps, elle m'a dit qu'elle était tellement énervée après Parkinson, hier soir, qu'elle est allée à la Salle sur demande et a pensé à une salle de boxe. Elle s'est couchée à deux heures du matin, les poings en compote… ça lui apprendra à avoir les nerfs fragiles.

Je regarde autour de moi et scrute chaque visage qui est le loup-garou ? Et les animagi ? Je croise le regard de Black. J'ai bien pensé aux Maraudeurs mais ça ne me parait pas coller. Evidemment leur réaction face à la question d'Evans est suspecte mais ils sont quatre et j'ai vu deux animagi et un loup-garou. A part si, bien entendu, Pettigrow (puisque c'est le moins doué des quatre) n'a pas réussi à se transformer mais des quatre il avait paru le plus affolé. Il faut vraiment que je tire tout ça au clair. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, on –Black et moi- reste à se regarder pendant bien trois minutes avant que Laura attire mon attention.

**-Tu me l'as pas dit ton super plan, hier, **me dit-elle.

**-C'est vrai, je te le dirais en Sortilège.**

Elle acquiesce et replonge dans son bol de lait. Mon regard se reporte sur Black mais il est en train de parler avec son meilleur ami. Bizarre, Lupin manque à l'appel. Je cherche Evans et je la trouve avec Alice je-sais-plus-quoi. J'esquisse un sourire, un petit interrogatoire ne sera pas de trop.

**-Pourquoi tu regardes comme ça les Gryffondor ? **me demande ma meilleure amie.

Comment fait-elle pour remarquer la moindre chose après qu'elle ait passé la nuit à boxer ? Elle m'étonnera toujours, cette fille.

**-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, **lui promis-je.

Je sens alors quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi. Je me retourne et vois Huwiler, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil.

C'est alors que je me rappelle la façon dont elle a appelé Lupin, hier le _loup_. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre cette réflexion ne me plait pas du tout. Pourquoi ça devait être le maraudeur que je préférais qui soit le grand méchant loup ? Non, vraiment, le monde est mal fait. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Pettigrow (j'aurais gagné mon pari) ou Black (moyen de soumission). Tant pis, va falloir faire avec.

Je décide d'en avoir le cœur net et de dire, d'une voix que je veux égale :

**-Lupin est malade.**

Je regarde Huwiler dans les yeux. Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Je laisse passer une minute pour qu'elle seule fasse la liaison entre les deux phrases puis rajoute :

**-La pleine lune était magnifique hier.**

Je la vois sourire d'une façon significative. Satisfaite, je reviens à mon assiette. Laura me regarde bizarrement.

**-T'en auras des choses à me dire en Sortilège ! **me sort-elle en mangeant ses tranches de bacon.

xOx

**-Alors ? **s'enquit Laura.

Nous sommes au fond de la classe de Sortilège et le professeur est en train d'écrire je-ne-sais-quoi au tableau.

**-Je vais envoyer une copie du film au père de Malefoy. Comme ça, il verra comme son fils est beau en Pompom girl, **expliquais-je en souriant.

Laura sourit à son tour.

**-Et le truc avec le **_**caniche**_** ? **me demande-t-elle.

Je prends une grande respiration et me rapproche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre quand je lui dis, en chuchotant :

**-Hier, Malefoy, armé du chantage de dire à mon père que je fous rien comme préfète, a réussi à me forcer à faire le tour de ronde. Bref, j'ai fouillé le château et je suis allée à la tour d'astronomie. De là, j'ai vu un chien, un cerf et un loup-garou dans le parc.**

Comme il aurait fallu si attendre, Laura ne me prend pas du tout au sérieux. Elle éclate de rire sans aucune discrétion. Le prof, offusqué, enlève dix points à Serpentard. Redevenue sérieuse, Laura me demande à voix basse :

**-T'es sûre de ne pas être devenue folle ? Un loup-garou ?**

Je pousse un profond soupir et lui assure :

**-Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Je suis sûre à 100% qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un loup-garou. La lune était pleine, il avait une drôle d'apparence… et puis la question d'Evans m'est revenue.**

Elle reste silencieuse, je poursuis.

**-Comme quoi, les loups-garous aimaient bien les animagi ou un truc du genre. Ecoute, Laura, ils se comportaient… étrangement ! Ils jouaient… ils semblaient vraiment s'amuser ! Comme des humains !**

**-Arrête Tiana ! En plus du loup-garou, des animagi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Un vampire avec des ailes de fées ? **raille-t-elle.

**-Mais, merde ! T'es vraiment soulante, **râlais-je en m'efforçant de ne pas monter le ton. **Je les ai vus, dis que je deviens folle pendant que t'y est ?**

**-T'es folle ! **

Encore une fois, je soupire. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Puisqu'elle ne parait pas prête à me croire, je vais passer à un autre argument.

**-Hier, en cours de potion, juste avant que je m'assomme…**

**-Où ta tête a dû ne pas supporter le choc avec le bureau ! **commente-t-elle.

**-...Huwiler s'est disputée avec Lupin, **poursuivis-je sans prendre en compte ses railleries,** Huwiler a dit mot pour mot « Le loup s'énerve ». Tu trouves ça normal comme insulte, toi ? **Voyant Laura ouvrir la bouche, je continue, **Et c'est pas tout ! Parce que, figure-toi, que cette phrase-là a **_**vraiment **_**énervé Lupin !**

Elle me regarde étrangement avant de faire couler son regard vers les trois maraudeurs. J'approche ma bouche à l'oreille de mon amie et murmure :

**-Lupin est malade.**

Elle soupire et se tourne vers moi.

**-On a perdu notre pari toutes les deux, **marmonne-t-elle.

Je souris. J'ai raison et elle le sait.

xOx

**-Evans ! **hélais-je en sortant du cours.

Evans est avec Alice, moi avec Laura. Evans se retourne en soupirant. Elle me réprimande :

**-J'ai un prénom… tu devrais le connaitre, ça fait six ans qu'on est dans la même classe !**

**-Je t'aime pas, j'ne vois pas pourquoi j'utiliserais ton prénom, **lui rappelais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alice s'offusque de ma franchise alors que Laura est écroulée de rire. Evans, elle sourit légèrement.

**-T'aime personne, **me rétorque Evans.

**-Même pas vrai, **réplique Laura avec fierté, **Moi, elle m'aime.**

**-Pan, en plein dans les dents ! **lançais-je en lui tirant la langue.

Evans éclate de rire. Laura passe un bras autour de mon cou et assène :

**-On veut te parler en privé !**

**-Pourquoi ? **demande Alice à la place de son amie.

**-Parce qu'on ne veut pas de témoin quand on assassinera Evans, **répond ma meilleure amie avec un sérieux effrayant.

Alice ne dut pas repérer l'ironie -bien cachée- de la phrase de mon amie et son visage se décompose. Laura embarque Evans d'un bras, moi de l'autre et on arrive toutes les trois dans une salle inoccupée. Laura ferme la porte et me fait un signe de tête. Dois-je comprendre qu'il faut que je parle ? Bon, trouver une approche subtile…

**-Lupin est un loup-garou ! **lâchais-je brutalement.

Evans ouvre de grands yeux éberlués. Laura me lance un regard choqué. Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais aimé la subtilité…

Evans arrive à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et… éclate de rire.

**-Vous n'avez pas trouvé une autre rumeur débile à colporter dans tout Poudlard ? Parce que là, franchement, c'est ridicule ! **se moque Evans.

**-Arrête ta comédie, Evans ! On sait que tu sais ! **rétorque Laura avec un sourire sournois.

**-Ta phrase du cours de Potion… on s'en souvient parfaitement, **dis-je.

**- « Est-ce qu'en présence d'animagi, les loups-garous se calment ?», **demanda Laura en changeant légèrement la phrase qu'avait sorti Evans.

Laura a un véritable don pour imiter les voix des autres et j'eus l'étrange impression d'entendre parler la préfète.

**-Et alors ? **s'enquit Evans sur la défensive. **Ça ne veut absolument rien dire !**

Evans aurait pu tout autant nous crier que Lupin était bien atteint de lycanthropie, car son attitude agressive nous prouve que nous avons raison.

**-Bien, ce n'est pas grave…, **fis-je mine de capituler.

**-Tu m'excuseras mais j'te suis** **pas ! **grince Laura, révoltée par mon abandon.

**-Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas au courant, allons en parler directement à Rita, **lui dis-je en masquant mon sourire sarcastique.

Quoi de plus efficace pour désirer que tout Poudlard soit au courant d'une chose déconcertante en moins d'une heure que d'aller en parler tranquillement à Rita Skeeter ? Sérieusement, je ne voyais pas de solution plus radicale. Skeeter est une espèce de fouine humaine, elle fourre son nez dans tout ce qui ne la regarde pas et divulgue le pires des secrets sans le moindre remord. Un mec qui trompe sa petite amie, une histoire de crêpage de chignon, des insultes vis-à-vis d'un professeur… rien ne reste bien inconnu quand ça passe trop près des oreilles de cette fille. Elle veut devenir journaliste, un métier qui lui va à ravir à mon humble avis.

Je regarde avec joie Evans blanchir à une vitesse surprenante. Laura qui a compris mon astuce me lance un clin d'œil et fait semblant de se diriger vers la sortie.

**-Non ! J'avoue, je sais que Remus est un loup-garou mais je vous en prie, ne dites rien à personne ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'a rien choisi… et il sait très bien se contrôler, il est tout sauf une menace, **le défend Evans, suppliante.

Je suis surprise de voir à quel point l'idée qu'on puisse révéler le secret de Lupin la terrifie. Estomaquée, je ne trouve aucun mot bon à sortir. Laura, pas étonnée pour un sou, la rassure à sa façon :

**-T'inquiète ! Loin de nous l'idée de tout dévoiler… il est hors de question qu'on perde un aussi bon moyen de pression !... Ah ces maraudeurs, s'ils n'existaient pas, faudrait les inventer Complètement débiles mais bien distrayants, ces Gryffondor !**


	10. Chapitre 9

_Voilà, le chapitre suivant !_

_Titine fera encore des siennes… mais bon, c'est sa plus belle manie, non ? xP_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

**Chapitre 9 : Mes crimes et moi**

Je viens d'envoyer à Malefoy señor le petit bout de pellicule où son Lucius chéri porte sa mini-jupe fétiche en accord avec ses sublimes escarpins et, _bizarrement_, je me sens très euphorique. Laura, elle, est allée voler un peu au terrain de Quidditch.

Depuis ce matin, Evans nous tient à l'œil. Je ne peux pas faire un pas hors de ma salle commune sans que je la croise comme par magie au détour d'un couloir. Enfin, surement, que je ne crains rien, elle doit être en train de surveiller Laura…

Je suis dans mon dortoir et je me demande ce que je peux bien faire. Il est 6h40, pas encore l'heure de dîner. Je me demande aussi la façon dont Huwiler a appris la surprise que nous réservait notre cher Remus Lupin. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas dans le dortoir. D'ailleurs, je m'interroge encore quant à la haine subite entre elle et les autres poufiasses qui partagent avec nous le dortoir. Je déteste ne pas avoir de réponse à une question que je me pose… puisque j'ai du temps, je peux peut-être essayer de satisfaire ma curiosité ?

Je sors de mon dortoir et regarde si Huwiler se trouve dans la salle commune… Bingo ! Elle lit un magazine près de la cheminée, seule. Je m'empresse d'aller l'y rejoindre et m'assois juste à côté d'elle sur le sofa.

Elle décroche ses yeux de sa revue _spécial rumeur croustillantes _et les posent sur moi. D'un air innocent, je lui souris ce qui a l'effet opposé puisque elle me jette un regard soupçonneux.

**-Intéressant ? **lui demandais-je.

**-Non mais quand on a rien de mieux à faire…, **soupire-t-elle.

**-Si on discutait ? **proposais-je.

Elle hausse un sourcil perplexe et sourit ironiquement.

**-C'est pas trop en accord avec nos anciennes **_**habitudes**_**, **remarque-t-elle.

**-Quoi de plus monotone que de suivre bêtement ses habitudes ? **raillais-je.

**-Rien, surement,** répond-elle en souriant. **Je suppose que tu veux parler de quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas avoir de museau. **

**-Dans le mille, très chère ! Comment l'as-tu découvert ? Je pense pas que ce soit lui qui te l'ait dit, je me trompe ? **

**-J'ai entendu une discussion entre l'infirmière et McGonagall, **m'avoue-t-elle, avec un regard indifférent.

**-Bof, je m'attendais à plus passionnant, **dis-je, déçue.

**-T'es pire que Skeeter ! **rétorque-t-elle, visiblement vexée.

**-J'aime juste les histoires qui font froid dans le dos, **susurrais-je, en imitant un grand rire démoniaque.

**-Complètement toquée, celle-là…, **se marmonne Huwiler.

Je ricane. Huwiler n'est pas aussi nunuche et inintéressante que je le croyais.

**-Au fait, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé avec les pouffes. Tu voudrais pas satisfaire ma curiosité, dis-moi ? **demandais-je.

**-Elles veulent tout simplement ne plus rien à voir avec moi. Je ne suis plus très fréquentable depuis un moment…, **ironise-t-elle douloureusement.

Je reste ébahie. Que peut-il bien s'être passé pour mettre Huwiler dans cet état ? Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle retient ses larmes. Je me rappelle encore le matin où je l'avais découverte en pleur dans la salle de bain.

**-Pas très… fréquentable ? Pourquoi ? **demandais-je, un peu hésitante.

Elle reste cependant silencieuse en me regardant, pensive. Elle doit surement se demander s'il est bon de me le dire. Enfin, elle soupire.

**-Je peux te le dire, de toute manière, ni ta famille ni toi ne sont impliquées dans les affaires… sombres. **

Elle tourne la tête de façon à ce que son regard soit braqué sur les flammes dans la cheminée. Elle prend une longue inspiration et poursuit :

**-Mon père est un mangemort, tu dois le savoir. Il était dans les bonnes grâces du seigneur, avant. Mais il s'est passé… une chose qui m'est encore inconnue. Personne n'a voulu me révéler de quoi il s'agissait… ni mon père, ni ma mère, ni ma grande sœur. J'ai quand même compris que mon père avait menti au **_**maître. **_

Elle dit ce mot avec tant de dégoût que je compris que Voldemort n'avait certainement pas laissé cette faute impunie. Je sens un frisson me parcourir, je n'ose même pas imaginer la punition qu'il lui a fait subir.

**-Le maître l'a puni à sa façon, évidemment. A présent, mon père est à Sainte Mangouste. On attend le pronostique des médicomages mais on le sait d'avance négatif. L'Avada Kedavra promet à sa victime une mort subite, indolore. Mais le Lord a dû croire que mon père ne méritait même pas ce châtiment. Il a décidé de le faire souffrir jusqu'à sa dernière seconde. Je… Je ne sais pas quels sorts mon père a reçu mais j'ai vu le résultat.**

Là encore, elle fait une pause. Je la vois ravaler ses larmes avec une volonté qui m'échappe. Elle serre les poings et continue son récit :

**-Désormais, je suis la risée de tout Serpentard. Je suis la fille d'un traître, parait-il !**

Elle éclate d'un rire douloureux et amer. Puis d'un mouvement sec, elle se lève et commence à partir mais elle s'arrête pour se retourner vers moi.

**-Maintenant, je sais où est le bon côté… je sais de quel côté je me battrai si la guerre éclate. J'ai compris aussi que personne n'a le droit de décider de la mort de quelqu'un. Je crois que tu as eu raison depuis le début… il ne faut écouter que soi-même !**

Elle me sourit et une larme s'échappe d'un de ses yeux. Elle se retourne et grimpe les marches qui mènent aux dortoirs.

Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour mais Huwiler est vraiment admirable. Son père est à l'article de la mort, elle est méprisée par tous mais elle reste digne et arrive à retenir ses larmes… en public, du moins. Je me demande vraiment si je serais aussi forte si une chose pareille m'arrivait. Enfin, être la risée de tout Serpentard ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça, non je parle plutôt du fait que mon père puisse être sur le point de mourir à cause d'un dégénéré. J'irais surement faire une grosse connerie : du genre essayer de me venger. C'est-à-dire aller tout droit vers le suicide.

Je soupire, il faut que je me change les idées. Je me lève et quitte la salle commune. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je veux aller mais il faut que je bouge de là.

Rapidement, je me retrouve plantée en plein milieu d'un couloir sans savoir comment m'occuper. Y aurait pas un Gryffondor à faire chier, non ? J'ai bien envie d'aller faire chanter les Maraudeurs mais si j'y vais toute seule, Laura risque de m'assassiner. Ce serait bête de mourir si jeune…

Sinon, j'irai bien faire un petit tour à Pré au Lard, clandestinement bien sûr. En plus j'ai plus de bombe à bouse, ni de Choco-grenouille !

Je me mets vite en route vers le petit chemin secret que j'ai découvert avec Laura durant notre troisième année.

xOx

Je commence par les bonbons ou part les bombes à bouse ? Sacré dilemme ! Surtout que je m'achèterais bien des accessoires pour balai… voyons, voyons, que serait le mieux à faire ? Bah autant commencer par les bonbons, comme ça j'en mangerai sur le chemin des autres magasins.

Fière de l'aboutissement de mes réflexions, je me dirige vers Honeydukes. J'allais entrer à l'intérieur de la petite boutique quand je vois mon frère et Jeremy Aubert sortir du magasin voisin. Instinctivement, je cherche une cachette pour me cacher mais c'est inutile, ils m'ont déjà repérée.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? **demande-t-on en même temps, mon frère et moi.

**-ça te regarde pas ! **siffle-t-il alors que moi-même je réponds :

**-Occupe-toi de tes citrouilles ! **

Jeremy explose de rire en nous voyant nous fusiller du regard.

**-Vous êtes bien de la même famille, tous les deux ! **nous dit-il, encore hilare.

**-C'est ça ! **marmonne mon frère avant de reporter son attention sur moi. **Mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?**

**-Je te le dis si tu me le dis…, **commençais-je.

**-O.k, vas-y ! **dit-il.

**-... avant ! **finis-je sur un ton impérial.

**-Digne de Serpentard, hein ? **grogna Théo, rageur.

**-C'est pour ça que tu me détestes, non ? **ironisais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Théo reste silencieux un instant avant d'éluder ma question :

**-Je pourrais pas aller à Pré au lard le week-end prochain. P'pa m'a puni pour le coup de la fête dans la salle de bain des préfets. Alors j'y vais maintenant tant qu'il n'y a personne pour me repérer.**

**-Sauf moi, **ricanais-je.

**-Sauf que si tu me balances, j'en fais autant. Et moi, j'ai un témoin ! **dit-il en montrant son copain.

**-Sauf si je le force à témoigner en ma faveur, **contrais-je avec un grand sourire diabolique**.**

**-Et comment ? **s'enquirent Théo et son copain d'une même voix ironique.

**-Bah par la force ! **dis-je simplement.

Tous deux se jettent un regard puis me reluquent d'un air critique. Enfin, ils éclatent de rire… Que dois-je comprendre à ça ? Ils me prennent vraiment pour la dernière des nunuches ? J'aurais dû commencer par les bombes à bouse finalement, j'aurais pu les lancer sur ces deux débiles.

Enervée, je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et me mets à taper du pied. Mais ces idiots continuent à se marrer. O.k., je vais leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe, moi !

Je sors ma baguette et murmure un sort alors qu'ils sont encore à se foutre de moi. Voyant les effets de mon maléfice se graver sur leur front, je dissimule avec difficulté un sourire satisfait.

**-Bon ce n'est pas tout, les mecs, mais faut que je dépense mon fric. A plus ! **claironnais-je en entrant dans la boutique.

Je me demande s'ils feront le rapport avec moi quand ils se regarderont dans la glace et verront marquer sur leur front « échappé de Ste Mangouste »… J'espère bien !

xOx

Ça fait trois jours que Laura et moi sommes au courant pour le secret du _grand méchant loup _mais nous n'avons encore pris aucune décision. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est impératif qu'on trouve une façon pour rendre la situation intéressante pour nous. Leur faire du chantage est assez alléchant, je dois dire, mais que leur demander contre notre silence ? Que peut nous apporter une bande de bouffondors stupides, hein ? Peut-être faudrait-il faire mine de rien encore un peu avant de pouvoir s'amuser véritablement…

Laura chantonne joyeusement juste à ma droite alors qu'on se dirige vers notre salle commune. Soudain, je vois débarquer mon petit cousin, John. Il n'a pas l'air super heureux et s'approche d'un pas rageur. Quant à moi, je stoppe mes pas et attends qu'il nous rejoigne. Laura sort de sa rêverie et remarque enfin le mini-blond. Elle lui lance un grand sourire… mon cousin doit bien être le seul gosse que Laura supporte.

**-Alors, quoi de beau ? **demande-t-elle quand il fut arrivé près de nous.

**-Rien, tout est moche ! **crache-t-il avec fureur.

Il tourne son visage colérique et grognon vers moi et me dit :

**-Ah, Tatiana ! J'ai passé toute la journée à te chercher !**

**-Vraiment… ? Désolée, mais figure-toi que, par le plus grand des hasards, j'étais en cours, **ironisais-je, narquoise.

**-J'te rappelle qu'tu m'dois un service ! **grommelle-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

**-J'sais bien mais faudrait peut-être que tu me dises de quoi il s'agit, **raillais-je en répondant à son regard noir.

**-C'est ça qui te mets dans un tel état ? **s'étonne ma meilleure amie.

**-Pas vraiment, **avoue-t-il à contrecœur. **J'me suis fait jeter comme un moins que rien…**

Il regarde ses baskets en gardant le silence. Il s'est fait jeter ? Par une fille ? Houlala, pourquoi je sens que ça va devenir mauvais pour moi ?

**-Allez, crache le morceau. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? **demandais-je avec impatience.

**-J'sais bien que c'est pas trop ton truc… toutes ces histoires de cœur.**

**-Merci, **marmonnais-je, pas convaincue qu'il s'agisse d'un compliment.

**-ça c'est clair ! **ricane au même moment ma traitresse d'amie.

**- Mais…, **poursuit-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.** Enfin, j'te connais, quoi ! T'arrive toujours à avoir c'que tu veux.**

Il se jette littéralement à mes pieds et se met à me supplier.

**-Je t'en pris, aide-moi ! Elle me déteste, elle ne fait que m'insulter… Je sais plus quoi faire !**

**-Allez, quoi ? Relève-toi, **bafouillais-je en me baissant pour le redresser, mal à l'aise.

**-Tu me dois un service ! **insiste-t-il avec force. **Tu m'as promis, tu n'as pas le choix !**

**-Ce n'était pas une promesse ! **protestais-je.

J'ai vite fait de soupirer quand je croise le regard rageur de John. Abandonnant la partie, je finis par demander plus de précision.

**-En clair, tu me demandes de t'aider à te mettre une gamine dans la poche, c'est ça ? **

**-Non ! Je l'aime et je veux que tu m'aides à avoir une chance, **croit-il bon de préciser.

**-Le grand amour, sans blague ? **ricanais-je.

**-Laisse tomber ! N'essaye pas de comprendre, tu peux pas, **lâche-t-il, méprisant.

Touchée en plein cœur, je ne sais plus quoi répondre. C'est vrai que sentimentalement parlant, je suis une chiffe-molle mais le dire… de cette façon… ça ferait presque mal. Reprenant mon aplomb, je lui crache :

**-T'as décidé de te la jouer Roméo ?... Pitoyable !**

**-Titine, **claironne Laura, réprobatrice.

**-**_**Titine**_** ? **grognais-je. **T'as pas plus débile comme surnom ?**

Elle me tire la langue tandis que je reporte mon attention sur mon cousin. Mon cœur manque un battement quand mes yeux croisent les siens. Il est déçu… Choquée, je le vois me tourner le dos et commencer à s'en aller.

**-Elle n'est pas à Gryffondor, au moins ? **lui lançais-je.

Il stoppe ses pas mais ne se retourne pas pour autant.

**-Parce que j'suppose que je vais devoir m'occuper de ta princesse, **ajoutais-je en souriant.

Cette fois-ci, il se retourne, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**-Je t'adore ! **hurle-t-il.

Je me force à garder mon sourire présent sur mes lèvres… Mais dans quoi me suis-je fourrée ? Et après on dit que les Serpentard n'ont aucune pitié… comme j'aurais aimé que ce soit vrai !

xOx

**-J'ai pas envie d'y aller ! **grognais-je, butée.

Je suis assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Devant moi, Laura tient ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine et me regarde sévèrement.

**-Le match approche ! Il faut qu'on s'entraîne ! En plus, je ne veux pas donner une bonne occasion à Parkinson de nous rabaisser. On gagnera ce match et ce sera uniquement grâce à nous les deux seules filles de l'équipe ! **annonce-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

**-Hum.**

**-Fais pas ton mollusque ! Ça te fera pas de mal, un peu de sport, **ajoute Laura.

**-On s'est entraînées hier, déjà ! **protestais-je en élevant la voix d'indignation.

Laura allait répliquer quand un blond surgit en face de moi Lucius Malefoy. Ses yeux m'envoient des milliers d'éclairs à la seconde… Son père a reçu mon _cadeau_ ?

**-Ton tour de ronde ! J'en ai ras-le-chaudron de tout faire !**

Ah bah non, c'est pour une toute autre raison qu'il est grognon. Evidemment, ça aurait été n'importe quelle autre situation, je l'aurais envoyé bouler prodigieusement mais là, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch barbant à éviter. Pas que je n'aime pas le Quidditch mais ça fait quasi deux semaines que tous les soirs je passe deux heures -parfois plus- sur le terrain. Je frise l'overdose.

**-ça m'était complètement sortie de la tête c'tte histoire de tour de ronde ! J'y coure ! **m'exclamais-je en sautant de mon fauteuil.

Malefoy a ouvert de grands yeux ahuris alors que ma meilleure amie bouillonne de rage. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la sortie et leur fais un ironique petit geste de la main avant de quitter la salle commune.

Bon, j'irais bien faire un tour dans la salle sur demande, histoire de faire passer le temps : hors de question que je perde mon temps avec ces tours de ronde ! Je l'ai fait une fois (et ça m'a value une belle frousse !), pas deux.

Je n'ai pas fait deux pas que j'entends une voix qui m'est bien connue retentir dans mon dos.

**-Saloperie de capricieuse ! J'te préviens, demain t'y couperas pas !**

Je fais volte-face en explosant de rire. Laura, toujours les bras croisés, me fait face.

**-Bon, on va se regarder un film ? **propose-t-elle en laissant échapper un vague rire.

Finalement, direction notre Q.G.

Nous sommes bientôt arrivées à notre repaire secret quand une statue près de nous bascule, laissant apparaître un passage secret d'où nous voyons sortir quatre ombres. Tout est sombre et nous ne reconnaissons pas les élèves qui s'approchent de nous… s'il s'agit bien d'élèves…

Je vois Laura dégainer sa baguette discrètement et se préparer à un éventuel duel. Moi, je n'ai pas fais un geste et fixe les silhouettes qui ne cessent de faire diminuer la distance qui nous sépare d'elles. Je suis certaine de connaître l'une d'elles mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Ils sont à peine à cinq mètres de nous quand Laura brandit sèchement sa baguette en leur direction.

**-Un pas de plus et je vous change en citrouilles, **les menace-t-elle froidement.

Pas un tremblement ne trouble sa voix. Y a pas à dire, cette fille m'étonnera toujours. Je me demande vraiment ce qui peut bien lui faire peur.

Les ombres s'immobilisent sans mot dire avant que Laura ne brise le silence une fois de plus pour jeter un sort :

**-Lumos !**

Les visages des quatre silhouettes se virent éclairées mais mes yeux se fixent immédiatement sur l'un d'eux, celui que j'avais reconnu sans pouvoir le nommer : Sirius Black ! Il me regarde avec toute la froideur d'un iceberg. Je suis habituée à ses regards noirs mais celui-ci surpasse tous les autres. Ebranlée, je ne peux que détourner le regard et observer ses trois compagnons James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Les Maraudeurs au complet… rien que pour nous ? Ce serait presque flatteur s'ils ne nous regardaient pas tous avec cette rage à peine dissimulée. A part Lupin, qui, lui, arbore une expression quasi-honteuse.

Evidemment, Laura n'en a strictement rien à foutre et se contente de leur jeter un vague regard mêlant étonnement et moquerie.

**-Besoin de renseignement, pauvres nulles ? **propose-t-elle avec une ironie insolente.

**-Alors, comme ça vous êtes au courant pour le problème de fourrure de Remus ? **lâche Potter sauvagement.

**-Hein ? **s'exclame-t-on, Laura et moi.


	11. Chapitre 10

_Voilà, le chapitre suivant !_

_Bon, il est un peu, beaucoup délirant… si vous me prenez pour une folle après ça… bah, vous avez bien raison ! Demandez-donc à Yumie P_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

**Chapitre 10 : Vous connaissez l'histoire de Tou-touille ?**

**-Besoin de renseignement, pauvres nulles ? **propose-t-elle avec une ironie insolente.

**-Alors, vous êtes au courant pour le problème de fourrure de Remus ? **lâcha Potter sauvagement.

**-Hein ? **s'exclame-t-on, Laura et moi.

Ils savent que nous savons ? Oh, Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on n'est pas en si bonne position que ça ? On aurait dû avoir l'effet de surprise mais c'est nous qui en faisons les frais.

**-Evans nous a tout dit ! **nous lança Black méchamment.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent dans le silence. Laura cherche manifestement une voie de secoure alors que moi, je ne sais plus trop comment réagir. Cette Evans de malheur… elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

**-En plus, **poursuit-il. **Je t'ai vue, cette nuit-là, Collina.**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! **répliquais-je avec hauteur.

Evidemment, je sais parfaitement de quelle nuit il s'agit. Celle où j'avais tout découvert, perchée sur cette tour. Mais je n'allais certainement pas coopérer !

**-Vous avez pas intérêt de…, **commence Potter.

**-De quoi ? **le coupe Laura, hautaine. **De tout révéler, peut-être ? Sinon quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas en position de force, vous ne pouvez rien faire !**

**-Si ! On peut vous régler votre compte maintenant ! Vous arracher vos langues de vipère, **fait sous-entendre Black, mauvais.

Il est franchement effrayant… hop, hop, hop, attendez une minute ! Qu'est-ce-que je fous exactement ? Depuis quand suis-je aussi influençable ?

**-Et bien, vas-y, Black ! Je t'en pris, fais-toi plaisir mais fourre-toi bien dans le crâne que la seule façon pour nous forcer à garder le silence, c'est de nous tuer… ou remplir quelques conditions, **déclarais-je calmement.

Une vague de protestation ébranla toute la petite bande, en mettant à part Lupin, une énième fois. Il semble sérieux, grave, comme s'il vivait ce moment de la même façon qu'il vivrait un cauchemar… mais loin des abymes du sommeil.

**-Quelles conditions ? **s'enquit Lupin avec un calme froid.

Cette façon qu'il a d'accepter toutes les reproches, de quasiment s'avouer coupable nous désarçonna, Laura et moi. Quand il s'agit de répondre à des pics, à de la haine ou à des coups bas, là nous sommes imbattables mais… si on analyse bien la situation, Lupin ne nous a rien fait. C'est vrai qu'il fait partie intégrante du détesté groupe des Maraudeurs mais en tant que quoi ? Jamais, il ne nous avait insultées sous prétexte que nous portions un uniforme vert. Jamais, s'est il moqué de nous quand ses copains nous a fait des farces, au contraire il essayait de les calmer. Tout bien réfléchi, il n'a jamais été quelqu'un que nous détestions, ni méprisions. Et même maintenant que je sais qu'il est un loup-garou, je ne le déteste pas. Après tout ce que nous faisons est injuste, on ne choisit pas d'être un loup-garou, on le subit. Et en toute franchise, excepté les nuits de pleine lune on ne pouvait pas décemment dire que Lupin était un mec sans-cœur, sadique et pervers.

Laura toussote, gênée. Je devine que, comme d'habitude, les mêmes pensées de culpabilité nous envahissent l'esprit. Elle tourne son regard chocolat vers moi et d'un commun accord-visuel, nous disons, impérieuses :

**-On doit causer, dégagez !**

xOx

Après un quart d'heure à déblatérer sur la situation présente et après avoir pris une décision, nous appelons ces messieurs qui se sont écartés d'une vingtaine de mètre… de très, très mauvaise grâce.

**-Alors ? **s'impatiente Black alors qu'on restait silencieuses, Laura et moi.

**-Vous devez faire ce qu'on veut pendant… le temps qu'on voudra, **répondis-je sans tourner autour du pot.

**-QUOI ? **hurle Black.

**-Hors de question, **s'exclame Potter.

**-Tout ce que vous voudrez ? **bafouille Pettigrow, à la limite de tomber dans les pommes.

Et comme je l'aurais parié Lupin, accepte en silence, sans même penser à rechigner. Je suis même persuadée que si là, maintenant, tout de suite, je lui demande de me lécher les chaussures, il le ferait. Désespérant… ce n'est pas parce qu'on hurle à la mort trois nuits par mois qu'il faut tout accepter, non ? J'aurais été une gentille et généreuse Poufsouffle, je lui aurais proposé de lui enseigner la méthode pour envoyer chier les personnes indésirables, mais bon, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Gentille, généreuse… ça me ferait presque rire, tiens !

**-Faut pas le prendre comme ça, mes p'tits biquets. Je suis sûre qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser… bon surtout moi, c'est vrai, **ricanais-je.

Black allait répliquer un truc que j'imaginais comme étant du genre : « Alors là, tu peux te foutres ça où je pense ! » ou une autre phrase bien à lui et manquant outrageusement de délicatesse et de courtoisie… s'il prenait exemple sur moi, ça arrangerait beaucoup de chose. Mais Laura, le voyant venir, lui coupe la parole et me reproche :

**-A vouloir tout dire rapidement, tu ne dis rien !**

**-Bah, tiens, **grognais-je.

**-Ce qu'elle a oublié de vous dire, c'est que ne sont concernés que Black, Pettigrow et notre célèbre Potter, **continue Laura avec un grand sourire satisfait.

La stupeur se répandit sur les visages de chacun des Maraudeurs.

**-Pourquoi… ? Je… enfin, je ne comprends rien, **balbutie Potter.

**-Nous avons bien réfléchi et, finalement, on en a conclu que nous ne voulions pas impliquer Lupin. On se doute bien que ce n'est pas lui qui a voulu être ce qu'il est, donc on le laissera à l'écart de tout ça… il a assez de problème. Mais vous, stupides animagi, votre douleur ne fait que commencer, **discourt-elle, une lueur machiavélique au fond des yeux.

Elle fait une pause puis ajoute :

**-Et puis, Lupin est notre Maraudeur préféré, on ne se sentait pas le cœur à lui faire ça. C'est bien plus tripant avec vous.**

xOx

**-Pettigrow, va me ranger ce livre à la bibliothèque ! **ordonne Laura sans même jeter un regard au Gryffondor.

**-Mais je viens de te l'apporter de la bibliothèque ! **proteste-t-il, indigné.

**-Hum, je sais, **lui répondit Laura avec un geste de la main désinvolte. **Mais je te demande d'y retourner, mon p'tit **_**rat**_** de bibliothèque.**

A la simple entente du mot « rat », Pettigrow frissonne et part rapidement ranger le livre. Cela faisait depuis ce matin seulement que nous avions un contrôle complet sur les Maraudeurs et nous en avions déjà largement profité…

_Flash-back:_

**-Black, un chocolat chaud, **me contentais-je de dire.

Nous sommes à la table des Serpentard, j'avais _proposé_ aux Maraudeurs, Lupin les avait suivi avec sa loyauté écœurante, de nous y accompagner. Black est juste à côté de moi. A mon ordre, je vois sa mâchoire se crisper et je sais instantanément qu'il est à deux doigts de décider de ne pas obéir. J'ancre mon regard dans le sien et me mets à sourire ironiquement, ce qui a l'effet de l'énerver encore plus. Tous les Serpentard ont les yeux posés sur nous… en fait, _toute la salle_ est comme hypnotisée par notre repas. Moi, ça m'amuse énormément.

L'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il allait réellement abandonner et refuser de se soumettre mais Black sait très bien ce qu'il en coûterait et le prix est bien trop élevé. Si leur secret est révélé… si Poudlard est au mis au courant qu'il abrite des animagi non-déclarés, des sanctions terribles allaient s'abattre sur eux.

Black empoigne donc mon bol et me sert. Des rires résonnèrent, les Serpentard semblent s'amuser autant que moi de ce spectacle. C'est bien la première fois que le grand Sirius Black s'abaisse à obéir à un vil serpent. Les autres tables restent silencieuses, comme paralysées, comme si elles partagent la honte de ce vaurien de Black. Pathétique, enfin bon. Black tourne vers les Serpentard hilares, un regard encore plus dur que celui qui m'avait été destiné. Ce fut efficace car la plupart des rires moururent instantanément.

Juste en face de moi, Laura avait demandé à Potter qu'il souffle _amoureusement_, pour reprendre ses propres mots moqueurs, sur son café brûlant pour le faire refroidir. Mettant sa fierté démesurée au tiroir, Potter obéit.

**-Tu me porteras mon sac jusqu'en Etude des moldus, n'est-ce pas, Black ? **susurrais-je avant de boire mon chocolat.

_Fin du Flash-back._

A présent, nous sommes au bord du lac à regarder sa surface brillante sous le soleil, qui lutte contre les gros nuages gris qui tentent de le couvrir. Comme la vie semble plus belle et agréable quand on a comme dévoué serviteur son pire ennemi en ce qui me concerne, Sirius Black.

**-T'sais quoi ? C'est surement la meilleure idée que tu n'aies jamais eu, **me félicite ma meilleure amie avec un grand soupir de béatitude.

**-Ouais.**

C'est vrai que j'avais eu l'idée du siècle, voir du millénaire, en toute modestie bien sûr. Oui, pour une fois c'avait été moi qui avais eu _la _bonne idée faire de ces dégénérés, des personnes qui, enfin, peuvent se rendre utile. Ça ne fera pas de mal à l'humanité, surtout celle située au périmètre de Poudlard.

Allongée sur l'herbe du parc, j'observe le ciel se voiler et le Soleil, vaincu, s'effacer. Je regarde les vagues de vents qui poussent les nuages justes au-dessus de ma tête. Je savoure le silence, la paix, mais comment cela pouvait-il continuer ainsi, hein ? Comment se pouvait-il que d'un seul coup tout Poudlard cesse de me pourrir la vie ? Et que personne ne vienne froisser ce moment ? C'est impossible et je vous le prouve maintenant…

Des bruits de pas me parviennent aux oreilles et je peux vous dire que ça se rapproche. Je soupire, énervée, et Laura l'aurait surement fait aussi si elle n'avait pas ce lecteur Cd moldu cloué aux oreilles. Car je vous le répète qu'elle est la fidèle fille de son père et chérit les techno-machins moldus, tout ce qui marche d'une façon proche de la magie mais qui n'en est pas. Mais je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vénère les inventions moldus que leurs inventeurs aient les mêmes privilèges. De toute façon que ce soient les moldus ou les sorciers, les vampires ou les centaures, les fantômes ou les mangemorts, Voldemort ou le Père-noël, Laura n'aime personne. Et je ne suis pas loin de penser la même chose.

Enervée d'avance, je me redresse légèrement et jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. S'avancent mon frère et ses deux meilleurs amis. Je soupire, comme ce monde est exaspérant ! Je sens que je vais perdre mon calme très bientôt et devoir me mettre en colère contre ces dégénérés.

**-T'es vraiment une sadique en puissance ! **attaque Théo d'amblée.

**-Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? **ricanais-je en me recouchant.

**-Tu sais que les Maraudeurs sont mes amis et tu les ridiculises comme ça, en les traitant comme tes esclaves… Et elle aussi, ta seule amie. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes potes, deux pestes égoïstes à l'esprit tordu. Comment des filles comme vous peuvent exister ? **crache-t-il avec fureur.

Je lance un bref regard à Laura. Elle a les yeux fermés, la musique tellement forte que je peux presque en profiter. Je crois même qu'elle s'est endormie. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois supporter la connerie des gens ?

**-Désolée d'exister, ça te va ? Je te demande pardon d'être dans ton monde, dans ta sale école et de faire partie de ta famille. Je peux avoir la paix maintenant ? Tu veux bien aller gâcher le paysage de quelqu'un d'autre ? **m'impatientais-je.

**-Tu pourris tout ce que tu touches, tu enrages tous ceux qui t'entourent et tu oses encore avoir cet air arrogant ? **s'écrie Théo, rageur.

J'entends Londubat demander à mon frère de se calmer, lui dire que je n'en vaux pas le coup mais Théo le pousse et s'approche de moi. Choquée par ses paroles, je le vois à peine s'agenouiller, m'agripper le bras et me forcer violemment à me relever. Bien moins forte que lui et malgré mes efforts à rester allongée, je me retrouve debout en un rien de temps mais il ne me lâche toujours pas le bras et au contraire le serre encore plus fort.

**-Tout Poudlard te hait, les profs en ont ras le bol de toi et tu as ridiculisé notre famille en étant admise à Serpentard. Comment arrives-tu à avoir un tel amour-propre, après tout ça ? **m'hurle-t-il avec haine.

Ebranlée, je le regarde déverser sa haine sur moi. Son regard est accroché au mien. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de dégoût dans les yeux de quelqu'un, même tous ses autres regards noirs n'étaient pas comme celui-ci.

**-C'est pour tout ça que je te déteste ! C'est pour ça que, pour moi, tu n'es plus ma sœur ! C'est aussi pour ça que ta vie m'est complètement indifférente ! Meurs demain si ça te chante mais arrête de faire du mal à ceux que qui sont importants pour moi ! **crie-t-il.

**-Lâche-la, Théo ! Lâche-la ,maintenant,** ordonne Aubert sèchement.

**-Ta gueule, Jérémy. Elle mériterait que je la gifle, cette garce ! **réplique Théo en continuant à me regarder.

**-Je t'ai dit de la lâ…, **commence Aubert en se rapprochant de nous.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un poing vient de s'abattre brutalement sur le visage de mon frère. Sous le coup, il chancelle et lâche mon bras mais pour moi, ça n'a aucune importance. Il aurait pu continuer à le serrer aussi fort et autant de temps qu'il le désirait, jamais ça ne m'aurait fait aussi mal que ses paroles.

Laura, que les cris avaient surement réussi à éveiller son attention, s'était levée et se tient à présent à mes côté.

**-C'est toi, connard, qui fait honte à ta famille, ne mélange pas tout. Dire des choses aussi horribles à sa propre sœur, même la majorité des Serpentard ne le fait pas, **déclara Laura.

Elle avait prononcé chaque mot avec son calme le plus froid, celui qu'on aurait préféré qu'il soit remplacé par des cris. Moi, je les écoute sans vraiment comprendre. Ma tête tourne, j'ai l'impression de faire un cauchemar.

Mon frère la fusille du regard et déclare, haineux :

**-ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'est plus ma sœur. Ma sœur est morte le jour où le choixpeau l'a envoyée à Serpentard.**

**-Dans ce cas, tu n'as jamais eu de sœur. Et toi, tu n'as jamais été un frère car tu n'as jamais su ce que les mots « famille » et « fraternité » voulaient dire. Même le mot « amour » est un véritable mystère pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? **l'interroge-t-elle, ironique.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? Une Serpentard qui veut me faire la leçon sur l'amour, c'est à mourir de rire, **cingla-t-il en ricanant.

**-Théo, arrête, mec. Tu vas trop loin, là, **essaye de le calmer Londubat.

**-Quoi ? Ça te semble crédible, à toi ? Déconne pas ! Un serpent n'a pas de cœur, **ricane mon frère.

**-Pense ce que tu veux des Serpentard. Reste dans tes idées bien droites et bien rangées, après tout, ton opinion ne compte pour personne. Même Potter ou Black sont moins minables que toi donc vraiment, ce que tu penses, on s'en balance. Mais ne viens pas insulter Tatiana… c'est la dernière fois que tu t'en sors avec seulement un coup de poing dans la gueule, pigé ? **finit-elle, méprisante.

Elle m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite. Seulement, le sol chavire sous mes pieds et mes jambes tremblent. J'arrive à peine à suivre ses pas.

**-Ah oui, tu vas me faire quoi la prochaine fois ? **s'enquit mon frère derrière notre dos.

Laura continue sa route sans se retourner et nous entrons dans Poudlard.

xOx

**-Eh là, rends-moi cette bouteille. T'as assez bu ! **s'exclame Laura en me piquant la bouteille des mains.

Pourquoi la brûlure dans ma gorge ne veut pas remplacer celle de mon cœur ? Laura pose la bouteille de whisky pur-feu au sol et me lance un regard désapprobateur.

**-Je t'ai dit d'en boire une gorgée et tu en as presque bu la moitié ! ** me reproche-t-elle.

**-Et alors ? Sois pas si radine…, **pleurnichais-je.

**-Saoule-toi au jus de citrouille, ça fera moins de dégât… et c'est moins cher, en plus, **me propose-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

**-Justement, ça fait moins de dégât, c'est pas drôle ! **geignais-je.

**-J'y crois pas… tu sais qu'on a cours d'en moins d'une dizaine de minute ? Tu crois que les profs tolèrent que les élèves soient bourrés en cours, peut-être ? **s'enquit Laura, furieuse.

**-J'suis pas bourrée !** contrais-je.

**-Attends un peu que l'alcool fasse effet et tu verras ce qu'une demi-bouteille de whisky provoque chez une ado timbrée de ton genre ! **grogne ma meilleure amie.

Je regarde les bûches brûler dans la cheminée d'un air maussade. Nous sommes dans notre Q.G. et pour une fois l'esprit de cette pièce ne me procure pas cette sensation agréable qui me rend de bonne humeur. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières mais le feu brille d'une façon étrange et une pellicule floue se pose petit à petit sur mes yeux.

**-Tes joues deviennes rouges et tes yeux brillent, bientôt je sens que tu vas me danser « la danse des trolls ». Mais évite quand même de me faire un striptease, mon oncle l'a déjà fait à son troisième mariage, lui aussi avait abusé sur la bouteille. J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois, **marmonne Laura.

xOx

**-Oui, Pompom, c'est affreux ! Elle s'est mise à délirer comme ça juste après avoir bu une boisson que lui avait offerte son frère… elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle l'a bue entièrement, en une seule fois, **ment Laura à Pompom en paraissant alarmée.

**-Il était une fois…, **débutais-je avec passion.

**-Tu as la bouteille ? **demande l'infirmière.

**-... le prince des citrouilles…, **continuais-je.

**-Oui, tenez, **répondit Laura en lui tendant la bouteille.

**-... le plus beau de toutes les citrouilles qu'on pouvait trouver dans les potagers !...**

**-Mais c'est du Whisky pur-feu !** s'écrie Pompom.

**-... Il s'appelait Tou-touille, oui, oui. C'était le beau Tou-touille la citrouille !...**

**-Il avait dit que c'était du jus de pomme ! Théodore aurait soûlé ma Tati… Quel sale menteur ! **fit mine de s'énerver Laura avec beaucoup de talents.

**-... Mais un jour, son vilain papa, lui dit « : Fils, aujourd'hui ! Tu seras marié à la plus moche des citrouillettes ! »…**

Pompom reste silencieuse et échange un regard avec Laura.

**-Devine, Pompom, ce qui va arriver ! **m'exclamais-je, excitée.

**-Euh, je… ils vécurent heureux et eurent pleins de petites citrouilles ? **tente-t-elle, embarrassée.

**-Et naaaan ! Tou-touille fut si désespéré parce que la citrouillette qu'avait choisi son papa était vraiment très, très moche, hein ! Il sauta de la plus haute tour du château du potager et explosa au sol… et bang ! Tou-touille se changea en jus de citrouille, **finis-je, très fière de moi.

**-Elle est nulle ton histoire ! **me dit Laura avec un sourire moqueur.

**-C'est toi qu'est nulle, pauvre tâche ! **lui répliquais-je, vexée.

Laura éclate de rire et déclare :

**-C'est dingue, bourrée ou non, elle a toujours le caractère le plus insupportable que je connaisse !**

Alors, une petite review à la mémoire de Tou-touille ? Ce serait vraiment cruelle de ne pas le faire oO


	12. Chapitre 11

_Et encore un petit chapitre P… enfin, plutôt plus long que d'habitude !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_P.S: Une petite dédicace à une certaine Titine -ça m'a bien fait rire de savoir que ses amies la surnommaient ainsi ^^- qui suit mes fics, ce que je viens tout juste d'apprendre, et ça me fait plaisir donc un grand merci à elle ! J'ai été bien agacée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes reviews -'_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : On se ressemble tant. Pourtant.**

**-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton frère t'a fait boire de l'alcool à ton insu ! **s'insurge Pompom, mécontente.

**-Oui mais je ne suis plus défoncée maintenant, **lui fis-je remarquer.

**-Mais tu vas me laisser faire mon travail, à la fin ? **s'énerve-t-elle, exaspérée.

**-Je vais pas rester toute l'après-m' ici quand même ? **m'indignais-je, frustrée.

**-ça ne fait que deux heures que tu es là, tu restes encore un peu, **déclare-t-elle avec fermeté.

Voyant que j'allais répliquer, elle s'en va rapidement. Je pousse un terrible soupir et me recouche. Ces deux heures m'avaient parue une éternité depuis que j'avais dessoulé… en moins d'une dizaine de minute. Car oui, Pompom à ce qu'il faut dans ses petites potions pour nous empêcher de délirer trop longtemps.

Deux heures que je ressasse la scène avec mon frère. Deux heures que je réentends chaque phrase, chaque insulte et revois chaque regard noir ou grimace de dégoût. Deux heures que je refoule mes larmes et idées noires pour éviter de briser ma fierté déjà bien assez malmenée pour que je n'en rajoute un peu plus.

C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le crois. Il y a malheureusement des choses qui arrivent à m'atteindre plus profondément que je ne le désirerais. Mon frère, par exemple.

Bon, penser à autre chose. Demain, c'est le week-end. Un week-end bien rempli d'ailleurs. Samedi, il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et dimanche, le match opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle. Je ne suis enthousiaste ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

J'aime bien les sorties à Pré-au-Lard mais quand celles-ci sont illégales. Quand on y va, seulement Laura et moi. Sinon, il y a beaucoup trop de monde les Gryffondor détestables, les Serdaigle ennuyants, les Serpentard emmerdants et les Poufsouffle niais. Bref, tout Poudlard à part les plus petits. Evidemment, ces sorties sont volontaires, ceux qui ne veulent pas y aller n'y sont pas obligés mais moi, si. Il ne faut pas oublier que ma meilleure amie est tyrannique, autoritaire, égoïste et capricieuse… et il se trouve que Laura adore aller à Pré-au-Lard. Donc, elle fera tout pour que j'y aille.

J'adore le Quidditch et apprécie les matches mais vu les nuages qui pointent le bout de leurs nez, c'est certains qu'il va pleuvoir dimanche. Et voler sur un balai avec la pluie qui vous fouette le visage et trempe vos vêtements, c'est loin d'être agréable ! En plus, Serdaigle a une excellente équipe, l'année dernière c'est eux qui ont gagné la coupe.

Bref, je ne suis pas du tout de bonne humeur.

**-Tu as de la visite, Tatiana, **m'apprend Pompom.

M'attendant à voir débarquer Laura, je lève les yeux mais je me suis trompée. Surprise, j'observe Black s'approcher de mon lit. Il n'a pas du tout l'air aimable et a le regard bougon.

**-Dix minutes, Sirius, pas une de plus, **le prévient la jeune infirmière.

**-Comme si j'avais envie de rester si longtemps…, **marmonne-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

**-Dans ce cas, barre-toi !** m'énervais-je.

A ma remarque, il rit jaune. Pompom s'en va.

**-Dubois m'a forcé à venir te voir. Elle voulait que je t'apporte ces maudits chocolats et les cours que t'as manqué, **râle-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

**-Quel toutou obéissant ! **me moquais-je.

Brutal, il m'envoi un paquet de chocolat et dépose un tas de parchemins sur la table de chevet.

**-ça ne servait à rien, je m'apprêtais à partir, **dis-je avec neutralité.

**-Quand il s'agit de nous ordonner des choses, toi et ta stupide copine ne vous posez pas la question de nécessité, **crache-t-il, rageur.

Je lui réponds par un sourire ironique et moqueur, ce qu'il prit très bien… vous le connaissez. J'ouvre le paquet de chocolat alors que Black reste à me regarder silencieusement. J'en prends un avec un air gourmand, j'adore les goûts de Laura en matière de chocolat. Je me tourne vers le Gryffondor qui était resté silencieux et lui en propose un avec une moue sarcastique. Il ne me répond pas, en continuant à me regarder, pensif, mais préfère me demander avec un regard indéchiffrable :

**-C'est vrai que c'est Théo qui t'a empoisonnée pour que tu sois à l'infirmerie ? **

C'est à mon tour d'entrer dans un profond mutisme. Ce doit être Laura qui avait laissé courir ce mensonge. D'un certain côté, c'est presque la vérité, non ? Ne m'a-t-il pas envoyé répliques empoisonnées sur répliques empoisonnées ? Ne m'a-t-il pas clairement dit que ma vie n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux ? Alors que je meurs ou vive, qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait ? Que j'aille bien ou passe ma vie dans un lit d'hôpital, pour lui où était la différence ? Je suis même persuadée qu'il préférait que je pourrisse en Enfer après avoir souffert toute ma vie. Je ravale l'horrible boule qui coince ma gorge et tente de sourire.

**-ça te défrise ? **m'enquis-je, provocatrice.

**-Pas le moins du monde, il a bien fait…, **dit-il.

**-Oui, après tout vaut mieux éliminer les nuisibles, n'est-ce pas ? **ricanais-je avec un rire douloureux.

Il ne réplique rien mais continue de m'observer, impassible. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il commence sérieusement à m'énerver.

**-Casse-toi, j'en ai marre de te voir ! **m'énervais-je.

**-Il te déteste vraiment, **se contente-t-il de répondre.

**-Je sais, **répondis-je simplement.

**-Tu le détestes aussi ? **me demande-t-il.

Cette question me désarçonne. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Si je le détestais alors pourquoi toutes ses paroles me faisaient mal ? Je sais que je lui en veux, veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais au fond il reste mon frère. Se voiler la face n'a jamais apporté quoi que ce soit. Ça ne sert à rien de se mentir je veux me venger mais je continue à l'aimer tant bien que mal. Cette révélation me fait un mal de chien mais je sais qu'il fallait bien qu'un jour je m'en rende compte.

**-Non mais je veux qu'il souffre. Il m'a trahie, les traitres doivent souffrir. Tôt ou tard, **déclarais-je calmement, le regard posé sur ma couverture.

**-Je suis d'accord, les traitres doivent souffrir. Mais qui est le traitre ? Tu lui as menti, non ? Tu lui as fait croire que tu étais quelqu'un de bien alors que maintenant tu es à Serpentard, **lâche Black.

**-Tu ne sais rien, tu es un ignorant ! Tu ne sais ni ce que je suis, ni ce que je ressens. J'ai toujours été ce que je suis, j'ai toujours été la même. Si j'ai été un jour quelqu'un de mauvais alors je l'ai toujours été ! On ne change pas, non, on reste toujours la même personne qu'on soit à Serpentard ou non. Avant Poudlard, Théo disait m'aimer mais comme toi, ce salaud, a jugé que ma cravate verte était plus importante que le fait que je sois sa sœur, **criais-je.

Ma longue tirade me laisse le cœur tourmentée, le cerveau en ébullition, les nerfs à fleur de peau, les larmes sur le point de couler et le souffle court. Mais black reste là à me regarder, adossé au mur. Il n'est ni choqué, ni ému, ni même en colère. C'est avec la même mine grave qu'il dit :

**-Je suis un Black à Gryffondor. Je sais que la couleur d'une cravate est plus important que les liens familiaux. Je sais ce que sont les Serpentard, tous dans ma famille sont des Serpentard. Des mangemorts. Des assassins, des monstres. Je sais qui tu es.**

N'en pouvant plus, je quitte mon lit et me précipite vers Black. Les mains tremblantes de rage, je lui agrippe sa chemise et siffle :

**-La ferme, enfoiré. Je ne t'ai ni demandé d'exposer ton avis superficiel, ni de me juger. **

Il n'a aucune réaction et son regard bleu sombre reste le même, sans la moindre émotion. Il n'essaye même pas de me repousser. Il est comme une statue méprisante qui me regarde de haut.

Au même moment, Pompom débarque. La dizaine de minutes convenue doit surement toucher à sa fin.

**-Tatiana ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **s'exclame celle-ci.

Toujours furieuse et réprimant l'envie poignante de frapper cette enflure, je le lâche. Je fais un pas en arrière, prends les notes de Laura et me dirige vers la sortie. L'infirmière essaye de m'empêcher de passer mais je la repousse d'un geste énervé.

Je sors de l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que je déteste ce mec !

xOx

**-Tu ne manges rien ? **s'étonne Laura.

**-Non, j'ai pas faim.**

Mon assiette devant moi est vide. La simple idée de manger me donne envie de vomir.

**-Toi ? Déconne pas, je te connais, **ricane-t-elle.

**-Je n'ai vraiment pas faim, Laura, o.k. ? **m'énervais-je.

**-Je vois, tu t'es empiffrée de chocolat !**

Déjà bien énervée par Black, je la fusille du regard. Laura pousse un soupir et critique ma gourmandise surtout en ce qui concerne les confiseries.

**-Merci pour tes chocolats mais la prochaine fois, évite de me les faire poster par Black, hum ? **lançais-je de mauvaise humeur.

**-Je n'avais pas envie de me déplacer et puis, je sais comme t'aimes que ce cher cabot soit à tes pieds… alors où est le problème ? **

**-Je le déteste, il est là le problème. En plus de ça, il est con comme un balai ! **grondais-je en serrant mes dents de fureur.

D'un coup rageur, je plante ma fourchette dans le poulet dans un plat juste à côté de moi. Un petit Serpentard qui voulait lui aussi se servir, sursaute violemment en glapissant de terreur. Essayant d'évacuer ma colère, je me mets à couper un bout de poulet mais je ne fais que le déchiqueter à l'aide de mes couverts. Hébétée, Laura m'observe faire.

**-C'est à qui que t'en veux ? A Black ou à ce poulet ? **ironise-t-elle.

**-Où est la différence ? **grognais-je dans un ricanement mauvais.

Laura souffle de désespoir avant de me prendre mes couverts des mains et de me dire :

**-On ne joue pas avec la nourriture et encore plus si c'est pour se défouler, o.k. ? **

**-Je fais bien ce que je veux, non ? **m'énervais-je encore un peu plus.

**-Il se trouve que non. J'en voulais, moi, de ce poulet et maintenant il est bon à faire du pâté ! **réplique-t-elle, sévère.

Je marmonne des insultes pour tout ceux qui me vienne à l'esprit… c'est-à-dire, Laura et Black. Elle me regarde avec un sourire en coin avant de me demander :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce bon Sirius ? **

**-Mange ton poulet et la ferme ! **

**-Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a plus de poulet… alors, crache le morceau !**

Encore énervée et pas prête de lui répondre, je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. J'entends vaguement le rire amusé de Laura mais n'en tiens pas compte et sors de la salle.

xOx

**-Vos autorisations, **grogne à moitié Rusard.

Laura lui sourit narquoisement avant de lui tendre le petit papier. Rusard ne supporte pas Laura depuis une retenue qui a mal tourné et durant la quelle Laura a presque rendu sénile Miss Teigne. Il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup plus mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose entre nous deux, je le crains…

Il se tourne alors vers moi, visiblement déçu de devoir laisser passer mon amie. A mon tour, je lui montre mon autorisation. Encore une fois, il fait la moue.

**-Désolée,** ironisais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il me lance un regard noir et me fait signe d'aller voir ailleurs. Je rejoins Laura, déjà assise dans une des diligences en compagnie de deux Serdaigle de notre année. Katy Holmes et Jefferson Flesch, ils sortent ensemble depuis l'année dernière. Enfin, ils n'ont pas cessé de rompre, de se remettre ensemble pour un mois plus tard re-rompre… et comme ça, jusqu'à maintenant. J'en sais quelque chose seulement parce que Holmes est venue me voir, un jour où ils avaient cassé, pour me demander de l'aider à faire souffrir Flesch. En bonne Serpentard, charitable et généreuse, j'ai accepté. Faut dire pour ma défense que je m'ennuyais à mourir à cette époque et j'étais des plus énervée je sortais d'une dispute des plus explosives avec mon frère. J'avais envie de m'amuser et de me détendre. Je me rappelle que nous avions affiché dans tout Poudlard des photos de lui, bourré lors d'une soirée bien arrosée et déguisé en fille. Ça avait fait sensation.

J'ai droit à un sourire malicieux de la part de Holmes et à un regard assassin et rancunier venant de son petit ami. A mes côtés, Laura éclate de rire. Celle-ci, ne manquant rien comme à son habitude, est très amusée de la situation.

**-Bonne chance pour demain, **me lance Katy avec un sourire.

Flesch s'offusque brutalement à ses encouragements le match de demain oppose Serpentard à Serdaigle et Flesch est le batteur de son équipe.

**-Merci, Holmes, **répondit-on, Laura et moi.

**-T'es une Serdaigle ou une Serpentard, Kat' ? **rage Flesch en dédiant à cette dernière un magnifique regard noir.

**-Je déteste le Quidditch… et je déteste que tu pratiques ce sport super dangereux, **répondit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

**-Ah non, on en a déjà parlé ! **s'exclame-t-il.

Elle continue à sourire et ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Elle se contente de nous regarder, Laura et moi, ignorant son petit ami qui devient rouge de colère. Holmes a vraiment mauvais caractère… la courte période que j'ai passé avec elle pour concocter la vengeance qu'elle réservait à Flesch m'en a laissé le souvenir. Je l'imagine très bien faire du chantage à son petit ami pour qu'il quitte l'équipe de Quidditch.

Elle aurait pu être à Serpentard rancunière, insupportable, égoïste, sournoise. Mais il faut croire que son côté studieux et sa soif de savoir l'emportent sur son côté _sombre _comme le dirait Théo. Elle est surement la seule Serdaigle que j'apprécie un minimum tandis que, elle, est surement la seule à ne pas détester les Serpentard juste parce qu'ils le sont.

Flesch continue à bougonner lorsque Holmes, toujours arrogante et sans un regard pour lui, lui dit :

**-Arrête donc de faire tant de bruit, tu me fais honte !**

Flesch cesse ses jérémiades, choqué par l'insolence dont fait preuve son amie. La mine comique de celui-ci me fait perdre le peu de contenance que j'avais arrivé à garder et j'explose littéralement de rire.

xOx

**-Je me souvenais pas qu'elle était aussi chiante, **plaisante Laura.

**-Moi si, **rétorquais-je en souriant.

**-J'ai cru que Flesch allait s'étouffer d'horreur quand elle a dit qu'elle en avait marre de porter toujours du bleu et qu'elle aimerait bien mettre du vert pour changer, **me dit-elle.

**-Il s'**_**est**_** étouffé d'horreur ! **répliquais-je.

Nous explosons de rire à l'unisson.

**-Il faut que j'aille m'acheter une robe pour le mariage de mon frère, **me rappelle Laura.

**-Tout de suite ? **m'enquis-je, _tout de suite_ de moins bonne humeur.

**-Et toi aussi ! **martèle-t-elle, sournoise.

Je grogne une réponse. Je suis moi aussi invitée à ce mariage et s'il y a une chose que je déteste, ce sont bien les mariages. Et les robes, aussi. Les deux faisant un duo des plus détestables. Mais évidemment, je n'ai pas le choix. Premièrement, parce que Laura me tuerait si je n'osais qu'émettre la plus petite objection. Elle adore son frère et est si heureuse qu'il se marie qu'elle ne supporterait que je ne vienne pas. Et bien sûr, il faut que je sois _classe_… donc, vêtue d'une robe chère. Deuxièmement, parce que mes parents sont eux aussi invités et que ma mère adore littéralement les mariages… et les robes. D'ailleurs elle n'arrête pas de me parler de mon futur mariage (qu'elle a surement vu dans un de ses rêves loufoques) avec mon futur mari (qui devait être présent au dit-rêve), habillée d'une sensationnelle robe de mariée. Bref, un véritable cauchemar et même si je n'arrête pas de lui dire que jamais je ne me marierai, elle continue de me répéter qu'elle serait très déçue de ne pas assister à ce mariage.

Sur un dernier rire narquois, Laura me prend autoritairement le bras et m'embarque à sa suite. Nous arrivons bien vite à la nouvelle boutique de luxe qui vient d'ouvrir. Laura a de l'argent à dépenser, moi aussi, donc le prix n'a pas trop d'importance… pensais-je naïvement.

**-345 galions ?**! hurlais-je.

**-... et 12 mornilles, **ajoute Laura en ricanant.

C'est un peu moins de la moitié qui réside dans mon compte. Je rêve… ou plutôt fais un terrible cauchemar ! Ma famille est loin d'être pauvre mais quand même ! Une vendeuse me lance un regard méprisant. Calme et bien élevée comme je suis, je lui fais un doigt d'honneur. Celle-ci offusquée, devient cramoisie.

**-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, **me dit Laura.

**-Le problème est que je ne me vois pas dépenser autant d'argent pour une stupide robe… moche en plus ! **m'écriais-je.

**-Elle est très belle, **réplique-t-elle, froissée que je n'adhère pas à ses goûts vestimentaires.

**-Bien sûr, t'as vu la couleur ? **m'enquis-je, ironique.

**-Très bien, alors décide-toi toute seule mais vite ! **s'énerve-t-elle.

Elle part en grommelant que je n'ai aucun goût et qu'il vaudrait mieux m'acheter un déguisement de citrouille.

xOx

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé une robe convenable l'une est trop courte l'une est trop nunuche une autre est trop rouge… quand j'entends une voix méprisante me demander :

**-Vous avez besoin d'aide, peut-être, mademoiselle ? **

Je me retourne et vois la vendeuse blonde à qui j'ai adressé mon troisième doigt. Elle semble légèrement ironique et rancunière… hum, géniale. Maintenant j'ai une blondasse vexée dans les pieds.

**-Non, ça ira, **répliquais-je avec hauteur.

**-Pourtant, ça fait un bon moment que vous êtes dans les rayons, mais vous ne semblez rien trouver qui soit à votre goût, tout est trop luxueux sans doute, **dit-elle en souriant avec un air mauvais.

**-Oui, mais voyez-vous, je ne pense pas que vous ayez les mêmes goûts que moi à en juger par votre **_**superbe **_**jupe, **lui lançais-je avec un air suggestif vers la dite-jupe.

Elle passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de se forcer à sourire.

**-Pardonnez-moi d'insister mais j'aurais surement un produit qui vous conviendrez, **continue-t-elle.

J'allais de mon côté renchérir qu'elle n'avait certainement pas ce produit car pour moi rien n'est à mon goût dans ce foutu magasin quand je me souviens qu'il faut malgré tout et absolument acheter une robe où je finirais comme nourriture pour sombrals. De mauvaise grâce, j'accepte donc l'aide de la blonde.

**-Bien, que désirez-vous exactement ? **

**-Une robe pour un mariage, **répondis-je avec une moue de dégoût.

La vendeuse parait retenir un ricanement moqueur.

**-Bien, suivez-moi. Ce rayon n'est pas le mieux adapté à votre requête, Mademoiselle.**

Elle se dirige, moi à sa suite, vers le fond de la boutique où des robes par dizaines sont disposées par modèle.

**-Quelle couleur et quelle genre de robe, Mademoiselle ?**

**-La couleur, plutôt sombre. Et le genre, je n'en sais rien, **répondis-je.

Elle a une moue ironique mais ne fait aucun commentaire et part arpenter le rayon tandis que moi je prends place sur un petit fauteuil. Elle revient cinq minutes plus tard, avec une demi-douzaine de robe. Toutes sont sombres, allant du bleu marine au bordeaux, passant par le noir mais une seule fait exception. Elle est d'un gris perle avec des rares paillettes argentées.

Elle voit que mon regard interrogateur est figé sur cette robe et elle me renseigne :

**-Je sais qu'elle n'est pas en accord avec vos désirs mais je suis persuadée qu'elle vous ira à merveille. **

Pour une fois, elle n'a pas l'air narquoise alors je retiens mes répliques cinglantes.

**-Je dois toutes les essayer ? **demandais-je avec une moue de mécontentement.

**-C'est en effet de cette façon qu'on procède, Mademoiselle, **rétorque-t-elle, son ironie revenant au galop.

Je la fusille du regard.

**-Les cabines sont là-bas.**

Je prends les robes qu'elle tenait violemment et pars les essayer.

xOx

**-Elle est très belle mais t'aurais pu m'attendre pour payer, **ronchonne Laura.

Nous étions sorties de la boutique et nous sommes désormais attablées, une bière-au-beurre devant nous, au Trois Balais. Ma robe protégée d'un sort de la poussière est étalée sur la table. J'avais finalement choisie celle que la vendeuse avait préférée. La grise perle.

**-Tu as pris une heure pour te décider. Ma patience a des limites.**

**-Tu n'as aucune patience, comment pourrait-elle atteindre ses limites ? **s'enquit Laura.

**-La ferme.**

Laura a choisi une robe dos-nu qui tombe jusqu'à ses pieds, couleur bronze. Elle est vraiment très belle mais doit bien être l'une des plus chères du magasin… comment balancer l'argent par les fenêtres made in Dubois. La mienne coûte le dixième de la sienne et je ne mens pas, j'ai calculé. Surtout que chez elle, une armoire est consacrée uniquement aux robes de soirée. C'est vrai aussi que ses parents ont pleins d'amis et passent tous leurs week-end chez eux donc évidemment…

**-Nous allons être magnifiques ! **m'assure-t-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

**-ça va changer toute mon existence…, **marmonnais-je.

Elle allait encore certainement râler que j'étais rabat-joie lorsqu'elle sursauta.

**-Merde ! J'ai oublié que je devais aussi en acheter une pour ma mère, ces temps-ci elle est bien trop occupée pour aller faire du shopping, **me dit-elle, alarmée.

**-Oh et aucune de ses cinquante robes ne convient à un mariage…, **ironisais-je.

**-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Titi ! Il existe des femmes qui ne sont pas allergiques aux robes, **rétorque-t-elle, hautaine.

**-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Titi ? **

**-Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, je paris ? **me demande-t-elle.

**-Comme t'es lucide…**

Elle se lève alors, dépose quelques pièces pour payer sa bière-au-beurre qu'elle n'a même pas goûtée, m'envoie une bise imaginaire et s'en va en chantonnant je-ne-sais-quelle musique débile. Tant mieux, j'aurais une bière-au-beurre gratuite…

Une bière-au-beurre plus tard, Laura n'est toujours pas revenue, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Si elle prend autant de temps que pour sa robe, dans seulement une heure, je pourrai la voir débarquer. Je soupire, j'irai la rejoindre quand j'aurais fini sa bière-au-beurre. Sur ces pensées, je m'empare du gros verre et commence à le siroter.

Mais soudain, la chaise où était assise ma meilleure amie se voit à nouveau occupée. Interloquée, je vois Aubert, le Serdaigle meilleur ami de mon frère. Il me sourit légèrement avant de me saluer. Je cherche une raison à cet envahissement et ne réponds pas. Il reprend :

**-J'ai appris que t'es allée à l'infirmerie juste après t'être engueulée avec Théo.**

**-Et alors ?** m'enquis-je, pas sûre de voir le rapport avec sa présence à ma table.

**-Pourquoi ? **me demande-t-il.

**-Hein ? **

**-Pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie ? **

**-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut te foutre. C'est Théo qui t'envoi ? Il veut savoir si j'ai failli crever ? **l'interrogeais-je, sarcastique.

**-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, tu sais. Ses paroles dépassent souvent ses pensées, il est comme ça. Spontané, **le défend-t-il.

**-C'est lui qui t'a dit ça, peut-être ? **ricanais-je.

En ce moment, mon frère envahit assez mes pensées pour que chacun ne cesse de me parler de lui. Pourquoi toutes les discussions doivent-elles se tourner vers lui ? J'en ai vraiment ras le bol.

**-Il n'a pas besoin. Je le connais parfaitement, mieux que personne surement.**

**-Pas tant que ça apparemment, sinon jamais tu ne dirais des choses aussi débiles. Toutes ses paroles étaient vraies, il n'a rien inventé. Je le sais, alors barre-toi ! **sifflais-je, énervée.

**-Ce n'est pas que pour ça que je suis venu te parler, **lâche-t-il, inébranlable.

**-Quoi d'autre ?**

Il me regarde un instant sans rien dire puis il sourit. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur… qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

**-Si je suis venu te voir, c'était pour te demander de sortir avec moi.**

**-Je… tu… Que je… Quoi ?**

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'initiative de Aubert ? ^^ _


	13. Chapitre 12

_Voilà, voilà ! Le chapitre suivant… s'il y a parmi vous des allergiques aux Serdaigle, qu'ils s'abstiennent P. Des cachets contre les effets Serdaigliens sont fournis pour les reviewers donc saisissez cette opportunité hors du commun… ce n'est qu'un conseil, bien sûr xD_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! _

_P.S : merci beaucoup à Crasyhug et Titine pour leurs reviews très encourageantes mais auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre…_

_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Overdose Serdaiglienne**_

**-Si je suis venu te voir, c'était pour te demander de sortir avec moi.**

**-Je… tu… Que je… Quoi ?**

Il explose de rire alors que moi, j'ouvre de grands yeux et essaye de trouver mes mots. Ça ne peut être qu'une très, très mauvaise blague. Il ne _peut _pas vouloir sortir avec moi… c'est impossible, inimaginable, insensé… En plein dans son fou-rire, je me mets à l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Jamais je ne l'ai regardé autrement que comme le meilleur ami de mon frère mais il n'est pas si mal que ça. Il faut bien l'admettre.

Il est châtain clair et ses cheveux un peu longs lui chatouillent les sourcils. Ses yeux sont entre le bleu clair et le vert pomme, des yeux vraiment étranges d'ailleurs. Il est assez grand et plutôt dans le genre athlétique que dans celui du gros malabar. Il a la peau mate et un visage ovale. Je remarque même des fossettes aux creux de ses joues pendant qu'il pouffe bêtement de rire.

Je sens mes joues devenir rouges de gêne et de colère, il se moque de moi ! Je regarde la salle et croise le regard de Londubat, entouré d'autres mecs de Poudlard mais pas de mon frère, puni par mon père. Londubat est dans le complot, j'en suis sûre, sinon pourquoi me regarderait-il comme ça ?

**-Je suis sérieux, **assure Aubert, reprenant son calme et me forçant à tourner mon regard vers lui.

**-Alors pourquoi tu ris comme un con ? **demandais-je avec colère.

**-Parce que c'est la première fois que je te vois bégayer et perdre tes moyens. Et en plus, tu rougis, **déclare celui-ci joyeusement.

Et c'est reparti, je me remets à rougir. Pourquoi ça doit être à moi d'être gênée ? Lui à l'air tout à fait relax et sûr de lui, le bougre !

**-Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi, **le prévenais-je, menaçante malgré mes joues rouges.

**-Alors, sois ma petite amie, **dit-il.

**-Ah ouais ? Et comment crois-tu que va réagir Théo ? Il va te détester de pactiser avec l'ennemi, **ricanais-je en essayant de masquer ma gêne.

Ma dernière relation date de ma deuxième année, ça me fait vraiment bizarre d'entendre un mec me dire ça surtout que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit sincère. D'un coup, son regard se fait dur et il serre la mâchoire.

**-J'en ai déjà parler avec lui, j'ai eu le droit à un coup de poing. Mais ça ne le regarde pas, je fais ce que je veux et toi aussi, non ? **assène-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Il l'a frappé pour ça ? Je ne le pensais pas aussi brutal… en même temps, ça doit beaucoup le vexer de savoir que son meilleur ami veuille sortir avec sa sœur, Serpentard et détestable. L'idée de pouvoir mettre mon frère en rogne me fait évaluer la situation plus sérieusement. Après tout, Aubert m'a plusieurs fois soutenue face à mon frère, le seul d'ailleurs, je mets Laura à part évidemment. Il l'a souvent calmé quand il commençait à m'insulter ou à me crier qu'il voulait que je disparaisse. Plusieurs fois, juste avant que nous ne débutions des duels, il lui disait de ranger sa baguette mais ça n'a jamais empêché les duels de se faire. En plus, il est intelligent et assez beau, alors ?

**-Ouais, on fait ce qu'on veut.**

Et puis, j'ai besoin d'un partenaire pour le mariage du frère à Laura…

xOx

**-Et tu lui as dit oui ? **s'étonne Laura.

**-Exactement ! **répondis-je.

**-Parce que tu l'aimes, maintenant ? **s'enquit-elle, ironique.

**-Les sentiments ne sont pas obligatoires pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Le plus souvent, ils viennent après, **déclarais-je avec bonne humeur.

Elle a une moue réprobatrice que j'ignorai. De toute manière, je lui ai seulement dit que je voulais bien essayer, je ne lui ai rien promis. Je ne lui ai pas menti et l'ai prévenu que je ne ressentais rien, alors où est le mal ? Je suis particulièrement impatiente de voir la tête de mon frère quand je viendrai embrasser son meilleur ami devant lui… ça risque d'être comique, tiens !

Laura fait mine de contempler le paysage défiler depuis la diligence mais je la vois bien me lancer des coups d'œil discrets.

**-Je ne te laisserai plus toute seule maintenant avec deux bière-au-beurres, vu les résultats, **gronde-t-elle.

**-Je ne vois pas ce que viennent faire les bières-au-beurre dans cette histoire, **m'étonnais-je.

**-ça doit te rendre euphorique, **marmonne-t-elle avec reproche.

Poussant un soupir, je lui jette un regard de lassitude.

**-Alors, comment est la robe de ta mère ? **l'interrogeais-je pour changer de sujet.

Elle me lance un regard qui me prouve qu'elle n'est pas dupe mais réponds, visiblement fière d'elle :

**-Elle est rouge rubis à fines bretelles avec un décolleté parfaitement dessiné. C'est une pure merveille, la taille est très bien découpée et les broderies sont fantastiques. Il y a même…**

Puis elle part dans une description précise et barbante de son joyau qu'une vieille dame à la coupe ridicule (d'après elle) avait voulu lui voler. Laura lui avait jeté le sort de chauve-furie pour la mettre k.o. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

xOx

**-Ecoutez-moi bien, bandes de nazes ! Aujourd'hui, vous avez plutôt intérêt à faire honneur à votre capitaine, à votre maison, à votre sang et à Salazar Serpentard ! La moindre couille-molle qui ne sera pas à la hauteur, je lui ferai regretter d'être né, vous m'avez bien compris ? Je veux voir ces sales intellos ridiculisés ! Je veux les voir pleurer leurs mères ! Je n'accepterai aucune erreur, aucune !** discourt M. le grand capitaine.

Il a l'air des plus motivés, le Parkinson. D'habitude nous n'aurions pas apprécié qu'il nous parle de cette façon et l'un de nous l'aurait envoyé se faire voir chez les moldus (soit Laura, soit Nott, soit moi) mais ce jour est aussi important pour nous. Cette fois nous gagnerons la coupe ! Cette année, toutes les autres maisons verront que Serpentard est la meilleure ! L'année dernière, Serdaigle nous avait battu mais cette fois…

**-T'inquiète, Parkinson ! On leur ferra bouffer le gazon ! **assure Kentin Salter.

Nous ajoutons tous notre exclamation, promettant à Serdaigle une défaite dans les règles de l'art. Notre équipe est constituée ainsi : le capitaine et gardien, Parkinson les poursuiveurs, moi, Kentin Salter (un septième année) et David Drucker (un quatrième année) l'attrapeuse, Laura les batteurs, Fred Beck (un cinquième année) et Lucifer Nott. Chacun est compétent et sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Ensuite, après que tout le monde se soit changé, nous nous rendons sur le terrain, Parkinson en tête de file. La foule applaudit à tout rompre. Nous entendons d'ici, les Serpentard nous encourager à grand renfort de cris et les autres maisons nous huer. Le ciel orageux a poussé la plupart des élèves à sortir l'anorak.

Même au sol, le vent glacial frigorifie et fouette violement les visages. M. Furole se place devant nous, il attend que Parkinson serre la main du capitaine de Serdaigle : Florina Bugle. Je le vois lui murmurer des menaces et Bugle lui sourire narquoisement. Je connais l'équipe de Serdaigle par cœur, Parkinson nous l'avait fait réciter plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que nous le sachions. Bugle, une septième année, est donc le capitaine mais en plus l'un des poursuiveurs. Sacha Miller et Gregory Malet, deux cinquièmes années sont les deux autres poursuiveurs. Jefferson Flesch en sixième année, et Trevor Houpper, un septième année, sont les deux batteurs. Gladys Kenitra, une septième année, est la gardienne tandis qu'une troisième année, Théodora Sacre, est l'attrapeuse.

L'équipe de Serdaigle est celle qui comporte le plus de filles, d'ailleurs c'est la seule à avoir une fille comme capitaine. Bugle est une sacrée féministe, elle n'arrête pas de crier que le Quidditch n'est pas un sport où les meilleurs sont les hommes et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec elle.

Une fois que nos capitaines se soient échangés les politesses d'usage, chacun s'envole, restant tout de même assez proche du sol. Furole libère les balles et le match commence.

xOx

**«Et encore un point pour Serpentard marqué par Drucker… Kenitra est une véritable passoire !... désolée, professeure… hum, je disais… 60 à 30 points pour Serpentard… »**

Pourquoi prennent-ils toujours Skeeter pour commenter ?

Je vois Drucker me faire signe d'un danger derrière moi. Instantanément, je jette un coup d'œil dans mon dos un cognard file tout droit vers moi. Sans en attendre plus, je fais un écart et le cognard me dépasse en me frôlant.

Je fais un mouvement de tête pour remercier Drucker qui n'attend que ça pour repartir piquer le souafle à Bugle. Moi-même, j'accélère et vais les rejoindre. La pluie me martèle le visage et j'ai l'impression que le tonnerre résonne toujours plus fort à chaque fois.

Le souafle passe d'une main à l'autre, parfois il est envoyé à travers les anneaux. Les cognards fidèles à eux-mêmes cognent et frappent. Le vif d'or bat des ailes et se balade sur le terrain, suivi bien souvent par Laura et Sacre. Les minutes défilent…

Même au bout d'une trentaine de minute, nous menons toujours. 70 points nous séparent de Serdaigle. Les Serdaigle sont bien moins forts cette année depuis que Japper et Roger, deux excellents poursuiveurs ont quitté Poudlard en fin d'année dernière. Leurs remplaçants sont loin d'assurer la relève à la perfection. Ils loupent plus de la moitié de leurs lancés.

Salter m'envoie le souafle et je file en direction des anneaux à l'autre bout du terrain mais un cri strident me fait pivoter, j'aurais reconnu cette voix entre milles autres Laura.

Plus loin, à une hauteur vertigineuse, Laura est suspendue dans le vide et seule sa main droite encore accrochée à son balai la sauve d'une chute mortelle… enfin, pour l'instant. Et même avant que je n'en prenne réellement la décision, je me penche sur mon balai et pars à toute trombe vers ma meilleure amie. Mais je suis loin et ne vais pas assez vite. Le dernier rempart entre Laura et le vide tombe sa main lâche. Dans un long cri qui se mêle à tous ceux des spectateurs, elle se rapproche à une vitesse impressionnante du sol. Mon cœur manque un battement et je fais tout pour encore accélérer mais c'est impossible. Au fond de moi je le sais, c'est impossible. Impossible pour mon balai d'aller plus vite. Impossible de traverser tout le terrain en moins de temps pour Laura d'aller s'écraser sur le sol. Impossible que je la rattrape. Je la manquerai d'à peine une seconde mais je le sais, je la manquerai. Je ne pourrai jamais la sauver. Je le sais pourtant je continue de foncer, tête baissée, vers elle.

Mais pour quelqu'un d'autre tout cela était possible. Heureusement. Tel un miracle, je vois Nott virer vers elle à la vitesse d'une étoile filante. Il fonce droit vers le sol. A peine une dizaine de mètres avant qu'elle ne heurte la terre, il la rattrape d'un bras tandis qu'il redresse son balai de l'autre. Laura est maintenant dans ses bras, sur son balai mais Nott allait trop vite. Bien trop vite et il a beau tirer de toutes ses forces pour redresser son balai, la chute est inévitable.

J'hurle en voyant le balai de Nott voler en éclat au sol.

xOx

Chacun des membres de mon corps tremble de fureur et mes yeux sont voilés par la colère. J'ai une envie folle de tout massacrer sur mon passage, de frapper la moindre personne que je croise et de saccager chaque endroit que je traverse.

Mes pieds cognent le sol avec une détermination insolente et mes poings sont serrés, déjà prêts à briser des nez et à marteler des estomacs. Ma tête bourdonne et mes sens sont en ébullition. Je vais la massacrer.

Les couloirs défilent sans que je n'y prête la moindre intention, mon regard reste braqué devant moi, pourtant je sais très bien où je vais. La salle commune de Serdaigle.

Sur mon chemin, je ne fais ni attention aux personnes que je bouscule ni à leurs insultes. Je sais juste que je vais la massacrer.

Pas de chance pour elle, je sais parfaitement où se trouve la salle commune des Serdaigle et je sais aussi comment y pénétrer. Holmes m'a tout dit. Oui, tout. Je sais tout.

Bientôt j'arrive devant cette statue de nymphe. D'une voix vibrante de rage, je crache le mot de passe. La statue prend vie devant moi et baisse son visage de marbre vers moi.

**-Il a beau rugir, personne ne l'entendra plus, désormais, **dit la statue.

**-Godric Gryffondor.**

Elle descend de son socle et me laisse le passage. Une grande porte en bois foncé apparait au mur. Je l'ouvre avec violence et rentre sans prendre la peine de la refermer derrière moi.

J'y suis. Dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Oui, j'y suis et je la vois. Elle est là, à rire avec ses amies. Sacha Miller.

Ma mâchoire se crispe.

**-Eh toi ! Je peux savoir ce que fous une Serpent…, **commence à s'écrier un Serdaigle.

**-Ta gueule ! **le coupais-je.

Elle tourne son visage de pouffe vers moi. Une belle petite conne. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je comptais utiliser ma baguette mais un besoin inguérissable de me défouler m'ordonne presque de préférer mes poings.

En quelques enjambées, je m'approche d'elle. Elle ne bouge pas et me regarde avancer, ses yeux marron grands ouverts. Encore incrédule.

Lorsque je suis à deux mètres d'elle, elle se lève, s'apprêtant à me poser une quelconque question mais mon poing va s'écraser le plus violement que je puisse sur son beau visage. Sous la force de mon coup, elle perd équilibre et retourne s'effondrer sur le sofa qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter. Dans toute la salle, des vagues de murmures choqués se propagent et les amies de Miller sont glacées de terreur.

Miller gémit avant de relever son visage. Ses yeux me fusillent et son nez pisse le sang.

**-Non, mais tu vas pas bien, espèce de garce ! **hurle-t-elle.

Son cri semble réveiller tout le monde et des exclamations retentissent de tous les côtés. « Sale Serpent », hurle un tel. « Folle dingue », s'exclame un autre. « Psychopathe », « Salope », « Vipère »,…

On m'insulte mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour la Serdaigle de cinquième année affalée dans le canapé, juste devant moi. Je me baisse vers Miller et lui agrippe le col de sa chemise. D'un mouvement brusque, je la fais se lever. Chancelante, elle se retrouve devant moi, debout, au milieu d'une salle où une bande de Serdaigle ne cessent de gueuler leur protestation stupide.

**-Tu as peut-être gagné ce match, pétasse, mais sache que la vraie partie ne vient que de commencer. Tu auras tout le temps de regretter d'avoir fait ça à Laura après ce que je te réserve. Tu comprendras bientôt dans quoi tu t'es embarquée… sois patiente, **lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

**-Lâche-la, pauvre conne ! **me dit une de ses amies.

Avec un ricanement, je pousse Miller sur son amie et m'en vais en direction de la sortie. Les Serdaigle crachent sur mon passage et continuent à m'insulter mais chacun d'eux s'écarte. Ça gueule beaucoup mais aucun d'eux n'aurait le courage de me faire face. A ce compte-là, ils feraient tous mieux de se taire.

Je suis prête à sortir quand l'image encore brûlante du balai de Nott s'écrasant au sol fait renaître une pulsion meurtrière en moi. Et ni une, ni deux, je me suis déjà retournée, rebroussé chemin et refoutu mon poing en pleine face de Miller.

xOx

**-On a perdu ! J'y crois pas, on a perdu ! **beugle Parkinson, fou de rage. **On avait une avance pas possible mais on a quand même perdu ! Tout ça à cause de cette idiote qui ne sait pas tenir sur un…**

Le plat de potage à la citrouille va s'écraser sur la sale tronche de notre capitaine avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Fou de rage, il essaye de se lever de table pour venir me régler mon compte mais un de ses amis l'en empêche.

**-Tu devrais te calmer, Collina. Ça fait la cinquième personne que tu frappes ou agresses depuis hier. T'es très forte à ce jeu-là mais ça pourrait mal tourner au bout d'un moment, **me prévient Huwiler alors que je me sers de la dinde.

**-Occupe-toi de tes nouilles, Huwiler.**

Elle me dit vaguement que ses nouilles sont en effet plus intéressantes que moi et me traite d'hippogriffe capricieux avant de retourner à son plat.

A la table des Serdaigle, une bande de fille de cinquième année ne me quitte pas du regard. Elles parlent entre elles en me jetant des regards de haine et de mépris, de rancœur aussi. L'une d'elle en particulier. Une brune d'assez grande taille a ses yeux marron braqués sur moi.

Soudain, un petit pois saute d'un des plats et va s'enfoncer dans sa narine gauche. Elle pousse un hurlement d'horreur tandis que je range ma baguette, un fou rire naissant au fond de ma gorge. Merci à Flitwick pour ses merveilleux sorts tel que le _Wingardium Leviosa _… et aux sorts informulés aussi !

**-Cette pauvre fille va vraiment regretter d'avoir fait tomber Laura de son balai… en tout cas, je vois que tu t'acharnes pour que ce soit le cas, n'est-ce pas, Collina ? **minaude Huwiler en ricanant.

**-Pourquoi ? T'es amoureuse ? Ça te gêne que je m'amuse avec ta princesse ? **répliquais-je, sardonique.

Elle me fusille du regard et repart une fois de plus à son repas.

Elle avait tout de même raison, je comptais bien lui en faire baver à cette sale petite Serdaigle ! Holmes m'avait tout dit quand nous étions près de Laura, inconsciente dans son lit de l'infirmerie. Elle avait vu Miller, perchée sur son balai, braquer sa baguette sur un cognard puis la diriger vers Laura. En plus de tout ça, elle remuait les lèvres. Pour sûr qu'elle récitait une incantation. Ça sert le savoir, hein ? Ils cachent bien leur jeu derrière leur livre de bibliothèque et leur encyclopédie, ces traîtres de Serdaigle.

Cette Miller ne supportait pas l'idée que son équipe perde un match et n'ait pas une fois de plus la coupe. Alors elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre Laura hors d'état de nuire. Comme ça, mon amie s'écrasait au sol et la petite de troisième année pouvait aller chercher le vif d'or sans être embêtée par Laura.

Je me lève de table, désireuse de partir le plus loin possible de cette garce. Huwiler me jette un bref regard mais ne fait pas plus attention à mon départ. Je sors de la Grande Salle. Est-ce que Laura s'est réveillée ?

xOx

**-Elle est encore inconsciente, Tatiana. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a rien de grave. Juste un petit choc à la tête. M. Nott a ralenti la chute et a fait obstacle de son corps, **me rassure Pompom.

**-Quand se réveillera-t-elle ?**

**-Demain, peut-être.**

**-Et Nott ? **demandais-je.

Le silence me répond. Pompom reste pensive puis elle déclare :

**-ça risque de mettre un peu plus de temps.**

Je déglutis. Je m'y attendais un peu mais, le fait est là, Nott est plus gravement blessé que mon amie.

**-Tu veux quand même la voir ? **m'interroge-t-elle.

Elle n'attend pas la réponse et se dirige vers un coin de l'infirmerie où les rideaux sont tirés. D'un geste, elle les écarte et je vois deux lits d'un blanc immaculé où reposent, dans l'un Nott, dans l'autre Laura. Si cette dernière savait qu'elle dormait à moins d'un mètre de Nott, c'est certain qu'elle piquerait une colère.

Pompom s'en va. Je prends une chaise et la place à côté du lit de Laura. Elle dort paisiblement, au contraire de Nott qui gémit faiblement dans son sommeil. Son bras gauche est bandé. Pompom a guéri les blessures de son visage, c'est déjà ça.

**-Tu vas être folle de rage quand tu te réveilleras, marmotte. On a perdu. Sacre a attrapé le vif d'or alors que tu étais au sol. J'ai eu beau dire que c'était injuste, Dumbledore est resté sur ses positions des blessures ne cautionnent pas qu'on rejoue le match. Je sais, ce vieux fou est vraiment énervant, **dis-je.

Je me sens folle de parler dans le vide mais ma mère me disait tout le temps, à l'époque où ma grand-mère était plongée dans le coma, qu'elle entendait ce qu'on lui disait. J'avais passé des journées entières à lui raconter comme le ciel était bleu et comme les oiseaux chantaient faux. D'après ma mère, ça l'aidait à guérir… ma grand-mère est morte un an plus tard. Je ne saurai jamais si j'ai parlé pour rien. Mais, dans ses cas-là, ne parle-t-on jamais pour rien ?

**-On se rattrapera au match prochain, t'inquiète, Titine ! **

**-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Ti…, **commençais-je à m'énerver.

Mais ma voix se perd alors que les rouages de mon cerveau tournent encore… et encore. Le déclique se fait soudainement.

**-Ah bah enfin, j'ai failli attendre, **m'exclamais-je, folle de joie.

Laura sourit dans ses draps. Ses yeux peinent à rester ouverts mais elle est bien réveillée.

**-Je t'ai manquée, pas vrai ? **chantonne-t-elle.

**-A qui tu pourrais manquer, Laura ? Une chieuse pareille ça ne manque à personne. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas que ça à faire, **répliquais-je, hautaine.

**-Mais t'as le temps de taper la discute à une « chieuse » inconsciente alors qu'elle ne te manque pas du tout. **

Grillée.

**-Bon o.k., tu m'as un peu manquée, **capitulais-je, boudeuse.

**-Si ce n'est que ça, casse-toi, **rétorque-t-elle avec sérieux.

J'éclate de rire. Son mauvais caractère m'a bien manquée !

xOx

**-Elle va sortir bientôt ? **demande-t-il.

**-Dans les prochains jours, **répondis-je.

Nous sommes assis au bord du lac, dans une heure les cours reprennent. Quand je suis sortie de Sortilège, il m'attendait. Aucun de nous n'avait cours, alors il s'est dit « Tiens, si j'allais passer un peu de temps avec ma copine ». Même si je n'avais aucune envie de le voir, ni même de lui parler, j'avais accepté d'essayer, non ? Ce n'est pas le moment de se trouver des excuses pour ne pas être avec lui… je suppose.

**-Je ne lui ai rien dit, **dit-il.

Je lui jette un regard. De quoi il parle ?

**-A Théo.**

**-Il le saura bien, de toute façon, **répliquais-je, sarcastique.

**-Ouais, surement, **marmonne-t-il.

**-Tu espères qu'il ne le remarque pas ? **ricanais-je, ironique.

Il ne répond rien. De toute manière, pas besoin de réponse, je sais très bien qu'il l'espère. J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui, en partie pour foutre mon frère dans tous ses états alors il peut être sûr qu'il sera au courant !

**-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? **s'enquit-il.

J'efface le sourire diabolique qui naissait sur mes lèvres.

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **assénais-je.

Il prend assez mal la remarque mais ne dit rien et se relance dans l'observation du lac.

**-Pourquoi tu as accepté d'être ma copine ? **me demande-t-il.

**-L'envie de faire une bonne action, **ironisais-je.

**-Tu peux être sincère pour une fois ? **s'agace-t-il.

**-Tu me faisais pitié, sans doute, **répondis-je avec colère.

Il soupire d'exaspération. Si je l'énerve tant que ça, il peut s'en aller. Je ne le retiens pas.

**-Tu veux provoquer ton frère en m'utilisant, n'est-ce pas ? **

Je me retourne vers lui. Il ne quitte pas le lac du regard et a un air indéchiffrable collé au visage.

**-ça te gênerait ? **lui demandais-je.

**-J'ai le choix peut-être ? **s'irrite-t-il.

**-Tu peux casser…**

**-Je vais à la bibliothèque, o.k. ? **m'avertit-il en se levant déjà.

**-Bah attends ! On était en pleine discussion ! **protestais-je, offusquée.

Je me lève à mon tour et le suis alors qu'il s'en va vers le château.

**-J'ai un devoir de Métamorphose.**

**-M'en fous ! On parlait, alors tu restes, **m'énervais-je.

**-Je suis ton petit-ami, pas ton chien, Tatiana ! Mélange pas tout ! **cingle-t-il avec froideur.

Sur le cul, je m'arrête et le regarde s'éloigner. Non mais, pour qui se prend-il celui-là ? Il me demande de sortir avec lui, bonne âme que je suis, j'accepte alors que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Et là, quoi ? Il me fait une scène et me laisse en plan ! Elle est belle la reconnaissance chez les Serdaigle !

**-J'aimerai mieux un chien ! Tu m'entends, Aubert, je préférerai un bon chien plutôt qu'un emmerdeur dans ton genre ! **hurlais-je.

Un rire lointain me répond. Sale Serdaigle !

xOx

**-Une Serdaigle…, **marmonnais-je de mauvaise humeur.

**-Et alors ? **s'enquit John, perplexe.

« Et alors ? » ose-t-il me demander ? Je pensais que les Gryffondor étaient les pires mais en fait, j'ai eu tort ! A présent, j'ai bien compris. Les Serdaigle sont les pires et de loin… entre cet Aubert, mon soi-disant petit ami, et l'autre pouffe de Miller, autant vous dire que j'ai fini par me méfier d'eux. Ne parlons même pas de Holmes qui, même si je l'apprécie, est vraiment insupportable.

**-Je ne ferai pas de commentaire, **dis-je, sarcastique.

**-Bon, comment tu la trouves ? **me demande-t-il en couvant sa chère et tendre d'un regard niais.

Un peu plus loin, assise avec ses amis, une petite brune s'acharne sur un parchemin qui est déjà bien fourni. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'en première année on avait à rendre des devoirs aussi longs. Même d'où je suis, à environ une dizaine de mètres d'elle, je vois le nombre ahurissant de ligne que la petite Serdaigle a déjà écrit. Impressionnant.

Bon, passons. Je ne vois son visage seulement de profil mais je note tout de même que mon petit John n'a pas de si bons goûts. Ses cheveux sont bruns tendant sur le roux et, même si elle les a relevés en une queue de cheval, je devine que, lâchés, ils lui arrivent en bas du dos. Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction sans toutefois me regarder moi en particulier. Tiens, elle a une fossette au menton et son nez est un peu aplati… elle est plus belle de profil. M'enfin, elle n'est pas moche non plus.

Je ne vois pas très bien la couleur de ses yeux mais ils me semblent assez clairs. Bleus, je dirais.

**-Alors ? **s'impatiente mon cousin.

**-Mouais… t'es sûre que tu préfères pas la rousse à sa droite ? **lui demandais-je.

**-Tiana ! Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je veux juste que tu m'aides, **me reproche-t-il.

Oh là, on se calme, gamin !

**-Je ne faisais que te faire remarquer que si tu voulais vraiment une Serdaigle, il y avait mieux…**

**-La ferme, s'te plait ! Emma est bien plus belle d'abord, **marmonna-t-il, vexé.

**-Ah alors, elle s'appelle Emma ? **m'enquis-je.

Monsieur n'a pas voulu, pour une obscure raison, me dire son nom jusqu'à maintenant.

**-Emma Gerry, **ajoute-t-il.

**-J'aime pas ce prénom.**

**-Ah parce que tu crois que Tatiana, c'est beau comme prénom ? **réplique-t-il, colérique.

Il se met en colère pour un rien ce petit, c'est dingue !

**-C'est pas moi qui l'ait choisi. Tu te plaindras à mon père…, **dis-je avec sarcasme.

**-Ouais, non, j'vais éviter, je crois, **rétorque-t-il.

Ah, tiens, il connait bien Tonton ! Je ricane.

**-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? **me demande-t-il.

Surprise, je détourne mon regard de « l'heureuse élue » et le porte sur le petit blond en face de moi. Sous mon regard interrogateur, il souffle d'exaspération.

**-M'enfin, Tiana ! Tu te rappelles notre marché, non ? Tu dois m'aider à ce qu'Emma s'intéresse à moi, **s'agace-t-il en tapotant nerveusement la table de ses doigts.

**-Ah ouais… bah, va lui demander de sortir avec toi, **lui dis-je.

**-Quoi ? Comme ça ? Tu vas pas bien dans ta tête, toi ! Je dois lui avoir parlé trois fois depuis que je la connais et à chaque fois elle m'a bien fait sentir qu'elle ne m'aimait pas.**

J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Pourquoi vouloir sortir avec une fille qui ne t'aime pas ? **demandais-je, moqueuse.

**-ça se trouve, elle m'aime au fond d'elle…, **me répond-il en redressant le torse.

**-Youpi. J'ai un double de Potter comme petit cousin, **marmonnais-je.

**-Eh ! Parle pas de malheur ! Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre des baffes tous les jours.**

Okay… Sympa le gosse ! Il ne serait pas content, le Potter s'il entendait ça.

**-Attends que je répète ça à l'ébouriffé…, **ricanais-je.

**-Faudrait déjà que tu lui parles pour autre chose que pour l'énerver, **réplique mon cousin préféré.

Il marque un point. Quoique je peux très bien l'énerver et balancer la gentille réplique de mon cousin. Mais bon, comme je ne vois pas trop ce que ça me rapporterait…

**-Bon, écoute, t'y vas et tu l'invites à Pré-au-Lard, **m'impatientais-je.

**-On est en première année ! **s'écrie-t-il.

**-Et alors ? Y a des passages secrets, tu sais, **lui dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Pourquoi ai-je un abruti comme cousin ?

**-C'est une Serdaigle ! **proteste-t-il, la voix montant dans les aigus.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est un abruti amoureux d'une abrutie… et moi dans tout ça ? Je joue les cupidons ?

**-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse si t'as pas le courage d'aller lui causer ? **m'enquis-je, lasse.

**-Très bien, j'y vais mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire !**

**-Bah, complimente-la, **proposais-je.

La flatterie, ya que ça de vrai ! Mais trop tard, il est déjà parti d'un pas décidé. Il s'approche de la bande d'intellos miniatures.

**-Emma…, **commence le blondinet.

**-Fillichon, **grince-t-elle en redressant la tête vers lui.

Mon cousin a un sursaut de mécontentement. Faut dire, sa dulcinée ne se rappelle même pas de son nom alors qu'elle doit surement connaitre le nom latin de toutes les plantes et leur facultés médicinales. Il se reprend néanmoins rapidement et lui offre un grand sourire.

**-C'est Fillipon, Emma, **la corrige-t-il aimablement.

**-Que veux-tu que ça me fasse de connaitre le nom d'un imbécile de ton genre ? **dit-elle avec mépris.

Le sourire de John tremble quelque peu, le coup est dur. De mon côté, je me retiens d'aller régler son compte à cette gamine mais je me dis que John le prendrait assez mal.

**-Tu ne me connais même pas, **réplique-t-il en essayant de garder son calme.

**-Si, tu es nul pratiquement dans toutes les matières et tu aimes te faire remarquer en répondant aux professeurs ! **lâche Emma.

**-Chacun sa manière de se faire remarquer ! Toi, tu joues la lèche-botte auprès des profs ! **s'énerve mon cousin.

Peut-être pas la meilleure façon pour la séduire mais John n'a pas échappé au trait de caractère de sa charmante famille… un très mauvais caractère. Personne dans la famille ne se laisse faire, on nous insulte, on insulte. On nous frappe, on frappe. Et la petite Emma a poussé le bouchon un peu loin, pas étonnant que ça ait fini par exploser.

Mais, apparemment cette Emma a son caractère aussi puisque la gifle est partie.

**-Si c'était pour me dire ça, Fillibon, tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir ! **siffle-t-elle avant de partir, la tête haute.

Ses amies s'empressent de la suivre… apparemment Mademoiselle à sa cours personnelle. John, dont l'expression oscille entre la colère et la tristesse, revient vers moi. Il me fusille du regard avant de me lancer :

**-C'est de ta faute ! A me comparer à Potter, tu vois ce qui arrive ! **

Ce ne fut peut-être pas le bon moment mais je ne pus qu'éclater de rire sous le regard furibond de mon cousin.

**

* * *

**

**Alors, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D**


	14. Chapitre 13

_Un nouveau chapitre, si tôt ? Et ben oui ! xD Vous pouvez remercier P'tite Yume qui m'a suppliée de le poster XD Vous pouvez aussi lui envoyer des fleurs, c'est comme vous le sentez D_

_Bon, après ce petit Blabla, le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 13 : Commérage et coup foireux.**

**-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, **m'apprit Laura, la mine blême.

**-Ah, **dis-je, la gorge serrée.

Elle s'assoit en face de moi mais ne se sert rien. Surement que cette nouvelle lui a coupé l'appétit. Difficile à admettre qu'elle s'inquiète pour son pire ennemi. Difficile à admettre la tristesse qu'elle ressent quand elle le voit gémir dans son lit d'hôpital. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'avoue pas clairement.

Elle est sortie hier de l'infirmerie et quand je lui avais dit qu'il avait plongé pour la sauver d'une mort certaine aux dépends de sa propre vie, elle n'en était pas revenue. D'ailleurs, au départ, elle m'a traitée de menteuse. Je la comprends, à moi aussi ça m'avait fait un drôle d'effet de le voir foncer vers le sol sans avoir pris la moindre réflexion, par pur instinct. Lui, Lucifer Nott, qui n'avait pas arrêté de l'insulter et de lui faire les pires coups, risquait à présent sa vie pour elle. Insensé. Pourtant, c'est bien la vérité !

**-Pompom dit que ce n'est pas grave mais… enfin, elle le dit d'une telle façon qu'elle perd toute crédibilité, **s'énerve ma meilleure amie.

**-Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, **essayais-je de la rassurer.

Mais elle lève un regard agacé vers moi et me reproche :

**-Tati ! Pas la peine de dire n'importe quoi, tu sais bien qu'avec moi ça ne prend pas. Je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle ! Je sais que t'es aussi douée en médecine que moi en Botanique !**

**-D'accord, d'accord, je me tais, **marmonnais-je.

Je me sers de chocolat chaud tandis qu'elle tape nerveusement la table. Elle soupire un grand coup avant d'esquisser un sourire.

**-Alors, ta **_**grande **_**histoire d'amour ? **

Surprise, je m'étouffe avec le liquide bouillant. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis avant-hier, dimanche, quand on s'est à moitié disputés dans le parc. Enfin, pas qu'à moitié tout compte fait.

**-Je préfère ne pas en parler, **grognais-je de mauvaise humeur.

**-Il embrasse si mal que ça ? **ironise-t-elle.

**-On en est encore loin, **maugréais-je.

**-C'est ça qui te rend de si mauvaise humeur ? Il ne t'a pas encore embrassée ? **ricane ma blondasse d'amie.

Quelqu'un verrait mal le fait que je l'assassine ? Qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais…

**-Pourquoi ce regard aussi noir ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? **demande celle-ci avec hypocrisie.

**-Serait-ce trop te demander de bien vouloir te taire ? **répliquais-je, acide.

**-Tu ne veux pas parler de ton prince charmant ? **se moque-t-elle.

Par Merlin mais je vais vraiment finir par la tuer !

**-Qui est le malheureux élu ? **nous interroge Malefoy avec une moue ironique.

J'allais inviter Malefoy à aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais quand ma traitresse d'amie lui répond :

**-Jeremy Aubert.**

**-Le Serdaigle ? **s'étonne le blond.

**-Non, ton oncle, **répliquais-je violemment mais il m'ignore et poursuit :

**-J'y crois pas. Et il veut de toi ? **s'enquit-il en miment la surprise.

**-Pour sûr ! C'est même lui qui lui a demandé, **répond Laura à ma place, _une fois de plus._

**-Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours ! **déclare Malefoy.

**-Merci de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! **m'agaçais-je.

**-Oh mais de rien, **dit-il avec ironie.

Je soupire. Ce mec est vraiment un chieur de première classe. Presque pire que mon frère mais bon, on ne peut égaler l'inégalable. Même Malefoy.

Je me sers un croissant en essayant d'ignorer Laura qui bavarde gaiement avec Malefoy au sujet de ma vie _sentimentale. _Quand il s'agit de m'énerver et de parler de choses que j'aimerais mieux taire, Laura oublie sa haine qu'elle voue à ce sale blondinet. Enfin, mon frère doit apprendre que je sors avec son pote alors c'est peut-être une assez bonne chose.

**-Non ? Collina sort avec Aubert ? **s'exclame Kamili.

Je n'ai pas demandé non plus qu'on le crie dans toute la Grande-Salle ! Tous ont tourné leur tête de commère vers moi… Par Merlin, je vais tuer Laura !

xOx

Avec le retour de Laura, le retour des bonnes vieilles habitudes.

**-Copie-moi ça proprement.**

Pettigrow fusille Laura du regard mais ne dit rien. Il s'assit à notre table, s'empare d'un parchemin et d'une plume avec un encrier. Cela fait, il se met à recopier le brouillon de devoir de ma meilleure amie.

La bibliothèque est silencieuse comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs, elle est bien vide ce soir.

**-Vous allez nous donner des ordres encore combien de temps ? **nous demande le Maraudeur en recopiant.

Il ne nous agresse pas, nous pose la question simplement. Je jette un coup d'œil à Laura, elle hausse les épaules avant de répondre :

**-Comme c'est parti, je pense que toi et tes potes en avez encore pour un bon bout de temps. Surement jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte tous Poudlard.**

Pettigrow lève subitement le regard vers mon amie, horrifié.

**-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! On avait de bonnes raisons pour devenir animagi, **chuchote-t-il avec un regard implorant.

**-Et nous, on a de bonnes raisons pour vous faire chanter ! **répliquais-je.

**-Mais…, **veut-il continuer de plaider en leur faveur.

**-Pas de mais ! L'heure tourne et si tu veux te coucher assez tôt, tu devrais te remettre au boulot. Parce que, et je pense que tu l'avais deviné tout seul, tant que je n'aurais pas mon devoir propre et complet, nous ne quitterons pas la bibliothèque même quand Pince voudra nous jeter dehors. Tu me connais, **déclare Laura avec un grand sourire diabolique.

**-Je ne sais pas lui, mais moi oui ! **dis-je avant d'exploser de rire.

xOx

**-Il faut que je me trouve un cavalier, **me répète-t-elle pour la dixième fois.

**-Sans blague ? **marmonnais-je avec agacement.

Elle me jette un sale regard avant de faire un tour d'horizon de la classe. Je l'entends marmonner ses commentaires « trop laid », « trop maigre », « trop petit », « trop con »… de toute manière avec elle, c'est toujours pas assez ou trop, donc on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Il y a deux ans pourtant Dumbledore avait tenu à organiser un bal « magnifique » et « trop excitant » d'après nos camarades de dortoir et beaucoup des filles de Poudlard. Tout le monde courrait partout, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Les filles ne rêvaient que de leur futur cavalier et étaient persuadées que le bal changerait leurs vies… sans commentaire. La plupart sont tombées de bien haut et se sont littéralement écrasées en bas. Soit leur partenaire n'avait cessé de leur écrasé les pieds pendant qu'ils dansaient, soit il était parti avec leur meilleure amie. Bref, même après le bal, on n'entendait parler que de ça mais pas des meilleures façons. Nous avions été quasiment les deux seules filles à y être allées à reculons. Laura était accompagnée d'un Poufsouffle particulièrement pervers et aux mains bien baladeuses… ai-je besoin de préciser qu'il n'a pas fini la soirée ? Quant à moi je n'avais ni partenaire, ni robe. J'y suis allée en Jean's devant bon nombre de regards indignés.

Mais maintenant, et alors que ce n'était _qu'un _mariage, Laura en faisait une véritable obsession. Il lui fallait absolument un mec parfait en tout point. Je lui souhaite bonne chance, parce que c'est déjà compliqué d'associer beau et intelligent mais si en plus, il faut qu'il soit à la bonne taille et bon danseur… bref, j'attends de voir.

Soudain, je la vois se redresser subitement et son regard se mettre à briller… Hou là, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

**-Tu crois que ce serait mal d'y aller avec un Gryffondor ? **me demande-t-elle.

**-Oui ! **m'exclamais-je.

Volletage se retourne vers moi et me dit plus ou moins poliment de me taire.

**-Ecoute, je ne peux pas m'y rendre avec un Serpentard Ce sont tous des fans du Lord et tu connais ma mère. Les Poufsouffle, j'en ai fait le tour et, franchement, ça ne me dit rien. Il y a bien Diggory mais…**

**-L'homme aux mains baladeuses. Merci, je m'en souviens, **cinglais-je.

**-Les Serdaigle, ceux qui pourraient aller ne sont pas libres. Aubert **_**sort**_** avec toi, Flesch avec Holmes et Tabor avec Rebras. **

**-Si tu veux, je te laisse Aubert, **ironisais-je.

**-Tati ! **s'écrie-t-elle, réprobatrice avant de poursuivre. **Il ne reste plus que les Gryffondor.**

Je soupire. Tout compte fait, c'est la seule maison que je ne voulais vraiment pas. Les Serdaigle m'énervent mais je déteste les Gryffondor elle regroupe quand même mon frère et les Maraudeurs, surtout Black !

**-Et le quel attire ton choix ? **m'enquis-je avec ironie.

Elle toussote avec gêne. Elle ? Gênée ? Oh non, alors là ça doit vraiment être catastrophique. Pitié, pas Théo !

**-Et bien, par élimination… Je ne peux pas y aller avec ton frère. Ce serait vraiment exagéré, surtout qu'il est déjà invité.**

Je soupire de soulagement. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle voulait y aller avec cette andouille. En plus, c'est vrai qu'il est invité puisque mes parents le sont mais bon, je suis sûre qu'il ne viendra pas.

**-Ensuite, il y a Londubat mais bien qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre il tourne autour d'Alice. En plus, il dance comme un troll ! **dit-elle avec dédain.

Quelle commère, ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle ne parle jamais ni à Londubat, ni à Alice pourtant elle sait que l'un veut sortir avec l'autre. Et puis, comment sait-elle qu'il danse mal ?

**-Après, on en arrive aux Maraudeurs.**

**-Je te demande pardon ? **sifflais-je.

**-Ils sont beaux, non ? Ils dansent bien, sont pas trop cons et bien qu'ils soient chiants, ils plairont à ma mère, **se dépêche-t-elle d'argumenter.

**-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu ne **_**peux **_**pas envisager une telle chose ! **

**-Titine, je t'en pris. Comprends-moi et essaye d'oublier qu'on les déteste, **m'implore-t-elle. **Et puis, réfléchis à ça On a tout pouvoir sur eux !**

**-D'accord, je veux bien Lupin bien qu'il y a intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas un soir de pleine lune, **capitulais-je.

**-Euh… je… n'ai pas envie que ce soit lui, **murmure-t-elle.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle ne va pas bien ou quoi ? Si elle ne veut pas Lupin, qui veut-elle ?

**-Et pourquoi ? Il est beau, non ? Il est intelligent, bien plus que ses amis ! Et en plus, il est grand ! **m'exclamais-je en essayant de modérer le volume de ma voix.

**-Oui mais il n'est pas assez… je ne sais pas, pas assez impressionnant, ni charmeur, **soupire-t-elle en n'osant pas me regarder.

**-Je vois, donc je suppose que tu ne veux pas non plus de Pettigrow, **grinçais-je. **Potter ou Black ?**

**-Et bien, Potter n'a d'yeux que pour sa Evans…, **souffle-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

**-Quoi ? **hurlais-je en me levant de ma chaise.

Tous se retournent vers moi mais je n'y porte aucune attention. Le prof me demande ce qui m'arrive mais je n'écoute même pas. Je n'y crois pas ! Black ! Elle veut sortir avec Black… Car ça en revient à sortir avec lui, non ?

xOx

**-Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un mec charmeur et qui attire les regards ? Tu veux rendre jalouse ta mère ou quoi ? **m'écriais-je, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Je continue à avancer à vive allure dans les couloirs, Laura me suit sans peine.

**-Tina, écoute-moi ! C'est que Barbara sera présente, **m'avoue-t-elle.

Je cesse d'avancer et me retourne vers mon amie, étonnée. Barbara est invitée ? Là, évidement tout devient plus clair.

**-Elle vient ? **m'étonnais-je.

**-Ouais, tu sais comment est mon frère. Il l'adore… je me demande même s'il n'est pas encore amoureux de cette garce ! **crache-t-elle avec fureur.

**-Alors, tu veux la rendre jalouse en te ramenant au bras de Black ? **demandais-je.

**-Il est exactement son genre. Elle adore les bruns espiègles qui draguent plus qu'ils ne parlent… Potter aurait donc fait l'affaire mais Lupin, non, trop sérieux, trop gentil, **m'explique-t-elle.

D'un côté, ça me rassure. J'ai presque cru qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de Black. C'aurait été catastrophique ! Maintenant seul le fait qu'il sera là me dérange mais bon, je comprends Laura. Barbara est une jeune femme de dix-huit ans qui est arrivée un beau jour chez Laura et qui a failli bousiller sa famille. Draguant le père, le frère… mais Laura a mis un terme à tout ça et depuis Barbara rend visite aux Dubois quelque fois. La mère de Laura finit toujours en larme malgré les efforts de Laura pour remettre Barbara à sa place. Je ne l'ai jamais vue en face et n'en ait pas réellement l'envie mais Laura m'a dit qu'elle était plutôt belle.

**-Mais je ne vois pas trop ce que ça pourrait faire qu'elle voit Black ? Ça se trouve lui aussi lui tombera dans les bras, **lui fis-je remarquer.

**-La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette sale… bref, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle m'a dit que jamais je ne pourrais avoir un beau mec. Donc, elle n'en reviendra pas quand elle me verra avec cet abruti ! **s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

Donc c'est une sorte de pari. Un pari bien débile puisque Laura est belle donc elle pourrait sortir avec plein de mecs si elle le voulait. D'ailleurs, beaucoup le lui demandent. J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment…

**-Je suis pas encore très sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Laura. T'es certaine de vouloir…, **commençais-je.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tati ! Tout ira comme sur des roulettes. Il faut juste que j'arrange ça avec Black, **m'assure-t-elle.

xOx

Nous marchons à la recherche des Maraudeurs quand une main m'agrippe le bras pour me retourner. Je perds l'équilibre et tombe dans les bras d'un jeune homme mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y habituer car il me fait m'écarter avec brutalité. Il me tient toujours le bras avec force quand je lève enfin ma tête vers lui. Théo ?

**-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'apprendre, Tatiana ? **claque-t-il avec rage.

**-Oh… tu es au courant ? **demandais-je, hésitante.

Laura derrière moi lui demande de me lâcher mais il ne l'écoute pas.

**-Pourquoi lui ? Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec Jeremy ! **hurle-t-il.

**-Pourtant lui, il veut et moi aussi, alors ça ne te regarde pas ! **répliquais-je, impressionnée malgré moi par la colère de mon frère.

**-Tu étais obligée de sortir avec mon meilleur ami ? Largue-le ou je…, **commence-t-il à me menacer.

Mais il s'arrête une baguette est pointée sur sa gorge et il sait tout comme moi que celle à qui elle appartient ne se gênera pas pour l'utiliser. Laura est juste à côté de moi et à son regard, il n'est pas difficile à deviner qu'elle est très énervée.

**-Je croyais pourtant t'avoir mis en garde la dernière fois ne touche pas à Tatiana ! **déclare ma meilleure amie avec force.

**-Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! **s'écrie mon frère avec colère.

**-Toi aussi, **rétorque Laura.

La réplique a fait son petit effet, Théo me lâche le bras mais ne recule pas pour autant. Il fixe ses yeux brillants de fureur dans ceux de Laura avant de dire :

**-C'est ma sœur.**

**-Et c'est ma meilleure amie, **contre Laura.

**-De toute manière, tu arrives trop tard. Je sors déjà avec lui, **les coupais-je, hautaine.

**-Largue-le ! **m'ordonne-t-il.

**-Non.**

Il pousse un soupir agacé mais il s'est quand même calmé.

**-Tout ce qui te gêne en fait, c'est que ton meilleur ami ne soit pas d'accord avec toi et aime ta sœur, **lance Laura avec hauteur.

**-Il ne la connait pas mais bientôt il comprendra, **assure Théo puis il se tourne vers moi. **En attendant, ne crois pas que je te laisserai tranquille ! Je veillerai sur votre couple et à la première occasion, j'interviendrai.**

**-T'es lourd ! Aubert peut quand même se débrouiller tout seul, **m'agaçais-je.

**-Aubert ? Parce que ce n'est même pas Jérémy pour toi. Etrange relation, **ricane-t-il.

J'allais répondre quand des pas de course résonnèrent dans le couloir. Je vois arriver derrière Théo, ses deux super copains Londubat et Aub… Jérémy. Génial…

**-Théo ! **l'appelle Jérémy avec une voix essoufflé.

**-Casse-toi, je parle avec ma sœur, **lui dit-il d'une voix cassante.

D'accord, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien entre eux deux.

**-Je pense quand même que je peux participer à votre discussion ! **s'indigne Jérémy.

**-T'en a assez fait, je crois, **réplique mon frère froidement.

**-Tu lui en veux aussi ? **m'étonnais-je.

**-ça, par contre, ça ne te regarde pas, frangine ! **me répond-il avec un sale regard.

Ok, ok, comme il veut. De toute manière, ça ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement. Laura regarde la scène avec une indifférence insolente.

**-Et si on y allait ? **me propose-t-elle.

Je lance un regard à mon frère qui fusille son meilleur ami du sien. Je crois qu'il est en effet préférable de s'en aller.

xOx

On voit les Maraudeurs assis dans le parc.

**-Certaine ? **demandais-je à Laura.

**-Oui, toujours ! **me répond-elle, déterminée.

Je réprime un soupir en la voyant s'avancer vers la bande d'imbéciles mais la suis tout de même. Après tout, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Elle s'assoit entre Potter et Black qui ouvrent de grands yeux étonnés. De mauvaise grâce, je prends place à côté de Lupin qui me lance un vague « bonjour ».

**-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ? **nous agresse Black.

Ah, elle l'a bien choisi son cavalier… nan, mais je vous jure !

**-On profite du soleil, Black. Ça te pose un quelconque problème ? **répliquais-je.

**-Et pourquoi vous avez décidé de profiter du soleil aussi proche de nous ? **ironise Potter.

**-Ah ça, c'est une autre affaire…, **marmonnais-je.

**-J'aurais besoin de ton **_**aide**_**, Black, **susurre mon amie, un sourire en coin.

Black n'est pas aussi stupide qu'on pourrait le croire, il comprend tout de suite que l' « aide » n'est pas optionnelle et se rembrunit instantanément. Il devient soupçonneux et lance un regard noir à Laura.

**-Tu préfères un peu de suspense ou je te balance ma demande tout de suite ? **plaisante Laura, narquoise.

**-Dur choix, **ironise Black de mauvaise humeur.

Bon, si on y va comme ça, on y est encore ce soir.

**-Elle voudrait que tu l'accompagnes au mariage de son frère, dans deux semaines, **déclarais-je.

Gros Blanc. Ils préféraient l'option « Suspense » ?

**-Merci, Titine, **ironise Laura en me lançant un regard agacé.

**-**_**Pas **_**Titine, **grommelais-je une énième fois.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante avec ses surnoms à deux noises ! Surtout en publique. Heureusement, ils sont bien trop sonnés pour remarquer les sobriquets tout à fait _charmants _que me donne mon amie.

**-T'accompagner ? **demande Black, blême.

**-Au mariage…, **dit Potter, éberlué.

**-... de ton frère, **finit Pettigrow, étonné.

**-Dans deux semaines ? **ajoute Lupin.

Ils font tout le temps ça ? Parce que j'avoue que c'est assez flippant.

**-Effrayant, **fis-je remarquer.

**-Oui, vous m'avez bien comprise. Ça fait plaisir, **déclare Laura, sarcastique.

**-Mais pourquoi ? **s'étonne Black.

**-Et pourquoi pas ? **répliquais-je avec dédain.

**-Oh toi, la ferme ! **me dit-il, irrité.

**-J'ai besoin que tu viennes, c'est tout. De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix ! **décrète-t-elle avec fermeté.

Bien envoyé ! Le temps qu'il se relève de ça, le petit Maraudeur, on peut aller faire nos courses à Pré-au-Lard ! Soudain, Potter semble intéressé… bizarre, bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ?

**-On peut venir aussi ? **demande l'ébouriffé.

**-Nan, **répondis-je.

**-D'accord mais pas de connerie ! **accepte Laura.

**-Laura ! **m'offusquais-je.

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? **s'enquit Laura en haussant les épaules.

Question de principe ! Déjà qu'on va devoir se coltiner le pire des Maraudeurs.

**-Je peux inviter une fille ? **demande Potter, quasi-suppliant.

**-Tu veux inviter Evans ? **m'étonnais-je.

**-J'ai jamais dit que je voulais inviter Evans, **réplique-t-il mais sous mon regard perplexe, il avoue, **Oui, bon o.k… Je peux ?**

**-Oui, si elle accepte, **se moque Laura.

**-Mais moi, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller ! **s'agace Black.

J'écoute vaguement Laura lui répéter qu'il n'a pas le choix et qu'il ferait mieux de se faire à l'idée. Comme c'est parti, tout Poudlard va être invité au mariage du frère de Laura…

**-Alors, Collina, tu sors avec Jeremy à ce qu'il parait ? **me lance Potter, avec curiosité.

**-Oui, Mademoiselle la Commère, **ironisais-je.

**-J'entends juste les rumeurs, **se défend l'ébouriffé, vexé.

**-J'en doute pas, **dis-je.

**-T'es vraiment la pire des garces ! **s'exclame Black.

Il laisse sa dispute avec Laura en suspend pour m'insulter ? Quel honneur !

**-Je te renvoie le compliment, **répliquais-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

**-Tout ça pour enrager ton frère, je paris ? **crache-t-il en ignorant ma réplique.

**-Lâche-moi, sale clébard ! Ma vie sentimentale est la dernière chose qui puisse te concerner, pigé ? **m'énervais-je en me levant.

Je m'apprêtais à partir mais il se lève à son tour et me barre le chemin.

**-Me fais pas rire ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Jérémy, **déclare-t-il.

**-Non, elle ne l'aime pas mais elle ne t'aime pas non plus, alors tu n'as pas à venir te mêler de ses affaires ! **rétorque Laura.

Black reste planté sur place par la réplique de mon amie. Qu'insinuait-elle ? Que Black pouvait être jaloux ? Pas bête de sa part, au moins ça avait l'avantage de lui clouer le bec. Elle me prend le bras et nous partons vers le château.

**-On devrait écrire un hebdo sur ta vie amoureuse, on serait riche vu comment elle intéresse tout Poudlard !**


	15. Chapitre 14

_Et bien, voilà, le quatorzième chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf ! =) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Mission « Invitation Commando »**

**-Et tu viens me parler **_**que **_**pour ça ? **s'irrite Aubert.

**-De quoi veux-tu parler ? De la pluie et du beau temps, peut-être ? **ricanais-je, moqueuse.

Il me fusille du regard. Je suis venue le prévenir qu'il devait m'accompagner pour le mariage du frère de Laura qui n'était plus que dans une semaine.

**-Tu m'as ignorée pendant une semaine et quand tu viens me voir, c'est pour me dire que je serai ton cavalier à ton foutu mariage ? **s'énerve-t-il.

Quoi ? Lui non plus n'aime pas les mariages ? Fallait le dire avant, on va arranger ça… il va venir quand même et arrêter de me casser les citrouilles. C'est bien ça comme compromis, non ?

**-Où est le problème ? D'ailleurs, tu m'évitais autant que moi ! Moi, au moins je suis venue te voir, **répliquais-je.

**-Je t'**_**évitais**_** ? Ah ça, c'est vraiment la meilleure ! A chaque fois que je m'approchais, tu partais limite en courant, **dit-il, rageur.

D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Je ne l'évitais pas, je n'avais juste pas envie de le voir. C'est différent… ou pas. Et puis, maintenant, Théo me suit à la trace. Il devrait faire un club avec Evans, La STC « Surveillons Tatiana Collina ». Je leur proposerai l'idée tiens, j'ai même trouvé le nom pour eux.

En plus, comble du comble, Théo a décidé de venir quand même au mariage. Ouais, je sais, c'est teeerrrriiiibllleeuuuh ! Bref, si je survis à ce mariage, c'est que la mariée s'est cassée une jambe en montant un hippogriffe et qu'il est annulé. Qui ne croit pas aux miracles ? Moi ? Je suis mal barrée dans ce cas.

**-J'étais très occupée cette semaine, **mentis-je.

**-Ah, bien sûr, et moi je suis le petit fils de Dumbledore, **ironise-t-il.

**-Comment veux-tu que notre relation soit saine si tu me caches des choses comme ça ? **m'exclamais-je, sarcastique.

Finalement, j'ai un don pour dégriser les gens. Jérémy laisse tomber son masque de fureur et esquisse un sourire. C'est mieux que rien.

**-On va faire un tour dehors ? **proposais-je.

**-Il pleut.**

**-T'es en sucre ? Sinon dis-le-moi et je t'arrange un coup avec la salière.**

xOx

Ok, c'était une mauvaise idée mais je ne peux pas toujours être géniale. L'erreur est humaine. Errare humanum est. Bref, j'ai eu une idée de merde, je l'admets. Voyez comme je suis honnête.

**-Tu es trempée, **me fait remarquer mon imbécile de petit-ami.

**-Vraiment ? Je n'en reviens pas, **ironisais-je avec colère.

Nous sommes à présent sous un grand arbre qui nous abrite de la pluie… enfin, _nous _n'est peut-être pas le pronom personnel adéquate. Disons plutôt qui _m'_abrite de la pluie puisque cette poule -pas- mouillée s'était jeté un sort d'imperméabilité, que je ne connaissais même pas, avant de traverser le parc. Il m'avait proposé de me jeter le sort sur moi aussi mais je lui ai répondu avec arrogance que ce n'étaient pas quelques misérables gouttes qui allaient me gêner. Malheureusement, il s'est mis à pleuvoir plus fort… et je suis trempée, c'est un fait irrévocable.

**-Tu veux que je te sèche avec un sort ? **me propose-t-il en sortant déjà sa baguette.

**-ça va. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! **répliquais-je, agacée.

Il soupire. Je fouille mes poches à la recherche de ma baguette… et ne la trouve pas. Fabuleux, j'ai dû laisser ma tête avec ma baguette en me levant ce matin dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Heureusement qu'on est samedi et qu'on n'a pas cours, sinon je me serais bien retrouvée tiens, sans baguette en cours de Sortilège ! En attendant, je suis autant imbibée d'eau qu'une éponge…

**-T'as oublié ta baguette ? **me demande-t-il.

**-Faut croire, **répondis-je de mauvaise humeur.

**-Donc, t'as besoin de mon aide, finalement, **rectifie-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! Nous sommes coincés sous cet arbre jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse… enfin, on pourrait utiliser la magie ou _re_traverser le parc en courant. De toute manière, moi, j'ai atteint le maximum, niveau « ça mouille », alors qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus à perdre ? Malgré toutes mes pensées très réfléchies, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de sortir du périmètre de _sécurité _que nous offre l'arbre. Il ne va pas pleuvoir jusqu'à midi quand même ? On peut attendre jusque là.

**-Alors ? **s'impatiente Jérémy.

**-Alors je n'ai toujours pas besoin de ton aide, **assurais-je avec fermeté.

Il soupire une seconde fois.

**-Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être sur la défensive ? Qu'il y a-t-il de honteux à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ?… Surtout quand cette personne est ton copain, **me reproche-t-il, irritée.

**-Pas besoin de t'énerver, je n'ai juste pas besoin de ton aide, **répétais-je.

**-ça va, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas sourd ! **lâche-t-il avec colère.

**-Ah bon ? **dis-je, narquoise.

Il me lance un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller en direction du château. Ah non, il ne va pas faire comme la dernière fois ! Surtout que là, je suis vraiment dans la merde s'il s'en va… ça ne me dit rien d'attendre toute seule comme une conne que la pluie daigne arrêter de tomber. Au moins, il a plus de conversation que cet arbre. Enfin, la différence est à peine notable mais c'est mieux que rien, non ?

**-Et c'est toi qui me reprochais de me barrer quand tu venais ! **criais-je.

Je suis certaine qu'il m'a entendue mais il continue néanmoins à s'éloigner sans se retourner.

**-Aubert ! **hurlais-je en me défonçant la gorge.

Il continue toujours à marcher… très bien, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Je ravale ma fierté et crie à nouveau :

**-D'accord, Jérémy ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !**

Cette fois-ci, il se retourne.

xOx

**-Atchoouuum !**

**-Quelle idée d'aller dehors par un temps pareil, **ronchonne Laura.

**-Au début, il ne pleuvait presque pas, **grommelais-je avant de me moucher.

**-Tu devrais aller voir Pompom, elle a un bon remède contre le rhume, **me conseille Huwiler en venant s'assoir à côté de moi.

Dans la salle commune, pratiquement tous les Serpentard sont présents. Elle est pleine à craquer mais ça ne change rien on a quand même les meilleures places comme toujours. Le canapé devant la cheminée.

**-J'ai pas envie de bouger, **grognais-je.

**-Par contre, éternuer toute la journée ça te tente plus ? **se moque Huwiler avec son air supérieur.

**-Et si t'allais me le chercher ? **sifflais-je de mauvaise humeur.

**-Y a pas marqué « Maraudeur » sur mon front, Collina, **rétorque-t-elle en ricanant.

Laura explose de rire tandis qu'une idée nait dans mon esprit… Et si mon Black _préféré _allait me le chercher ce remède miracle ?

Je sors ma baguette que j'étais allée chercher juste après être rentrée de mon aventure mouillée et la pointe sur un bout de parchemin qui trainait sur une table non loin. Le parchemin s'envole vers moi et vient se poser sur mes genoux. Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois ce que je cherche un gamin de troisième année qui écrit je-ne-sais-quoi sur une autre table. A l'aide d'un second_ Wingardium Leviosa, _la plume glisse des mains du garçon sous son air affolé et vient vers moi. Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, je l'attrape et marque sur le parchemin :

_« Va me chercher un remède pour guérir les rhumes à l'infirmerie. »_

_**-**_**Tu peux me rendre ma plume, s'il te plait, **me coupe soudain le gamin dans mon écrit.

Je relève vaguement les yeux vers moi, avant de reprendre mon écriture :

_« Tu le donneras à un gosse de troisième année, blond…_

Un autre regard vers le troisième-année et j'ajoute :

_« aux yeux bruns qui t'attendra devant la salle commune de Serpentard. Jte fais confiance je suis sûre que tu sais très bien où elle se trouve._

_Et fais ça vite,_

_Collina »_

Je jette ensuite un sort aux parchemins que mon père utilise souvent à la maison pour nous demander de faire des choses alors qu'il est à l'autre bout de la maison. C'est très pratique, il suffit d'incorporer le nom et prénom du destinataire et sa couleur des yeux -les sorciers et leurs idées saugrenues- dans la formule et le bout de papier vole jusqu'à lui, n'importe l'endroit où il se trouve, il le trouvera.

Le parchemin se plie en quatre de lui-même et s'envole avant de partir à toute vitesse hors de la salle commune dont la porte s'ouvre toute seule pour le laisser passer. Ceci fait, je me retourne vers le gamin :

**-Dis-moi, p'tit serpent, tu la reveux ta plume, n'est-ce pas ? **lui demandais-je.

Il hausse un sourcil mais vu son regard, je pense qu'il a compris où je voulais en venir. Un sourire narquois prend forme sur ses lèvres et il laisse tomber avec supériorité :

**-Tu crois que je vais faire quoi que ce soit pour que tu me la rendes ? J'ai mieux à faire et de toute façon, mon père a assez de galions pour remplir Poudlard de plumes des meilleures qualités de son cachot à la tour d'astronomie !**

Je vois Laura se redresser de fureur sur le sofa. Elle déteste que les plus jeunes soient aussi arrogants bien que si je me rappelle bien, en seconde année, elle avait insulté de vieille chouette déplumée la préfète-en-chef de Serpentard seulement parce que celle-ci lui avait demandé de rire moins fort. Bref, revenons-en au gamin.

**-Très bien, alors on va faire autrement. Comment tu t'appelles ? **m'enquis-je avec calme.

**-Dustin Balafresh, **dit-il avec dignité.

**-Tu préfères quoi, Dustin ? Que je te tonde la tête ou que je te colle au plafond de la Grande Salle pour le dîner ? Je peux aussi te faire bouffer ta plume ou te changer en dindon cracheur de feu, c'est comme tu le sens. Sauf évidemment, si tu fais ce que je te dis en fermant ta gueule de gosse de riche débile et en appliquant mes ordres à la lettre. J'accepte même que tu m'appelles «Ma seigneurie » si vraiment tu le souhaites, **finis-je froidement.

Dustin perd son air sûr de lui et déglutit. Oui, je ne suis pas trop nulle pour traumatiser les cobras.

**-D'accord, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? **s'enquit-il.

Le truc pratique avec les Serpentard c'est qu'ils voient rapidement où sont leurs avantages…

**-« Ma seigneurie », elle t'a dit, **claque Laura, glaciale, sous les rires de Huwiler.

**-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… **_**Ma seigneurie **_**? **corrige-t-il de mauvaise grâce, avec un regard noir pour Laura.

Je réprime un sourire. Laura est vraiment sadique.

**-C'est très simple en fait, Dustin… ah…ah…atchooouum ! **éternuais-je.

**-A tes souhaits ! **dirent Laura et Huwiler d'une même voix sarcastique.

**-Tu dois attendre devant l'entrée de la salle commune un Gryffondor. Tu dois le connaître, c'est un Maraudeur, Sirius Black, **repris-je.

**-Le traitre-à-son-sang, c'est ça ? **m'interrompt-il.

**-En effet, lui ne sera pas un mangemort, **grince Laura, méprisante.

Laura a toujours beaucoup admiré le geste de Black. Je trouve aussi que c'était courageux de sa part mais le courage est souvent une preuve de stupidité donc, bon… mais c'est vrai qu'il fallait de l'audace.

**-Notre place à tous est auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, **affirme Dustin en nous snobant du regard.

**-Notre place est où nous la souhaitons, morveux ! **crache Huwiler sèchement.

**-Ah, et ton père l'a souhaitée à Sainte Mangouste, surement, **réplique le gamin avec un ricanement.

Comme sur un ressort, Huwiler bondit du divan, prête à se jeter sur le gamin qui reste ébahi par la fureur qu'il a causé. Heureusement, moi et Laura sommes assez rapides pour l'empêcher de faire du troisième-année de la pâtée pour dragons.

**-Ce n'est qu'un gosse, Huwiler. Calme-toi ! **lui dis-je en la retenant par le bras.

**-Lâchez-moi ! **hurle-t-elle avant de nous repousser.

Elle part d'un pas rageur en direction des dortoirs. Laura se retourne vers Dustin, l'agrippe par le col et approche brutalement son visage du sien. Toute la Salle est silencieuse et a ses yeux fixés sur la scène. Tout le monde connait Laura et son caractère explosif.

**-Tu n'es pas chez ton père, Bala-machin, mais à Poudlard dans la salle commune des Serpentard ! Encore une remarque de ce genre, et je te force à avaler ta langue de vipère, pigé ? **siffle-t-elle.

Dustin secoue la tête avec affolement pour montrer qu'il a compris. Laura le repousse avec brutalité et le gamin s'empresse de se diriger vers la sortie de la Salle Commune. Mais je le fais se retourner en lui apprenant avec une moue supérieure :

**-Tu es en retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois, avec Rusard, et fais bien ton **_**boulot**_**, ou tu le seras même après Noël ! **

Dustin approuve encore une fois de sa tête blonde en se mettant à courir pour sortir de la Salle. Je ricane légèrement avant de me retourner vers Malefoy, assis un peu plus loin.

**-Et toi qui osais dire que je ne prenais pas mes devoirs de préfète au sérieux…, **ricanais-je.

xOx

**-ça va mieux ? **demande Laura en direction de Huwiler.

Elle relève une tête aux yeux rougis, le chemin de ses larmes à présent sèches est encore imprimé sur ses joues. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pris la peine de se laver le visage et de se jeter un sort pour effacer toutes les marques de ses pleurs ? Peut-être en a-t-elle assez de faire semblant d'être heureuse, de faire semblant d'ignorer la mort prochaine de son père. Peut-être a-t-elle décidé d'assumer sa tristesse, d'afficher aux yeux de tous sa souffrance.

Elle ne veut pas en parler, je le devine facilement.

**-Oui, très bien, merci, **répondis-je à sa place.

Laura veut répliquer que la question ne se posait pas à moi mais je lui jette un regard implicite qui la coupe nette.

**-Le remède a donc bien fonctionné, **fait-elle mine de s'enthousiasmer.

Elle lance un regard oblique à Huwiler qui a les yeux de nouveau fixés sur son plat.

**-Impec' ! Pompom est vraiment géniale, **dis-je.

**-Je te l'avais dit, **marmonne vaguement Huwiler, le nez proche de son assiette.

Laura me jette un regard anxieux Huwiler ne va vraiment pas bien. Aucune de nous deux n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Huwiler, on la détestait même. Le Caniche. Celle qui suivait à la trace les deux pouffes qui polluent notre dortoir. On la méprisait et son sort nous était bien égal mais… désormais, c'est un peu différent. J'ai appris ce qui concerne son père, sa vie et ce qui avait été son futur. J'ai appris qu'elle n'avait décidé de rien, qu'on l'avait baignée dans la magie noire depuis qu'elle était née et qu'être mangemort avait toujours été la seule voie acceptée par ses parents. Ou femme de mangemort ce qui revient plus ou moins au même une femme qui doit obéir et se taire. J'ai appris qu'enfin tout s'était écroulé et que sa famille était en lambeaux, son père entre la vie et la mort. Et puis, parallèlement, j'ai vu une face de Sara Huwiler qu'elle cachait avec le plus grand soin. Et je l'ai aimée, Laura aussi. Etrange comme les apparences peuvent s'avérer plus que trompeuses, comme on peut découvrir quelqu'un d'autre derrière une personne anciennement détestée… Huwiler, Nott…

Tout cela pour dire que la voir dans cet état n'est pas pour nous ravir. Ni Laura, ni moi.

**-Did' m'a écrit hier, **révéla Laura.

Did' est le grand frère, futur marié, de Laura. En fait, il s'appelle Didier mais comme Laura adore les surnoms…

**-Il veut qu'il y ait le plus de monde possible à son mariage. Il m'a proposée d'inviter toutes les personnes que je voulais.**

**-Bah, c'est un peu trop tard. En invitant les Maraudeurs c'est comme si tu avais donné des invitations à tout Poudlard, **grinçais-je.

**-Arrête ta mauvaise humeur ou tu vas finir aigrie avant l'âge ! J'ai déjà invité Rita Skeeter pour qu'elle fasse un article sur le mariage dans le journal de l'école. Elle était tellement ravie d'être l'une des premières invitées du collège qu'elle va surement être plus que flatteuse dans son article… elle a plutôt intérêt d'ailleurs, mais de toute façon je l'ai déjà mise au courant de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle transformait l'évènement ou le tournait en ridicule, **m'expose Laura avec un sourire satisfait.

**-Faut vraiment soit être folle, soit provocatrice pour inviter Skeeter, **soupirais-je, exaspérée.

**-Tu es toi-aussi invitée, Huwiler, **annonce Laura joyeusement.

Huwiler, qui n'avait pas touché à son repas, redresse sa tête, étonnée.

**-Tu veux que je vienne au mariage de ton frangin ? **s'enquit-elle, ébahie.

**-Bien sûr, ça te changera les idées et te donnera l'occasion de porter l'une de tes magnifiques robes ! **répond mon amie, toute enjouée.

**-Je… euh, merci, **souffle Huwiler.

J'affiche un aussi grand sourire que Laura… elle a eu une excellente idée d'inviter Huwiler. Je prends mon verre d'un geste vif quand une idée vient naître dans mon esprit cette fois.

**-Je peux inviter des gens de mon côté, pas vrai, Laura ? **demandais-je.

**-Autant que tu veux, Titine ! D'ailleurs, la mission « Invitation Commando » débute maintenant !**

xOx

**-Tu as un plan ? **répète John, enthousiaste.

**-Un plan é-nor-me ! **renchéris-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

**-Balance ! **me presse-t-il.

**-C'est hyper simple. Tu es invité par Laura au mariage de son frère…**

**-Et alors ? **me coupe-t-il.

**-Laisse-moi finir ! Laura a accepté que j'invite qui je veux alors, je t'autorise à inviter ta Serdaigle.**

Devant son scepticisme, j'argumente :

**-Imagine deux secondes les gamines adorent les mariages… super romantique, barbant, émouvant… bref, presque toutes en rêvent. Crois-moi, je suis l'une des seules que ça écœure. Pour l'instant, quasi-personne de l'école n'est invité donc quand toi, tu vas aller voir cette Emma pour l'inviter à un mariage, celui dont tout le monde parle à Poudlard car les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes y vont, à ton avis quel effet ça va lui faire ?**

**-T'es géniale, Tiana ! **s'exclame-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras.

**-Ouais, on me le dit souvent.**

xOx

**-Salut, Holmes ! **dit-on, Laura et moi.

**-Les filles ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? **réplique celle-ci.

**-Tu as surement entendu parler du mariage de mon frère, **débute Laura avec orgueil.

**-Un peu trop, oui, **réplique la Serdaigle avec ironie.

**-T'es invitée ! Embarque ton copain par la même occasion !**

xOx

**-Evans !**

Deux jeunes femmes se retournent vers nous. Evans hausse un sourcil tandis qu'Alice nous regarde avec suspicion.

**-Oui ? **dit-elle.

**-Potter t'a invitée au mariage de mon frère ? **demande ma meilleure amie.

**-Ouais.**

**-T'as accepté ? **l'interrogeais-je.

**-Autant que le fait qu'il me courre après du matin jusqu'au soir serve à quelque chose…, **ironise la rousse.

Laura se tourne vers la blonde qui l'accompagne et déclare :

**-T'es aussi invitée, Alice. Viens avec Londubat.**

xOx

**-Tu étais aussi moche, vivant ? Tu t'es surement suicidé dans ce cas…,** lance Vancouver.

**-Et toi, Loulou sans-ami, t'as vu tes affreuses binocles… Bino, bino, binoclarde…, **claironne Peeves en chantant.

**-Vancouver ! T'es invitée au mariage de mon frère, **déclare Laura d'une voix puissante.

xOx

**-Pire encore que les rondes des préfets…, **soupirais-je en me laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Laura allume la cheminée de notre Q.G. d'un coup de baguette avant de s'allonger avec grâce dans le sofa. Son visage est éclairé par un sourire extrêmement réjoui.

**-Did' va être fou de joie quand il va voir tout ce monde, samedi. J'ai tant hâte d'y être ! **s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

**-Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand ce sera **_**ton **_**mariage, **ironisais-je.

**-Tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur, ne t'inquiète pas, **ricane-t-elle.

**-Non, c'est bon, trouve-toi un autre martyr ! **cinglais-je.

Elle éclate de rire. Un silence agréable envahit la pièce, seulement troublé par les crépitements du feu.

**-C'est dommage que Nott ne soit toujours pas réveillé, **laissais-je tomber.

**-J'espère qu'il se réveillera dans la semaine. **

J'entends Laura soupirer. Elle a demandé à l'infirmière de la prévenir le plus vite possible quand Nott se réveillera. Elle aurait vraiment voulu qu'il aille au mariage de Didier pour qu'il ne pense plus à sa chute et, d'une certaine manière, _pardonne_ à Laura. Car Laura est persuadée que c'est de sa faute et que Nott lui en voudra. Je suis sûre que c'est faux. Nott est un type exécrable, si j'oublis le sauvetage, mais il a une fierté démesurée, par conséquent il assume ses fautes et tient particulièrement à accepter toutes les conséquences de ses actes avec dignité, qu'importe le prix. J'ai entendu Malefoy dire à je-ne-sais-plus-qui que Nott s'était laissé tabasser par un groupe de Poufsouffle après avoir perdu un pari.

**-J'ai demandé à Pompom, que si Nott se réveille samedi ou dimanche, elle l'envoi au mariage. Elle a accepté, **m'apprend Laura.

**-On peut toujours espérer, **consentis-je.


	16. Chapitre 15

_Alors, le premier chapitre consacrée au bien agité –c'est promis p- week-end de mariage… j'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 15 : Vous me prenez pour un poisson ?**

**-Hé, Par Merlin ! Tu pousses plus vite que les pissenlits, toi ! **s'écrie Didier.

Charmante comparaison. Je me disais bien que la poésie était un don héréditaire chez les Dubois. Enfin, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Depuis qu'il a quitté le domicile familial, en fait, il y a de ça environ quatre ans. C'est aussi normal que je grandisse, je n'ai pas envie de faire nain de jardin comme métier, plus tard !

**-Je préfère prendre ça comme un compliment, **répliquais-je, ironique.

Pour seule réponse, j'ai le droit à un gigantesque sourire hypocrite de la part du marié… ah, tiens, l'hypocrisie aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont des talents dans cette famille, c'est effrayant !

**-C'est vrai qu'on pourrait te comparer à bien pire…, **ricane Black aux côtés de ma ô combien stupide meilleure amie.

**-Si tu pouvais garder ton chien en laisse, Laura, on est dans un lieu publique, **minaudais-je avec un regard moqueur dédié au cabot en question.

Un hôtel, pour être exacte. Un hôtel d'ailleurs loin d'être modeste… un peu comme Laura et son frère. « _Le paradis de la magique luxure_ » pour vous dire comme le sorcier qui a nommé cet hôtel avait les chevilles gonflées. Faut dire qu'entre la piscine extérieur abritée magiquement de la pluie et du vent et le terrain de Quidditch, on avait de quoi passer de bonnes journées. Et ne parlons même pas des chambres qui font quasiment penser à des suites… Mais bon, vu le prix que ça coûte une journée plus une nuit, il y a plutôt intérêt qu'on puisse se divertir ! Chaque invité devait payer sa chambre, lui-même. Je revois encore la tête de mon père…

_Flash-back :_

**-Ce sera trois chambres, je vous prie, **annonce Papa au réceptionniste.

Un réceptionniste qui, entre nous, est plus qu'original avec les deux ailes dans son dos.

**-Bien, ça vous fera 100 galions…, **dit l'espèce d'ange avant d'être interrompu par la voix révoltée de mon père :

**-Par le caleçon de Serpentard, vous n'êtes pas gêné de demander tant d'argent pour trois maudites piaules ! **

Je vois Maman crisser des dents. Disons que mon père perd son savoir-vivre quand il s'énerve -souvent, donc- et il a d'étranges expressions faisant allusions à Serpentard. Les vieilles habitudes d'un temps révolu, sans doute… mais ce fut encore pire quand le réceptionniste ajouta :

**-100 galions la chambre, Monsieur.**

S'en suivit une telle série d'insulte et de grossièreté que je préfère ne pas les retranscrire. A mes côtés mon frère regarde le pauvre homme se faire insulter d'un air perplexe.

**-Ce sont des vraies ? **s'enquit Théo en pointant les ailes de l'ange qui fit une drôle de tête.

**-Et ton cerveau, c'est un vrai ? **répliquais-je.

_Fin du Flash-back._

A la fin, Papa avait dit qu'on ne prendrait que deux chambres finalement je dormirai dans la chambre de Théo. A son air hésitant, j'avais deviné qu'il avait failli n'en demander qu'une, l'idée sournoise qu'on dormirait tous dans la même. Mon père et l'avarice, une véritable histoire d'amour. En conclusion, je me retrouve à partager une chambre avec mon frère alors que plus il est loin de moi, mieux je suis. Je vais aller très mal. De son côté, le réceptionniste avait pris note de sa plume à papote en boudant… la question de mon frère l'avait véritablement vexé.

**-Tinou ! **me reproche Maman. **Sois gentille avec Surus. **

Je ne suis en paix nulle part à Poudlard, c'est Laura qui m'harcèle avec ses surnoms débiles ailleurs, c'est ma mère.

**-Sirius, Madame. Pas Surus, **la corrige Black aimablement.

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolée mon petit. C'est un nom de champignon vénéneux, c'est ça ? **demande ma mère avec un grand sourire.

**-ça se voit tant que ça ? **ricanais-je avant d'exploser de rire devant le regard noir que me jette le Maraudeur.

**-Non, une étoile, **rectifient en chœur Mylène, la mère de Laura, et Lupin.

Bon d'accord, ma mère n'est pas très cultivée (je crois qu'elle a eu trois BUSE et à peu près le même nombre d'ASPIC) mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tort Black ressemble plus à un champignon mortel qu'à une étoile…

**-Alors, quand pourrons-nous voir la future mariée ? **demande mon père à Didier avec un sourire malicieux.

**-Elle ne devrait pas tarder… enfin, elle est souvent en retard, **s'agace le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Et toi, tu n'es jamais content ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle demande rapidement le divorce, arrête donc de râler ! **lâche Laura, en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

**-Et toi, si tu veux te marier un jour, évite de te mêler des affaires des autres ! **contre Didier avec un regard vengeur.

Et ils continuent à se chamailler… en plein milieu du hall de l'hôtel. Car oui, comme nous nous sommes tous rencontrés ici, nous sommes restés à discuter. Ou plutôt, le charmant grand frère de Laura m'a bruyamment accostée pour me faire remarquer comme j'avais pris des centimètres depuis quatre ans. Un grand moment.

Par _nous_, j'entends Laura et sa famille composée de ses parents et son frangin, Lupin, Black et ma famille. Ah d'ailleurs, je me demande où peuvent bien être les deux Maraudeurs manquants. Sinon, je me demande aussi quels sont les invités qui viennent aujourd'hui. Parce que vu le prix, c'est certain que la plupart s'abstiendront de dépenser une telle somme. Mon père s'en serait bien abstenue si j'en crois le rictus qui reste solidement collé à son visage depuis qu'il a sortit le _porte-monnaie. _Black, par exemple, comment a-t-il fait pour trouver autant d'argent ? Il est parti de chez lui, non ? Et Je vois mal Madame Black lui offrir une chambre dans un hôtel méritant bien pas mal d'étoiles juste pour assister à un mariage. De leur côté, Lupin et Pettigrow ne sont pas descendants de familles de riches, non plus. Pour Potter, par contre ça va, pas de problème.

**-Et dire que t'es ma demoiselle d'honneur ! **se met àhurler Didier soudainement.

**-Tu devrais être **_**honoré **_**que j'aie accepté ! **crie Laura en réponse.

Autour de nous, évidemment, tout le monde nous regarde. Génial. Laura a toujours une bonne idée pour mettre de l'ambiance, n'importe l'endroit où elle se trouve. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure personne à inviter à un mariage.

**-Les enfants, voyons ! Un peu de tenue ! **s'indigne Mylène. **Dis-leur, Fernand !**

Le père de Laura lève le regard d'un journal étrange que je suppose être moldu les photos sont immobiles.

**-Hein ? **hoquète-t-il, arrachant un soupir désespéré à sa femme.

Mon ventre émet alors un gargouillis retentissant. Il est neuf heures et demie du matin et comme il était convenu que nous déjeunions, arrivés à l'hôtel, je n'ai pas pris la peine de remplir mon ventre.

**-Laura, **essayais-je d'attirer son attention.

**-Citrouille creuse ! **crache celle-ci.

**-Didier, **tentais-je alors avec son frère sans plus succès.

**-Sale Serpentard ! **siffle-t-il.

Un nouveau gargouillis. Bon, trop c'est trop ! Je me place entre les deux Dubois et hurle :

**-Vos gueules, têtes d'andouilles ! **

Le résultat fut assez satisfaisant, je dois dire. Les deux interpellés se turent instantanément mais toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall, également… comme quoi beaucoup se reconnaissent en ce qualificatif « tête d'andouille ».

**-J'ai faim, **déclarais-je alors, la voix de nouveau calme.

xOx

**-Allez, Titine ! **s'agace Laura.

**-Ouais, allez, Titine ! **répète Potter.

Je me retourne violemment vers lui. Que Laura m'affuble de ces surnoms débiles, passons encore, mais que le pire des abrutis s'y mette, alors là, je dis non ! En plus, la façon avec laquelle il me regarde est carrément flippante… ces yeux de chien battu…

**-Ecoutez bien, tous les deux Non ! **lâchais-je, énervée.

**-Mais pour-quoi ?** s'énerve le Maraudeur en marquant chacune de ses syllabes en tapant du pied.

**-T'as passé l'âge des caprices, non ? **lui répliquais-je, irritée.

Il jette un regard à Evans qui lit un livre, assise entre Pettigrow et Lupin sur un sofa. Ses parents sont peut-être moldus mais ils ne sont pas pauvres -ce qui étonnerait bon nombre de Serpentard-, ils ont payé la chambre, « dont le prix est du foutage de gueule » d'après mon père, sans discuter, a-t-elle dit avec un haussement d'épaule quand Laura lui a posé la question.

**-C'est bon, on a quand même pas besoin d'elle pour aller se baigner, **_aboie_ (rien que d'y penser, je réprime un fou-rire) Black, rageur, en me foudroyant du regard.

**-Tu sais très bien que si ! **crache Potter avec fureur.

Enervé par son ami, Black s'en va en grommelant que lui par contre n'avait besoin de personne pour faire trempette et qu'il se passera de notre compagnie. Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant, lui aussi !

Ça pourrait sembler étrange, même carrément louche, que Potter, fier Gryffondor, veuille à tout prix être accompagné de Serpentard pour aller faire un saut dans la piscine mais en fait, c'est parfaitement normal. Evans a dit :

« -J'ai pas envie d'aller nager mais si vraiment, il n'y a que moi que ça dérange, je viendrai. »

Et il se trouve qu'à part moi, tout le monde veut aller à la piscine. Théo, Franck et Jérémy y sont surement déjà. Potter et Black sont on ne peut plus excités par l'idée. Lupin et Pettigrow, solidaires comme ils le sont envers leurs deux potes, ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient bien. Laura me cri dessus depuis un quart d'heure, et je n'exagère pas, juste pour que je vienne parce qu'elle ne veut pas se retrouver seule et désespérée avec une bande d'attardés. Et Alice, la meilleure amie d'Evans, n'est pas là et ne viendra que demain pour le mariage car ses parents n'ont pas les moyens de dépenser tant d'argent.

**-Mais, par cette andouille de Merlin, tu vas te décider à ramener ton arrière-train dans cette satanée piscine ! **hurle ma meilleure amie, oubliant toute retenue.

Une vieille sorcière qui passait vers nous sursaute et marmonne avec un regard mauvais pour Laura :

**-Les jeunes filles de nos jours, toutes des petites dévergondées !**

**-Eh l'ancêtre, on t'a pas demandé ton avis ! **lâche Laura, faisant presque s'évanouir d'horreur l' « ancêtre ».

Potter ricane en voyant la vieille dame brandir avec une main tremblante de rage une canne en bois avant de s'en aller en titubant. Laura se retourne vers moi, les yeux me lançant des éclairs. Je soupire je n'ai même pas de maillot de bain.

xOx

**-Bon, tu viens ? **s'impatiente Laura en ajustant sa serviette beige autour de sa taille.

**-Il est rose, **dis-je avec une moue d'horreur.

**-Oui, je sais, j'ai des yeux, **s'énerve Laura en passant déjà le seuil de la chambre.

**-Rose avec des fleurs ! **ajoutais-je, folle de rage cette fois-ci.

**-Oh, sérieux, Tina, tu me saoules ! **soupire Laura. **Il est à ma petite cousine qui a sept ans. C'est normal qu'il soit rose avec des fleurs.**

**-C'est pas normal que je le porte ! **crachais-je.

Comme je n'avais pas de maillot de bain et que mon père a refusé catégoriquement de me payer un maillot de bain, me disant qu'il ne voulait pas dépenser de l'argent pour une chose que je n'aimais pas me baigner. Et évidemment, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mon argent de poche. Alors, Laura a eu la _merveilleuse _idée d'aller demander à Olivia, sa petite cousine, de lui prêter son maillot de bain. Ce qui est vraiment _génial, _c'est que Laura connaissait le sort pour agrandir le maillot de bain mais pas pour changer la couleur et les fleurs complètement idiotes qui fleurissent puis fanent, puis refleurissent avant de _re_-faner… sans se lasser !

**-Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre il est deux-pièces ! **réplique-t-elle en me forçant à sortir de la chambre.

**-S'il te plait tant que ça, pourquoi on n'échange pas toutes les deux, hein ? **proposais-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

**-Parce qu'il te va bien mieux à toi ! **répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil… que je pris assez mal.

Sans attendre que je réponde à sa provocation ce que, bien sûr, je comptais faire, elle m'agrippe le bras et me tire à sa suite. J'ai attaché ma serviette à ma poitrine pour faire en sorte qu'elle cache le plus possible l'horreur qu'il y a en-dessous.

Nous retrouvons la bande de Gryffondor qui nous attend bien sagement dans le hall. Nous sommes tous en maillot de bain et Potter dévore Evans des yeux avec le plus de discrétion dont il est capable… Si discret qu'Evans a le visage plus flamboyant que sa chevelure rousse et qu'elle tente par tous les moyens d'élargir la distance qui la sépare de Potter. Lupin a de longues cicatrices sur le torse et ni Laura, ni moi ne posons de questions… on n'est pas si stupide quand même. Le maillot de bain de Pettigrow rivalise avec le mien avec ses petits bateaux voguant sur l'eau imaginaire du tissu. Lui aussi a piqué le maillot du petit cousin de l'un de ces abrutis qui lui servent d'amis ?

**-Bon, on y va ? **s'empressèrent de la ramener les deux emmerdeurs de service.

Oui, oui, vous avez bien deviné, il s'agit bien de Laura et de Potter.

**-Vous iriez bien ensemble, vous deux ! **grinçais-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Ma réplique, comme d'habitude, eut son petit effet. Laura se jette sur moi pour tenter de m'étrangler Potter vient l'aider (tiens donc, qu'est-ce que je disais ?) Pettigrow paraitt s'étouffer avec sa salive Lupin sourit, l'air parfaitement d'accord avec moi… mais le plus étonnant… le plus surprenant… et ce que je remarque malgré les deux paires de mains qui essayent vainement d'agripper mon cou, c'est la réaction d'Evans. Elle a pris un air boudeur franchement suspect et me fusille du regard en serrant la mâchoire. Apparemment, elle aussi a envie d'assouvir quelques infâmes pulsions meurtrières sur mon pauvre cou… qui n'a absolument rien fait, je tiens à le préciser !

**-Quoi ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! **criais-je.

Mais voyant les regards de mes assaillants s'assombrir encore plus, ce que je ne croyais pas possible, je prends la décision de procéder à un plan de défense testé et approuvé par tout le comité Serpentard je pars en courant. En prenant bien entendu la peine de tenir ma serviette d'une main, il faut rester digne en toute circonstance même quand deux fous-à-lier vous pourchassent dans un hall d'hôtel.

xOx

**-Non ! **hurlais-je. **Laissez-moi, bande de trolls boiteux !**

Laura et Potter ricanent. Je les déteste.

Vous voulez savoir où je suis, là, maintenant ? Et bien, sachez, que je suis dans une position profondément désagréable, la tête en bas, les jambes bâtant dans l'air, posée tel un sac à pommes-de-terre sur l'épaule de Potter. Je crie, griffe son dos, le frappe,… je l'ai même mordu. Mais rien à faire, il ne lâche pas prise. Laura suit Potter, elle est juste devant moi, donc. Mais bien plus bas, c'est que Potter est grand ! Les autres sont aussi là, à rire comme des cons, loin d'eux l'idée de m'aider. Les traîtres ! Tiens, eux aussi, je les déteste.

Evans est, je crois, celle qui rit le plus fort. Elle m'énerve, celle-là ! Je la déteste encore plus que les autres… bon, moins que Laura et Potter mais je la déteste énormément quand même.

**-Je vais tous vous tuer ! Vous écrabouiller ! Vous étriper ! Vous égorger ! Vous massacrer ! **m'époumonais-je.

Evidemment, pour ajouter à mon supplice, ma serviette est présentement dans les bras de Laura. Elle a glissé quand Potter m'a rattrapée au niveau des cuisines et que j'ai combattu le plus longtemps que j'ai pu. Mais voilà Laura était avec lui, ils étaient donc deux contre une et en plus Potter est bien trop fort.

Tous ceux qu'on croise nous regardent bizarrement, surtout moi. Pas étonnant. Ils doivent se demander depuis quand le Potter est un moyen de locomotion. Un moyen de locomotion bien pire que le transplanage, ça je peux vous l'assurer !

**-Nous y voilà ! Jette-là ! **lui ordonna ma traîtresse d'amie.

**-Tiens, vous êtes finalement venus ? **entendis-je la voix de Black demander sans le voir.

**-Laura ! Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que…, **commençais-je à hurler.

**-A vos ordre, commandant Dubois ! **me coupe Potter avant de me lancer dans l'eau.

«… **je ne sais pas nager** », finis-je dans mes pensées.

Mais trop tard, la gifle de la surface de l'eau me fouette tout le corps et je coule déjà. L'eau s'engouffre par ma bouche restée ouverte à cause de ma protestation inachevée. Je me mets à battre fiévreusement des bras et des jambes mais je ne touche pas le fond. J'ouvre les yeux par réflexe et la piqure douloureuse de l'eau m'aveugle. Je les referme et sens la panique me gagner. Je n'arrive pas à remonter à la surface et je me sens couler inexorablement. Puis, peu à peu, tout s'efface. Etrangement, je ne sens plus rien et mes pensées s'envolent loin de moi. C'est comme si je m'endormais… doucement… facilement…

xOx

**-Mais faites quelque chose, par Merlin! Elle va mourir ! **hurle une voix.

De l'eau jaillit de ma bouche plus brûlante que de la lave en fusion. J'ai horriblement mal et j'ai beau papillonner des yeux, tout est flou.

**-Arrêtez de crier, elle revient à elle ! **s'énerve-t-une autre voix.

**-Oh Titine ! Ça va ? **me demande la première voix.

Je me sens soulevée et me retrouve contre quelqu'un. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Ma vision devient de plus en plus nette et mon esprit s'éclaircit.

**-Je devrais ? **cinglais-je en toussotant.

Ma gorge et mes poumons me brûlent. Je relève les yeux et rencontre le visage en larme de Laura. Elle éclate de rire.

**-Bien sûr que tu dois ! **s'exclame-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

**-Laissez-là un peu respirer, bon sang ! **dit un homme près de moi.

Laura tourne un regard colérique vers lui et lui crache :

**-Fermez-là ! **

L'homme s'énerve mais ne fait pas d'autres commentaires et s'en va. C'est qui, celui-là ?

**-Le maître-nageur, **me dit Lupin.

Ah, j'ai pensé tout fort ? Mais, soudainement, une autre vérité m'apparait il y a un monde fou autour de moi. Les Maraudeurs au complet, Evans qui pleure aussi (j'ai manqué un épisode ?), Théo, Jérémy et Londubat.

**-C'est quoi ce bordel ? **m'enquis-je, éberluée par tant de présence.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire parce qu'un chœur de cris explose alors.

**-T'aurais pu nous dire que tu ne savais pas nager ! **rugit Potter avec fureur.

**-Pourquoi tu leur as pas dit ? **beugle mon frère.

**-T'es vraiment débile, c'est pas possible ! **hurle Black.

**-Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ? **cri Jérémy.

Avec tout ça, j'ai encore plus mal à la tête. Laura, prenant sur elle de faire taire les cris, se relève avec fureur. Elle gifle mon frère et Jérémy qui étaient debout pousse Potter, qui était tout près du bord de la piscine, tombe à l'eau donne un coup de pied à Black.

Indifférent à tout le grabuge qui nous entoure, Lupin m'explique :

**-James t'a foutue à l'eau mais tu t'es presque noyée. Sirius était déjà dans la piscine, il a été le plus rapide et il t'a sortie de là. Après, le maître-nageur…**

Mais j'ai déjà décroché. Black ? Black qui coure à mon secours… ça le fait vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas !

Je jette un coup d'œil à celui-ci il est en train de faire un concours de celui qui hurle le plus fort avec Laura, visiblement.

**-Je suis désolée, Tatiana. J'aurais dû leur dire de ne pas faire ça mais…, **commence à s'excuser Evans.

**-Mais tu m'en voulais, je sais, j'avais remarqué, **finis-je en ravalant un fou-rire.

A mes paroles, elle pique un fard. Elle ne cacherait pas quelque chose la Lily ? Décidant de la laisser en paix -pour l'instant-, je me tourne vers Pettigrow qui regarde Potter barboter dans l'eau et lui dis :

**-Et toi, raton ! Ça t'est pas venu à l'esprit de m'aider ? **

**-**_**Raton**_** ? **s'étonne Evans.

Pettigrow sursaute violemment et s'empresse de bafouiller :

**-Je suis désolé… je voulais… mais… je… **

J'éclate de rire en le voyant s'affoler complètement… ils en tiennent une couche, ces Maraudeurs !

xOx

Je passe la pire journée de ma vie et j'ai plus que hâte que ce week-end se termine. Même après ma presque-noyade, ils n'ont pas compris et s'obstinent à me forcer à me baigner. Alors je suis là, au bord de la piscine, l'eau m'arrivant à la poitrine et si jamais j'ai dans l'idée de sortir de l'eau, je me risque à une attaque sauvage de la part de Potter et Laura. Evans subit le même cirque, à chaque fois qu'elle essaye de se tirer discrètement, l'un de ces abrutis lui saute presque dessus pour la ramener à l'eau. Alors, on reste toutes les deux avec Pettigrow qui n'aime pas du tout l'eau, lui non plus. Ça fait une heure ! Une heure, ça ne parait pas comme ça mais c'est très, très long.

Donc on discute pour passer le temps. Evans n'est pas si prude qu'il y parait aux premiers abords, elle est presque aussi cynique que mon père. Surtout quand elle parle de Potter, ce qu'elle fait tout le temps. Pas cinq minutes ne sont passées sans qu'elle ne trouve sujet à se moquer de son admirateur ou à l'insulter. Le pire là-dedans c'est que je suis certaine qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte ! Elle ne peut tout simplement pas s'empêcher de parler de lui, même si le sujet de la conversation n'a aucun rapport avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrête pas de jeter des regards vers la bande d'idiots qui font plongeons sur plongeons.

Potter allait plonger quand deux jeunes femmes en bikini le frôlèrent presque. Il se retourne tandis que l'une des deux pouffe de rire et que son amie lui offre un sourire charmeur. Souriant à son tour, il se met la main dans ses cheveux trempés et tout décoiffés.

**-Même avant de sauter, il est obligé de se passer la main dans ses horribles cheveux ! **crache la rousse à mes côtés en regardant d'un œil plus que mauvais les trois jeunes gens au loin.

**-Ces filles n'ont pas l'air de trouver ses cheveux horribles, elles, **dis-je avec un ricanement moqueur.

Elle m'envoi un regard noir, l'air particulièrement énervée que je commente la scène.

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent, toutes ! **déclare Evans avec une mauvaise foi flagrante.

**-Tu es la seule à ne pas vouloir sortir avec lui, Lily. Toutes les autres ne rêvent que…, **débute Pettigrow avec naïveté.

Mais il choisit de se taire devant la moue furieuse d'Evans. Choix judicieux.

**-C'est juste parce qu'il sait tenir sur un balai ! **dit-elle avec dédain.

**-Tu crois que c'est que ça ? Alors, ces filles là-bas qui le draguent au bord de la piscine, comment ça se fait puisqu'elles ne l'ont jamais vu jouer au Quidditch ? **demandais-je, sarcastique.

A mes mots, elle se tourne à nouveau vers Potter. L'une des filles a posé sa main sur le torse musclé du Gryffondor. Elle a finalement peut-être raison le Quidditch n'est pas pour rien dans son franc succès auprès de la gente féminine. Des tablettes de chocolats, ça aide. En plus, il a mis des lentilles magiques pour se baigner, donc adieu les grosses binocles.

**-Va plutôt apprendre à nager au lieu de m'énerver ! **s'écrie Evans, rouge de colère.

**-Le problème, Evans, c'est que **_**normalement **_**ça ne **_**devrait pas **_**t'énerver ! **raillais-je avec un grand sourire narquois.

Comme prévu, ma remarque rend Evans plus muette qu'une carpe cracheuse de feu. Elle me regarde bêtement. A ce que je vois, elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est. Pettigrow est étonné par la réaction de la rousse.

**-Qui est pris qui croyait prendre, hein, Evans ? **m'enquis-je avec un air entendu.

Elle parait comprendre ce que je veux dire puisque le rouge lui monte aux joues. Elle a eu beau crier sur tous les toits que Potter lui sort par les yeux, au final c'est plutôt le voir entouré de filles qui la met hors d'elle.

Elle fixe Potter qui est maintenant accompagné de Black, de mon frère et de Franck. Ils jouent tous des muscles devant les deux filles qui sont manifestement plus qu'enthousiastes. Je préfère détourner le regard d'un spectacle aussi pitoyable. Laura, Aubert et Lupin rigolent dans l'eau. Et nous trois, on s'ennui ! Le pire c'est qu'ils en ont tous rien à foutre et veulent qu'on reste là, à ne rien faire. Quelle belle bande d'égoïstes !

**-J'adore ton maillot de bain, Chérie ! **ricane un blond en se postant devant nous.

Il est grand, baraqué et me détaille des yeux d'une façon qui a le don de me faire crisser des dents. Deux autres viennent bientôt le rejoindre en riant. Evans se raidit à leur vue tandis que moi je croise les bras sur ma poitrine d'un air arrogant.

**-Moi c'est ta tronche que j'aime pas ! **déclarais-je.

**-Genre, je suis sûre que tu dirais pas non à une petite partie…, **commence un de ses potes en se rapprochant de nous.

**-Allez-vous en ! On n'est pas intéressé ! **déclare Evans en les couvant d'un regard énervé.

**-Vraiment, ce boudin vous intéresse plus peut-être ? **ironise le blond en jetant un regard méprisant à Pettigrow.

Le Gryffondor rougit violemment aux paroles mauvaises du blond.

**-Comment oses-tu ? Le physique n'est pas l'essentiel ! **s'indigne Evans.

**-Heureusement pour vous, d'ailleurs, faces de trolls ! **ajoutais-je avec un grand éclat de rire méprisant.

Je suis d'une grande mauvaise foi puisque les trois mecs en question pourraient très bien poser pour _Sorcière Glamour. _Mais tant que ça les énerve, je peux bien mentir, non ? En plus, s'ils n'ont pas le physique d'un troll, ils en ont bien le Q.I.

Le troisième, celui qui n'avait toujours pas parlé, me prend alors violemment la tête et me la plonge sous l'eau. Suffocante, je me débats le plus fort que je peux pour faire lâcher prise à mon agresseur mais il ne me remonte à la surface que quand l'envie le prend... une éternité plus tard. Il me tient encore par les cheveux et approche mon visage du sien tandis que je crache l'eau qui est restée dans ma trachée.

**-Alors, sale garce, tu vois mieux à qui t'as à faire ? **susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

**-Oh, mon Dieu ! Mais vous êtes fous ? Laissez-la tranquille ! **entendis-je Evans s'affoler derrière moi.

**-La ferme ! Occupe-toi d'elle, Simon, **dit celui qui me tient.

Le blond ricane avant de sortir de mon champ de vision. Autour de nous, les gens continuent à rire et à nager tranquillement. Ils ne remarquent rien d'anormal. Souvent, les jeunes se chamaillent pour se marrer, doivent-ils penser. Ils se foutent la tête dans l'eau et se tirent les cheveux, histoire de passer le temps, doivent-ils se dire.

**-Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser sans que tu ne la ramènes ? **me demande-t-il avec un regard plus que redoutable.

Mais je n'y fais pas plus attention. Mon pouls est encore rapide à cause de la baignade forcée qu'il m'a infligée. La douleur crânienne qui me lance à cause de la poigne féroce qu'il applique à ma chevelure me met dans une fureur que rien ne saurait calmer.

**-Ecoute, du con, lâche mes cheveux et fous-moi le camp, si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles ! **sifflais-je entre mes dents en le mitraillant du regard.

Des cris se font alors entendre dans mon dos Evans. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur la question que le brun me tire encore plus les cheveux en riant. Il place alors une main féroce dans le bas de mon dos et me colle violemment à lui. A peine une seconde plus tard et il a posé ses lèvres contre les miennes d'une façon impériale.

J'essaye tant que je peux de m'éloigner de lui mais il est bien trop fort. En plus, je ne peux pas écarter mon visage puisqu'il continue à faire subir un supplice à mes cheveux. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, il approfondit le baiser, le rendant encore plus brutale et désagréable, et fait descendre sa deuxième main le long de ma cuisse.

Alors que je croyais ne plus pouvoir lui échapper et que je sentais le désespoir me gagner, je suis arrachée des bras du brun pour atterrir dans ceux de… mon frère ?

Devant moi, Black et Laura s'occupent du sale type que j'ai plus qu'envie d'étriper. Black lui a enfoncé son poing dans le ventre tandis que Laura a frappé à la mâchoire.

**-C'est bon, Tina, c'est fini, **me dit Théo en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il en retire une bonne poignée avec un air horrifié.

**-J'ai plus qu'à m'acheter une perruque, **déclarais-je, cynique.

**-Espèce de fumier ! **cri-t-on derrière nous.

Je me retourne pour voir les deux hommes qui accompagnaient le brun se faire massacrer par Potter, dans tous ses états. Lupin et Franck l'aident avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, je dois dire. Evans est adossée au bord de la piscine en larme, les cheveux décoiffés. Elle est bien plus à plaindre que moi elle était toute seule face à deux obsédés et vu l'état de son haut de maillot de bain, ils ne se contentaient pas de l'embrasser. Une des bretelles est déchirée et la rousse doit maintenir son haut de bikini pour qu'il ne glisse pas.

Je regarde autour de moi, beaucoup de personnes nous entourent en simples spectateurs. Nous porter secours leur aurait cassé un bras ? D'ailleurs, eux aussi, Pettigrow et Jérémy sont plus loin et observent la scène, stoïques. De vrais héros, ceux-là ! Une bouffé de rage me submerge. Lui, ce Serdaigle, qui était venu me demander de sortir avec moi et m'a plus d'une fois engueulée de ne pas prêter plus d'attention à notre couple, ne vient pas m'aider quand un pervers est à deux doigts d'assouvir quelques besoins vicieux tandis que deux personnes que je déteste et qui me détestent, eux, le font Black et Théophile.

**-Pourquoi ? **demandais-je.

**-Hein ? **hoquette mon frère, sans comprendre.

**-Pourquoi être venu m'aider alors que tu me détestes et que tu pouvais me voir souffrir ? **précisais-je.

**-Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui a le droit de te faire du mal… d'ailleurs, je pense que j'en fais assez pour que ce ne soit pas la peine que d'autres s'en chargent, **plaisante-t-il avec un rire étrange.

**-Ah, parce qu'en plus t'es conscient de me faire du mal ? **m'enquis-je avec un regard mauvais.

Enervée, je quitte ses bras et prends comme décision de sortir de la piscine mais un bras m'arrête.

**-Où tu vas ? **m'interroge Aubert.

**-ça ne te regarde pas ! Au fait, que ce soit clair, je ne veux plus ni te voir, ni te parler. Disparais ! **déclarais-je sur un ton assuré.

Hors de question qu'il soit encore mon petit-ami après ça !

J'arrache mon bras de son emprise et m'en vais avec dans l'idée de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et de ne plus en sortir.

**-Titine mais attends ! **hurle Laura.

**-Foutez-moi la paix !**


	17. Chapitre 16

_Le week-end spécial Mariage continue pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'espère - ?. Désolée du retard, mais ces derniers temps, jsuis un peu surbookée :S. Le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite… :D Et merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 : Quand les hormones guident les ados

**-Ma chérie, ouvre-nous ! **cri la voix de ma mère de l'autre côté de la porte.  
**-Ou on fait exploser la porte ! **menace celle de mon père.  
**  
**Je soupire. Ils vont me lâcher, oui ? Je suis très bien au fond de mon lit, merci ! Ils essayent en vain de déverrouiller la porte mais ils feraient mieux de laisser tomber, c'est impossible. J'ai lancé un sort qui ne peut être annulé que de l'intérieur de la chambre, c'est Laura qui me l'avait apprise. Si je ne lui en voulais pas, je l'aurais certainement remerciée mentalement.

**-Bah, tiens, pour la repayer après ? **ricanais-je.  
**-Dés que tu sors, je vais te rappeler les bonnes manières, fille ingrate ! **grince Papa.

Il a au moins la franchise de ne pas nier son avarice, c'est déjà ça.

**-ça tombe bien, je compte finir ma vie dans cette chambre, **répliquais-je.**  
-Tu n'as pas faim ? **me demande Maman.

Si, j'ai très faim, il est dix-huit heures et je suis enfermée dans ma chambre depuis ce matin, mais je ne veux pas sortir. Il y a trop de cons dehors, à commencer par ceux qui veulent à tout prix que je finisse noyée ou violée ! Quand je disais que je ne voulais pas aller à la piscine, ils auraient dû me croire. En plus, vu le maillot-de-bain ridicule que j'avais, j'aurais dû me méfier, c'était un signe !

**-Non !** mentis-je de mauvaise humeur.  
**-Arrête ton caprice, Tatiana ou je vais m'énerver !** dit mon père avec colère.  
**-Comme si tu ne l'étais pas déjà,** ironisais-je.  
**-Elle n'a pas tord,** entendis-je mon frère approuver.

A croire par le bruit sourd qui suivit ces paroles, mon père a dû assommer Théo.

**-Ne contredis pas ton père ! **crache mon paternel.  
**-Luis ! Ne frappe pas ton fils !** hurle Maman.  
**-Mais…, **essaye-t-il de se défendre.  
**-Il n'y pas de mais !** le coupe-t-elle.

Génial, ils m'ont oubliée. Merci, Théo, pour une fois, tu sers à quelque chose.

**-Tatiana, je compte jusqu'à trois et je viens te chercher en transplanant !** s'exclame mon père.

Et merde ! Il s'est vite souvenu de moi. En plus de ça, il me prend pour une demeurée. Je sais très bien qu'il y a un sort anti-transplanage qui protège l'hôtel.

**-Prends-moi pour une bille !** grondais-je, énervée qu'il insiste.  
**-Un,** commence-t-il le décompte.

Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi Papa est arrivé à Serpentard. Il ment comme un médicomage, manipule et menace tout le temps. Bref, une vraie plaie.

**-Deux,** continue-t-il.

Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais céder à son chantage débile ? Il peut toujours rêver !

**-Deux et quart,** dit-il.

Je ricane. Je savais bien que c'était du bluff ! Mon père grogne une injure et laisse tomber sa tentative d'intimidation minable.

**-J'ai une idée,** entendis-je mon frère s'écrier.  
**-Non ? Ça t'arrive ?** me moquais-je.

Mais ils m'ignorent et je n'entends plus rien. Ça sent le mauvais coup à plein nez. Je me lève de mon lit et viens coller mon oreille à la porte mais rien à faire, je ne perçois que de simples murmures. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ?

**-Tu ne veux toujours pas ouvrir la porte ? **demande Maman.  
**-Nan !  
-Très bien, vas-y, mon Philou !** dit Maman.

Oui, Philou. C'est le doux surnom de mon frère, je l'imagine même grimacer à l'entente du patronyme idiot. A nous deux, on est Tinou et Philou. A mourir de honte !

**-Où ça ? Où il va ?** demandais-je, méfiante.  
**-Tu verras bien, emmerdeuse !** me répond mon père.

D'accord, là j'ai peur ! Les idées de mon frère sont souvent très effrayantes ! Je sors ma baguette, on ne sait jamais.

Postée devant la porte, j'attends, prête à contrattaquer. Mais cinq minutes passent sans que quoi que ce soit arrive. Ils jouent à quoi ? C'est alors qu'un grincement venant de mon dos résonne. Je me retourne brusquement et écarquille les yeux en voyant Black débarquer par la fenêtre, monté sur un balai. Certain que c'est celui de Potter, il est si malade de Quidditch qu'il l'emmènerait même sur la Lune avec son vif d'or.

Il me sourit, narquois, alors que je brandis ma baguette sur lui.

**-Dégage !** exigeais-je avec violence.

Il ricane et se pose sur le planché, descendant de son balai. Alors c'était ça son idée ? Appeler son copain Maraudeur pour qu'il envahisse ma chambre par les airs et me traine dehors ?

**-Allez, fais pas ta chieuse et viens avec nous manger au resto de l'hôtel,** me dit-il en s'approchant.  
**-J'en ai aucune envie, alors va voir ailleurs !** cinglais-je en m'énervant.  
**-On comprend tous que tu sois dans un état de choc, Evans elle-même a dû mal à s'en…, **commence-t-il à déclarer.  
**-Je ne suis pas du tout en état de choc, merci de vous en inquiéter ! Je ne veux simplement plus vous voir, tout est de votre faute !** accusais-je.  
**-On pouvait pas savoir que des pervers allaient vouloir vous… enfin, bref, et puis, on est venus vous sauver !** se défend-il.  
**-Alors, c'est bon, on passe l'éponge ? Non mais, tu déconnes ?** grinçais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il souffle avec exaspération. A force de s'approcher, il est maintenant presque collé à moi et ça a le don de m'énerver parce que je sais parfaitement qu'il a une idée en tête.

**-Tu peux garder tes distances, s'il te plait ?** m'agaçais-je.

Mais il continue d'avancer alors, irritée, je recule de la même façon. Mais bientôt, je me retrouve bloquée contre la porte. Il me sourit avec ironie puis un claquement retentit. Etonnée, je n'ai que le temps de voir sa baguette pointée contre la porte avant qu'il m'attrape le bras et me tire en avant. C'est quand je vois la porte s'ouvrir que je comprends, il a jeté un sort informulé. Je suis nulle pour ces trucs mais lui a l'air de bien se débrouiller.

Je pousse un soupir de désespoir quand mon père franchit le seuil de ma chambre, un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres. Je déteste Théo et Black, c'est un fait désormais irrévocable.

xOx

**-Ah, enfin tu as quitté ta chambre, ermite !** me salut Laura.

Elle et la compassion, ça doit faire au moins un million. Je la fusille du regard et me place à la dernière place vide, à côté d'Evans et de Londubat. En face de moi la mère de Laura me lance un sourire auquel je réponds en me forçant. Aujourd'hui, sourire est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire.

Autour de nous, les tables sont toutes occupées et les clients ont l'air de bonne humeur. Ça me mine encore plus le moral de voir les gens joyeux. J'ai presque envie de les noyer tous dans la piscine qu'ils comprennent ce que ça fait ! Un orchestre sans musiciens (oui, les instruments bougent tous seuls) joue une musique classique qui titille plus mes nerfs que mes tympans.

La famille Dubois presque au complet avec les tantes, les cousins, les machins… est à table mais ils sont à mon extrême opposé donc je n'aurai pas à faire attention à eux. J'essaye d'ignorer les regards moqueurs de mon frère, de mon père, de Laura et de Black. Ils m'énervent encore plus que cette musique et que cette humeur de fête qui règne dans la salle. Je crois vraiment que je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Je vais me coucher à vingt heures, ça évitera que je fasse un meurtre.

Un homme en smoking qui sourit de toutes ses dents d'une blancheur agaçante nous demande ce que nous voulons manger.

Didier, le frère de Laura, jette un coup d'œil rapide au menu et répond enfin. Puis ce fut le tour de Laura, de ses parents, des Maraudeurs, des membres de ma famille, d'Aubert, d'Evans… tout le monde y passa tandis que moi j'échangeais des regards haineux avec un gosse qui me scrutait de sa table.

**-Tinou, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?** me demande ma mère.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de grimacer au surnom et réponds :

**-Poulet-frittes avec une bière-au-beurre.**

xOx

**-Ils font des choses fantastiques avec l'électricité ! C'est un peu comme leur magie à eux,** déclare Fernand, le père de Laura, la bouche pleine.

Tout le monde le regarde avec ennui. Ça fait maintenant une heure qu'il parlemente sur la vie des moldus et autant vous dire que ça ne passionne pas grand monde. Moi, par exemple, ça a le don de me pomper l'air. Laura est accoudée à la table et joue mollement avec son repas du bout de sa fourchette tandis que sa mère pousse soupir sur soupir en fusillant son mari du regard. Lupin et Maman font semblant de s'intéresser au récit du père de Laura par politesse, contrairement à Papa qui ne l'écoute même pas et qui discute Quidditch avec Théo, Black et Potter. Evans, sang-de-bourbe de son état, a un léger sourire en coin en voyant Fernand s'émerveiller de chose et d'autres qui, pour elle, doit surement être la banalité incarnée. Aubert essaye de capter mon regard mais c'est peine perdue, je compte bien l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que je meurs ! Pettigrow s'empiffre, ce que je comprends, son repas a l'air particulièrement appétissant, j'hésite à picorer dans son assiette mais il me verra surement et risquerait de me bouffer les doigts pour se venger. Londubat pique du nez dans son assiette, au bord de l'endormissement. Didier ne cesse de regarder sa montre d'un air contrarié, sa fiancée n'est toujours pas arrivée.

Moi, je fais des grimaces au gamin qui ne m'a pas quittée des yeux depuis le début du repas qui dure maintenant depuis une heure -comment peut-on manger aussi longtemps ? Il n'arrête pas de me tirer la langue ou de me faire des signes de la main. Comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, ayant fini mon repas depuis un bon bout de temps, je lui réponds. Ses parents ne remarquent rien et ont l'air en pleine discussion.

**-Bonsoir, tout le monde !** s'écrie alors une voix de femme.

Je me retourne en même temps que les autres et vois une grande jeune femme aux formes avantageuses et à la longue chevelure brune. Elle a de beaux yeux marron en amande et un déhanché particulièrement prononcé. La fiancée ?

**-Barbara !** s'écrièrent toute la famille Dubois d'une même voix.

A défaut des paroles, le ton employé est différent selon les personnes. Didier est en extase, Fernand accueillant, Mylène d'une froide amabilité et Laura haineuse. Je comprends tout de suite que je me suis trompée, ce n'est pas la fiancée mais plutôt celle qui pourrait bien foutre en l'air le mariage. Didier s'est levé et a accouru. A présent, il lui fait la bise après l'avoir prise dans les bras. Laura observe la scène avec colère.

**-J'aurais aimé venir plus tôt mais je n'ai pas pu me libérer,** dit-elle alors en faisant onduler ses longs cheveux sombres d'un mouvement de la tête.  
**-Tant mieux,** commente Laura, glaciale.

La scène d'effusion entre le futur marié et la nouvelle arrivée cesse instantanément et Barbara se retourne pour faire face à mon amie.

**-Ah, Aurore, je t'avouerai que te revoir ne m'enchante pas plus que ça,** lâche-t-elle, faussement aimable.

Laura reçoit la remarque en souriant, sarcastique. Elle toise Barbara avec un regard hautain et méprisant qui glace l'humeur joviale qui régnait avant. Elle se lève avec calme, contourne la jeune femme et va prendre le bras de son frère.

**-J'ai à te parler, Did. Titine, viens !** déclare-t-elle en passant de son frère à moi.  
**-Hein ? Pourquoi ?** m'étonnais-je.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire dans ses affaires familiales ?

**-Parce que je te le demande,** répondit-elle en souriant.  
**-Ah, bon, d'accord. Si c'est son altesse qui le demande,** marmonnais-je de mauvaise humeur.

Elle rit de mon manque d'enthousiasme. Je me lève néanmoins, je sais bien que Laura cache bien ses sentiments et qu'elle bouille de l'intérieure depuis l'arrivée de Barbara.

Nous sortons, Laura, son frère et moi de la salle de restaurant et arrivons dans le hall. Didier évite le regard de sa sœur avec une volonté remarquable mais Laura et son mauvais caractère n'apprécient pas.

**-Did, andouille interplanétaire, regarde-moi et explique-moi un peu à quoi tu joues !** exige mon amie avec froideur.  
**-Je ne joue pas.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette pétasse, tu peux me le dire ?** s'énerve Laura.  
**-Je ne fais rien, d'accord ? Et ne traite pas Barbara de pétasse,** réplique Didier en tournant son regard colérique sur Laura.  
**-Tu préfères « salope », peut-être ? Parce que même si ça ne te plait pas, c'est tout ce qu'elle est ; une allumeuse !** rugit-elle.

D'accord et moi, là-dedans, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Je joue l'arbitre et compte les points ? On en est à combien ?

**-Arrête, Aurore !** siffle Didier, furieux.  
**-Tu vas te marier demain et tu lui sautes pratiquement dessus quand cette pouffe débarque !** poursuit Laura, folle de rage.

Je vois Didier lever la main et s'apprêter à gifler Laura. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien mais je bondis entre les deux, me mettant devant Laura avant qu'il ne puisse abattre sa main sur sa joue. Leur dispute s'évapore alors et ils me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

**-Ecoutez, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de se crier dessus ou de se battre. Ta fiancée va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, Didier, et sans me mouiller, je pense pouvoir affirmer que Laura n'a pas tort ; ta scène de retrouvailles avec Barbara était particulièrement chaleureuse. Alors soit tu acceptes les faits et tes fautes, soit tu pars et continues à nier mais je t'interdis de porter la main sur Laura !** déballais-je en fixant Didier dans les yeux, ferme.

Il pousse un profond soupir et détourne le regard. Il baisse sa main.

**-Vous avez raison, des pensées pas très respectables ont envahi mon esprit en voyant Barbara et j'ai agi en conséquence alors que je suis fiancé à la femme que j'aime. Je suis un idiot et, en plus, j'ai failli être violent avec ma petite sœur,** se lamente-t-il, les yeux dans le vide.

Laura vient se poster à côté de moi et sourit à son frère.  
**  
-Te rabaisse pas comme ça, frangin. Tout le monde fait des erreurs -si tu savais, Titine ne fait que ça ! Mais maintenant je ne veux plus te voir avec cette connasse de Barbara ou il va falloir que je la tue, ce qui, tout à fait entre nous, ne me dérange pas tant que ça,** dit-elle.

Didier rit à sa remarque et il tourne le regard vers nous, souriant.

**-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes amies. Face à vous deux, on est quasi-obligé de s'écraser, c'est pour ça que vous avez constamment ce petit air supérieur collé au visage, c'est ça ? **nous demande-t-il, railleur.  
**-C'est surtout parce qu'on est supérieurement intelligentes et fabuleuses mais t'es pas loin de la vérité,** répond Laura avec sérieux.  
**-Et très modeste, aussi,** ajoutais-je.

Didier éclate de rire avant de nous proposer :

**-Il y a une soirée Karaoké, ce soir, ça vous dit ?**

Avant que je n'ai pu exposer mon projet qui est de finir dans mon lit dans une demi-heure, Laura répond :

**-Et comment, frérot !**

xOx

**-Ton père est un véritable rabat-joie**, grogne Maman, boudeuse.  
**-Tu parles d'une nouvelle,** ricanais-je.  
**-Ouais, le jour où P'pa voudra chanter, les citrouilles seront carrées et Poudlard apprendra la magie à des cornichons !** renchérit Théo, moqueur.  
**-C'est déjà ce qu'on fait avec toi, cornichon, **répliquais-je en le couvant d'un regard sarcastique.

Potter explose de rire, en donnant une tape virile dans le dos de mon frère.

**-Elle t'a bien eu, là, Théo !** dit-il en riant aux éclats.

Nous sommes assis sur un long canapé au fond de la salle éclairée par des bougies aux flammes multicolores qui lévitent dans les airs. La soirée n'a pas encore commencé et la scène où un micro doré est posé n'est pas encore éclairée. La salle se remplit petit à petit et déjà les discussions et les cris bourdonnent à nos oreilles. Nous avons commandé des boissons et elles ont déjà apparu sur la table basse qui est placée au centre du canapé qui est un cercle quasi-clos, laissant juste un espace pour qu'on puisse entrer et sortir. Je suis entre Laura et Evans qui n'a pas l'air très pressé de chanter… décidemment, nos goûts ne sont pas si différents. Pas envie de chanter, pas envie de nager. Mais je pense que le fait que son voisin de droite rétrécisse encore et encore la distance entre eux n'arrange en rien son humeur maussade. Potter ? Comment avez-vous deviné ? Bon, d'accord, c'était plus qu'évident.

En fait, pour être plus précise, ça fait « l'espace pour entrer », Pettigrow, Lupin, Black, Laura, moi, Evans, Potter, Théo, Aubert, Londubat, Barbara, Didier, la fiancée, Maman, Fernand et de nouveau « l'espace pour entrer ». Pour vous dire comme le canapé-en-rond est grand. En fait, les « rabat-joies » comme diraient Maman sont la mère de Laura, mon père et les parents de la fiancée. Et heureusement que toute la famille Dubois n'a pas tenu à venir, non plus, parce que je doute qu'on aurait pu s'assoir tous sur le canapé. Barbara a littéralement sauté de joie en entendant la proposition. La réaction de Potter, Théo et Black n'a pas été mieux.

La fiancée, Ophélie, est arrivée avec sa famille juste au moment où on sortait de table pour aller à cette soirée. Elle s'est excusée de son retard, son père avait fait une crise d'asthme et ils étaient allés à l'hôpital. Les médecins avaient préféré le garder l'après-midi en observation, au cas où. Ophélie avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de laisser son père seul. Didier lui avait demandé, avec amertume, si l'idée de le prévenir l'avait effleurée ? Rougissante de honte, elle avait avoué ne pas y avoir pensé et je pense qu'elle était sincère. Elle a l'air plutôt cruche et tête en l'air mais gentille. Elle n'est pas magnifique mais elle est mignonne avec ses frisettes châtains, ses fossettes aux creux des joues et son regard bleu pétillant. Mais, c'est vrai, elle fait pâle figure aux côtés de Barbara qui d'ailleurs chuchote je-ne-sais-quoi à un Londubat rougissant.

Laura regarde la bimbo draguer le Griffondor avec un œil mauvais. Elle est vraiment nympho cette Barbara !

Alors que je vois ma meilleure amie hésiter à sortir les griffes et à déchiqueter Barbara, un serveur vient nous voir en déclarant d'une voix résonnante :

**-Un jeune homme dit avoir été invité mais n'avoir pu venir que maintenant, venant tout juste de se réveiller.  
**  
J'hausse un sourcil, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Me faisant sursauter, Laura se lève soudainement et demande le nom de ce jeune homme.

**-Lucifer Nott, Mademoiselle.**

C'est à mon tour de me lever subitement.

xOx

Nott a pris place entre Londubat et Barbara. Londubat, surement pressé de prendre ses distances avec la jeune femme, s'est vite décalé en invitant le Serpentard à s'assoir à côté de lui. Mais loin de se vexer, Barbara a _plutôt_ bien pris la nouvelle et maintenant elle ne cesse de frotter les jambes de Nott avec les siennes recouvertes de fins bas-résilles, en faisant mine de les croiser et de les décroiser. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire au brun qui arbore un sourire satisfait et charmeur. Autant vous dire que Laura n'est pas de très bonne humeur et ne cesse de foudroyer le couple en tapant avec colère du pied.

L'atmosphère est plus que lourde et le silence horriblement pesant, tout le monde excepté Laura fait mine de ne pas remarquer le manège des ces deux-là mais c'est difficile de les ignorer. Barbara est pratiquement assise sur les genoux de Nott qui a maintenant une vue plongeante dans son décolleté. Ce dernier passe ses mains dans les cheveux lisses et brillants de la brune tandis que Barbara se mordille les lèvres malicieusement.

**-Bon, c'est quand qu'il commence ce karaoké ?** demandais-je, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Maman me jette un regard approbateur et, souriant de toutes ses dents, me répond :

**-Surement bientôt, ma puce !  
-Y en a qui ne paraissent pas aussi pressés que vous. Faut dire ils ont de quoi s'occuper !** grinça Laura, glaciale.

Elle ne jeta aucun regard au couple et heureusement parce que si elle avait croisé le regard moqueur de Nott, ça serait surement parti en rondelle !

**-Tu veux peut-être que quelqu'un se charge de te divertir, Dubois ? Black, peut-être, puisqu'il est ton cavalier pour demain, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire ?** ricane Nott.

Laura tourne son regard chocolat furieux vers lui et sa rage augmente d'un cran au contact de celui d'un vert sapin de Nott. Je vois passer un reflet étrange dans les yeux de mon amie avant qu'elle ne dise :

**-Oui, merci de me l'avoir conseillé, Nott !**

Ayant peur d'avoir compris, je lance un regard interrogateur à Laura mais c'est trop tard, elle s'est déjà retournée vers son voisin. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, Laura était déjà à califourchon sur Black et avait ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs. Sonnée, je la vois pencher son visage, les yeux résolument clos, vers celui ébahi de Black et poser sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor.

Alors que Black répond au baiser fiévreux de Laura qui doit surement avoir le goût de la vengeance, j'ai un vertige. Elle ne peut pas faire ce que je crois qu'elle fait ? Embrasser ce Maraudeur ? Embrasser Black ?

Ecœurée et furieuse, je détourne le regard. Une boule bloque désagréablement ma gorge. Partagée entre une envie de vomir et une envie de hurler, je choisis de m'emparer du verre de Whisky pur-feu que Didier avait commandé mais auquel il n'avait pas touché et le vide cul-sec.

* * *

Alors, une idée sur les évènements à venir ? Je peux déjà vous donner letitre du chapitre suivant : "Le Q.G des casserols es au karaoké !"... ça vous donnesurement une piste xD


	18. Chapitre 17

_Que se passe-t-il quand des ados –et des adultes- se dévergondent un peu trop ? Pour vous, en direct, un petit exemple D. Bonne lecture ! Et merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes :D._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 17 : Le Q.G. des casseroles est au Karaoké**

Cette soirée dépasse de loin en horreur mon épisode à la piscine de ce matin, vous pouvez me croire ! De une, ça fait dix minutes qu'un Potter et qu'un Théo, complètement pétés, enfilent les chansons avec leur voix de casseroles en dansant collé-serré avec deux jeunes femmes qui les ont rejoins sur scène. De deux, et ce depuis la même durée, je suis en danger à côté d'une Evans-furie qui est à son troisième verre d'alcool et qui mitraille Potter de ses yeux émeraude. De trois, ma meilleure amie emballe le mec qui me sort le plus par les yeux depuis bientôt trois quarts d'heure, juste à côté de moi et j'ai des envies de meurtres. De quatre, ma mère est complètement saoule également et est en train de faire la Danse des Hippogriffes sur le bar avec toute une bande de pervers l'applaudissant et lui demandant un strip-tease -quand je vais dire ça à Papa, il y en a qui ne vont plus avoir de couilles. De cinq, Nott et Barbara menacent fortement de s'accoupler en publique et je sais que je ne pourrai pas survivre à un tel spectacle, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vomir mon dîner. De six, Aubert me supplie des yeux de cesser de l'ignorer et, pour tout vous dire, je pense que s'il continue comme ça encore longtemps, je ne vais pas tarder à les lui arracher, les yeux.

Et je peux continuer à vous énumérer ce qui joue avec mes nerfs encore longtemps vu comme la liste est longue. Si vous voulez mon avis, j'aurais dû me coucher comme je l'avais prévu !

Je vois Lupin qui raconte n'importe quoi au père de Laura. Potter a ajouté discrètement une bonne dose d'alcool à chacun de ses verres de jus de citrouille, sachant que le loup-garou voulait se la jouer soft, et il en a bu au moins six en tout. Le résultat n'est pas fameux, il est aussi imbibé qu'une éponge !

Je reprends mon verre de whisky et le bois. C'est mon quatrième et je commence sérieusement à ne plus avoir les idées très claires mais je ne demande que ça ; bourrée, rien ne me sera plus facile d'ignorer les couples qui me donnent la nausée, ma famille qui se dévergonde un peu trop, les regards de chiot de mon ex, ma voisine furax et les voix stridentes de Potter et de mon frère.

**xOx**

**-Lily ! Frangine ! Mumus ! Venez nous… accompagner ! hurle Philou en bavant à moitié sur le micro qu'il tient dans les mains.**

Mumus Lupin se lève de son canapé en trébuchant et monte sur scène, explosé de rire. Evans fait non de la tête mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie d'y aller. C'est marrant. Je prends la main de ma voisine et tire dessus, pour essayer de la faire se lever mais, pas très fraiche, je tombe, hilare. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je rigole mais je trouve ça marrant ; le sol a glissé sous mes pieds, comme ça, comme par magie.

A quatre pattes (pour plus d'équilibre, le sol tangue je vous le rappelle, d'ailleurs je vais porter plainte contre l'hôtel), je me rapproche d'Evans et lui reprends le bras que j'avais lâché en tombant. Je la tire à nouveau vers moi mais elle continue de lutter.

**-Les garçons sont tous des méchants, **se justifie-t-elle, la voix pâteuse.  
**-Pas Sexy-Potty ! **protestais-je avec conviction**.**  
**-Il t'a jetée à l'eau,** me rappelle-t-elle.  
**-Pas Méchant-Potty ! **rectifiais-je**.**

Elle jette un regard à Petit Gros, euh Pettigrow, qui dort la tête sur les genoux de Londubat qui chante La Chanson _Des Harpies Jalouses_, une bouteille de vodka -boisson moldue- à la main.

**« Une harpie jalouse se baladait.**  
**Elle se baladait avec son gros nez**  
**Et des champignons plein son panier.**  
**Qui aurait pu deviner ?**  
**Oui, qui aurait deviné**  
**Que les champignons de son panier**  
**Offraient une mort assurée**  
**A tous ceux qui en mangeraient ?… »**

Il glisse des Yeah à chaque fin de vers et tape sur la tête de Pettigrow avec sa main libre pour rythmer son air de musique.

Evans se lève finalement, sous ses pieds le sol doit aussi tourner puisqu'elle chancelle. Elle me tend une main, visant mal, elle me fout une gifle. Mais je trouve ça drôle et éclate de rire, elle me suit dans mon hilarité. Après plusieurs tentatives, je parviens enfin à attraper sa main et, tant bien que mal, elle me hisse sur mes jambes. Je me tiens à son épaule pour ne pas retomber.

**-J'ai envie de chanter,** me dit-elle.  
**-Oui, moi aussi,** l'approuvais-je en souriant.

Alors, on rejoint Philou, Mumus et Potty derrière le micro et on se met à brailler le refrain de la chanson :

**« Vas-y, mon sorcier préféré, ensorcelle-moi !**  
**Je serais prête à tout pour toucher à ta baguette !**  
**Oui, vas-y, mon sorcier préféré, émerveille-moi !**  
**N'hésite pas à descendre ta braguette ! »**

Evans danse d'une drôle façon. Elle met ses bras devant, puis les croisent, posent ses mains sur ses épaules, puis sur sa tête pour enfin les mettre sur ses hanches. Elle remue le bassin et fait un quart de tour en sautant et en hurlant « Aaaah Macarena ! ». On dirait qu'elle jette un sort. C'est chouette !

Elle me fait signe de la main de l'imiter et je m'empresse de copier ses gestes, ignorant à présent les paroles de la vieille chanson « Mon sorcier préféré ».

**-Kekvoufète, les filles ?** nous demande Potty.  
**-On remue nos popotins !** répondis-je. **Tu l'fais avec nous, Potty ?**  
**-Ouaaiiis, j'veux r'muer mon _Popotty_ ! **accepte-t-il en se plaçant entre Evans et moi.

Il nous imite avec un Poudlard Express de retard mais il est celui qui cri le plus fort en jetant le sort « Aaaah Macarena ! ». Bientôt, Philou et Mumus se mettent à côté de nous et entrent dans la danse, suivis par les deux autres filles. Et petit à petit d'autres gens viennent nous rejoindre et nous lançons le sort si fort que nous n'entendons plus la musique d'origine.

Quelqu'un me bouscule et je vois Fernand s'incruster dans le groupe. Il me lance un clin d'œil avant d'enchaîner les pas de danse ; il gère le vieux à Laura !

**xOx**

Une lumière aveuglante me transperce les paupières et je fourre ma tête sous l'oreiller par pur réflexe. J'entends un grognement sourd qui résonne juste à ma gauche et des jambes poilues qui sont emmêlées aux miennes. Je dors avec un chien ou avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse ?

**-Allez, debout, bandes de marmottes ! **s'écrie une voix.

Je sens qu'on m'arrache l'oreiller et la couette. Un courant d'air froid glace mes jambes nues et je frissonne.

**-Laisse-moi dormir, M'man ! **grogne le propriétaire des jambes poilues.

Un chien ça ne parle pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je dors avec Hagrid. Je crois que je préfère le chien.

**-Je suis pas ta mère et heureusement**, lui répond la voix qui réveille.  
**-Humpf ?** dit-on Hagrid et moi.

Je n'ose toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, préférant dormir encore. Je me recroqueville sur moi, gênant surement Hagrid qui grogne une fois de plus et me donne un coup sur la tête.

**-Bouse de dragon ! **l'insultais-je mollement.  
**-Blondasse écervelée !** me répond-il en baillant.

Après mûre réflexion, je ne pense pas que ce soit Hagrid. La voix n'est pas assez grave et effrayante. Mais tant pis, je m'en fous, je veux dormir. Je sens que le pseudo-Hagrid se redresse et grince :

**-Dubois, vire de notre chambre.**  
**-Ah, bonjour à toi aussi, Philou.**

Dubois ? Philou ? Les rouages de mon cerveau rouillé se mettent en route, déclenchant un horrible mal de tête. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux et aperçois Laura qui nous regarde, moi et mon frère, assis juste à côté de moi, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Ah mais oui, l'homme aux jambes poilues c'est Théo. J'avais oublié qu'il dormait avec moi à cause de la radinerie de Papa… d'ailleurs je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être couchée. Et vu me tenue, le couchage a été rapide et pas compliqué. Je ne suis habillée que de mon tee-shirt de la veille et de ma petite culote. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de retirer mon soutien-gorge.

Je regarde Laura qui me lance un sourire éblouissant. Elle est déjà habillée et impeccablement coiffée. Il est quelle heure ? C'est alors que le cauchemar que j'ai fait me revient.

**-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, **révélais-je.  
**-Ah ? Quoi ? **me demande Théo, pas l'air très intéressé néanmoins.

Sa mise au lit n'a pas dû être très structurée non plus ; il porte juste son caleçon rouge et sa chemise grise complètement déboutonnée et sévèrement froissée. Il n'a pas du tout l'air gêné d'exhiber son torse à Laura. Faut dire pour sa défense que je ne crois pas qu'il soit en état de quoi que ce soit et qu'il est loin d'être mal foutu, croyez-moi ça m'en coûte de l'avouer.

**-Bah, ça te concernait,** dis-je à Laura. **Tu sortais avec Black et n'arrêtais pas de lui rouler des pelles. C'était dégueu !**  
**-Bizarre, ça me dit quelque chose à moi aussi,** marmonne mon frère.

Etonnée, je me retourne vers Théo. Ça doit être plus qu'une légende la transmission de pensée entre jumeaux… mais le toussotement gêné de Laura attire mon attention.

-**En fait, ce n'est pas exactement un cauchemar…, **dit-elle.

**xOx**

**-J'y crois pas ! Avec ce sac à puce ? Comment t'as pu ? Comment t'as pu ?** hurlais-je en lançant un autre oreiller.  
**-Titine, **gémit Laura en évitant souplement le projectile.  
**-Ah non, traîtresse ! Pas de Titine qui tienne ! **répliquais-je, folle de rage.

Je suis debout sur le lit, à court de choses à lui envoyer quand je vois mon frère qui tente de s'habiller -présentement, il essaye d'enfiler son Jean's à l'envers…- je lui prends son pantalon des mains et l'envoi sur Laura de toutes mes forces.

**-C'était mon froc, **commente Théo, l'air passablement épuisé.  
**-Et c'était ma tête,** grogne Laura en enlevant l'habit d'au-dessus son crâne.

Elle me fusille du regard.

**-Je croyais que tu l'avais choisi _que_ pour Barbara, hein ! Hypocrite ! **sifflais-je.  
**-Dubois, est-ce que tu peux me rendre… ?** commence mon frère mais sa phrase est étouffée par son Jean's qui vient de lui atterrir en pleine figure.  
**-Me remercie pas,** grince Laura.

Théo, vaguement réveillé, ne relève pas et reprend son habillage.

-**Et si on en reparlait devant un chocolat chaud, Titine ? **propose mon amie.

**xOx**

Quand nous arrivons dans la salle de restaurant de l'hôtel, on ne prend même pas la peine de chercher des connaissances et nous nous asseyons à une petite table près d'une baie vitrée. Je ne fais pas attention à la course-poursuite d'un nain et d'une espèce d'elfe-de-maison orange fluo dans le parc et appelle un serveur.

**-Un Choco-caramel avec des mini-croissants fourrés à la myrtille, **dis-je.

C'est ce que j'avais mangé hier en arrivant. C'était vraiment délicieux !

**-Un chocolat chaud et une glace au nougat-citrouille, **ajoute Laura.  
**-Un jus de citrouille bien frais, **marmonne mon frère.

Le serveur nous grince un « tout de suite, messieurs-dames », agite sa baguette et s'en va en pestant contre l'inexistence de marque de politesse dans nos requêtes. Je prends à deux mains le large bol décoré d'étoiles scintillantes et en bois de grosses gorgés.

**-Papa va griser en voyant dans quel état on est, frangine,** fait remarquer Théo en essayant d'ouvrir complètement ses yeux mais ses paupières restent, malgré ses efforts, à demi-closes.  
**-M'man doit pas être mieux, **rétorquais-je. **Elle était à fond, hier soir.**  
**-Hum.**  
**-Elle danse vachement bien, votre mère, **affirme Laura en souriant.

On hoche vaguement la tête. J'ai beau me creuser l'esprit, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la fin de la soirée. Comment est-ce qu'on a pu se trainer jusqu'à nos lits ? On était tous bien entamé.

**-Vous vous rappelez d'hier ? Enfin, j'veux dire, vous vous rappelez de tout ?** demandais-je.  
-**Nan,** répond Théo, en haussant les épaules.  
-**Bah oui ! Tout le monde n'est pas alcoolique ! Mon père, Sirius…, **commence-t-elle.  
**-Ah c'est plus Black, maintenant, **ricanais-je, mauvaise.  
**-... Ophélie et moi on s'est chargés de vous emmener dans vos chambres… ça nous a pris trois quarts d'heure. Le temps qu'on vous fasse tous léviter et qu'on arrive à vous faire descendre de la scène ; vous deux, Evans, Potter et Lupin. Vous vouliez continuer à chanter -très mal d'ailleurs- et danser. Vous étiez vraiment insupportables ! **achève-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
**-On s'est couchés à quelle heure ?** demande Théo.  
**-Trois heures du mat'.**

Théo soupire et se couche sur la table, la tête au creux de ses bras. J'entends vaguement Laura lui dire que la table n'est pas un lit et qu'on est dans un restaurant assez distingué, qu'il faudrait quand même se comporter comme il se le devait. Je ne fais pas plus attention à la réponse vulgaire de mon frère, une question occupe toutes mes pensées. Quelle heure est-il ?

Je me retourne à la recherche d'une pendule ou d'une horloge mais ne trouve rien. En désespoir de cause, je regarde à travers la baie vitrée. Le ciel est bleu et le soleil y est bien haut.

**-Quoi ?** s'enquit Laura.  
**-L'heure.**  
**-Treize heures. D'ailleurs, faudrait penser à se préparer pour le mariage. Il commence à seize heures**, me révèle Laura.

J'hausse les épaule négligemment, je n'ai aucune envie de me préparer pour son foutu mariage. Un grognement étouffé m'apprend que Théo est de mon avis.

**-Oh, vous êtes deux têtes de mule !** s'énerve Laura avant de se tourner vers mon frère pour lui frapper la tête, rageuse. **Bon, fais ce que tu veux, le bouffondor, mais réveille-toi !**

La tête endormie de mon frère réapparait pour foudroyer ma meilleure amie du regard.

**-Lâche-moi !** crache-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
**-T'avais qu'à pas boire autant, ivrogne **! réplique Laura.

**xOx**

**-Tu me tires les cheveux, sale brute !** sifflais-je en essayant de me libérer de son emprise.  
**-C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de bouger !** proteste Laura en tirant encore plus fort pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner.  
**-Aïïïïe !** hurlais-je.

J'entends Laura souffler d'exaspération juste derrière mon dos et me traiter de « pauvre petite chose fragile ».

Quelques coups de brosse et de baguette magique plus tard, je suis face à mon reflet et me toise d'un regard critique. Mes cheveux blonds qui m'arrivaient jadis aux épaules sont maintenant suspendus en une queue de cheval haute, à part quelques mèches de cheveux plus courtes qui ont échappé à la torture et encadrent mon visage maquillé.

Oui, maquillé. Mascara, poudre, crayon, fond de teint, rouge à lèvre… bref, j'ai enduré toutes les souffrances possibles et imaginables. Et évidemment, je porte la robe qui m'a coûtée si cher. Elle est grise perle et s'illumine de paillettes argentées à certains endroits. Elle est attachée à mes épaules par deux fines bretelles et m'arrive au dessus des genoux.

**-Alors ?** s'enquit-elle avec un grand sourire orgueilleux.  
**-Mouais,** prononçais-je sans grand enthousiasme.  
**-Ouais bah, tu verras bien la tête que fera Aubert en te voyant !** ronchonne-t-elle, vexée par mon manque de gratitude.

Je lui lance un regard noir à l'entente de mon ex-petit copain. Vu son insistance à vouloir me parler, il va falloir que j'aille lui fournir quelques petites explications.

**-Comme je l'avais prédis, nous sommes superbes !** se réjouit Laura en posant devant le miroir, tel un mannequin.

Sans commentaire. Elle serait moche que ce serait ridicule mais, évidemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Loin de là ! Superbe est même le mot le plus juste qu'il soit pour la présenter. Ses cheveux bouclés, blond-roux, brillent plus que d'habitude -la magie, y a pas à dire, c'est cool- et sa robe lui va parfaitement. Sa longue robe couleur bronze, moulante à souhait qui laisse nu tout son dos jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Elle est si longue qu'on ne voit pas un millimètre de ses escarpins… je suis bien contente de ne pas en avoir choisi une semblable, je me serais casser la gueule. C'est certain.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule dorée de sa chambre ; 15h46. Il faudrait peut-être se dépêcher.

**-ça va bientôt commencer,** lui rappelais-je.  
**-Je sais, allons-y.**

**xOx**

**-Oh, vous êtes magnifiques !** s'exclame Holmes  
**-C'est gentil de le remarquer,** dit Laura, heureuse. **N'est-ce pas, Titi ?**  
**-Ouais, c'est ça,** marmonnais-je de mauvaise humeur.

Je suis juste à côté d'Aubert qui n'a encore rien osé me dire. Tout autour de nous, les invités arrivent et forment une masse de plus en plus conséquente. Et évidemment, chacun vient féliciter le futur marié qui est près de moi, donc je n'arrête pas de voir défiler Poudlard et l'Angleterre entière. Un vrai bonheur. Surtout que chaque personne que je connais à l'air de se sentir obligée de nous saluer et de glisser un compliment pas toujours très sincère.

Nous sommes devant une gigantesque église, non loin de l'hôtel, et nous attendons la venue d'Ophélie, la fiancée, qui doit surement être en train de se préparer.

**-Il y en a du monde !** fait remarquer Jefferson Flesch, impressionné.  
**-Toi aussi, t'as remarqué ?** grinçais-je.

Il me regarde, étonné, tandis que sa petite amie ricane légèrement.

**-Misanthrope**, commente Black, moqueur.

Je le fusille du regard. Bah oui, parce que maintenant que cet abruti est le petit ami de Laura en plus de son cavalier, il y a le double de raisons pour me le coltiner. Et qui dit Black, dit Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin. Qui dit Potter, dit Evans. Qui dit Evans, dit Alice. Qui dit Alice, dit Londubat et donc dit Aubert et mon frangin. En résumé, je dois supporter un bon nombre de gens à cause de Laura. Je déteste ma meilleure-amie.

**-Merci,** ironisais-je.  
**-Ce n'est pas un compliment d'être aussi sociale qu'un hippogriffe rabougri,** réplique-t-il, goguenard.

Très bien, il veut m'énerver, il a gagné.

**-Sois gentil, Sirius d'amour, et va nous chercher de quoi boire ! J'ai soif, pas toi, Laura ? **minaudais-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Je vois Laura hésiter un instant mais son côté vipère reprend le dessus et elle répond, de bonne humeur :

**-Si, un bon petit cocktail sera le bienvenu !**  
**-Et comment je trouve ça, moi, dans une église ? **grogne Black.

Il sait très bien qu'il ne peut refuser, même devant tant de personnes qui le regardent, soit surpris, soit moqueur.

**-Sers-toi de ton flair.**


	19. Chapitre 18

**_Désolée pour le grand retard :S. Mon planning... c'est le bordel xD. Bref, bref, bref, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

**

Chapitre 18 : Que du bonheur !

-S'il vous plait, Messieurs-dames, essaye-t-il d'attirer l'attention générale.

Mais Didier a beau crier, toussoter, sautiller sur place et même frapper dans ses mains, les discussions ne cessent pas pour autant. Tout le monde parle, tout le monde rit, mon père insulte un invité « d'abruti congénital ».

Laura voyant que son frère n'arrivait à rien, elle hurle :

-Vos gueules, les mouettes !

Le silence se fait aussitôt. Un silence un tout petit peu indigné.

-Très distingué, Laura, commentais-je.  
-Comme toujours, Titine, tu me connais, me répond-elle tandis que son frère lance des sourires gênés à l'assemblée.  
-Vous pouvez entrer dans l'église mais _surtout_ ne vous asseyez pas avant que l'on vous le dise, annonce Didier.  
-Pourquoi on peut pas s'assoir ? lui demandais-je, surprise et désespérée.

Mes escarpins me font vraiment mal et j'ai plus que hâte de m'assoir alors si, en plus, le futur marié instaure ses règles à la con, je vais finir par péter un plomb ! Mais ma question laisse tout mon entourage indifférent, trop contents qu'ils sont de pouvoir entrer pour me prêter la plus petite attention.

Une vague de soulagement secoue la foule. Chacun l'air très heureux de pouvoir enfin entrer dans le lieu prestigieux dont les gigantesques portes avaient été résolument closes depuis notre arrivée. Les portes en questions s'ouvrent dans un grincement. Evidemment, les bousculades sont au rendez-vous et je me retrouve bientôt les fesses au sol en compagnie de Laura et Evans que j'ai embarquées dans ma chute.

-Bon sang, Titine, t'abuses ! rage Laura, au sol.

Evans appuie ses remontrances d'un grognement furieux.

-A force de me pousser, j'ai trébuché et mon talon a pété ! C'est quand même pas de ma faute ! me défendis-je.

La foule des invités, toujours aussi impatients de pénétrer dans l'église, me marche dessus sans le moindre remord.

-Réparo ! souffle Lupin, la baguette pointée sur mon pied.

Dans un bruit sonore, le talon se remet solidement à sa place.

-Qu'il est gentleman notre Mumus ! s'exclame Potter.

Black aide Laura à se relever tandis qu'Aubert fait un mouvement pour l'imiter mais, tout comme Evans qui ignore le bras galant de Potter, je me redresse, sans un regard pour lui.

-Tatiana…, soupire-t-il.  
-Plus tard, le coupais-je.

A mon tour, je force le passage pour m'infiltrer au travers de la foule et,_ à mon tour_, je fais trébucher un bon nombre de personnes. Bien fait !

-Eh mais tu peux pas faire attention !

Je me retourne vers la fille que j'ai poussée violement et, avec surprise, je reconnais Huwiler. A ma vue, un sourire mi-étonné, mi-moqueur lui barre le visage.

-Ah, Collina, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Qui d'autre pour se montrer si brutale et désagréable un jour de mariage ? ricane-t-elle.  
-Moi aussi, je te trouve très aimable, aujourd'hui, répliquais-je en souriant.  
-Merci.  
-Oh mais y'a vraiment pas de quoi !

Elle éclate de rire. Enfin, on réussit à se frayer un passage et à gagner les rangs de banc. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal aux pieds, en plus je me suis tordue la cheville en tombant ! Je me laisse tomber sur le banc tandis qu'Huwiler s'écrie :

-Non, on nous a dit de pas…

Mais trop tard. Je n'entends pas la fin de l'exclamation puisque dés que je touche le bois du banc, une étrange de sensation me tord les entrailles et je me sens comme aspirer. Un bref instant plus tard, je me retrouve face contre terre… ou plutôt face contre sable.

-Merde !

J'ai plein de sable sur le visage et dans les cheveux… et ne parlons même pas de ma robe ! Depuis quand met-on du sable dans une église ? Je relève la tête et la stupéfaction me fait ouvrir en grand la bouche en découvrant l'endroit où j'ai mystérieusement atterri. Disparu le temps pluvieux de la Grande Bretagne, au dessus de ma tête un ciel bleu azur s'étend à perte de vue. La chaleur du soleil me caresse la peau et un vent tiède et salé secoue mes cheveux. Mais le plus étrange c'est cette plage, ces cocotiers et cette mer qui touche l'horizon.

-Oh, Par Merlin, Tatiana ! Ça va ?

Penchée vers moi, Ophélie Ocrasse, bientôt Dubois, me regarde, alarmée. En ce moment précis, elle vaut bien la taille fine et les jambes de mannequin de Barbara. Elle est magnifique. Sa robe imposante de mariée en satin blanc lui donne des airs de princesse. Ses cheveux châtains et frisés sont coiffés en un chignon dont des mèches lui retombent devant ses yeux bleus pétillants. Pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Didier l'a choisie, elle plutôt qu'une autre. Elle n'est pas outrageusement belle mais resplendit par son naturel et la joie qui se reflète dans ses yeux.

-Pas mal. C'était prévu ?  
-Oui, Didier et moi voulions du soleil et l'océan pour notre mariage mais mes parents n'avaient pas voulu, alors on a monté ce plan, m'avoue-t-elle en souriant largement. Les bancs de l'église sont des portoloins mais, normalement, tu aurais dû arriver ici avec les autres.  
-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Elle glousse un instant avant de remarquer que je suis toujours assise au sol et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, on me propose de l'aide pour me relever mais, cette fois-ci, je l'accepte. Je commence à épousseter ma robe quand Ophélie pointe sa baguette sur moi. Elle me sourit, puis d'un sortilège fait s'envoler le moindre grain de sable encore accroché à ma tenue ou à mes cheveux.

-Tu es toute décoiffée, m'avertit-elle, désolée.  
-J'ai l'habitude, la rassurais-je en riant.

Un pop assourdissant retentit alors et tous les invités apparaissent près de nous. Aucun d'eux ne tombe -à mon plus grand agacement. Pourquoi dois-je être la seule à ne pas savoir tenir sur ses pieds ? Des pieds chaussés de hauts talons, je désire le préciser ! D'ailleurs c'est loin d'être adapté pour marcher dans le sable. A cette pensée, je me déchausse et fais disparaître mes escarpins d'un coup de baguette.

-Tu n'as aucune classe, Titine ! Pieds nus et coiffée comme Potter dans ses bons jours ! entendis-je Laura s'exclamer.  
-Potter est juste à côté de toi, sale blondasse ! rétorque Potter.

Je me retourne pour voir une Laura furieuse, les mains sur les hanches, occupée à me contempler avec un regard offusqué et Potter qui, vexé, fusille mon amie des yeux. Les autres Maraudeurs, Evans, Alice, Huwiler et mon frère et ses amis sont aussi juste devant moi, à me regarder, moqueurs.

-Va te faire voir, Laura, déclarais-je en souriant.

Elle soupire mais n'ajoute rien, elle sait que ça n'aurait servi à rien.

-C'est quoi ce cirque, ma fille ? hurle-t-une voix, au bord de la crise de rage.

Nous nous retournons tous d'un même mouvement vers le père d'Ophélie qui fusille sa fille de son regard froid, tout près de nous.

-Je… je, bégaye-t-elle.

Elle semble au bord des larmes. Ses parents lui font face, la toisant d'un regard sévère et furieux. Sa mère à un bébé en pleur dans les bras mais elle ignore les cris du nouveau né, préférant regarder d'un air mauvais sa pauvre fille dans sa tenue de mariée. Chaque murmure s'est éteint, chaque souffle est retenu, chaque regard les fixe, elle et ses parents. On n'entend que les cris de l'enfant, le bruit des vagues et du vent.

Didier est plus loin, fébrile. Il n'ose intervenir et regarde la scène.

-Comment as-tu pu penser te marier autre part qu'à l'église ? reprend le père toujours en criant.  
-Tu nous as désobéis ! N'espère plus notre bénédiction ! Le mariage est annulé ! déclare la mère.

L'annonce résonne comme une gifle, un coup terrible. Quelque chose qui vous tombe dessus sans prévenir.

Comment peuvent-ils faire ça à leur fille ? Se montrer si égoïstes le jour de son mariage et tout gâcher ? Ne voir que leur propre orgueil, que leur propre honneur ?

Indignée et révoltée, je cherche dans la foule un regard qui me prouverait que je ne suis pas la seule à éprouver de la rage face à cette attitude mais je ne tombe que sur des visages impassibles et fermés. Sauf ma mère qui, pâle, retient autant ses larmes que la prétendue futur mariée. Sauf Laura qui bouillonne de l'intérieur et est rouge de colère. Sauf Huwiler qui arbore un regard macabre, semblant compatir à la douleur d'Ophélie. Sauf Black qui observe la scène avec fureur, il doit connaître ça, les règles familiales stupides et le despotisme affligeant. Il doit connaître l'horreur de devoir faire face au regard ferme et intransigeant de ses parents.

Mais personne ne réagit et le silence garde son territoire seulement partagé avec le bruit des vagues et du vent. Tout le monde reste de marbre, même quand les premiers sanglots d'Ophélie se firent entendre. Alors, je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, mais je fais un pas en avant. Je fais un pas avec mes pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le sable. Je pense que c'est parce que la vision d'Ophélie me révélant qu'elle avait décidé avec Didier de contrer l'autorité parentale pour se marier sous le soleil, se baigner dans l'océan quand elle aura enfin son alliance au doigt, est ancrée en moi. J'ai vu son bonheur, j'ai lu son impatience dans ses yeux étincelants de joie et maintenant, je ne ferais rien en voyant ses rêves partir en fumer ? Je sais bien qui je suis. Je sais bien que je suis une Serpentard, que le bonheur des autres ne devrait pas m'importer et j'avoue que c'est vrai. Certains bonheurs me laissent indifférente, ces faux bonheurs sur-joués, trop mal joués, ceux qui sonnent faux mais pas celui-ci. Quand ça en vaut la peine, chacun se doit de prendre les devants, qu'on soit Serpentard ou pas ne change rien à cela. Ça n'a jamais compté. C'est ce que mon frère n'a pas su comprendre quand nous avions onze ans. Une maison ou un blason ne peut pas changer quelqu'un. Ce n'est que du vent, une histoire pour bercer les Gryffondor qui se croient courageux et héroïques, les Poufsouffle qui se pensent loyaux et fidèles, les Serdaigle qui se rêvent savants et géniaux et les Serpentard qui s'espèrent froids et rusés. En fait, on est tous dans le même bain, à s'imaginer tel que l'on n'est pas, dans le même océan à se noyer dans les vagues des rêves. On préfère s'inventer des talents et des qualités, se croire uni à un groupe de personnes ayant les mêmes et, en fait, on se rend compte un jour que ça ne s'est joué qu'à si peu. Quelqu'un qui est infiniment sournois mais prêt à bien plus de courage pour exercer ses vices, sera réparti à Gryffondor alors qu'il méritait sa place à Serpentard. Un autre qui aime en savoir plus mais qui compte utiliser ses connaissances pour faire le mal pourrait être parmi les Serdaigle et pourtant Serpentard l'aurait bien accueilli en ses murs. Alors pourquoi continuer à jouer à ce jeu stupide ? Au fond tout le monde à sa part de Serpentard, de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Tous, à un degré différent.

Alors, je fais un pas en avant, ma tête de Serpentard vicelarde et perfide levée bien haut et mes cheveux décoiffés à la Potter dressés sur celle-ci. Et tous me fixèrent du regard.

-Vous vous croyez où, avec vos têtes de snobs débiles ? A un congrès ? A un banquet ? On ne fête pas votre argent, ni vos réussites dans la vie mais l'amour de votre fille. Au fond, à quoi ça a servi de nous faire venir dans cet hôtel qui coûte hyper cher ?  
-J'aimerai bien le savoir, grince mon père.

La remarque de mon père lui doit des regards aiguisés et indignés. Elle me fait légèrement sourire. Alors celui-là, il ne risque pas de me faire une telle scène à mon mariage –si mariage, il y a, évidemment. Je reprends néanmoins mon sérieux alors que le silence n'a été brisé par personne. Les parents d'Ophélie me regardent, méprisants et outrés. Je poursuis :

-Vous croyez peut-être que l'amour est plus beau, enfermé entre les murs d'une église ?

Le silence répond à ma question. Mais bientôt une présence à mes côtés me fait tourner la tête ; Black est juste à ma droite, son regard gris plus froid que jamais.

-Vous savez qui est cette fille ? demande-t-il en me désignant d'un mouvement du menton.

Il laisse un court temps d'arrêt et répond lui-même à sa question :

-C'est Tatiana Collina, une Serpentard, une véritable peste. Quasi tout le monde la déteste et il y a des raisons plus que valables à ça. Elle est égoïste, conne, empêcheuse de tourner en rond et n'écoute qu'elle-même. Même son frère jumeau ne veut pas lui parler.  
-C'est gentil, Black, de faire les présentations, ironisais-je, agacée.  
-Pourtant c'est elle qui, aujourd'hui, s'oppose à votre propre égoïsme ! De quoi avoir la honte jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! achève-t-il avec un grand sourire plein de mépris.

Alors évidemment, maintenant que les premiers coups sont partis, d'autres suivirent. Chaque invité donne son opinion, souvent défendant les jeunes futurs mariés dont Ophélie qui est toujours secouée de sanglots.

-Black ? l'appelais-je.  
-Oui ? dit-il en se retournant vers moi, malicieux.  
-Je te déteste !

-Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, unis par les liens sacrés du mariage ! déclare mon père sur le ton le plus solennel qu'il a en stock.

Le prêtre n'a pas accepté de venir unir Didier et Ophélie si ce n'était pas dans une église alors on a dû faire avec. Didier a dit à sa fiancée de choisir un invité pour jouer le rôle déserté de l'homme d'église et, pour le plus grand étonnement de l'assemblée, son choix s'est porté sur mon père, qui je vous le rappelle doit être le sorcier le plus insupportable de la Grande Bretagne. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle désigné, lui plutôt qu'un autre ? Je n'en ai aucune idée et je dois dire que je m'en fiche pas mal !

En face de mon père et de la mer, Didier et Ophélie se sourient, émus et fous de joie. Les parents d'Ophélie sont un peu plus loin, le petit Olivier toujours dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Leurs mines ont eu vite fait de se dégriser et ils ont pardonné à leur fille et à son mari leur cachotterie qui a bien failli causer un désastre.

-Allez, gamin, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! l'autorise mon père avec un clin d'œil.

J'éclate de rire, accompagnée des Maraudeurs, de mon frère, de Laura et de ma mère. J'ai toujours su que mon père ferait un excellent prêtre ! Mais apparemment, la majorité des invités ne sont pas de mon avis et toisent mon père, mauvais.

Didier, cependant, ne se fait pas prier et agrippe la taille d'Ophélie pour l'embrasser avec passion. Un torrent d'applaudissement secoue la foule et les cris encourageants des Maraudeurs retentissent alors.

Puis, Ophélie, toujours dans les bras de son mari cri :

-Allez, tout le monde à l'eau !  
-Quoi ? Non ! m'écriais-je.

**xOx**

-Potter ! hurlais-je, énervée.

Encore une fois, il m'a lancée une vague gigantesque d'eau. En voyant ma mine colérique, il s'étouffe presque de rire. Laura est en train de rire avec Black, en se lançant de l'eau à la figure aussi. Ce couple me rendra vraiment malade !

-Oui, Collina ? Un problème ? fait-il mine de ne pas comprendre.  
-Tu veux que je prenne ta tête pour un cognard ou quoi ?  
-Essaye un peu pour voir ! ricane-t-il avec défi.  
-Tu te rappelles que tu dois m'obéir ?  
-Arrête, pas avec moi, Collina adorée ! Avec Patmol, ok, mais pas avec moi ! se marre-t-il.  
-Ah ouais ? m'enquis-je.

Autour de nous, tous les invités se baignent tout habillé. Comme nous, comme moi. En même temps, j'étais loin d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à comment éviter de tremper ma robe –ce dont je m'en contre fou, il faut bien l'avouer-, Potter et mon frère m'avaient déjà trainée dans l'eau sous les encouragements de Laura et de Holmes. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs en train de rouler patin sur patin à Jefferson Flesch, non loin de nous.

-James Potter est un ani…, commençais-je à crier.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase car Potter avait bondi sur moi, m'entrainant sous l'eau. Quand je refais surface, Potter me regarde, hilare.

-Enfoiré ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! m'exclamais-je, en toussant pour retirer l'eau qui était encore dans ma gorge.  
-Je t'avais prévenue, me rappelle-t-il.

Je le fusille du regard, ce qui semble l'amuser plus qu'autre chose puisqu'il part dans un grand éclat de rire. Sa chemise blanche complètement déboutonnée et trempée laisse voir entièrement son torse musclé et bronzé. Je jette un regard à Evans assise sur la plage, toute seule, et croise le sien, vert émeraude. Aucun doute qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de le regarder depuis qu'on est dans l'eau. Quelle andouille, celle-là ! Comment peut-on être la meilleure de sa promotion et être aussi stupide ? Car elle est réellement stupide ! Elle n'aurait qu'un mot à dire et elle serait là, dans ses bras. Un sourire même pourrait suffire, un regard peut-être. Il l'aime surement autant qu'elle alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle doute comme ça.

-ça ne te plait pas, pas vrai ? déclare Potter alors.

Je tourne un regard étonné vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

-De quoi ? Que tu me noies ?  
-Pourquoi tu te fais plus conne que tu ne l'es ? Je te parle d'eux, me dit-il en désignant du menton Laura et Black qui se chamaillent.  
-Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que ça me plait pas, je l'ai crié un millier de fois à Laura, répliquais-je.

Potter soupire en me jetant un regard agacé.

-Fais pas mine de ne pas piger ! Même Lunard le sait !  
-Tu m'énerves ! Je ne comprends rien ! m'exclamais-je.  
-T'es jalouse, laisse-il tomber.

Ebranlée, je le dévisage. Jalouse ? Pourquoi serais-je jalouse ? De quoi serais-je jalouse ? De qui ?

-Tu délires, commentais-je.  
-ça vous plait d'être hypocrite dans la famille ? Théo, toi maintenant.  
-Qu'est-ce que vient faire Théo, là-dedans ? m'étonnais-je.  
-Laisse tomber ! soupire-t-il. T'es jalouse de Dubois.  
-Quoi ? Je… De Laura ? Tu insinues que j'aimerai bien rouler des pelles à ton pote, en somme, c'est ça ? demandais-je, luttant contre la fureur.  
-En somme.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Tes conclusions à la con, tu peux les garder pour toi ! sifflais-je, folle de rage.

Potter sourit face à ma colère et ne fait aucun geste quand je m'éloigne de lui pour regagner la plage. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me laisse tomber aux côtés d'Evans qui me jette un regard presque hostile.

-Je déteste Potter. Comment as-tu fait pour craquer sur lui ? m'enquis-je, sans tourner autour du pot.

Son regard émeraude semble s'adoucir.

-J'en sais rien, marmonne-t-elle.

Au milieu des vagues salées, Potter n'a eu aucun mal de se trouver une autre compagnie féminine, ou bien c'est elle qui est venue. Il parle avec une brune que je ne connais ni de nom, ni de vue.

-Où est Alice ? l'interrogeais-je.  
-Aucune idée. Surement avec son Franck, me répond-elle.  
-Ils sortent enfin ensemble ? m'étonnais-je.

Elle tourne vers moi un regard perplexe.

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi commère.  
-C'est à cause de Laura. Elle doit toujours tout savoir, grommelais-je.

Elle rit un instant à ma remarque avant de retomber dans sa sombre humeur, le regard fixé sur un certain brun insupportable.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?  
-Parce que, dit-elle, agacée.

Superbe réponse. J'allais insister quand une main chaude se pose sur mon épaule.

-Salut, Tiana.

John s'assoit près de moi, l'air particulièrement ronchon.

-Salut, cousin. Alors, ça va ? demandais-je.

Il me fusille légèrement du regard, ma question ne lui plaisant visiblement pas. Evans se penche sur moi pour voir qui est venu s'assoir à ma droite.

-C'est ton cousin ? me demande-t-elle.  
-Sinon je ne l'appellerai pas « cousin », Evans, ironisais-je.  
-Oui, je suis son cousin, répond-il en grognant.

Evans hausse un sourcil face au peu d'amabilité de John et commente :

-Tous pareils dans ta famille, Collina.  
-Je sais.  
-On peut passer le sujet ? s'enquit John. Ton plan est joliment tombé à l'eau !  
-C'est à dire ? demandais-je, prudente.  
-Oh mais regarde par toi-même, réplique-t-il en me montrant d'un doigt rageur, un groupe de gamins barbotant dans la mer.

Emma Gerry, la charmante dulcinée de mon cousin, est présentement occupée à se pendre au cou d'un blond qui doit avoisiner les douze-treize ans.

-Toutes mes condoléances, me moquais-je.  
-Tatiana ! me reproche-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? m'agaçais-je.  
-Tu m'as promis de m'aider !  
-Je peux peut-être aider…, intervient Evans, d'une voix aimable.

Je me retourne vers elle. Elle a l'air désireux de s'occuper les idées pour éviter qu'elles ne soient trop souvent autour de Potter –ce que je peux comprendre.

-Pourquoi pas. Mon cousin…, commençais-je.  
-John Fillipon, précise-t-il.  
-...s'est entiché d'une petite peste…  
-Peste toi-même !  
-...de la détestable maison de Serdaigle…  
-Venant d'une Serpentard…, proteste John, narquois, n'achevant cependant pas sa phrase.  
-... qu'il a invitée au mariage –ce que je lui ai conseillé- pour pouvoir améliorer ses rapports avec elle. Oui, parce que la gamine ne peut pas le voir en peinture ! Mais voilà que, maintenant, elle est dans les bras d'un blondinet, achevais-je.  
-Damien Rotterfield, un deuxième-année de Gryffondor, nous apprend John sur un ton agressif.  
-T'as pas du tout l'air jaloux, je te rassure, ironisais-je.  
-Ah oui ? Et ben, toi non plus, avec ta copine et Black ! crache-t-il, vengeur.  
-Quoi ? m'étranglais-je.

Je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez qu'on me fasse sous entendre que je pourrais être jalouse de la relation qu'entretient Laura avec ce sac à puces répugnant ! Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de noyer mon cousin dans le sable, Evans lui demande :

-Et ton amoureuse, c'est qui ?  
-Amoureuse à sens unique, ajoutais-je, mauvaise.  
-Emma Gerry, lui dit-il en me foudroyant du regard.  
-Ah je vois qui c'est. J'ai parlé avec elle, un jour qu'on voulait emprunter le même livre à la bibliothèque. Elle est une véritable fane des Beatles, un groupe de musique moldue que je n'aime pas trop d'ailleurs. T'as qu'à lui parler de ça, propose la préfète en souriant.

Le regard bleu de John brille soudain de reconnaissance, il offre un large sourire à la Gryffondor, me lance une poignée de sable au visage que je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver –et dont je vais me venger, sale gosse !- et bondit sur ses jambes. Je le regarde vaguement aller rejoindre Gerry et ses amis avant de me tourner vers Evans.

-C'est très sympa de ta part, Evans, mais comment veux-tu qu'il parle d'un truc dont il a surement déjà oublié le nom ?

Evans perd alors son sourire triomphal et son visage pâlit.

-Je… Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'angoisse-t-elle.  
-Bah rien, je voulais juste te poser la question, ricanais-je avant de m'allonger dans le sable.


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Une longue, longue absence… désolée :S. Alors, voilà, le chapitre 19 qui marque la fin de ce week-end déjanté !**_

_**P.S : Bonne année 2011 à tous et à toutes D **_

**Chapitre 19 : Y a du Soleil et des nanas… **

Au coucher du Soleil, une piste de danse a été improvisée sur la plage. Un long bar-buffet a été mis en place et des hommes en maillot de bain noirs font autant office de mannequin que de serveurs. Des grosses sphères lumineuses éclairent les danseurs et les consommateurs de rayons multicolores tandis que les chansons s'enchaînent.

Alors, si je voulais résumer en quelques mots, je dirais certainement que la plupart des invités sont soit au bar en train de s'empiffrer ou de se bourrer, soit en train de danser sur un rythme endiablé, collés à des personnes qu'ils connaissent ou non. Certains, très doués, font les deux, alternant ; un coup au bar pour se choper un petit verre de whisky pur-feu, un coup à la piste de danse pour montrer combien ils ont le rythme dans la peau. Mais, d'autres encore, sont restés dans l'eau, préférant à la folle ambiance musicale-alcoolique, celle d'un bain de minuit.

Mais je n'ai aucune envie de résumer la scène donc vous ne saurez rien ! Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être été une ou deux fois au bar, mais vraiment, c'est presque rien.

-Tatinette ? m'appelle Evans.  
-Quoi ? grognais-je.  
-Passe-moi à boire…  
-Nan, t'as déjà assez bu !  
-Et alors ? s'enquit-elle.

C'est vrai, ça ! Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire que miss-parfaite-je-me-la-pète-avec-mon-rôle-de-préfète se bourre la gueule ?

Je lui passe la bouteille de téquila, un alcool que je ne connaissais pas avant ce soir, qu'on a volé discrètement au bar pendant qu'un serveur draguait une invitée. Et, sans mentir, je n'y ai quasiment pas touché ! Evans est peut-être vachement coincée à Poudlard, refusant toujours ce qui peut être susceptible de faire une entorse au règlement, mais au dehors… c'est plus du tout la même chose ! Je crois que la vue de Potter se collant à une blonde y est pour un peu dans son état présent. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.

Huwiler est avec nous, aussi. Seulement, elle a préféré ne pas boire. Elle a justifié en disant un truc du genre « si je commence, je m'arrêterai que quand la bouteille sera vide ». Tout de suite, Evans a été convaincue, ne désirant pour rien au monde perdre sa boisson.

-Je pense pas que ce soit bien de la laisser boire autant, Collina, me dit Huwiler.  
-Elle veut boire, elle boit ! grommelais-je en observant la rousse admirer sa bouteille entre deux gorgées.  
-Elle n'est pas habituée. Ça pourrait mal finir.  
-Elle veut que ça se finisse mal, ça se finit mal ! répliquais-je.  
-Toi aussi, tu devrais arrêter de boire, soupire-t-elle.  
-Bah, j'ai même pas commencé…  
-C'est ça, ironise-t-elle.

Je retourne la tête vers la piste de danse et remarque Holmes qui semble à deux doigts d'étriper son copain.

-Allez, cul-sec ! claironne Evans avant de pencher brutalement la tête, le goulot de la bouteille à la bouche.

Huwiler me bouscule alors et arrache la bouteille des mains d'Evans qui n'a pas vraiment le temps de mettre ses paroles à exécution. D'un côté, c'est peut-être mieux, vu son état.

-T'es cinglée, Evans, commente Huwiler, légèrement agacée mais calme.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as piquée la bouteille, Sara ? se lamente Evans en m'agrippant le cou pour venir y pleurnicher.

Alors, il y a ceux qui, bourrés, se mettent à faire un strip-tease sur le comptoir d'un bar. Il y a ceux qui rient pour un rien. Il y a ceux qui couchent avec des inconnus. Il y a ceux qui tabassent le premier qui les bousculent. Et il y a ceux, comme Evans, qui donnent des surnoms débiles et pleurent pour un oui ou pour un non.  
Franchement, j'aurais préféré qu'elle glousse tout le temps en ayant l'air d'une attardée parce que maintenant elle me serre si fort le cou qu'elle m'étrangle à moitié.

-Et elle n'a bu qu'un quart de la bouteille, me dit Huwiler. Si on la relaisse boire autre chose que de l'eau, ça sera pire que s'il y avait la marée haute !  
-D'accord, je garde la bouteille…, approuvais-je en tendant une main envieuse vers la bouteille.  
-_Je_ garde la bouteille, Collina ! Toi, tu restes bien sagement avec la fontaine, corrige-t-elle.

Je la vois se lever.

-Tu vas où ? m'enquis-je.  
-Au bar. Rendre cette bouteille.

Et elle s'en va, me laissant avec une fille qui déverse plus d'eau à elle toute seule, qu'un nuage pluvieux en Angleterre, en mars. Et encore, je me trouve gentille. En plus, le sable est loin d'être confortable et je commence à avoir mal aux reins. Oui, parce que nous sommes encore assises dans le sable, à une dizaine de mètre de la piste de danse qui n'est, en fait, pas vraiment délimitée.

-Si c'est ça, je vais te laisser regarder ton _entourage_ en bon célibataire que tu es maintenant, Jefferson Ray Flesch ! hurle Holmes en s'éloignant à grands pas de son copain, rouge de colère.

Flesch la regarde partir avec agacement puis se retourne vers Lupin en marmonnant je-ne-sais-quoi. Holmes se rue sur un serveur, lui prenant au passage un verre de whisky, avant de me remarquer. A l'instant où nos regards se croisèrent, je sus qu'elle allait venir me voir. Et ce n'est pas de refus parce que les pleurs de plus en plus prononcés d'Evans commencent à me foutre les nerfs en ébullition.

Holmes me lance un vague sourire puis regarde la préfète sangloter avec perplexité.

-Qu'es-ce qu'elle a ?  
-Au départ, c'était à cause d'une histoire d'amour qu'elle se casse à rendre compliquée mais, maintenant, c'est parce que Huwiler lui a volée sa bouteille de téquila.  
-Ah… Chagrin d'amour et alcool. Je connais. Sauf que moi, c'est toujours au whisky, compare-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi.  
-T'as encore largué Flesch ?  
-Ouais. Tu crois que je resterais avec un mec qui matte des filles alors qu'il danse avec moi ? crache-t-elle.

J'éclate de rire alors que je ne trouve pas la situation spécialement drôle. Bon, je crois que je suis de ceux qui rient pour rien quand ils ont abusé de la bouteille.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu te saoules ?  
-Parce que j'ai envie, répondis-je en continuant de pouffer de rire.  
-Et pourquoi tu ne danses pas plutôt ?  
-Parce que j'ai pas envie.  
-ça te fera du bien, crois-moi… en plus, il y a ton ex, Rémy Over…  
-Jérémy Aubert, corrigeais-je platement.  
-Ah oui, voilà. Et bien celui-là, il n'arrête pas de te regarder… pourquoi vous avez rompu, au fait ? me demande-t-elle, curieuse.  
-J'sais plus.  
-Ah, pas grave, je m'en fous, en fait. Bon, alors on va danser ? me propose-t-elle en se relevant déjà.  
-Et Evans ? m'enquis-je en regardant celle-ci qui pleure toujours contre mon épaule, les mains encerclant mon cou.  
-Bah, elle vient avec nous. Elle a besoin d'oublier la téquila.  
-Le problème, c'est justement qu'elle n'y arrive pas et tient à peine debout.  
-Comment tu le sais ? Elle est assise, me fait-elle remarquer.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre et ayant l'esprit un peu embrumé, je me laisse convaincre. Aidée d'Holmes, je parviens à me retrouver debout, sur mes pieds nus et pas si bancales que ça, Evans accrochée à mon bras.

-C'est trop drôle… vous penchez toutes les deux vers la droite, s'exclame Holmes, en éclatant de rire.

Elle observe alors le verre de whisky auquel elle n'a encore pas touché. Elle redresse son regard vers moi pour me lancer un clin d'œil et retourne à son verre qu'elle vide d'un mouvement brusque de la tête en arrière.

-Cul-sec, commente Evans, ses sanglots calmés.  
-Ouais, Holmes a toujours été douée pour la descente au whisky.

Elle hoche modestement de la tête avant d'éclater une énième fois de rire.

-Vous allées où ? nous demande Huwiler en arrivant. Holmes ? s'étonne-t-elle en remarquant la Serdaigle.  
-Ah salut, Huwiler ? Toujours célibataire ? l'interroge-t-elle, avec plus de curiosité que de sournoiserie dans la voix.  
-Et toi, toujours avec ton abruti de Flesch ? réplique Huwiler, piquée dans son orgueil.  
-Justement, non.

La conversation commençant légèrement à me monter au système, je nous traîne, Evans et moi, vers la piste de danse. J'essaye vainement de détacher Evans de mon bras mais celle-ci est au bord de la chute. Je soupire, cette fille est un vrai boulet quand elle boit.

-Evans, on peut pas danser si tu restes, accrochée à mon bras, l'avertis-je.  
-Je veux pas danser, ronchonne-t-elle.

Elle a vraiment une tête à faire peur. Ses cheveux sont aussi décoiffés que moi –et ce n'est pas peu dire d'après Laura et Huwiler. Son maquillage a été ravagé par les larmes et de longues trainées de mascara sillonnent ses joues. Elle est comme moi, pieds nus, et on est bien les seules de la soirée à avoir déserté nos chaussures, ce qui n'arrange pas les regards que les autres nous portent. En plus, elle fait la même tête qu'une petite fille, ravalant ses larmes, à laquelle on aurait arraché sa poupée favorite. Oui, l'ensemble est peu conventionnel et fait éclater les rires sur notre passage. Et même moi, je remarque l'humeur moqueuse de notre entourage malgré mon degré avancé d'ivresse.

-Tu veux que j'te réconforte, ma jolie ? demande un blond au regard fiévreux.  
-T'es pas assez beau pour ça ! lui crache Evans.  
-Hein ? s'enquit-il, n'ayant pas entendu à cause de la musique.  
-T'es moche comme un troll malade ! lui criais-je.

Vue la tête qu'il tire, j'en tire la conclusion qu'il a, cette fois, très bien compris et, satisfaite, je le vois s'en aller, rageur.

-Vous êtes obligées de vous saouler à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente, toutes les deux ? ironise Lupin en apparaissant devant nous.  
-La dernière fois, t'étais bien aussi, _Mumus_, lui rappelais-je.  
-C'est James…, marmonne-t-il.  
-Où ça ? s'empresse de demander Evans.

Lupin arque un sourcil devant l'excitation d'Evans qui quitte mon bras et saute dans les siens en demandant, hystérique :

-Il est où ? Il va bien ? Il t'a parlé de moi ? De quoi j'ai l'air ?  
-Euh…, dit-il avant de tourner vers moi un regard qui demande de l'aide.

Je soupire, agacée, mais réponds à sa place :

-Alors, pour répondre à toutes tes questions ; Potter est là-bas, en train de danser avec Laura et Black ; Il a l'air d'aller très bien ; Il parle de toi tout le temps et t'as l'air d'une ivrogne névrosée.

Clignant bêtement des yeux, Evans me regarde un instant, ne semblant pas comprendre un seul des mots que j'ai prononcés. Puis, elle éclate en sanglots, en mouillant la chemise blanche de Lupin cette fois-ci et non, mon cou. Je préfère.

-Sur ce…, dis-je en m'apprêtant à m'en aller quand la discussion que j'ai eu avec Potter me revient et je me retourne vers Lupin, contrariée, On m'a dit que tu disais que j'étais jalouse de Laura… souhaites-tu dire quelque chose pour ta défense ou as-tu besoin d'un avocat, auquel cas, il te sera donné d'office si tu n'as pas le fric pour te payer les services de l'un d'eux. Evidemment, s'il s'avère que l'accusation est fondée, tu auras la peine qui aura été choisie par le juge –moi.  
-L'alcool ne t'arrange pas, Tatiana.  
-Je sais, éludais-je la remarque d'un mouvement de main désinvolte. Alors ?  
-C'est vrai mais James aurait pu tenir sa langue, s'agace-t-il.  
-Tu règleras ça avec lui. En attendant, mon pote, toi et moi, on a à parler !  
-Oui, biens sûr, mais Lily…  
-Lily n'est pas un problème, l'interrompis-je en attrapant Evans pour la décoller de Lupin et la flanque dans les bras d'un homme au hasard.  
-Mais…, proteste l'homme, étonné.  
-Garde-la, je reviens la chercher dans cinq minutes. Sois gentil ou je te casse la tête, ok ? le menaçais-je.  
-Comment osez-vous, petite impertinente ? s'indigne-t-il.  
-Chut ! exigeais-je avec un air sévère légèrement altéré par la téquila puis me retourne vers Lupin. Viens Mumus, on a affaire !

Je n'attends d'ailleurs pas qu'il fasse un geste pour me suivre et lui agrippe le bras pour le traîner derrière moi. Je m'éloigne d'un bon mètre de la piste de danse et me retourne vers lui brusquement. Surpris, il me fonce dedans et je me sens tomber en arrière alors évidemment, et je suis sûre que toute personne sensée aurait fait comme moi, j'attrape violemment la chemise de Lupin ce qui fait sauter plusieurs boutons. Heureusement, il a le temps et l'agilité –sans compter le réflexe, il est fort ce Lupin- de m'attraper en passant un bras derrière mon dos. Apparemment, sa lycanthropie aide pour la force physique car je ne semble qu'à peine peser sur son bras.

-Si tu voulais déboutonner ma chemise, il y avait peut-être d'autres façons, ironise-t-il alors que je suis encore à la limite de la chute, seulement retenue par son bras –gauche, en plus.  
-J'avais pas trop d'imagination, répliquais-je.  
-Tu veux peut-être que je te relève…  
-Peut-être, en effet, mais ce n'est pas trop inconfortable donc si tu veux, Mumus, on peut rester comme ça toute la soirée.

Il étouffe un rire avant de me relever. Je me détache de lui, avec un peu de regret, il faut bien l'avouer ; Quand je disais que les bras de Lupin étaient confortables, je ne mentais pas. Il me regarde longuement, attendant que je parle. Je pensais que c'était à lui de m'expliquer mais, apparemment, il n'est pas de mon avis. Agacée, je lui lance :

-Tu t'expliques, oui ou non ?  
-Oui, oui, répond-il en riant. Alors, on pense en effet, avec James et Peter…  
-Ah, lui aussi ? Ce sale rat, il va m'entendre ! le coupais-je.  
-Laisse Peter tranquille, Laura le martyrise déjà assez ! réplique-t-il.

J'ai toujours été étonnée par sa façon agaçante d'appeler quasiment tout le monde par son prénom… on dirait Evans quand elle est bourrée !

-On pense que tu es jalouse de…  
-... Laura. Oui, ça, j'ai compris ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment, immondes Maraudeurs à la con, vous osez penser des conneries aussi grandes et, en plus, les répéter ! précisais-je, plus qu'énervée.  
-Bah, à cause de tes réactions. On a tous bien vu la tête que tu tires quand elle embrasse Sirius…  
-C'est juste parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie et la voir dans les bras de ce…  
-C'est ça ! m'interrompt-il, plus sceptique que jamais.  
-Oh, tu me fais chier, Lupin ! Je ne ressens rien d'autre que du dégoût pour Black et j'aimerais juste qu'il disparaisse de ma vie !

Lupin reste devant moi sans rien ajouter mais son sourire moqueur montre bien ses pensées et j'ai bien envie de le gifler pour oser se foutre de moi ! Mais un cri de fureur nous fait nous retourner.

-Elle m'a vomi dessus ! J'en ai partout ! C'est dégueulasse !

Ma colère ayant été remplacée par la surprise, j'accoure vers l'homme à qui j'avais laissé Evans. En effet, Evans ne l'a pas loupé ; c'est immonde ! Evans est au sol, assise dans la position du fœtal, en pleur.

-Alors, vous, je vous retiens, bande de délinquants ! crache l'homme avant de partir, à grands pas.

Je soupire. Evans n'en loupe pas une ! Je m'agenouille auprès d'elle qui continue de sangloter. Lupin fait de même. Il se met à lui caresser son dos secoué par les soubresauts de ses sanglots, pour l'apaiser.

-On est là, Lily. Calme-toi, lui murmure-t-il.  
-Elle va bien. Elle est juste bourrée, m'agaçais-je. Elle pleure parce qu'elle est bourrée, c'est tout.  
-Et pourquoi elle est bourrée ?  
-Parce qu'elle a trop bu, Lupin, lui répondis-je, comme si je parlais à un abruti. C'est comme ça que ça se passe ; tu picoles, t'es saoul !  
-Je sais, merci, Tatiana. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêchée de boire ?  
-Parce que je suis pas sa mère et que je m'en fous qu'elle se bourre la gueule. C'est pas mon problème !

Il pousse un long soupir en me lançant un regard contrarié. Bah quoi ? Depuis quand je suis Lily-Sitter ? J'ai déjà assez de mal avec Laura, comme ça ! D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Encore à danser avec un _chien_ ?

Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois que des paires de jambes qui dansent. En même temps, je suis encore accroupie. Et tous ses danseurs qui me donnent des coups de pieds ! Je vais en étriper un pour me calmer…

Je sors de mes pensées quand je vois Lupin prendre Evans dans ses bras et la relever.

-Tu l'emmènes où ?  
-J'en sais rien mais on ne peut pas la laisser là, en plein milieu de la piste de danse, m'éclaircit Lupin.  
-Pas faux.

Je m'apprêtais à _ne pas_ suivre Lupin et le laisser s'occuper d'Evans, tout seul. Après tout, il mérite au moins ça ! Donc, je préparais soigneusement mon plan « je me barre discrètement » quand, tel un miracle tombé du ciel, Potter m'arracha le bras en l'attrapant, sautant sur place dans le but pas vraiment atteint de « danser ».

-Ya du Soleil et des nanas…, se met-il à brailler en continuant à gesticuler en me déchiquetant le bras.  
-Ta gueule, Potty ! Et lâche mon bras ! m'agaçais-je en essayant de libérer mon bras.

Malheureusement, qui dit un abrutis, dit deux abrutis soit mon frère.

-On va s'en mettre jusque là ! hurle Théo en se mettant devant moi.

Je pousse un grand soupir ; j'aurais dû boire plus, ça m'aurais évité de remarquer ce spectacle affligeant. En plus, Lupin ne peut pas m'aider puisqu'il est déjà parti avec Evans. Quel lâcheur ! Bon, moi aussi, je voulais l'abandonner mais il ne le savait pas donc… il ne vaut pas mieux que moi. Je serais tentée de dire _moins_ mais bon…

-Allez voir ailleurs, j'y suis peut-être…, leur proposais-je.

Et comme ils sont naturellement attardés et que l'alcool ne les arrange pas, ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Pas bête, sœurette !  
-Reste où t'es, on te rejoint !  
-C'est ça…, ricanais-je. Crétins.

**O.o**

-Lecteurs et lectrices fidèles, j'ai le bonheur de vous apprendre que, moi, votre dévouée reporter, Rita Skeeter, je suis en mesure de vous dire que je peux tout vous dire ! Car, oui, j'ai eu l'honneur d'être parmi les invités du mariage du frère aînée d'Aurore Dubois, Serpentard de Sixième-année, et d'Ophélie Ocrasse, désormais Dubois. Le samedi n'a pas été hors du commun, à part pour l'insupportable Tatiana Collina, élève de Sixième année à Serpentard, et l'agaçante préfète de Gryffondor, Lily Evans, qui ont trouvé le moyen de se faire agresser dans la piscine (une superbe piscine protégée par de multiples sortilèges). Cependant, le lendemain a été fabuleux ! Les mariés nous ont joué un vilain tour ; ils nous ont envoyé sur une plage paradisiaque où nous avons passé toute la soirée. Une dispute familiale a même débuté, ce qui était véritablement excitant –peut-être moins pour la pauvre Ophélie qui est tombée pitoyablement en larmes. Heureusement, Sirius Black, séduisant Maraudeur élu « Gryffondor le plus Sexy dans le numéro de Noël dernier », qui s'est interposé avec courage et bravoure entre l'intolérance des parents et les pleurnicheries d'Ophélie ! Malheureusement, les pleurs de la mariée l'ont sans doute affreusement chamboulée puisqu'elle a nommé Luis Collina, le père de Tatiana Collina qui est certainement à l'origine de l'horrible personnalité de cette dernière, comme remplaçant du prêtre. Après une baignade générale dans l'océan, toute l'assemblée a continué la soirée en dansant –et pour certains, à boire autre chose que l'eau de mer. Ainsi, Lily Evans a révélé son véritable jour en finissant ivre, dans les bras de Rémus Lupin, charmant Maraudeur… pas la peine de se demander ce qu'il se cache, c'est James Potter qui devait être content ! De même, Katy Holmes, Tatiana et Théophile Collina –une anomalie génétique héréditaire ?-, et Franck Londubat n'ont pas été l'incarnation de la sobriété. Mais, parlons d'amour ! Katy Holmes et Jefferson Flesch ont encore rompu… et oui ! La onzième fois ! Il semblerait que la jalousie maladive de la Serdaigle ait encore frappé sur la piste de danse. Suivant la danse, Tatiana Collina et Jérémy Aubert, Serdaigle de Sixième année, sont en froid – je ne répèterai pas l'analyse que j'avais faite dans le numéro 156 sur ce couple. En même temps, comment en vouloir à l'adorable Serdaigle ? Mais il n'y a pas eu seulement des brouilles… comme par exemple, la promiscuité de Lupin et d'Evans. Et un second couple s'est montré, ce week-end ! Un couple surprenant… un Maraudeur tenant la main d'une Serpentard et pas n'importe laquelle ! En effet, Aurore Dubois a porté un intérêt plutôt poussé à Sirius Black. Pour finir, Lucifer Nott, Serpentard de Sixième année, beau mais ténébreux, s'est lié d'une façon plutôt prononcée à une magnifique brune, amie de la famille Dubois, finit de lire Laura.

Skeeter est vraiment une sale peste ! Je n'ai pas lu un seul de ses articles où elle ne me mentionnait pas pour me lancer des tomates pourries. Elle me déteste tellement que je suis l'une de ses victimes préférées –avec Holmes, mon frère jumeau, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrow et Lucius Malefoy. Je connais vaguement la raison de cette haine ; Holmes, c'est parce qu'elle l'a traitée de « futur vieille fille, moche et conne », l'année dernière ; Théo, c'est parce qu'il l'a forcée à manger son propre journal où elle s'était moquée de lui, en la menaçant de sa baguette ; Lily Evans, c'est parce qu'elle l'a mise en retenue, un jour qu'elle l'avait surprise en train d'espionner le vestiaire des garçons de Gryffondor après un entrainement de Quidditch, soi-disant pour un de ses articles ; Peter Pettigrow parce qu'il n'est pas assez beau, pas assez cool et pas assez intéressant ; Lucius Malefoy parce qu'il s'est foutu publiquement d'elle quand elle lui a demandée de sortir avec elle –Malefoy et Skeeter… Berk ! Et moi, bah c'est parce que je lui ai cassée ses lunettes, en première année lors d'un cours de vol, en lui foutant un coup de balai après qu'elle se soit moquée de la haine que me portait mon frère. Bref, elle me déteste cordialement et c'est réciproque. Avant, j'allais lui lancer un sort, à chaque fois qu'elle médisait sur moi dans son journal, mais comme elle s'en ait jamais lassée, je l'ai fait à sa place. Après tout, je m'en fous pas mal de ce qu'elle raconte sur moi… vu ceux qui lisent…

-Je crois que Skeeter est folle de toi… elle t'a rabaissée quatre fois dans un seul article ! ironise Laura.  
-Qu'elle vienne me déclarer sa flamme, cette harpie, j'aurai une occasion de lui arracher les yeux ! répliquais-je.

Elle éclate de rire avant de reprendre un pancake au miel.

-Encore un peu de café, miss ? me demande un elfe-de-maison.

Je vois vaguement Laura pincer les lèvres, réprimant une remarque cinglante, je le devine aisément. Laura déteste l'asservissement des elfes-de-maison alors, d'habitude, elle ne m'accompagne jamais aux cuisines mais aujourd'hui, elle avait une telle gueule de bois qu'elle n'a pas eu la force de protester. En même temps, Skeeter a eu beau ne pas la citer dans sa mini liste des « alcooliques », Laura en faisait largement partie, hier soir !

-Non, ça va aller, répondis-je, mer…

Heureusement, j'ai la présence d'esprit de ne pas achever mes remerciements car déjà l'elfe-de-maison qui me fait face, prend une casserole, bien prêt à se cogner la tête avec… Andouille !

-On va en métamorphose ? me demande Laura.  
-Pourquoi ? J'ai même pas fait son résumé sur « comment transformer une poire en citrouille ». McGo va me trucider, si on y va, lui révèlais-je.  
-Elle va le faire au prochain cours, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
-Bah, je vivrai un peu plus longtemps.  
-Voulez-vous du café, miss ? me demande un elfe-de-maison.  
-Toujours pas.

En fait, ce matin, on s'est réveillé à l'heure normale mais on était tellement fatiguées que, sur un commun accord, on a décidé de continuer à dormir… une petite grasse matinée improvisée, si on veut. Du coup, on a séché toute la matinée et on s'apprête à faire la même chose avec l'après-midi…

-Tu crois que les Maraudeurs sont allés en cours ? me demande-t-elle.  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Et surtout, tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ? répliquais-je en haussant un sourcil moqueur.  
-Ooooh, ils sont sympa, quand même, quand on apprend à les connaître…, me fait-elle remarquer.

J'ouvre alors la bouche grande ouverte et mes yeux suivent la cadence… qu'est-ce que Laura a dit ? Sa relation avec Black ne l'arrange pas, elle devient complètement folle !

-Tu peux répéter ? m'écriais-je.  
-Non, laisse tomber…, soupire-t-elle.  
-Ouais, ouais, je vais faire comme si de rien… mais fais gaffe, je t'ai à l'œil !

Laura éclate de rire devant mon air énervé.

-Une tasse de café, miss ?  
-T'es bouché ? Je t'ai dit non ! criais-je.

L'elfe-de-maison bafouille des excuses puis va se taper la tête contre le mur. Gênée, j'accoure vers lui et essaye de l'arrêter mais c'est qu'il est volontaire !

-Toi aussi, tu devrais te taper la tête contre le mur, Titine… tu traumatises les elfes-de-maison ! s'exclame Laura, outrée, en venant m'aider.  
-J'ai une autre idée, Laura ... Ferme-la.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 : Y avait pas de vodka

* * *

**

fUne semaine est passée depuis le mariage. L'une des pires semaines que j'ai vécue ! Déjà, j'ai été collée par McGo parce que je n'ai pas rendu son devoir. Histoire de bien faire les choses, elle a tenu à me donner un T. Super. Mon père va me trucider, la prochaine fois qu'il me verra. Mais ce n'est pas tout !

Oh non, déjà, comble du bonheur, Laura disparaissait assez souvent pour « aller aux toilettes ». Au début, je n'y faisais pas trop attention. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ça n'arrivait pas à tout le monde. C'est naturelle, quoi. Mais au bout de la cinquième fois en une demi-journée, ça devient un peu plus critique. En plus, je voyais bien qu'elle ne semblait pas énervée par son envie à répétition. Alors, percevant le truc louche, je l'ai suivie… et c'est bizarre, mais ses toilettes portent le nom de Sirius Black ! Bon, je suis d'accord que ce mec fait chier mais quand même ! Surtout que quand elle le retrouve c'est plutôt pour lui rouler des pelles que pour faire la grosse commission, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Alors, je suis vraiment très, mais alors très en colère contre elle.

Je me suis d'ailleurs engueulée avec elle, mardi, et depuis on se fait la gueule. Ça fait bizarre de faire des conneries et de sortir des répliques cinglantes sans elle, mais bon, c'est elle qui a eu tord. Et je ne ferai certainement pas le premier pas ; qu'elle voit son cabot, c'est une chose, mais qu'elle me mente pour lui, c'en est déjà une autre ! Un truc que je ne suis pas prête de pardonner… enfin, je crois. Le problème c'est que je sens qu'elle me manque déjà, alors je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de tenir encore longtemps…

Enfin, encore là, je n'ai pas fini parce que McGo a cru bon d'ajouter à mes malheurs. Ça me rappelle que je dois assassiner Skeeter, cette petite peste ! Car, après son charmant article, McGo a été scandalisée. Elle a même fait un discours devant toute la Grande Salle pour montrer son indignation :

« …Croyez-vous que l'alcool soit le seul moyen de s'amuser ? Je suis furieuse d'apprendre que plusieurs de mes élèves se sont enivrés pendant le mariage de Didier Dubois ; un ancien élève très sérieux. J'ai donc décrété avec mes collègues, surtout le professeur Slughorn, qu'il nous devait d'intervenir. Ceux que je citerai seront donc dans l'obligation de participer à des soirées privées pour guérir votre _soif maladive_. Les concernés sont Théophile et Tatiana Collina, Lily Evans –une préfète !-, Katy Holmes et Franck Londubat. »

Ma première réaction avait été de m'offusquer. Non mais c'est vrai, on a bien le droit de boire ! Puis, la deuxième avait été de me faire la remarque que Didier avait bien changé, s'il avait été un jeune homme sérieux une fois dans sa vie. Ensuite, j'ai ricané quand McGo a cité Slug. Un vrai ivrogne qui offre bien gentiment un verre d'alcool à ses invités pourtant mineurs lors de son _club de Slug_. En plus, il était présentement en train de bailler quand elle faisait son _charmant_ discours et ne semblait pas très concerné par l'évènement. Mais, enfin, quand j'avais entendu mon nom parmi les quatre autres, précisément ceux qu'avait listé Skeeter dans son article à la con, j'avais été furieuse et révoltée ; Déjà, j'apprenais que les professeurs lisaient le tissu de connerie de l'abrutie en chef mais, en plus, ils en portaient crédit. Surtout que c'était parfaitement injuste. Skeeter n'avait cité que les élèves qu'elle n'aimait pas, parce qu'en toute franchise, les Maraudeurs étaient pas mal bourrés à cette soirée, aussi, non ?

Visiblement, Holmes était parfaitement de mon avis puisqu'elle est venue m'en parler. Et, toutes les deux, on est allé dénoncer ceux qu'on ne pouvait pas voir ; pour elle, Flesch, son ex ; pour moi, ce fut les Maraudeurs. J'étais déjà en froid avec Laura mais, elle reste mon amie, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. J'ai quand même précisé que Lupin n'en faisait pas partie et que je n'étais pas au courant pour Pettigrow que je n'avais pas vu de la soirée.

Mais on avait enclenché le processus et, après nous, il y eut beaucoup d'autres dénonciations. Pas toutes véridiques.

Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas mon problème. Ce soir, je dois allée à cette soirée et je peux vous dire que je ne suis pas enthousiaste. Huwiler est à mes côtés. Kamili a, une fois de plus, agit en garce et est allée dire à McGo qu'Huwiler s'était lâchée sur la boisson – ce qui est parfaitement faux- alors qu'elle n'était même pas présente. Mais McGo n'a pas cherché à comprendre et a convoqué Huwiler.

-De toute manière, le soir, je m'emmerde et, la nuit, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors…, décrète-t-elle.  
-Même ! Tu devrais te venger de cette sale conne ! répliquais-je.  
-A quoi ça servirait ? Elle recommencera…, marmonne-t-elle, agacée.

Je n'aime pas qu'Huwiler se laisse abattre comme ça. Elle voit déjà son père mort et sa vie fichue alors qu'elle a des milliers de façon d'arranger les choses. Si seulement, elle arrêtait de baisser le regard devant les pestes qui partagent notre dortoir, ce serait déjà une belle avancée.

-Dubois est encore avec Black ?  
-Tu le sais bien…, m'irritais-je instantanément.

Elle m'offre un bref sourire d'excuse et on arrive devant le bureau de McGo. Elle frappe à la porte et on entend une voix nous dire d'entrer.

Le bureau de McGo présente une assez longue table parsemée de bougie et à laquelle sont attablées un bon nombre de personnes. Je lève les yeux au plafond quand je remarque Pettigrow ; McGo est vraiment la pire des paranos, même quand elle n'est pas sûre, elle convoque. Black et Potter l'accompagnent, Laura aussi. Les trois me fusillent du regard… ils doivent être persuadés que c'est moi qui les ait dénoncés. Pour les deux tiers c'est vrai, donc, je ne ferai pas de commentaires. Laura a son lot d'ennemis donc c'est certain qu'un d'entre eux a dû la dénoncer. Holmes est aussi là et me lance un large sourire. A son opposé, se trouve son ex-petit ami qui, lui par contre, préfère me lancer un regard noir. Il y a également Evans qui lève à peine les yeux vers moi pour me sourire, contrite, et les rabaisse, honteuse de se trouver dans ce genre de soirées. Venant d'une préfète chouchoute des profs, je peux comprendre. Il y a, aussi, bien sûr, mon frère qui ricane à ma vue et Londubat qui a l'air de se faire chier, quelque chose de bien. Et d'autres que je ne connais que vaguement, des septièmes ou cinquièmes années.

-Ah, la perle de Serpentard ! annonce Black, mauvais.  
-Oh, le bouffon de Griffondor ! répliquais-je sur le même ton.  
-ça suffit, oui ? s'énerve McGo. Veuillez vous assoir, jeunes filles.

Huwiler me prend le bras et m'attire vers deux chaises où l'on prend place.

-T'attire pas plus d'ennuis que t'en as déjà, Collina…, me souffle-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'hausse les épaules, un peu agacée. Je ne m'attire pas d'ennuis, je réponds juste à la provocation d'un débile mentale, briseur d'amitié !

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous présents, j'aimerai débuter. Nous allons commencer par donner la définition de l'alcool, puis les raisons d'en prendre et, enfin, les conséquences…, nous annonce McGo.

Oh quel charmant programme !

**xoOox**

-J'ai encore plus envie de boire ! déclarais-je à Holmes et Huwiler dés que nous sommes sorties du club_ Alcooliques repentis_.  
-Moi, j'ai juste envie d'arracher le cœur à ce débile ! rage Holmes en coulant un regard brûlant de rancœur sur Flesch qui discute avec mon frère.

Ils ont passé les deux heures à se lancer des piques et à se donner des coups de pied sous la table –et vu qu'ils étaient éloignés, ils en ont donné un peu à tout le monde avant de s'atteindre vraiment. Je suis sûre que j'aurai un énorme bleu au tibia… je dis merci à l'amour ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas qui a inventé cette connerie mais, à part, foutre en l'air des amitiés et massacrer des tibias, je me demande bien à quoi ça sert ! D'ailleurs, faudrait que je me décide à parler avec Aubert pour qu'il arrête de m'harceler de lettres. En plus, son hibou est une vraie teigne !

-Je vais massacrer Skeeter, qui est avec moi ? demandais-je.  
-Moi ! répondent-elles en même temps.  
-En fait, j'ai plutôt envie de te massacrer, toi ! crache une personne, dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et, sans vraiment de surprise, je me retrouve en face de Black. Et accessoirement de celle que je prétendais être ma meilleure amie et d'un abruti de renommé, Potter. Pettigrow est un peu plus loin et discute avec mon frère, Londubat et Flesch. Il n'aime pas les bastons, celui-là ?

-C'est pas nouveau, Black, ricanais-je.

Je vois Black être sur le point de répliquer mais Laura le devance, les mains tremblantes de rage :

-Je peux comprendre que tu les balances à McGo mais, moi ? Je croyais que…  
-Arrête de croire, alors, Dubois ! Elle ne t'a pas balancée à cette vieille chouette –ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, après ta trahison ! la coupe Holmes, excédée.

Laura ouvre de grands yeux puis je la vois se radoucir et elle éclate de rire, soulagée, visiblement. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire. J'allais prendre la parole quand la porte du bureau de McGo s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Hou là, elle n'a pas l'air très contente :

-Holmes, la _vieille chouette_ a le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes en retenue, demain soir, pendant trois heures et que Serdaigle vient de perdre la moitié de ses points pour insulte à professeur. Pour finir, quand je vous ai dit assez aimablement de sortir de mon bureau, ce n'était pas pour que vous vous étripiez dans le couloir alors que le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. A ceci, j'enlève quarante points par personne…

J'aime bien cette prof… j'adore quand elle s'énerve… elle ne manque pas d'humour et d'ironie. Son petit côté Serpentard, surement.

**xoOox**

-Nom d'un dragon à plume homosexuel, qui a osé… ? m'époumonais-je, trempée dans mes draps, furieuse et à peine réveillée.

Mais je m'interromps en remarquant Laura, juste à côté de mon lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-J'suis désolée, Titine. Tu me pardonnes ? me demande-t-elle en bondissant sur mon lit trempé, près de moi.

-Bien sûr ! Mais tu vas me payer ça ! m'exclamais-je en partant dans un fou rire.

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents et me prend dans ses bras.

-Avec plaisir ! s'écrie-t-elle.

**xoOox**

-Alors… tu as couché avec lui ? me risquais-je à demander, incertaine.

Elle lève des yeux désolés vers moi mais acquiesce. Je pousse un profond soupir. Il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire. Il a fallu qu'il se la fasse, ce connard. Lui qui disait ne pas vouloir toucher une Serpentard. Vraiment, quel parfait enfoiré !

-On était pas trop net, tu sais. On avait bu… pas mal, se justifie-t-elle.  
-Comme quoi McGo n'a pas tout à fait tord ; y en a qui feraient bien de s'abstenir de boire ! grognais-je, énervée.  
-Titine…  
-Même dans les pires situations, tu continues avec ce surnom débile ! m'exaspérais-je.

Elle rit un instant avant de m'avouer :

-Mais c'est un bon coup, je peux te l'assurer !  
-Garde ces détails pour toi… ou pour Skeeter, elle aussi semble fantasmer sur ce sac à puce prétentieux !

Elle me lance un clin d'œil, visiblement libérée d'un grand poids. C'est sympa de sa part, elle me la refiler, son poids. Quand je pense que ma meilleure amie s'est envoyée en l'air avec mon pire ennemi… oh, mais pourquoi Merlin s'acharne contre moi ? Je n'ai même plus envie de manger mon croissant à la myrtille… en fait, si, quand même !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait, hier, les Serpentard mais il n'y a presque personne à notre table, ce matin. En même temps, tant mieux, parce que s'ils apprenaient que Laura a couché avec le traitre-à-son-sang le plus détesté à Serpentard, ça risquerait de leur déplaire. Bien que de toute façon, Laura n'est pas très aimée, comme moi… Et puis, non, en fait, je crois que je dis des conneries. Ils doivent bien se douter que leur relation ne se limite pas à une petite bise sur la joue ; Laura n'est pas connue comme prude ; Black enchaine les filles d'un soir. J'ai bien peur d'être la seule à ne pas avoir vu le coup venir… Parfois, je me déçois !

-C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches que je le voyais. Tu comprends ? T'aurais fini par avoir des doutes et je ne voulais pas que tu renonces à être mon amie à cause de cette relation. Je voulais garder les deux, m'avoue-t-elle en me souriant.  
-Donc, tu l'aimes ? soupirais-je.  
-Euh… en fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

J'hausse un sourcil. Elle m'embrouille, là.

-Comment t'avouer ça… ?  
-Oh, tu sais, au point où t'en es, tu peux bien me dire que tu craques pour Slug, plaisantais-je.  
-Y a rien d'autre que de l'attirance physique entre Sirius et moi. Et de l'amitié, aussi.  
-Oui, vous êtes amis mais vous faites des trucs pas très catholiques… je pige le truc, ironisais-je.  
-Voilà, rit-elle. Il m'a même dit qu'il y avait une autre fille, donc… et puis, moi, c'est pareil. Je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de Nott, marmonne-t-elle avec irritation.

Bizarrement, apprendre que Black en aime une autre me rassure un peu. Je préfère que leur relation soit juste basée sur le sexe à ce qu'ils s'aiment. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'ils resteraient pour une durée indéterminée ensemble. Et ça, merci bien, mais je voudrais mieux éviter ! Et puis, je me doutais qu'elle avait le béguin pour Nott… quand même vu la façon avec laquelle elle a réagi quand il s'est mis à bécoter Barbara, ça ne pouvait cacher que ça !

-Et ben, c'est bien ! Votre couple est le plus malsain que j'ai jamais connu ! lui fis-je remarquer en lui lançant un clin d'œil.  
-Ouais, je sais… je trouve ça excitant ! Pas toi ? s'émerveille-t-elle.  
-Franchement ?  
-Non, en fait, je préfère pas entendre ton avis.  
-Tu fais bien.

**xoOox**

-Aubert ! criais-je.

La bande à mon frère s'arrête et se retourne vers moi. Théo hausse un sourcil et fait une moue énervée que j'arrive rapidement à comprendre ; savoir que Aubert et moi avions rompu l'a mis dans une joie remarquable, il redoute qu'on se remette ensemble. Pour ça, y a pas de soucis, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Carolina Bouter, la petite amie du moment de mon frère, me jette un regard noir. C'est étrange comme les –nombreuses- filles que se tape mon frère peuvent me détester ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il leur raconte sur moi. Londubat me regarde avec curiosité, je suis sûre qu'il se demande ce que je veux à son copain. Et enfin, Aubert à l'air particulièrement heureux que je me décide à cesser de l'ignorer… qu'il n'espère pas trop, celui-là !

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.  
-Je crois, aussi, m'approuve-t-il.  
-Et ben, pas moi ! siffle mon frangin.

Je soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être lourd !

-On s'en fout, Théo. Laisse-nous, tu seras sympa, pour une fois !  
-Oh mais non, sœurette. Je reste. Vous pouvez bien parler devant moi, non ?  
-Non. En plus, j'ai aucune envie de le faire devant ta pouffe et Londubat. J'ai pas besoin d'un publique ! lui répondis-je avec agacement.  
-Tu t'es regardée ? me crache Bouter.  
-Je t'ai parlée, pimbêche? lui répliquais-je.

Elle s'offusque et se retourne vers mon frère comme pour trouver un allié mais il ne lui porte aucune attention. Il se contente de froncer les sourcils en me regardant… il ne croit quand même pas que je vais lui obéir parce qu'il me fait les gros yeux ?

-Théo, t'as peur de quoi, exactement ? s'irrite Aubert.  
-Je te préviens, Jérémy…  
-Je sais.

Ok. Je n'ai rien compris mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils s'échangent un long regard puis mon frère s'en va, accompagné de sa Barbie et de Londubat. Enfin ! C'est vraiment dur de vouloir être seul avec Aubert !

-Théo est vraiment chiant, marmonnais-je.  
-Ouais.  
-Bon, écoute, soupirais-je. Il faut mettre les choses au clair. J'ai essayé de sortir avec toi, pour voir, mais je ne t'aime pas. Pas que tu sois con, ni rien, mais… on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.

Il fait la grimace et détourne le regard. Je l'ai blessé, surement. Pour une fois que j'essaye d'être gentille et de ne pas faire de mal ! Je crois que je ne suis pas très douée pour les déclarations…

-Mais pourquoi, d'un coup comme ça ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que ça s'améliorait entre nous…, souffle-t-il, en évitant toujours mon regard.  
-Oui, un peu, surement, concédais-je, pas très convaincue pour autant.

Je n'avais jamais réellement aperçu une réelle amélioration. C'est vrai que je l'ai trouvé gentil et sympa. Il m'a souvent aidée et… mais dans la piscine, il n'a rien fait pour me défendre. Je ne le blâme pas vraiment parce que je ne sais pas si je l'aurais aidé non plus mais on ne peut pas être avec une personne qu'on laisse être agressée, non ? C'est hypocrite. Mais, il faut admettre qu'il a beaucoup de qualités. Voyant sa douleur, je préfère ajouter :

-Mais j'ai eu tord de t'éviter. On a qu'à dire qu'on est… presque amis, ok ? Et puis, si jamais… un jour… il se trouve qu'on peut être plus… ben, on verra, ça te va ?  
-Amis ?

Je me retiens de lui faire remarquer que j'avais utilisé le mot « presque » et acquiesce. Il me regarde enfin et, poussant un soupir, il finit par me dire :

-D'accord. Soyons amis.

**xoOox**

-Bien, alors, après ces trois séances pour vous prévenir des dégâts de l'alcool, avez-vous honte de votre attitude ? demande McGo à la table entière.

Un silence pesant plane. Franchement, je ne pense pas que la majorité de la pièce ait honte mais bon ce n'est que mon humble avis. Pour mon compte, je suis juste énervée d'avoir passé trois samedis dans une salle décorée à l'écossaise à écouter une vieille femme nous démontrer ô combien la boisson alcoolisée détruisait la santé.

-Et bien ? Vous avez perdu vos langues ? s'agace la directrice de Griffondor avant de soupirer, Bon, alors, commençons par vous, miss Evans ?  
-Je… j'ai très honte, souffle-t-elle en baissant le regard.

En même temps, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu besoin d'assister à ces réunions ; elle avait déjà assez honte à cause de l'article de cette Skeeter. Mais, elle a eu son compte ! Avec Holmes, Huwiler et Laura, on s'est bien vengé ! On a ensorcelé ses journaux de la semaine dernière, pour qu'à chaque fois qu'on les ouvre, ils content l'histoire d'une Rita Skeeter se prenant un râteau par Peter Pettigrow. Cette dernière a subit les moqueries de tout Poudlard tandis que la réputation du Maraudeur remontait en flèche.

-Bien, j'espère que ça vous servira de leçon, la moralise McGo avant de passer à sa voisine de droite… Miss Collina, à votre tour ?  
-Je regrette d'avoir bu de la téquila, c'est pas ma boisson de prédilection mais y'avait pas de vodka et le whisky, c'est pas que c'est mauvais mais j'en suis un peu lassée…


	22. Chapter 21

**Voilà, le chapitre suivant ^^', je sais, c'est pas trop tôt… mais il se trouve que j'ai reçu une review qui m'a rappelée à l'ordre et qui m'a beaucoup encouragée –d'ailleurs Revieweuse Nerv, il faut pas que t'hésites à laisser ton avis, ça m'encourage et me fais très très plaisir D. **

**Un chapitre assez mouvementée où Titine en voit de toutes les couleurs… Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 21 : Je n'aime pas Sirius Black… n'est-ce pas ?**

_Il me caresse les épaules nues et me murmure des mots que je ne comprends pas à l'oreille. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de contentement mais un rire me fait tourner la tête ; Laura. J'ouvre de grands yeux, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-elle aussi dans mon lit ? Puis une porte qui semble s'ouvrir sur le vide et qui claque pour laisser entrer Carolina Bouter. Elle s'approche de lui et il cesse de me caresser pour prendre Laura et Carolina dans les bras._

-Fais pas cette tête, Titine. Plus on est de folles, plus on rit, pas vrai, Sirius ?

La respiration haletante et le cœur cognant dans ma poitrine, je me redresse dans mon lit comme si on m'avait frappée le crâne. Mais rien, ni personne. Juste le noir de la nuit qui habite le dortoir et le ronronnement du sommeil qui a pris les filles qui le partagent avec moi. Je regarde mon réveil que j'éclaire à l'aide de ma baguette, cinq heures du matin. J'ai dormi longtemps, alors pourquoi suis-je autant épuisée ?

Je pousse un soupir et me lève pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Je m'humidifie le visage, en essayant de m'éclaircir les idées. C'est toujours le même rêve, chaque nuit. On m'a ensorcelée. On m'a empoisonnée. Je ne sais pas comment mais c'est la seule solution. On m'a emprisonnée dans un cauchemar qui dure infiniment. Pourtant, comment une potion confectionnée par des élèves peut-elle durer deux semaines ?

Parce que ça ne peut pas venir de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas rêver toutes les nuits de flirter avec le mec que je déteste le plus ? Je ne peux pas être hantée par le cauchemar qu'il me trompe ? C'est inimaginable, ahurissant. Je ne peux pas.

xOxoxOx

-Une potion anti-rêve ?  
-Oui, m'impatientais-je.  
-Quel genre de rêve ?  
-Le genre de rêve qui ne plait pas, qui donne des envies de gerber et des maux de crânes blindés… Le genre de rêves qu'on a l'habitude d'appeler cauchemar ! ironisais-je en m'énervant.

Pompom lève les yeux au plafond avant de me demander d'attendre qu'elle revienne. Je vais m'assoir sur un lit… que je croyais vide !

-Hé !

Je me dépêche de me relever et découvre John allongé dans le lit, un œil au beurre noir et un bras bandé. J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés et m'écris :

-Johny ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
-Rotterfield a demandé à son grand frère de me casser la gueule…  
-Hein ? Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il dit que je drague Emma avec qui il sort, grogne-t-il.

Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Je ne suis pas trop le genre mère poule mais je ne suis pas apte à accepter qu'on détruise mon petit cousin. Je vais me le faire, ce Rotterfield !

-C'est qui ce type ? Le frangin ? tempêtais-je.  
-Hugo Rotterfield, un Poufsouffle de cinquième année.  
-Ah, lui ? Il était aussi aux soirées pour les alcoolos…, me rappelais-je.  
-Mais c'est pas la peine, Tiana. Avec ses copains, c'est une bande de brutes. T'as aucune chance…  
-Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on verra, cousin !

Il me lance un regard désespéré mais je n'en tiens pas compte et lui donne le pain au chocolat que j'avais chopé aux cuisines pour moi. Il me remercie vaguement et je vais prendre la potion anti-rêve quand Pompom est revenue.

xOxoxOx

La matinée de cours a été éreintante. Les profs se sont lâchés, aujourd'hui. On se demande bien pourquoi. Avec Laura, on allait s'assoir à la table de Serpentard pour manger notre repas de midi quand ma rencontre avec John réapparait à la surface de ma mémoire.

-ça te dérange si on mange avec mon frère ? Il faut que je lui parle.  
-Tu veux parler avec ton frangin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'énerve-t-elle déjà en tournant un regard noir vers Théo qui se sert du poulet en discutant avec Jérémy –oui, j'ai recommencé à l'appeler par son prénom- et Londubat.  
-Rien. Pour une fois, c'est pas ça le problème. C'est à propos de John.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'empresse-t-elle de demander.  
-Bah, je t'expliquerai en même temps qu'à Théo.

Et on s'en va, sous les regards étonnés de la salle, en direction de la table rouge-et-or. Je réponds aux sourires noirs par des clins d'œil provocateurs et je demande à Jérémy de me laisser une place entre lui et mon frangin. Tandis que Laura s'assoit en face de moi, entre Londubat et Black qu'elle embrasse précipitamment –ne pas gerber, ne pas gerber ! Etrangement, Théo a la même réaction que Laura :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'étonne-t-il en cherchant visiblement une faute qu'il aurait commise.

Et je lui réponds de la même façon.

-Johny ? répète-t-il, inquiet.  
-Dégage, Collina ! Les Serpentard dans ton genre sont pas les bienvenus à notre table ! me crache Black en s'apprêtant déjà à m'envoyer son plat de frittes à la figure.  
-Mais dans ton lit, ça te gêne moins déjà, pas vrai ? ricanais-je.

Laura soupire d'exaspération alors que la question rhétorique provoque une vague de colère sur toute la table Gryfondor qui la répète à ceux qui n'ont pas entendu, placés trop loin. Ils ont l'air à deux doigts de m'étriper… comme j'ai peur !

Je suis pourtant stupéfaite de voir Lupin sourire à ma remarque, Potter me lancer un clin d'œil, Jérémy rire et de sentir mon frère me donner une tape dans le dos. Ah, apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas apprécier la relation qu'entretient Black avec Laura… mais j'ai bien peur que ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Moi, je suis jalouse et… non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Arrg, je déteste les Maraudeurs qui essayent de me mettre des idées débiles dans la tête !

Mais le pire c'est que je crois bien que j'ai dit ça avec amertume ! Que ma remarque était la preuve que ce couple me fait mal… Est-ce que ce serait possible que je sois…

-Oublis Sirius, tu veux ? s'agace Théo. Parle-moi de Johny !

Oubliant mes réflexions énervantes, je lui raconte :

-Johny est à l'infirmerie, des Poufsouffle l'ont défoncé à cause d'une fille qu'il a draguée, la copine du petit frère de l'un d'entre eux.  
-Tu déconnes ? rugit-il en se levant déjà.

On ne croirait pas comme ça mais il ne faut pas toucher à la famille de Théo –donc la mienne. En fait, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, frangin ? Je ne t'ai même pas dit qui c'était.  
-Qui ?  
-Calme-toi, avant, exigeais-je.

Sous les regards surpris, il revient s'assoir près de moi.

-C'est la bande des racailles de cinquième-année. Tu sais, ceux qui persécutent les plus petits, révélais-je. Si je suis venue te voir c'est parce que, toute seule, je peux rien faire. Pour une fois, tu veux bien m'aider ?  
-Tu serais venue me voir, les autres fois où t'avais des emmerdes, je serais venu t'aider même si t'es la pire des pestes. Tu restes ma sœur, me contredit-il.  
-Ce qui est chiant avec toi, c'est que tu changes toujours de discours ; une fois, je suis une petite conne que tu ne considères pas comme ta sœur ; une autre, je suis ton abrutie de petite sœur à qui il faut absolument que tu dictes ses faits et gestes. Tu me fais chier, Théo ! m'énervais-je.  
-J'adore parler en famille, c'est si relaxant ! ironise-t-il en riant.

Troll des cavernes !

xOxoxOx

-On est obligés de les mêler à ça ? J'en ai marre, je les vois vraiment trop souvent, ces derniers temps ! me révoltais-je.  
-Ecoute, frangine, je connais ta haine maladive pour les Maraudeurs mais, de un, c'est mes amis, de deux, ces caïds ont beau avoir un an de moins que nous, ils enchainent baston sur baston et, de trois, les Maraudeurs sont très forts et nous serons vraiment utiles. Alors, supporte ! me lance Théo en se servant de la tarte au citron.

C'est le deuxième repas qu'on passe, Laura et moi, à la table des Gryffondor et c'est toujours pour la même raison ; John.

-Il y a surement une autre solution, voyons ! Vous n'allez pas frapper des cinquième-années !s'interpose Evans, ayant entendu la conversation.

Je fusille mon frère du regard. Il aurait pu être plus discret, quand même. Voilà que la préfète se la ramène pour tout faire foirer.

-Evans, ces cinquième-années ont envoyé notre cousin de onze ans à l'infirmerie. En plus, ils ont fait ça à plusieurs. Je crois qu'ils méritent bien une raclée alors, boucle-la, tu veux bien ? dis-je en tapotant la table, en colère.  
-Collina ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils l'on fait que tu dois les imiter !  
-Dans la famille, on combat le feu par le feu, Lily. Faudra t'y faire et, de toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ; je suis pas James, moi ! déclare-t-il, espiègle. T'arriveras pas à me faire faire ce que tu veux !  
-Et bien, j'irai voir Potter et il…

Heureusement que les Maraudeurs ne sont pas présents, sinon Potter aurait déjà déserté notre plan. Finalement, je suis plutôt d'accord qu'ils nous aident, ces Maraudeurs, ces ordures comprendront leur douleur comme ça !

-Alors, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on les laisse tabasser notre cousin sans rien faire, pour une histoire de nana, en plus ? s'enflamme mon frère.  
-C'est mal…, soupire Evans.  
-Le monde est pas tout rose, tout beau, Mademoiselle la Préfète. Ce serait bien que tu t'en rendes compte, un de ces jours ! lui fait remarquer Laura.

Evans nous jette un regard irrité avant de reprendre son repas où elle l'avait laissé, pour nous sermonner.

-Tu ne diras rien aux profs, pas vrai, Lily ?  
-Je ne dirai rien, Théo, mais je vous aurai à l'œil.  
-Euh, Evans ? l'appelais-je.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu nous as _tout le temps_ à l'œil, lui rappelais-je.

xOxoxOx

La vengeance est prévue pour bientôt. En fait, elle est prévue pour maintenant. Juste le temps que ces caïds sortent de leur cours et ils vont passer le pire quart d'heure de leurs vies. Sachant qu'ils sont cinq et que nous on est bien plus, je pense qu'on n'aura pas grand-chose à faire pour leur coller la pire frousse de leurs stupides existences. Si ça se trouve, on n'aura même pas à user de violence… ce serait mieux, même si ça m'aurait détendue.

Les Maraudeurs au complet sont à nos côtés –même si je ne pense pas que Pettigrow et Lupin seront très utiles. Le premier parce que physiquement, c'est pas ça et que j'ai fini par remarquer qu'il préférait être spectateur. Le deuxième parce que c'est un abruti _Peace&Love_. C'est quand même comique quand on sait que c'est un loup-garou. Donc, pour moi, c'est très comique.

Du côté de Black, rien de nouveau, il va juste utiliser sa baguette comme il le fait tout le temps avec Rogue. Ce mec a autant d'originalité qu'un Kumquat. D'ailleurs, dans mes rêves, il fait tout le temps la même chose… Euh, oublions ce que j'ai pensé.

Potter a sorti toute sa réserve de bombes-à-bouse. Il était si fier de lui quand Laura a remarqué ses munitions qu'il a déclaré :

-Autant dire que ça va chier !

Sur le coup, j'ai éclaté de rire mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, ce n'était pas si drôle que ça. Evans a reniflé avec hauteur au jeu de mot de mauvais goût. Car oui, la préfète a exigé être présente au règlement de compte pour « minimiser les dégâts et vos instincts bestiaux ». En fait, elle a tenu à peu près le même discours que Lupin : « Il faut être gentil. No violence ! Ce sont des pauvres petits Cinquième-année à la recherche de leur personnalité… ». Ont-ils remarqué qu'on n'avait seulement qu'un an de plus ? Et depuis quand tabasser des gamins aident à trouver sa personnalité… sauf si la personnalité recherchée est celle d'une grosse brute sans cervelle et lâche. Là, d'accord, je comprends.

Ils sont vraiment agaçants ces deux-là avec leur vision _Bisounours_ –un terme moldu que Laura m'a sortie un jour pour qualifié son père- du monde. D'ailleurs, en regardant bien ils ont pleins de points communs très agaçants ; ils sont tous les deux chouchous des profs avec leurs bonnes notes et leur bon comportement ; ils sont tous les deux trop gentils –Lupin encore plus qu'Evans ; ils sont tous les deux moralisateurs. En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi Evans craque pour Potter, Lupin lui irait mieux. Quoiqu'on dit que les contraires s'attirent.

En compagnie de Théo et Black, Laura est adossée au mur qui fait face à la porte du cours. Elle a un air de cerbère qui la rend vraiment effrayante. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle, on l'emmerde beaucoup moins que moi ; elle, elle intimide d'un regard ; moi, j'énerve d'un regard. A nous deux, c'est un véritable massacre !

Au croisement de couloirs en forme de T, Londubat, Jérémy et moi sommes dissimulés derrière le tournant de gauche tandis que les Maraudeurs, sauf Black, et Evans sont derrière celui de droite.

En fait, c'est assez simple. On sait que les Poufsouffle de cinquième année ont une heure de libre après ce cours-ci et dehors il fait froid et mauvais, à vrai dire, il pleut des cordes. Donc, en toute logique, les Poufsouffle décideront de se rendre à leur salle commune. Directement sortis de leur cours, ils se dirigeront donc vers nous et déboucheront par l'un des trois couloirs du croisement, suivis à bonne distance par Laura, Théo et Black. Et ils se retrouveront coincés entre mon groupe, celui de Potter et celui de Laura. Après, on leur règlera leurs comptes. Simple et efficace. Le plan de Black.

-Je suis d'accord avec Rémus et Lily, il y a d'autres façons…, marmonne Jérémy.  
-Et bien, faites un triangle amoureux défendant la veuve et l'orphelin, si ça vous fait plaisir ! Je ne vous retiens pas mais, maintenant que vous êtes là, arrêtez avec vos discours à la con ! J'aimerais me concentrer pour être la plus cruelle possible et toute votre niaiserie me déconcentre…, m'énervais-je.  
-Tatiana !  
-La ferme !

Comme pour accentuer mes paroles, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des cours mais surtout, le début du martyre de cinq Poufsouffle à la tête vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas résonnent et s'approchent. Je me mets à sourire ; ils vont comprendre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher la famille Collina et, pour une fois, je n'exclue pas mon frère. Je dois dire que Théo a réagi exactement de la façon dont je le voulais.

La bande de Poufsouffle apparait alors devant nous et tourne à gauche, de mon côté, comme c'était prévu. Evidemment, on se place devant eux, leur bloquant le passage. J'ai toujours mon sourire sadique sur les lèvres, Londubat a le visage complètement fermé et Jérémy a un air ennuyé.

Cependant, quatre filles accompagnent les cinq garçons ; c'est vrai que nous n'avions pas compté avec les filles de leur année…

Ils semblent surpris, dans un premier temps, puis l'un d'eux éclate de rire alors que les autres paraissent amusés et nous toisent, moqueurs. Ah, ils le prennent comme ça ? Très bien. Je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour et je m'avance dangereusement vers eux.

-Tatiana ! Par Merlin, reviens ! s'écrie Jérémy.

Mais je suis bien trop énervée et sa recommandation me fait accélérer le pas.

-Alors, c'est vous ? Les petits merdeux de Poufsouffle ? ricanais-je, haineuse.  
-Fais gaffe, sale garce, on te fera regretter tes paroles ! crache un blond.  
-Je ne crois pas, non, réplique Lupin.

Eberlués, les Poufsouffle se retournent vivement pour se retrouver face à Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow et Evans qui se sont rapproché d'une telle façon qu'à peine cinq mètres les séparent. Ils remarquent ensuite, sur leur droite, Laura, Black et Théo qui arborent tous des airs de tueurs. Ils sont encerclés et, bizarrement, ils perdent leur arrogance. J'aurais pu me calmer, maintenant, mais le mal était fait et j'étais furieuse.

Et pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas cessé d'approcher si bien que j'attrape violemment le col du blond qui m'avait menacée et insultée. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et lui siffle :

-Aujourd'hui, c'est ton tour de regretter, connard ! De regretter ce que t'as fait à John !  
-Oh, c'est pour ça ? ricane-t-il. Pour cette petite tapette qu'on a défoncée ? Mais où est le problème ? Tu couches avec ?

Les rires répondent à sa réplique et il a l'air très fier de lui. Pas pour longtemps, cependant. Presque instantanément, je lui donne un violent coup de genou entre les jambes. En gémissant, il tombe au sol en se massant les parties génitales. Je n'ai pourtant pas le loisir de contempler mon travail car on m'attrape brusquement les cheveux et on me plaque contre un mur. Je vois enfin mon agresseur, un ami du blond, un brun aux yeux bleus très clair. Il me lance un sourire pervers.

Autour de nous, tout le monde se bat avec tout le monde. Les sorts volent, les coups fusent, les cris résonnent. Je vois même Evans pétrifier une fille de Poufsouffle et Lupin en envoyer valser un autre. Mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention et essaye plutôt de me libérer des bras du brun.

-Lâche-moi, sale con ! Lâche-moi, tout de suite ! hurlais-je en me débattant.

Je tente tout ce que je peux mais il tient mes mains bien au-dessus de ma tête et même s'il a un an de moins que moi, il est bien plus fort.

-Et puis quoi, encore ? J'ai d'autres projets !  
-Tu veux finir castrer ? claquais-je.  
-Pour l'instant, en tout cas, je suis toujours d'usage. Tu veux voir ? me dit-il.

J'allais lui dire que s'il osait, il ferait des cauchemars toutes les nuits jusqu'à sa mort mais, lâchant vivement mes poignets, il agrippe ma tête et la cogne avec force contre le mur derrière moi. Alors, tout devient flou, ma vision et mon esprit. Je me surprends à me demander où je suis et qui je suis.

Mes jambes lâchent et je me sens glisser le long du mur, avec l'impression oppressante que mon cerveau va imploser dans mon crâne. Je n'ai que le temps de voir le visage souriant du brun avant que tout devienne noir.

xOxoxOx

-Elle émerge, les gars !  
-Pousse-toi, idiot !  
-Tu me fais chier, Dubois !  
-Ferme-la !

Bon sang, j'ai un mal de crane terrible… d'ailleurs, j'en viens à me demander quelle taille fait ma tête, en ce moment, pour me faire autant souffrir. J'ouvre les yeux et dois attendre quelques secondes pour que ma vision s'éclaircisse. Autour de moi, je ne vois qu'une assemblée de visages…

Après un bref instant d'égarement, j'arrive à mettre un nom sur chaque visage ; Laura ; Potter ; Lupin ; Black . Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis allongée sur un sol horriblement dur et froid, entourée d'autant de personnes.

-Euh… c'est quoi ce binz ? m'enquis-je en me redressant et en me massant le crâne.  
-Ah, Titine, c'est bon de te retrouver ! Aucun de ces mecs n'avait un aussi désagréable caractère que toi… à part Potter qui est plutôt bon, dans son genre.

Potter lance un regard noir à Laura mais celle-ci ne le remarque qu'à peine, ou l'ignore. Elle me prend la main et m'aide à me remettre debout. C'est alors que je note que ma chemise est complètement déchirée et que je ne risque pas de la remettre de sitôt ; on a une vue particulièrement ouverte sur mon soutif. Je regarde autour de moi, on se trouve dans une salle banale, quasiment vide, comme il y en a des tonnes dans ce château poussiéreux. Dans un coin de cette salle, un jeune homme est apparemment endormi et se trouve dans un état plutôt critique… un brun… qui me dit quelque chose. Soudain, je me rappelle de…

-... le règlement de compte ! m'écriais-je en me retournant vers les autres.

A mon revirement brusque de comportement, ils sursautent tous. Potter fait même un bon ahurissant, si bien qu'il se cogne contre Black. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé parce que je ne me rappelle même pas les têtes de ces immondes abrutis. D'ailleurs, je ne nous vois même pas leur casser la gueule. Il doit me manquer un bout du puzzle, genre un méga gros bout du puzzle.

-Quoi ? s'étonne Black.  
-Bah, on les a écrasés, massacrés, anéantis, carbonisés,… ?  
-Oui mais…, s'apprête à répondre Lupin.  
-Ils en ont fait autant ! poursuit Black avec amertume.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Comment ça ? A mon regard, Laura comprend que je ne comprends pas.

-S'ils ont morflé, beaucoup d'entre nous sont dans le même cas ; Evans a été paralysée à long terme ; Pettigrow a été transformé en petit-pois sauteur ; Théo a une côte de cassée ; Londubat arrête pas de vomir des limaces. Pompom a du boulot, en bref. Jérémy les a tous emmené à l'infirmerie pendant que nous te cherchions…, me révéla Laura.

Vraiment ? C'est quoi ce charabia ? Pourquoi me serais-je enfuie alors que je voulais tous leur démonter leurs faces de Poufsouffle débiles ? Je ne comprends vraiment que dal !

-Pourquoi vous me cherchiez ?

L'expression de Laura se fait plus dure et elle lance un regard meurtrier au brun qui est encore endormi. Quoi ? Il n'a pas le droit de dormir ? Tant qu'il ne ronfle pas, moi, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

-Un salopard a voulu s'éclater avec toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il t'a assommée et il t'a trainée jusqu'à cette salle…  
-Ouais et heureusement qu'on est arrivés vite parce qu'il était déjà en train de te dessaper ! complète Potter.  
-Mais il a eu le droit au privilège de se faire tabasser par les Maraudeurs ! s'exclame Black.  
-Et Laura Dubois ! ajoute-t-elle.

Ah oui, je me disais bien qu'il me manquait un gros morceau du puzzle. Enfin, maintenant, je sais pourquoi ma chemise est déchirée et pourquoi je vais démolir la gueule endormi de ce brun… disons, maintenant !

xOxoxOx

-C'est quoi ce truc ? me demande Laura.  
-Une…

Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que je prenais de la potion anti-rêve parce que je rêvais de son mec, toutes les nuits, quand même ? Quoique ce n'est pas vraiment son mec puisque ce n'est qu'une relation de sexe… mais bon, ça ne change pas grand chose. Surtout que je lui ai fait crise sur crise à cause de ça. Elle me truciderait si elle apprenait la vérité. Déjà que j'ai envie de me fouetter pour mon esprit tordu…

-Un somnifère ! mentis-je.  
-Et pourquoi ? Depuis quand tu as besoin d'un truc chimique pour dormir ? s'étonne-t-elle.  
-Depuis que… que cette peste de Kamili ronfle. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, ces derniers temps, mais elle fait un bruit incroyable !

Encore un mensonge mais je n'en suis plus à un près et j'aime bien pourrir Kamili. On va dire que je venge Huwiler.

-Oh, elle ronfle… Skeeter sera ravie de l'apprendre !

Heureusement que j'ai une amie aussi vicieuse que Laura ! Je serais perdue, sinon…


	23. Chapter 22

**Bon voilà, me revoilà dans la place et je vais faire en sorte que les chapitres se succèdent sans des mois d'intervalle -je sais, c'est pas la première fois que je dis ça - Bref, merci é-nor-mé-ment à ceux qui sont toujours là malgré ma lenteur... ça me fait très plaisir ;D**

**Chapitre 22: Umbercote**

* * *

Vous voulez connaitre un truc dans ma vie qui sort totalement de l'ordinaire ? Je suis collée depuis deux semaines. Oui, je sais ça vous étonne, hein ? Moi, collée ? Comment ça a pu se passer ? Si vous n'avez pas encore deviné la raison alors, je vais vous le dire ; les profs n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié notre règlement de compte. Alors, voilà, je me retrouve à devoir supporter les Maraudeurs, mon frère et ses potes, chaque soir. Heureusement, c'est la dernière heure, aujourd'hui. En fait, le pire c'est surement d'avoir Black à moins de trente mètres pendant une heure entière. C'est un vrai supplice. Surtout que la potion anti-rêve fonctionne une fois sur deux et me donne des idées pas toujours très claires. Parfois, je me surprends à le contempler sous toutes les coutures et à lui trouver milles raisons pour le qualifier de beau gosse. Bref, c'est une véritable maladie ! Je suis malade.

Mais bon, je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre. Evans a passé quatre jours paralysée. On a dû la nourrir avec des piqures et, d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, ce n'était pas franchement une façon très agréable de prendre son dîner. Enfin, il y a toujours un point positif, même dans les pires situations. Potter a séché cours sur cours pour lui tenir compagnie et lui murmurer des mots doux. Ne me demandez pas comment cet abruti a réussi à pénétrer dans l'infirmerie sans que Pompom le morde, je n'en sais rien. Il n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions. Je le déteste.

Pour les autres blessés, ça a été… à peu près. Mon frère a évité de rire les jours suivants à cause de sa côte mais ce n'est pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Au moins, après ça, on peut être sûr que ces caïds ne viendront plus enquiquiner John. Eux aussi ont eu des ennuis avec les profs mais ils n'ont pas été collés en même temps que nous… Dumbledore ne tenait surement pas à d'autres bastons. Pour une fois que je comprends sa logique, à ce vieux barbu !

-Et je te préviens, Dubois, encore une de tes magouilles et je t'envois chez Slughorn ! la menace Rusard.  
-Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? minaude-t-elle en papillonnant des cils.

Rusard, qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller, a un mouvement d'hésitation et regarde Laura comme s'il la voyait tout autrement. Et voilà, Laura la séductrice sadique… Oh, je l'adore ! Surtout que vu la tête de ce minable de concierge, ça doit bien faire une éternité qu'une fille ne lui a pas fait pareille déclaration –même si elle est fausse.

-ça… ça suffit ! Au boulot ! crache-t-il précipitamment en se retournant vers le porte.

Cependant, un peu trop vite et maladroitement puisqu'il se prend la porte en l'ouvrant. Je n'en peux plus, j'explose de rire, sans pouvoir m'arrêter et j'entends Théo et Potter m'accompagner dans mon hilarité. Vexé et sans doute blessé, Rusard s'en va en claquant la porte.

Mais ça ne met pas fin à mon fou-rire pour autant et, à la place d'astiquer les coupes et trophées, je me retiens au mur pour ne pas tomber tant je me marre.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! s'exclame Evans.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle, toi, miss-préfète-parfaite ? demande Laura avec moquerie.  
-En tout cas, pas ça ! Tu lui as fait de la peine, ça s'est vu… en plus, c'est le concierge de Poudlard, il mérite un tant soit peu de respect !  
-Mais c'est un idiot aigri qui veut pendre le premier élève qui passe par ses orteils. C'est un fou à lier… et c'était vraiment trop drôle, Dubois ! la félicite mon frère.  
-Et puis, ça te gêne moins quand c'est toi qui me fais de la peine, déclare Potter avec rancœur.

Outch ! Mon fou-rire, qui ne m'avait toujours pas quittée, meurt dans ma gorge, en même temps qu'un grand silence enveloppe la salle. Faut dire, Potter n'y a pas été de main morte. Evans est figée, la bouche à moitié-ouverte et elle regarde Potter qui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, regarde ses baskets. En fait, tous ont l'air particulièrement surpris ; Lupin ; Pettigrow ; Jérémy ; Londubat. Théo et Black sont des exceptions. Ils sont heureux comme tout et arborent des moues fières, ils doivent être contents que leur ami ait enfin répliqué à sa rousse sans agir en parfait petit toutou. Et, une autre exception, Laura qui pousse un soupir, exprimant son ennui avec désinvolture.

-Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais… tu viens, Titine ?  
-Oh, Q.G. ?  
-Bah oui, avec ce que j'ai fait à Rusard, il risque pas de revenir avant que la retenue soit terminée… donc on a une heure ! déclare Laura en me prenant par le bras.

On se dirigeait déjà vers la porte quand Londubat et mon frère se postèrent face à nous pour nous empêcher de passer :

-Vous vous foutez de nous, là ? Vous n'allez quand même pas vous casser alors qu'on est venu vous aider à…  
-Hep, hep, hep, minute, cornichon ! T'avais l'air aussi furieux que moi au sujet de Johny, alors tu n'as pas fait que nous « aider » ! le coupais-je en le fusillant du regard.  
-Et vous n'avez qu'à faire la même chose de votre côté et on se rejoint tous dans une heure, ici, propose Laura en avançant déjà, persuadée qu'ils allaient nous laisser esquiver la retenue.

Et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort puisque Théo se mordille sa lèvre inférieure –ce qui veut dire qu'il réfléchit- et que le visage de Londubat s'est illuminé. Mais c'était sans compter deux personnes vraiment, vraiment casse-bonbons.

-Il en est hors de question ! s'écrie Evans.  
-Elle a raison, nous avons mérité cette retenue, on doit la…, renchérit Lupin.  
-Je vais vous dire un petit truc, les Super-Gentils ! Les seuls qui ont mérité de se faire coller, c'est ces espèces d'enfoirés de Poufsouffle ! m'énervais-je.  
-Tu trouves ça normal qu'on ait organisé une baston en plein milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard ? s'enquit Lupin d'un air désabusé.  
-Non, ce que je trouve pas normal c'est que tu croies encore que le monde est un havre de paix alors que tu es un…

Partie dans ma diatribe et mon indignation, j'ai failli lâcher l'info. Genre l'info qu'il ne faut surtout pas lâcher… Surtout que je ne sais pas si mon frère et ses copains connaissent l'état de Lupin. Enfin, ils sont quand même vachement proches de lui mais si jamais…

Voyant les têtes atterrées de l'assemblée, je reprends en mimant la colère:

-Alors que tu es un Maraudeur. Un putain de Maraudeur qui fait tout pour que Poudlard soit un bordel pas possible !  
-Bon rattrapage, ma vieille, me souffle Laura.

Ouais, je trouve aussi. Je jette un coup d'œil fébrile à Lupin mais à son regard, je peux voir qu'il m'est plus redevable qu'en colère. Ce mec est vraiment trop gentil, j'ai été à deux doigts de crier son état _lycanthropique_ à tout le monde mais il serait presque à me remercier de m'être retenue !

-De toute manière, les coupes ne vont pas se nettoyer toutes seules, déclare Pettigrow.

Etonnés, on se retourne tous vers lui qui pique un fard. Pour une fois qu'on l'entend, celui-là… mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas tord !

xOxoxOx

Alors, en fin de compte, nous sommes tous restés. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et bilan de la situation : on se retrouve à astiquer des trophées et des coupes qu'ont reçu des sales mioches insignifiants et pompeux qui ont dû lécher les bottes des profs comme ça ne devrait pas être permis…

-Merci beaucoup, Collina, ça me va droit au cœur… sale garce ! crache Potter.  
-Hein ?  
-Tu vois cette coupe « Meilleur poursuiveur de l'histoire de Poudlard » ? Et ben, c'est la mienne. Donc le sale mioche insignifiant te remercie !

Ok, j'ai pensé tout haut et j'ai vexé Potter et sa tête enflée –qui, ce soir, est aussi susceptible qu'un hippogriffe femelle enceinte. Ça m'embarrasse beaucoup, quand même… Comment vais-je me racheter ?

-Cette coupe est seulement celle de la triple andouille qui a été élue comme meilleur poursuiveur de l'année. Si tu lis « Meilleur poursuiveur de _toute l'histoire de Poudlard_ » c'est qu'il faudrait envisager de changer de binocles ! ricanais-je en astiquant un trophée à la forme de citrouille.  
-Bah, Théo devrait aussi changer de sœur parce que t'es la pire des Serpentard !  
-T'es pas le premier à me le conseiller…, commente Théo.

Je me retourne vers mon frère qui est dans un coin de la salle et lui tire la langue. Puis, je reviens au cas de Potter pour répéter :

-La pire des Serpentard ? T'as pas vu Laura ou quoi ?  
-Hé ! s'offusque celle-ci. C'est pas moi qui suis détestée par les trois quarts de Poudlard !  
-Evidemment, ils ont trop peur pour te le dire ! répliquais-je.  
-Ils auraient bien plus peur de toi que de moi, s'ils t'avaient, au moins une fois dans leur vie, vue au saut du lit !

J'allais lui répliquer que c'était complètement faux quand je me rends compte que c'est parfaitement vrai. Le matin, j'ai une tête si effrayante que je collerais la frousse au Baron Sanglant !

-J'avoue, approuvais-je en hochant de la tête avec une fausse modestie.

Laura éclate de rire avant de me coller une bise résonnante sur ma joue droite –je déteste quand elle fait ça, elle me fait penser à ma mère. Mais Potter est toujours d'une humeur massacrante et marmonne :

-Vous êtes cinglées…  
-Ah bon ? Je trouve pas, moi, dis-je en échangeant un regard complice avec Laura qui est encore hilare.  
-Ah bah, moi, si ! Surtout toi, Collina !  
-Ta gueule, Black !  
-C'est bien pour ça qu'on t'aime…, déclare Jérémy en souriant.

Je me retourne vers lui et réponds à son sourire. Il me lance un clin d'œil. En fait, je m'étais trompée sur son compte. Je ne regrette vraiment pas de lui avoir proposé mon amitié. Ces dernières semaines, depuis que l'on est amis, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec lui et j'ai appris à véritablement le connaître. C'est beaucoup plus facile d'avoir une relation avec lui maintenant qu'on n'est plus sous l'emprise d'une situation plus que bancale de couple. C'était une mauvaise idée de sortir avec lui, je ne sais vraiment pas où j'avais eu la tête pour accepter. Il est un bien meilleur ami qu'un petit-copain ; il est adorable, gentil, généreux, parfois un peu trop cucul mais attentionné. Théo ne voit toujours pas nos rapports d'un très bon œil mais il s'est radouci et il a accepté que l'on soit ami.

Enfin, pas complètement puisqu'il vient de donner un puissant coup de coude à Jérémy avant de grincer :

-C'est pas une raison pour l'aimer trop fort, compris, Jérémy ?  
-Ouais, mon pote, il serait peut-être temps de t'en trouver une autre de fille… celle-ci est vraiment trop insupportable et conne ! Elle est même pas belle, en plus ! T'es d'ailleurs bien le seul mec à en vouloir, crache Black en me lançant un regard noir.

Je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour et sans que je ne me l'autorise vraiment, j'ai déjà fait un pas rageur vers Black mais Laura me retient.

-Oh mais ya pas besoin d'être Miss Monde pour te casser ta gueule de tombeur débile ! hurlais-je.  
-Tatiana…, marmonne Laura en essayant de me calmer.  
-je vais juste le bousiller… rien de bien méchant ! Et je préserverai sa grosse bouche écœurante pour que tu puisses encore y foutre ta langue, Laura, t'inquiète !

Je l'entends soupirer mais elle ne me lâche pas malgré tous les efforts que je produis et la façon effrénée avec laquelle je me débats. J'ai vraiment envie de lui faire regretter ses paroles et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. D'habitude, tout ce qu'il peut bien me dire me passe au-dessus de la tête et je me contente de lui répliquer quelque chose de bien épicé pour lui clouer le bec. Mais là, la rage m'a submergée et tout ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait très mal. C'est comme s'il avait enfoncé un couteau dans une plaie à peine refermée.

Brusquement, Laura me force à m'assoir sur une chaise, elle a le regard sombre et le visage fermé. Son expression me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Elle m'en veut tout ça parce que je voulais frapper Black ?

-Tu te calmes, maintenant ! m'ordonne-t-elle sèchement.

Je la regarde, choquée. Avec un dernier regard d'avertissement, elle me tourne le dos pour se rapprocher de Black qui avait gardé son air goguenard pendant tout le temps qu'a duré ma crise d'hystérie –car j'avoue que c'était de l'hystérie. J'ai beau réfléchir, je n'arrive pas à justifier mon comportement ; je me sentais vraiment prête à régler son compte à Black !

-Ecoute, Sirius, je t'aime beaucoup. J'ai toujours cru que t'étais un gamin prétentieux et arrogant qui se la pétait avec ses potes. Et maintenant, je sais que je me suis trompée mais…

J'écoute avec agacement son discours prononcé froidement. Oui, bon, elle est une pro-Sirius Black, on peut peut-être passer à autre chose, non ? Je sens à nouveau la rage se diffuser dans mes veines et je suis contrariée de ne pas voir les yeux de Laura pour lui faire comprendre ô combien je suis révoltée.

Tout le monde dans la pièce est silencieux et écoute Laura avec attention. Même mon frère a l'air sérieux.

-... mais il va falloir que tu comprennes qu'il y a une chose que je ne peux pas supporter. Je déteste la façon avec laquelle tu te comportes avec Tatiana. Je déteste toutes ces choses dégueulasses que tu lui craches au visage, poursuit-elle, glaciale. C'est vrai qu'elle est chiante, grande gueule et insupportable. C'est vrai qu'on a souvent envie de lui foutre des claques. Mais c'est aussi une personne géniale… c'est aussi ma meilleure amie ! Et si tu continues à être aussi immonde avec elle, je vais devoir me montrer très méchante avec toi. J'aimerai mieux éviter, tu comprends ?

Bouche bée, j'essaye de comprendre le flot de paroles qui a découlé de son discours. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle prenne ma défense mais plutôt à ce qu'elle m'enfonce pour avoir oser attaquer son espèce d'amoureux-ami-amant. Et en voyant la tête sinistre de Black, je remarque combien un calme froid et menaçant est bien plus impressionnant qu'une colère mal maîtrisée et explosive. Une autre raison pour laquelle Laura est crainte et, moi, détestée.

Je fais un bref tour d'horizon pour remarquer que les réactions des personnes présentes dans la pièce sont diverses et variées ; Evans a l'air satisfaite que Laura ait remis Black à sa place ; Potter a toujours sa mine boudeuse collée au visage mais ne semble pas apprécier l'attitude de Laura ; Lupin est impassible et m'observe avec autant d'émotion que si j'étais une mouche qui volerait autour de lui ; Théo arbore un sourire ironique ; Londubat se triture avec gêne ses mains ; Pettigrow regarde la scène avec effroi.

Je me demandais comment réagir, de mon côté, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore. Je vous avoue que le voir vêtu d'une robe de nuit décorée d'étoiles et du bonnet assorti me donne des envies de fou-rires. Mais heureusement, je sais me contrôler… ou quasiment…

Il a un petit air ensommeillé et n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'ambiance pesante qui nous entoure.

-Je suis bien désappointé de devoir mettre fin à votre retenue mais je me dois de vous demander de rejoindre vos camarades dans la Grande Salle.

A dix heures et demie du soir ? Il y a un truc qui m'échappe…

xOxoxOx

C'est le festival de la mine de zombi, aujourd'hui… qui va gagner ? Moi, je vote pour Lulu-J'ai-la-tête-dans-le-cul. Et dire qu'il est seulement vingt-trois heures moins le quart… je comprendrais mieux s'il était quatre heures du matin mais là, franchement, Malefoy n'a aucune excuse pour avoir une tête aussi effroyable. Non, c'est vrai, il me fait presque peur avec sa tignasse blonde en bataille et ses yeux de drogué. Je le croiserais un soir dans une ruelle sombre, je me mettrais à courir ; il a une tête de fou à lier à la recherche d'une cible à égorger. Déjà que d'habitude, il n'est pas très rassurant…

Mais il y en a d'autres qui pourraient remporter la palme de La Mine de Zombi ; Alice Connors, par exemple, la meilleure amie d'Evans. Loulie Vancouver, la peste de Gryffondor qui adore donner des leçons débiles, est aussi bien partie pour être parmi les finalistes.

Je remarque Skeeter, un peu plus loin, elle a l'air d'avoir aussi remarqué les têtes de déterrés des pensionnaires de Poudlard puisqu'elle a sorti son appareil photo de malheur et mitraille tous ceux qui répondent aux critères ; ridicules ; effrayants ; ensommeillés. Je sens que dans son prochain numéro, il va y avoir le best-of des Mines de Zombi. Et je sais déjà que je vais y être ; elle ne pourrait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de me foutre la honte –quitte à truquer ma photo. Sale garce !

-A ton avis, c'est qui, ceux-là ? s'enquit Laura.  
-Hein ? m'étonnais-je.  
-Bah, eux ! C'est qui ? insiste-t-elle en pointant du doigt un coin de la Grande Salle.

Je tourne la tête vers l'endroit indiqué et remarque un énorme groupe de personnes qui me sont totalement inconnues. En fait, je critiquais l'allure de mes camarades mais je n'avais encore rien vu ! Ceux-là font véritablement penser à des morts-vivants. Ils ont des regards soit vides, soit sinistres. Aucun d'eux ne sourit. Aucun d'eux ne parle. Ils sont tous immobiles et silencieux, trempés jusqu'aux os et pleins de boue, vêtus de capes noires.

-Me dis pas que tu ne les avais pas remarqués ! s'exclame Laura, atterrée.  
-Bah, j'étais occupée à regarder les gueules endormies de nos camarades adorées…

Elle lève les yeux au plafond magique qui reflète le ciel noir encre au dessus de lui. La pluie martèle les fenêtres hautes de la salle. Je reporte mon regard vers ces personnes. C'est vrai qu'elles sont plus intéressantes que tous ces idiots qui polluent Poudlard. Elles sont pour la majorité des adolescents, entre dix et dix-huit ans. Peut-être un peu moins, peut-être un peu plus. C'est difficile à se rendre vraiment compte, elles ont toutes tellement l'air épuisé. Cependant, quelques adultes comptent parmi elles.

-Je pense qu'ils sont la raison de cette réunion, déclare Laura.  
-Ouais.

Dumbledore et les quatre directeurs de maison parlent avec un autre vieil homme, dans un coin de la salle. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils se racontent. En attendant, chaque élève est assis, ou plutôt avachi, à sa table. Les Serpentard ont l'air quelque peu plus digne que les autres maisons mais la différence est si légère qu'elle ne compte pas.

-Je pense aussi, ajoute Huwiler qui est assise à côté de moi.

Elle n'a pas l'air endormi. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle ne dort pas la nuit, alors comment pourrait-on la réveiller en sursaut ?

-Ils ont le regard de ma mère… ils ont mon regard, souffle-t-elle, gravement.

Je me retourne vers elle, surprise. Que veut-elle dire ? J'échange un regard perplexe avec Laura.

-Tu crois que…, commence Laura en direction d'Huwiler mais une voix claire et puissante la coupe.

-Mes chers enfants, aujourd'hui ou plutôt ce soir, il vous faudra vous montrer accueillant et conciliant. Notre merveilleuse école offrira asile à ces personnes qui nous viennent d'Australie. Leur école, Umbercote, a été assaillie par les acolytes du Lord Voldemort qui n'ont laissé derrière eux que des morts, des pleurs et des décombres. Ils ont perdu beaucoup et ils ont besoin de notre aide. Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas comment nous répondrons à cette situation de crise mais ce qui est certain c'est que cette nuit, vous partagerez vos dortoirs avec ces jeunes personnes. Je compte sur chacun de vous pour faire preuve de bonté... cette nuit, le sang a assez coulé… Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas faire couler de larmes, achève Dumbledore, le visage tristement grave.

_Ils ont le regard de ma mère… mon regard…_

Maintenant, je comprends. Ils ont perdu des êtres chers. Laura a le regard baissé sur ses mains. Huwiler a les yeux fermés. Et moi… je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut que je regarde.  
C'est au tour de McGonagall de prendre la parole. Elle a les yeux brillants de larmes et la voix brisée et faible quand elle le fait :

-Les… survivants sont au nombre de cinquante-huit, dont quatre enseignants et leur directeur. Chaque maison accueillera treize des élèves, sauf Serdaigle qui en aura un de plus. Vous pouvez retourner à vos dortoirs, la jeune personne choisie sera guidée à votre dortoir par les préfets. Merci à tous…

Bizarrement, personne ne se précipite pour aller se coucher. La nouvelle du massacre a laissé un vide chez chacun. Peu de personne parmi nous n'avait encore compris la gravité de la situation… on ne pensait pas la guerre aussi proche et réelle. On n'avait pas encore été touché. Sauf Huwiler.

Enfin, je ne parlais pas des fils de mangemorts qui aspirent à le devenir à leur tour. Je regarde à nouveau Malefoy qui arbore un sourire satisfait… Salaud. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Beaucoup d'autres, principalement des Serpentard, ont le même sourire. Salauds. J'ai envie d'aller leur foutre mon poing dans la figure mais Laura détourne mon attention de ces futurs mangemorts en m'apprenant, le regard sombre :

-Umbercote est une sacrée école… j'ai lu un jour qu'il y avait six cent élèves et une quarantaine de profs qui y…

Elle s'interrompt avant de pousser un long soupir et de tourner son regard vers les Australiens qui n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Sur environ six cents cinquante personnes, il n'y en a que cinquante huit qui sont encore en vie. C'est… écœurant.  
-La guerre est écœurante, Dubois, dit Huwiler, les yeux toujours clos.

Ce qui est le plus écœurant, ce sont les flashs qui éclairent les Australiens. Les flashs de l'appareil photo de Skeeter.

Ce qui est le plus écœurant, c'est le sourire qui éclaire certains visages.

Ce qui est le plus écœurant, ce sont les humains tout simplement. Ces humains qui créent des guerres.


	24. Chapter 23

Désolée pour le long retard Je suis impardonnable…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ^^

**Chapitre 23 : Quand la vérité n'est pas bonne à crier…**

Je suis assise sur le lit de Laura. Il faut attendre la nouvelle qui dormira dans notre dortoir. Apparemment, le hasard fait plutôt bien les choses pour une fois. Quasiment tous les dortoirs auront _son_ australien. Evidemment, pour nous ce sera une australienne puisque les mélanges des sexes ne sont pas très bien vus…

Je n'écoute pas la conversation de Kamili avec Pollitt. Ou plutôt, j'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à l'entendre. Ces deux pestes vantent les exploits de Voldemort. C'est écœurant –un adjectif qui risque d'entrer dans mon vocabulaire le plus utilisé, ces temps-ci. Laura les couve d'un regard meurtrier qui vibre de rage. Je sens qu'elle ne va pas tarder à exploser. Souvent, les gens disent que les Serpentard sont tous des fans de Voldemort. Les gens se gourent complètement. La moitié des Serpentard détestent les actes de ce soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres. La preuve, dans notre dortoir trois sur cinq ont horreur de ce type. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, Huwiler était de l'avis de ces deux garces… c'était avant que Voldemort ne promette une mort lente mais certaine à son père. En fait, c'est le petit nombre de fous à lier, fans de Voldemort, qui fout la merde.

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, Huwiler prend une douche. Froide, surement.

La porte s'ouvre enfin sans que personne n'ait frappé. Malefoy apparait avec son petit air supérieur qui me donne envie de foncer aux toilettes pour vomir. Ce mec est à gerber. A ses côtés, une blonde aux longs cheveux frisés et à la peau bronzée a le regard dans le vague. Elle a un piercing au coin droit de la lèvre supérieur et elle est plutôt jolie.

-Voici votre nouvelle recrue ! Faites-lui passer un bon séjour, qu'elle regrette son école de minables ! ricane celui-ci.  
-Tu nous connais, Lucius. Tu sais bien qu'on sait…

Mais je coupe Pollitt et sa tentative de flirt avec Malefoy en déclarant, venimeuse :

-Dans ce cas là, Malefoy, c'est dommage que tu n'étais pas dans cette « école de minables ». Ce décor aurait tellement mis en valeur ta gueule de raté !  
-Et pendant qu'on y est, blondasse, la prochaine fois que tu rentres sans frapper, je risque de passer mes nerfs sur « ta gueule de raté » ! renchérit Laura, froidement.

Malefoy tourne vers nous un regard si brûlant de colère que je serai prête à parier mon balai qu'il allait se mettre à crier comme il aime tant le faire mais avant qu'il n'ait dit un seul mot, Huwiler sort de la salle-de-bain, enroulée dans une serviette. Malefoy la déshabille du regard, la bouche mi-ouverte.

-Tu veux que je porte plainte pour viol à l'intimité, Malefoy ? s'enquit Huwiler calmement. Casse-toi ou je te fais virer de Poudlard pour harcèlement sexuel.

Apparemment, Huwiler déteste Malefoy autant que nous. Je suis sûre qu'elle a entendu notre début de dispute avec lui et qu'elle a fait exprès de sortir de la douche avec seulement une serviette, juste pour ça. Elle joue à un jeu dangereux. Malefoy n'est pas connu pour être doux avec les filles.

Malefoy la regarde, moqueur, et dit :

-Si tu crois que…  
-J'ai des témoins. N'est-ce pas, les filles ? s'enquit-elle en nous jetant un regard qui oscille entre l'esprit de vengeance et la malice.  
-C'est vrai. En plus, Malefoy, je sais que tu n'es jamais loin quand on se change dans les vestiaires après les entraînements de Quidditch, ajoute Laura.

J'éclate de rire. Je sais que c'est un pur mensonge mais il a son petit effet car Malefoy s'en va en claquant la porte, rageur. Il sait aussi bien que nous que si on le veut, on peut très facilement lui attirer de gros ennuis. En plus, on est très forte pour la comédie…

Pollitt et Kamili nous regardent, hautaines et furieuses. Elles considèrent Malefoy comme le Prince de Serpentard, comme beaucoup d'ailleurs. Elles n'aiment pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Le problème c'est qu'on ne cesse de le faire !

Mais elles ont l'air plus intéressées par l'australienne qui a écouté notre échange de _bons sentiments_ sans flancher. Elle fait un pas dans la pièce, pose une valise et attend. C'est Kamili qui se lève la première et qui s'approche d'elle d'une démarche de propriétaire arrogante. Laura et moi décidons de ne pas intervenir. Pas encore. Cette australienne a peut-être vécu des choses terribles mais ça ne fait pas d'elle notre amie. Nous ne sommes pas des Gryffondor et bien que l'on soit contre les actions de Voldemort, on est loin d'avoir l'allure d'héroïne. On ne fonce pas pour défendre les valeurs humaines. On attend de voir.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Laura puis à Huwiler qui est restée près de la porte de la Salle-de-bain, toujours enveloppée de sa serviette. Je sais qu'elle est restée pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Je sais aussi que si ça tourne mal, elle ne restera pas simple spectatrice. Et je sais enfin que nous, Laura et moi, nous ne le resterons pas non plus. Question de principe.

Kamili est maintenant en face de l'australienne qui la fixe avec un regard toujours aussi vide de sentiment. Elle ne semble pas le moins du monde impressionnée par Kamili, ce qui en soit est un exploit que l'on n'est peu nombreux à faire ; la majorité de Poudlard redoute énormément Kamili. Un peu comme Laura ou Malefoy.

-Alors c'est toi qu'on doit se tamponner. Très bien, alors mettons les choses au clair, dés à présent, résonne la voix de Kamili.

Elle sourit avec sadisme à la nouvelle avant de se mettre à tourner autour d'elle, à la façon d'un prédateur, en continuant de siffler de sa voix la plus effrayante :

-Ici, malgré les paroles niaises de Dumbledore, ce n'est pas un asile pour des pourritures comme toi et tes camarades. Tu ne parleras que quand on te le dira, tu dormiras par terre et tu seras notre esclave car ce n'est que ce tu mérites. Une petite merde d'australienne qui n'a aucune raison de vivre. Une petite Sang-de-bourbe.

Je lance un regard étonné à Laura. Comment Kamili peut-elle savoir que cette fille n'est pas d'une origine sorcière irréprochable ? Beaucoup d'australiens ont le sang aussi pur que les Malefoy ou les Black… Laura me fait comprendre qu'elle m'expliquera. Apparemment, j'ai manqué un épisode.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, Sang-de-Bourbe ? conclue Kamili avec le même mépris.  
-Je t'emmerde, répond l'australienne, calme.

Kamili trésaille de rage avant de sortir sa baguette et de s'apprêter à lui lancer un sort.

-Je crois que tu m'as mal comprise, salope, crache Kamili en agrippant sauvagement les cheveux blond de l'australienne.

Etrangement, l'australienne n'émet aucune opposition et elle se laisse faire quand Kamili la fait tomber à genoux devant elle, sa baguette pointée sur son cou. Les rires sadiques de Pollitt résonnent comme un réveil et, d'un même mouvement, Laura et moi nous levons tandis qu'Huwiler sort sa baguette de sous sa serviette –heureusement qu'elle est assez parano pour prendre sa douche avec !

-Lâche-la, Kamili ! ordonne Laura.  
-Mêlez-vous de votre cul ! nous hurle-t-elle en nous voyant approcher.  
-Si tu veux garder le tien intacte, tu ferais bien de nous obéir et de laisser l'australienne tranquille, dis-je en lui présentant déjà mon poing droit.

Laura, qui avait déjà sorti sa baguette, me fait remarquer :

-Décidemment, tu es une violente, Titine. Tu sais bien que jeu de mains, jeu de vilain.  
-Et tu sais bien comme j'aime être vilaine. Alors, Kamili, ça t'intéresse ?

Kamili, ayant déjà goûté à ma droite spectaculaire, lâche l'australienne dans un mouvement rageur. Elle nous vrille de son regard furieux.

-Vous allez me le payer !

Puis, elle et Pollitt s'en vont du dortoir pour, surement, aller se plaindre à Malefoy. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça se finisse en plan à trois. Quelle bande de connes !

L'australienne ne prend même pas la peine de se relever et reste au sol. Elle regarde devant elle et son regard n'a toujours pas retrouver une seule étincelle de vie. Elle a encore ce regard de mort. Huwiler n'a elle non plus pas bougé et garde sa baguette dans la main. Je croise son regard avant qu'elle ne retourne se changer dans la salle-de-bain.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? demande Laura.  
-Madelline Most.  
-Ok, Most, je ne sais pas ce que t'as vécu et je ne veux pas le savoir ; cette nuit, je _veux_ dormir. Mais je vais te dire les vraies règles que tu devras respecter tant que tu seras ici ; seul Dumbledore –ou presque- est généreux. Le discours qu'il a tenu ne sera pas respecté par tous, loin de là. Surtout ici, à Serpentard. Les pestes comme Kamili, y a que ça ici. Yen a pas beaucoup qui aime les Sang-de-bourbe.  
-Je m'en fous.

Laura hoche simplement la tête. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas très important pour cette fille qui avait surement perdu la moitié de ses amis mais il fallait qu'elle le dise.

-Cette nuit, je dormirai avec Tatiana –cette fille. Tu prendras mon lit, reprend Laura.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.  
-Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je te laisse mon lit.

Puis, alors qu'on s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, j'entendis :

-Merci.

Laura n'avait sans doute pas entendu puisqu'elle commença à se déshabiller pour aller au lit. Par contre, moi, je me retourne et croise le regard de Most qui est toujours au sol.

-Ce n'est qu'un lit, assurais-je en haussant les épaules.  
-Pour être intervenues, m'éclaircit-elle.

Je lui souris et lui tends ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prend.

-Crois-moi, ça nous a bien plu de remettre Kamili à sa place, lui dis-je puis je montre le lit de Laura d'un doigt. C'est celui-là.

Ma face est écrasée contre le plancher quand je me réveille en sursaut. En fait, je suis carrément allongée au sol. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je suis somnambule et j'ai eu l'idée ahurissante de dormir par terre, cette nuit, ou quoi ?

Pourtant, je devine que je suis plutôt tombée du lit, vu que j'ai mal partout. Surtout au coude et à la tête. Les idées encore à l'ouest, je me redresse en me massant le crâne. C'est alors que j'aperçois la mine agacée de Laura qui est assise sur le lit. Quand je croise ses yeux chocolat, elle me lance un regard sévère qui aurait effrayé toute personne normalement constituée… je suis anormalement constituée, alors, ou tout simplement immunisée. Je n'arrive pas à opter pour l'une des deux solutions. Les deux me plaisent plutôt bien.

-Quoi ? m'enquis-je.  
-C'est moi qui t'aie fait dégager du lit et tu sais pourquoi ? siffle Laura.  
-Non…

Ah, ça répond à ma question et ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Laura aime beaucoup me réveiller de façon originale. C'est l'une de ses grandes joies de vivre ; me faire voir de toutes les couleurs dés le réveil.

-Il est quelle heure ? l'interrogeais-je.  
-Change pas de sujet ! s'énerve-t-elle.  
-Très bien, alors pourquoi tu m'as éjectée du lit ? m'agaçais-je.

Je lance un regard au mur, à la recherche d'une fenêtre pour deviner l'heure avec la couleur du ciel, mais je me rappelle qu'on est dans les cachots donc pas de fenêtre. Oulà, je ne suis vraiment pas réveillée.

-Tu me tripotais ! s'exclame Laura, furieuse.

Je la regarde bêtement, essayant de deviner le sens de ses paroles mais mon cerveau n'arrive pas à se mettre en route. En désespoir de cause, je me gratte la tête d'un air légèrement hagard. J'ai faim, il est quelle heure ? C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner ?

-Tatiana, tu m'écoutes quand je te cause ? se sent-elle offensée par mon indifférence.  
-Non.

Elle bondit alors du lit et me prend les bras pour me relever férocement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante ! Elle me réveille d'une façon peu agréable et, en plus, elle me secoue dans tous les sens. Et puis, j'ai faim.

-Tu me pelotais ! s'écrie-t-elle en commençant à me secouer par les épaules.

Aussi discrète qu'elle l'est en ce moment, ce n'est pas très étrange que toutes les filles se réveillent à cause de ses cris. Je pousse un soupir. Si je veux manger mon petit-déjeuner, il va falloir que je porte un intérêt à ce que me dit Laura, sinon elle ne me lâchera jamais. Comment ça je la pelotais ? C'est une histoire de fou. Pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille ? Alors, réfléchissons un peu… soudain, la réponse me vint. J'ai dû faire encore ce rêve insupportable avec Black et je l'ai prise pour lui. C'est un peu gênant, quand même. Ça ne change pas que j'ai toujours faim.

-Je devais rêver, répondis-je simplement.  
-Ah oui, ça, je l'ai deviné sans toi, cingle-t-elle en me toisant du regard. Parce que –et tiens-toi bien- tu as gémi le prénom de « l'homme de tes rêves » ! Et tu devineras jamais de qui il s'agit !

Elle a l'air particulièrement furieuse et je sus instantanément que ce n'était pas très bon pour moi. Enfin, pour le moment, les gargouillis de mon ventre vide me paraissent plus importants que cette histoire de rêve à la con.

-Si je le devine, je peux aller manger ?  
-Ah, je t'en pris, Tatiana ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Tu comptais me le dire quand que tu fantasmais sur Sirius ?

Un cri de surprise résonne alors dans un des lits et je vois les yeux brillants de sadisme de Kamili. C'est peut-être un peu tard mais là, je me sens parfaitement réveillée et je crois que ma faim est descendue en deuxième place dans le défilé de mes problèmes. Cette journée commence vraiment mal !

Dés que sors de mon dortoir et pénètre dans la salle-commune, les discussions cessent et tous les regards se posent sur moi. Des regards mauvais et moqueurs. Bah tiens ! Me voilà dans de beaux draps ! Mon premier réflexe est de maudire Laura et sa voix qui porte quand elle se met en colère. Le deuxième est de penser à toutes les vengeances que je vais devoir imaginer pour me venger des futures personnes qui vont me pourrir la vie à cause de cette histoire. Le troisième est de me faire la remarque que Poudlard est vraiment un réseau très rapide pour les rumeurs ; Kamili et Pollitt ont déjà mis au courant tous les Serpentard. Autant être convaincu que dans moins d'une heure tout Poudlard ne parlera que de ça. Je vois déjà le titre du prochain numéro du journal de Skeeter « La sale peste de Serpentard fait des rêves cochons sur son pire ennemi, le célèbre Maraudeur, Sirius Black ». Ça va être ma fête.

Laura est à côté de moi. Apparemment, elle ne pense pas que notre amitié n'est plus d'actualité mais elle me fait la gueule, ça c'est sûr. Elle ne m'a plus adressée la parole après que Kamili se soit ruée à l'extérieur du dortoir.

Parkinson, notre capitaine de Quidditch, est celui qui me jette la première pierre :

-Alors, c'est ce traître à son sang qui te déconcentrait pendant les entraînements ?

Pourquoi je me doutais qu'il allait le lier au Quidditch ? Ce mec ne pense vraiment qu'à ce sport. Un vrai obsédé.

Evidemment, je ne peux pas répondre à la provocation, la bombe est déclenchée et tout le monde veut m'enfoncer. En même temps, la tolérance ce n'est pas trop leur fort et le fait qu'ils me détestent tous n'arrange pas ma position.

-Tu cachais bien ton jeu, sale perverse, hein ?  
-Tu faisais mine de le détester mais c'était pour mieux pouvoir rêver de le baiser !  
-Tu fais honte à notre maison !  
-Il t'attire le bâtard de Gryffondor, avoue !

Et d'autres remarques haineuses qui se perdent dans le reste. Tout le monde s'y met, criant le plus fort, essayant d'être le plus blessant possible, voulant me ridiculiser jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus assez de fierté pour pouvoir sortir de mon dortoir. Malefoy, Parkinson, Kamili, Pollitt… je vois tout le monde me lancer des insultes même ceux à qui je n'avais jamais parlé. Même les plus jeunes.

Franchement, je ne les comprends pas. Pourquoi ils n'ont rien dit à Laura ? Evidemment, ce n'est que moi qui aie droit à cette scène. Parce que, elle, elle ne rêve pas de lui mais sort vraiment avec lui ?

Les seuls qui s'en abstiennent, ce sont Nott –pour une raison qui m'échappe-, Laura et Huwiler. Et les quelques australiens qui sont regroupés dans un coin.

Moi, je suis restée immobile à les regarder se déchaîner sur moi. D'un côté, j'aimerais beaucoup aller manger parce que j'ai de plus en plus faim. D'un autre côté, j'aimerais bien leur faire ravaler leur paroles pour qu'ils s'étouffent avec mais ils sont trop nombreux.

Je décide donc d'attendre qu'ils se calment mais ils ne semblent pas prêts à s'arrêter. Je les inspire, apparemment. Ils se découvrent un don pour l'humiliation. Bon, j'ai vraiment trop faim.

-Et où est le problème ? déclarais-je en criant pour recouvrir leurs voix.

Estomaqués que j'ai encore l'audace de prendre la parole pour faire autre chose que m'excuser en me mettant à genoux, ils se taisent tous d'un coup. Je vois Laura me regarder et Huwiler se mettre à sourire. Quant à Nott, il arbore un sourire impatient… ok, il veut que j'assure le spectacle, l'amoureux de Laura ? Il va être servi !

-Depuis quand ma vie vous a-t-elle tant intéressés, bande de macaques hurleurs débiles ? Depuis quand mes rêves vous concernent-ils ? Si c'est le cas alors attendez que Skeeter écrive un article là-dessus, elle saura surement m'insulter de milles manières, ok ? Moi, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de vous écouter gueuler comme des hippogriffes malades ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bien mauvaise journée et espère que vous vous étoufferez, ce midi, en vous gavant en bons porcs que vous êtes ! finis-je.

A ma plus grande satisfaction, ils sont bien trop choqués par mon discours pour me barrer le chemin quand je me dirige vers la sortie de la salle-commune. J'entends un rire rauque et quasiment hystérique derrière mon dos et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner que c'est celui de Nott. Il a l'air satisfait, lui aussi. Je remarque alors que Huwiler est venue à côté de moi et que Laura ne m'a pas abandonnée, restant à ma gauche.

Quand nous sommes à l'extérieur de la salle commune, Huwiler m'offre un sourire amusé avant de me sortir :

-T'es vraiment pas croyable ! En fait, je crois que t'es anormale comme fille ! T'as jamais honte ou quoi ?  
-Jamais ! répond Laura à ma place.

Je me tourne vers elle et son regard m'apprend qu'elle ne m'en veut plus.

-Tu restes ma Titine, ça me rassure !  
-Pourquoi voulais-tu que je change ? m'étonnais-je.  
-Tu craques pour Sirius !  
-Je ne craque pas pour lui, c'est juste que…, grognais-je de mauvaise humeur.

Elle me colle une tape dans le dos après avoir échangé un regard plus qu'entendu avec Huwiler –chose que je n'apprécie guère !

-Te casse pas, on a compris ! Plus besoin de nous cacher ton petit secret !  
-Secret qui doit être connu par tout Poudlard, au moment où je te parle –dont Black… je te plains, renchérit Huwiler en cachant mal un sourire.  
-Décidemment, cette année, on se sera intéressé à ta vie amoureuse !

Je suis en train de vivre la pire expérience et elles ne semblent pas aptes à m'être de grands secours… je les déteste ! Je vois déjà la tête de Black quand il apprendra la terrible vérité…

-Je vous déteste ! crachais-je.  
-C'est vrai que t'irais bien avec Black…, fait remarquer Huwiler.  
-Tu veux que je t'arrange un coup ? me demande Laura en me lançant un clin d'œil.  
-Tu ne sors pas avec ? s'étonne Huwiler.  
-Non, ils s'envoient seulement en l'air, déclarais-je.  
-T'es jalouse, pas vrai ? me lance Laura, malicieuse. Mais, t'inquiète, maintenant, ce sera fini entre nous. Je te le laisse !

Je pourrais me mentir mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que Laura ne touchera plus Sirius… Black ! Bon sang, pourquoi je l'appelle par son prénom ? Par Merlin, je deviens dingue ! Maudite soit Laura, je suis sûre que c'est de sa faute !

Après l'épreuve de la salle commune verte-et-argent, l'épreuve de la Grande Salle. Bon, ce n'est pas si terrible, non ? Combien de filles rêvent de Sirius –Black ? Je suis loin d'être la seule. Bon d'accord, moi, je suis une Serpentard et en plus celle qu'il déteste le plus. Celle avec qui il a passé des heures à s'engueuler et à lui jeter des sorts. Mais pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Quoi ? Non, non ! Je n'ai pas pu penser ça ! On m'a jetée un sort. Je suis sûre que c'est Skeeter qui l'a fait pour avoir un bon sujet d'article et pouvoir bien me ridiculiser. Je ne la laisserai pas faire ! D'ailleurs, tout ça ne m'atteint pas ! Je me fiche bien du regard des autres et de leurs murmures… mais j'aimerais mieux éviter ceux de Sir… Black !

A l'instant où j'apparais dans la Grande Salle, un blanc tombe. Même les professeurs me regardent –je savais bien qu'ils adoraient les rumeurs, eux aussi ! Puis, les murmures s'emmêlent en un gros brouhaha et les regards moqueurs voguent vers moi par centaines. Heureusement, les Maraudeurs ne sont pas encore là. Mais mon frère a ses yeux furieux braqués sur moi.

Puis, la vision de Kamili dans la Salle-commune me revient. Comment se fait-il que les élèves des autres maisons soient au courant alors que Kamili n'a pas quitté la salle commune ? Surement que d'autres s'en sont chargés. Ça doit être ça. Oh et puis, quelle importance ?

Quand je vois Théo se lever pour venir vers moi, la panique me prend. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux absolument pas parler à mon frère. Et sans que je ne réfléchisse vraiment avant d'agir, je me mets à courir pour m'assoir à la table des Serpentard. Les rires résonnent encore plus mais je n'en ai rien à faire et je songe même à bondir sous la table pour échapper à Théo. Quand je pense que voir les Serpentard se liguer contre moi ne m'a presque fait rigoler mais que je prends mes jambes à mon cou en voyant Théo s'approcher !

Malheureusement, mon frère est si déterminé qu'il combat son dégoût pour ma maison et s'assoit à côté de moi, à la table des Serpentard. Mais, tels des secours, Huwiler et Laura viennent s'assoir près de moi.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? claque Théo en me vrillant de son regard énervé.  
-Rien ! s'empresse de répondre Laura.  
-Je t'ai pas sonnée, Dubois ! Je cause à ma petite sœur !  
-Je suis pas ta _petite_ sœur ! répliquais-je.

Heureusement que mon mauvais caractère revient me voir ! Ça fait du bien de le retrouver celui-là ! Il m'avait manquée ! Je me sentais perdue sans lui…

-Bah tiens ! Tu demanderas à maman !  
-Ne mêle pas maman à ça ! lui reprochais-je.  
-Ah oui et tu sais ce qu'elle te dirait ? « Tinou, il ne faut pas courir après tous les garçons ! Ecoute bien ton _graaaand_ frère ; Philou sait ce qui est bon pour toi ! », imite-t-il maman en mimant une mine sévère.

Il sait ce qui est bon pour moi ? Ah lui, il manque vraiment pas de toupet !

-De une, je ne cours pas après les garçons…, commençais-je à me défendre mais l'ouverture des grandes portes me scotcha dans un mutisme parfait.

Enfin, ce n'est pas de voir les portes s'ouvrir qui me choque -quand même, depuis le temps, j'y suis habituée- mais plutôt de voir arriver les Maraudeurs. Merlin, pourquoi me pourris-tu la vie ? Attends que je te retrouve et je vais te montrer de quel bois je me chauffe, espèce de sadique en puissance.

Pour la seconde fois depuis que je suis entrée dans cette maudite Grande-Salle, j'ai la puissante envie de plonger sous la table.

Sirius –je désespère de l'appeler à nouveau par son nom de famille, un jour- tourne directement son regard vers moi. Un regard indigné, en colère et choqué. Ok, il est au courant. Potter a une moue amusée collée au visage quand je croise son regard. Lupin est comme d'habitude. Et Pettigrow n'a pas l'air vraiment de s'y intéresser, non plus ; tant mieux ! Finalement, je l'aime bien ce Pettigrow, il ne se mêle pas des affaires des autres et il ne parle que quand c'est nécessaire. J'en connais qui devrait prendre exemple sur lui !

Je me dépêche de détourner le regard et me plonge dans l'observation du bol de céréales de Laura.

-Laisse mon petit-déj tranquille ! s'indigne Laura en tirant son bol vers elle.

Ok, comme amie, on pourrait faire mieux. Elle ne voit pas que ma mort arrive à toute vitesse ? Sirius va venir me trucider mais elle, elle s'inquiète pour son petit-déjeuner. Je la fusille du regard.

-Dans quel pétrin, tu t'es foutue ! Avoir le béguin pour Sirius, alors ça c'est la meilleure, se marre Théo, dégrisé visiblement. Il va te tuer !

Il change vite d'humeur, celui-là ! Il y a à peine cinq minutes, c'est lui qui voulait me tuer et il m'a _pourchassée_ à travers toute la Grande Salle, ensuite il me fait la morale en citant maman et maintenant il se fout de ma poire ! Il veut que je pique une crise ou quoi ?

-T'es content, j'espère ! Tu veux que je te dise maintenant quelles fleurs je veux que tu mettes sur ma tombe, peut-être ?  
-Parce que tu crois que j'irai mettre des fleurs sur ta tombe ? ricane-t-il joyeusement.  
-Babouin !

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Dumbledore se lève pour discourir. Il demande le silence et aussitôt il est obéi. Ça doit être cool d'être directeur ; tu demandes, tu es exaucée. Je demanderais qu'on me foute la paix, qu'on coupe les cheveux à Malefoy, qu'on fasse bouffer sa plume à papote à Skeeter et qu'on enferme Théo à Sainte Mangouste. Il faut que je sois directrice ! Ou Ministre de la Magie. C'est pas mal ça, aussi.

-Je veux d'abord vous féliciter pour l'accueil qu'ont reçu nos chers compatriotes australiens…

Tu parles ! Il n'a pas dû venir voir du côté des Serpentard. Neuf australiens sur les treize qui ont eu la malchance de devoir se mélanger aux Serpentard ont eu de graves bricoles et je ne compte pas Madelline Most qui y a échappé de peu. Même chez les Premières Années, la tolérance a été inexistante.

-... et il faudra continuer. Car, oui, ils vont tous rester parmi nous et finir leurs études avec vous. Ils n'ont nulle part où aller, il ne reste plus rien de leur école. C'est déjà miraculeux qu'ils aient pu s'enfuir. Et la seconde école australienne est très sélective, la pureté du sang est plus que requise pour y étudier. Dés ce soir, ils seront donc des élèves de Poudlard à part entière… des élèves qui seront répartis parmi les maisons, dormiront dans vos dortoir, partageront vos salles communes et mangeront à vos côtés. En attendant, aujourd'hui, tous les cours seront annulés et je compte sur vous pour présenter le château à ses nouveaux occupants, termine-t-il en nous souriant.

La nouvelle est plus ou moins applaudie. Certains sont furieux de la décision de Dumbledore, d'autres excités et enthousiastes. Moi, personnellement, je m'en fous complètement. J'ai d'autres préoccupations, croyez-moi…

J'ai quand même la réponse à l'une de mes interrogations ; Kamili savait pour l'impureté du sang de Most car Umbercote était spécialisée dans les Sang-mêlés et les Sang-de-bourbes. Visiblement, en Australie non plus, la tolérance n'est pas exigée. On sépare les personnes de _sangs différents_. Révoltant.


	25. Chapter 24

Et voilà le chap suivant ^^. Merci à ceux qui me laissent quand même des reviews malgré les loooongs délais ! Bisous et Bonne lecture :D

**Chapitre 24 : A Poudlard, c'est tous les jours la répartition !**

* * *

Nous sommes assises dans le parc, près du lac et je regarde fixement les vaguelettes qui froissent sa surface. Huwiler révise le contrôle de Sortilège de demain et Laura lit un livre dont le titre et l'histoire m'échappent –ou me désintéressent. Le ciel est aussi noir que le lac et la pluie torrentielle d'hier, qui a trempé les australiens, a laissé ses traces partout… on a dû sécher l'herbe magiquement avant de s'assoir.

Vous devez vous douter de la raison qui nous a poussées à nous isoler dans le parc malgré l'humidité, le vent frigorifiant et le ciel sombre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien pour éviter les questions des curieux, les insultes des rageux, les moqueries des railleurs et les leçons de morales des _bien éduqués_. Et puis, surtout pour ne pas avoir à croiser inopinément Sirius qui ne manquerait pas de me rentrer dedans en me criant que c'est son intimité et que je n'ai pas le droit de la rêver –ou un truc du genre qui m'énerverait tout autant.

Mon frère a voulu rester avec moi et nous suivre dehors mais, apparemment, il devait parler avec Jérémy qui risquerait de prendre assez mal la nouvelle. Je m'en veux un peu de lui faire endurer ça, à Jérémy. Je sais qu'il m'aime –même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je fais des rêves douteux, je ne choisis rien ! Si seulement je pouvais choisir, d'ailleurs ! Enfin, c'est vrai que ces rêves ne sont pas si déplaisants –si on ne compte pas l'arrivée impromptue de certaines filles…

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il va falloir vraiment que je me soigne !

-Hé, Collina ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps je te cherche partout ? s'écrie une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne en soupirant, m'attendant à voir débarquer une personne hautement indésirable. Heureusement pour moi et mon morale –et ma voix, car si je dois hurler de me foutre la paix…-, ce n'est que Holmes qui accoure vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'assoit près de moi en remarquant :

-Il caille, pourquoi vous êtes dehors ?  
-Une histoire de rêves et de beau Gryffondor ; un vrai bordel, répond Huwiler.

Je lève vers elle un regard furibond mais elle est cachée derrière son cahier et elle ne s'en aperçoit pas. Ah, celle-là !

-Ah oui, justement, ça m'a bien étonnée de savoir que tu t'étais entichée du beau gosse attitré de Gryffondor… t'as bon goût, dis-moi ! Aubert, puis Black…, me félicite-t-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
-C'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois ! m'énervais-je.  
-C'est absolument ce que tu crois, Holmes ! me contredit Laura.  
-Bon, stop ! m'écriais-je. Je déteste Sirius !  
-Oh, _Sirius_… Vous êtes intimes, à ce que je vois ! minaude Holmes en continuant à tripoter mon épaule, malicieuse.  
-Laisse mon épaule tranquille !

Elle ricane un instant puis me lance un clin d'œil. Pourquoi je suis entourée de pestes insupportables ? Parce que j'en suis une ? Bon, ok, j'avoue…

-J'ai entendu dire que Flesch sortait avec une minette de Cinquième Année… une petite Poufsouffle. C'est vrai ? demande Laura à Holmes.

Soudain le sourire malicieux de Holmes se brise et elle tente une grimace pour garder la tête haute –c'est loupé ! En voyant son air triste, je me dis que j'aurais préféré qu'elle continue à se foutre de ma poire. Après tout, je commence à en avoir l'habitude et je risque d'en entendre parler encore des siècles de cette histoire avec Sirius, alors…

-Il se lassera rapidement d'elle…, marmonne Holmes.

Soudain, j'ai un déclique ; « Poufsouffle de Cinquième Année » ?

-C'est l'une des filles qui sont dans la classe des caïds ? m'écriais-je.  
-Ouais, me répond Laura. On l'a même envoyée à l'infirmerie.  
-Je vous adore ! nous assure Holmes, joyeusement.

xOxOXO

-Dis, Collina, tu veux que je joue le rôle de Black dans tes rêves… avec un peu de Polynectar, on peut faire des merveilles, ricane un Serdaigle de Septième année.  
-On peut même être deux à jouer les Black, si ça t'intéresse, susurre un autre.

Je soupire. Vraiment, Poudlard regorge de pauvre types à la recherche d'un moyen pour se faire assassiner… je me ferais un plaisir de les aider !

-Oh, croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas au niveau d'assurer le rôle de Sirius ; il ne suffit pas d'avoir son apparence, loosers ! ricane Laura.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai, Dubois, tu connais ses prouesses au pieu, hein ? crache l'un d'eux.  
-C'est exact. Et je peux vous dire qu'il n'a pas volé sa réputation… alors si vous voulez bien, on a d'autres projets que de discuter avec…  
-Une bande de gros cons obsédés et pervers ! sifflais-je.

Alors qu'ils nous insultent à qui mieux-mieux, on les dépasse et continue notre chemin vers la bibliothèque. Si même les Serdaigle s'y mettent, je risque de ne jamais me retrouver en paix !

Quand on rentre dans le _lieu du Savoir_, il ne reste une fois encore plus rien du silence qui y régnait surement avant notre arrivée ; toujours ces ricanements et ces murmures. Je peux savoir ce que ça peut leur foutre que je rêve de Sirius ? Non mais, sans blague, qu'ils se mêlent de leurs pauvres vies minables et me laissent mener la mienne comme je l'entends… ou alors, je vais finir par commettre toute une série de meurtres cruels et sadiques.

Laura va chercher le livre qu'il nous faut pour écrire le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie –que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire mais Laura ne me laisse pas le choix. Elle me laisse donc à une table vide où tous les regards sont pointés. Excédée, je me lève et leur dresse mon troisième doigt. Chacun marmonne une insulte à mon égard mais se remet à leur travail. Ils croient quoi ? Que je suis une pauvre petite Poufsouffle vulnérable et que je vais restée bien polie devant leur manque de respect flagrant ? Pauvres cons !

Voyant que je suis toujours moi-même, malgré tout le ridicule qui ne cesse de me tomber dessus, ils abandonnent la partie et c'est tant mieux ! Je me rassois donc, fière de moi. Non mais oh ! Faut pas exagérer, non plus !

Quand Laura revient à ma table, elle affiche un grand sourire heureux.

-C'est bien, Titine ! Vas-y, montre-leur qui tu es !  
-Je croyais qu'ils l'avaient compris depuis le temps, m'agaçais-je.

xOXOxO

La journée touche enfin à sa fin et ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je n'ai pas eu une seule minute de tranquillité. Même mon cousin est venu me voir pour me demander si les rumeurs étaient fondées et quand je lui ai grogné que oui, il a explosé de rire. Il a dit que je l'étonnerai toujours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, lui aussi ! Mais bon, je suis heureuse qu'il se soit remis de son agression… en plus, maintenant, toutes les filles de son année lui courent après… il est un peu le rescapé par excellence. Mais malgré sa côte on ne peut plus élevée auprès des filles –et des mecs par la même occasion qui veulent à tout prix être aussi bien vus par ces filles en étant son ami-, il ne voit toujours que sa petite Serdaigle qui reste pire qu'une peste avec lui. Il est désespérant, ce petit.

Et j'ai croisé Jérémy qui arborait une tête de dix mètres de long. Quand je suis allée le voir pour essayer de calmer le jeu et de lui montrer que je restais son ami avant tout, il n'a réussi qu'à me grimacer un sourire. Il m'a fait le style « c'est rien, t'inquiète, Tatiana ». J'aurais bien aimé qu'il fasse plus d'effort dans sa comédie, j'y aurais cru et je ne me sentirais pas aussi mal, en ce moment.

Bref. Au moins, j'ai échappé à la confrontation directe avec Sirius. Une bonne chose déjà. Bon, Potter est venu se foutre de ma gueule, en disant qu'il le savait depuis le début et que si je l'avais écouté, je n'en serais pas là. Evidemment, je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir chez les moldus et il m'a répondu que c'était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Charmant.

-Je suis pressée de voir quels détritus australiens vont avoir le malheur de se faire nommer Serpentard ! s'enthousiasme Kamili à deux places de moi.

Laura lève les yeux au ciel mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Faut dire, elle a lancé des répliques et fermé le clapet à tellement de débiles, aujourd'hui, que je comprends qu'elle en a sa dose. Moi, je ressens à peu près la même chose.

-Il n'y a plutôt pas intérêt à ce que Serpentard soit mêlé à cette scandaleuse coopération avec les Sang-de-bourbes ! s'écrie Malefoy en fusillant Dumbledore du regard.

Bah tiens, on dirait à l'entendre parler qu'il représente l'ensemble des Serpentard. Pauvre type !

Huwiler n'est pas là, elle a préféré ne pas assister à cette scène et, d'un certain côté, je peux la comprendre. Si jamais un australien est envoyé à Serpentard, rien qu'un seul, ça risque d'être le bordel. Mais bon, moi et le bordel, on est presque marié.

Dumbledore fait un énième discours et McGonagall pose le tabouret avec le choixpeau sur l'estrade. Elle déroule un long parchemin et le spectacle peut commencer… elle commence par les Premières Années et je remarque qu'ils ne sont que trois. Ce qui veut dire que tous les autres ont été victimes du massacre… pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? C'est toujours plus facile de s'attaquer aux plus faibles.

Deux sont envoyés à Poufsouffle tandis que le dernier prend place parmi les Gryffondor qui l'accueillent à bras ouverts.

Les Deuxièmes Années sont un peu plus nombreux mais toujours aucun Serpentard. Et ils ne connaissent pas leur chance. Et ainsi continue la distribution jusqu'à ce que ça arrive ; le premier australien qui se dirige, sous un silence de plomb, vers notre table vert-et-argent. Un Quatrième Année. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Heureusement, tous les autres ont plus de chances et se partagent les autres maisons.

Parmi les Cinquièmes Années, deux deviennent Serpentard et ont, sur eux, les pires des regards.

Enfin, c'est le tour des Sixièmes Années. Je les compte rapidement, me sentant plus concernée que pour les autres années. Ils sont dix. Je remarque parmi eux Madelline Most. Je croise son regard et elle me sourit légèrement. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard.

-Ampeck, Emilie.

Une petite rondouillette aux cheveux rouge sang s'avance d'un pas précipité. Elle s'assoit et le choixpeau l'envoie à Gryffondor après quelques secondes. Avec sa couleur de cheveux, elle sera surement bien appréciée des Lions.

-Dieppe, Andrew.

Un grand brun aux cheveux tendus vers le plafond par du gel, avec un anneau argenté dans le nez, se dirige, les mains dans les poches, vers McGo. Et il fallut que ce sadique de choixpeau lui lance la sentence :

-Serpentard !

Il sourit assez ironiquement et traverse la salle vers notre table de la même démarche désinvolte. Ok, c'est un rebelle. Génial. Il nous en manquait à Serpentard. Il décide de prendre place à côté d'un des australiens de Cinquième Année qui a été lui aussi réparti dans notre maison. Pas con.

-Flipper, Bennie.

Une belle blonde au déhanché prononcé et au sourire éblouissant commence son ascension vers l'estrade. Elle n'a pas l'air très anxieuse, et encore moins peinée par les horreurs que son école a connu. Je vois tout de suite que c'est le genre de filles que je déteste ; je préfèrerai encore me suicider que de devoir la fréquenter. Heureusement, elle dégage vers les Serdaigle. Décidemment, je n'aime pas cette maison. Enfin, je n'aime pas Gryffondor, non plus.

-Levis, Diana.

Une maigrelette avec des lunettes a un hoquet de surprise puis elle regarde autour d'elle avec effroi. Most soupire et lui dit je ne sais quoi avant de la pousser en avant. Elle tremble encore quand on lui annonce que Serdaigle est sa nouvelle maison. Et de deux ! Deux Serdaigle !

-Most, Madelline.

J'échange un regard avec Laura qui le détourne ensuite pour regarder Most s'assoir sur le tabouret.

-Serpentard !

Et merde ! Vraiment un enfoiré ce choixpeau. Madelline soupire encore une fois puis vient rejoindre son compagnon avec l'anneau dans le nez, Andrew quelque chose si je me souviens bien.

-Noli, Charly.

Un mec plutôt baraqué au regard noir se met à marcher vers l'estrade. Et hop, il débarque à Poufsouffle sous les regards enchantés des filles de cette maison.

-Perry, Nicholas.

Un blond de taille moyenne se passe la main dans ses cheveux puis, après être passé par la case choixpeau, rejoint le Charly-Biscotto et les demoiselles de Poufsouffle qui ont l'air de le trouver moins intéressant que le premier. Elles aiment les Monsieur-Muscles ? Ceci dit, ça fait deux Poufsouffle.

-Resterr, Gabriella.

La jeune fille en question a les cheveux bruns bouclés et n'a pas l'air de vouloir vraiment être répartie puisqu'elle y va quasiment à reculons. Mais bon, elle finit quand même par l'être –personne ne peut y échapper, pas de favoritisme ! Et c'est Gryffondor qui l'accueille et son amie aux cheveux rouges qui la prend dans les bras en se mettant à pleurer de bonheur. Deux Gryffondor. Et bien, pour l'instant, c'est équitable. Deux partout. Merlin faites que Serpentard se contente de deux !

-Rick, Monica.

Une brune secoue la main en direction de la pouffe de tout à l'heure qui lui sourit et lui cri de venir la rejoindre à Serdaigle. Bah oui, tiens, va la rejoindre à Serdaigle ! Malheureusement pour elles deux, la dénommée Rick s'en va vers les Poufsouffle. Et trois Poufsouffle.

-Samuels, Timothy.

Le dernier, un autre blond, décroise ses bras avec agacement et s'avance vers le tabouret en trainant des pieds. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Merlin va être cruel et que ce mec a tout l'air d'un râleur de première qui aime faire chier le monde ? Et évidemment, qui dit chieur, dit :

-Serpentard !

Et voilà, ce qui nous fait un score tout à fait respectable de trois énergumènes de plus à Serpentard. Je déteste Merlin !

Alors que les Septièmes années sont à leur tour répartis, Laura et moi discutons sans prêter attention aux discours racistes de nos camarades qui crient que c'est honteux que des Sang-de-bourbes soient assis à notre table.

-On a de la chance dans notre malheur, il n'y aura que Most de plus dans notre dortoir, me fait-elle remarquer.  
-Oui, heureusement qu'on n'a pas la bimbo décolorée de Serdaigle, ricanais-je.  
-Tu m'étonnes…

Les Septième Années n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça car déjà Dumbledore applaudit la toute fin de la répartition avant de nous annoncer qu'il voudrait qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance avec nos nouveaux camarades. Pour ça, il décide de changer nos places et je me retrouve entre le mec rebelle avec l'anneau dans le nez et Nott qui affiche un air moqueur –de toute façon, Nott affiche _tout le temps_ un air moqueur. Ça doit être ça qui a séduite Laura. D'ailleurs Laura est à l'autre bout de la table et je ne peux que lui montrer que je suis désespérée par gestes. En plus, en face de moi, il y a Malefoy. C'est un véritable bonheur.

-Alors, Malefoy, tu n'as toujours pas coupé ta longue chevelure de poupée ? me moquais-je.

Pour toute réponse, il me lance un coup de pied dans le tibia. L'enfoiré ! Il m'a fait vachement mal. Je le fusille du regard puis commence à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends :

-Même ma tante ne mange pas autant que toi !

Je cesse de mâcher ma viande et tourne un regard irrité vers mon voisin de gauche ; le nouveau. Il me sourit, goguenard, et ses yeux bleus presque translucides me dévisagent sans vergogne. Ok, je crois avoir compris pourquoi il va porter un uniforme vert et argent.

J'avale ma bouché avant de lui dire, hautaine :

-C'est surement parce que je fais plus de sport que ta tante !  
-Oh et quel sport ?  
-Du Quidditch ! répondis-je fièrement.  
-T'appelles ça un sport ? ricane-t-il.

Je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour et je lui présente mon poing droit.

-Et tu penses quoi de la boxe ?

Il hausse un sourcil, perplexe, puis s'enquit :

-C'est moldu.  
-Et ça fait très mal ! assurais-je avec un regard sadique et menaçant.

Il se passe quelques secondes puis il me lance un large sourire qui me laisse pantelante. C'est quoi ce revirement d'attitude ? Il frappe mon poing, toujours tendu vers lui, avec le sien et me fait une espèce de poignée de mains bizarre.

-Andrew Dieppe, Sang-de-Bourbe, gay et fière de l'être, se présente-t-il, un sourire éclatant au visage.

Alors que Malefoy recrache l'eau qu'il buvait sur Nott, je réponds à son sourire. Tout de suite, cet Andrew me plait bien ; provoquant, orgueilleux et extraverti. Ya que ça de vrai. En plus, il est homosexuel, un peu d'originalité.

-Tatiana Collina, chieuse de talent, alcoolique accomplie et boxeuse à ses heures, me présentais-je à mon tour.  
-Honoré !  
-Oh mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ! rétorquais-je.

xOxOxO

-Alors t'es gay ? répète Laura.

Le repas vient de se terminer et on est sur le chemin de la salle commune, avec Most et Andrew que je viens de lui présenter. Laura a l'air mitigé. Elle ne l'adore pas mais ne le méprise pas. Elle est neutre, visiblement. Moi, personnellement, je suis conquise ; c'est un mec vraiment insupportable !

-Ouais, à cent pour cent !  
-C'est original. Mais, il va falloir qu'on mette cartes sur table, dés maintenant. Tu touches à Nott, je te castre, pigé ? déclare Laura.

C'est assez étrange de l'entendre dire ça sans la moindre gêne. Au début de l'année, elle détestait cordialement ce Serpentard. Quoique c'est vrai que de ce côté, je n'ai rien a dire…

-Nott ? répète-t-il.  
-Le brun aux yeux verts qui était à ma droite, l'informais-je.  
-Ah… oh, dommage. Il me plaisait plutôt bien.  
-Ah oui ? Bah, pas touche, quand même ! siffle Laura en le mitraillant du regard.

Il éclate de rire et demande si Nott est son petit-ami. Elle réfléchit un instant et lui dit :

-ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Je la regarde, étonnée. Quand elle a ce regard c'est qu'elle est plus que motivée. Bon, si Andrew tient à sa vie, il devrait lâcher l'affaire.

-Très bien…, soupire-t-il.  
-Non plus, à Sirius Black, ni à Jefferson Flesch ! ajoute Laura.

Je lui jette un regard noir. Je n'ai rien demandé ! Mais elle a plutôt raison en ce qui concerne Flesch. Holmes le broierait s'il s'approchait de trop près de son mec. Déjà que la Cinquième Année de Poufsouffle a signé son arrêt de mort.

-Oooh ! proteste-t-il. Le Sirius était ma première proie.

J'hausse un sourcil. Comment le connait-il ? Même si j'avoue être plutôt agacée qu'il veuille Sirius, je n'ai rien à dire. Après tout, Sirius me déteste et ne veut pas entendre parler de moi –surtout après cette histoire de rêves. Et puis, je ne l'aime pas vraiment… il m'attire seulement, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant nos regards étonnés, il nous révèle qu'il était dans son dortoir, cette nuit. Et ça y est, mon ventre se tord. Saleté de jalousie stupide.

-Oui, Sirius est beau gosse mais il est déjà la propriété de Titine ! déclare Laura.  
-C'est pas ma propriété !

Je croise brièvement le regard amusé de Most qui n'a pas parlé depuis qu'on a quitté la Grande Salle.

-Titine ? répète Andrew. Oh, c'est mimi !

Je le fusille du regard avant d'accélérer le pas, énervée.

-Ah, tu trouves aussi ? s'émerveille Laura.  
-Oui !

Je déteste les australiens, les homosexuels, les Laura, les surnoms, les Serpentard et les sorciers !

-Attends, Titine ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? ricane Andrew derrière moi.

Et voilà, maintenant, il va y avoir deux andouilles qui utiliseront un surnom débile ! Je n'aurais jamais dû présenter Andrew à Laura… j'aurais dû savoir que le mélange allait être insupportable !

xOxOxO

-Parkinson ? s'étrangle Laura, à la table de derrière. Titine ! Ecoute ça !

Je soupire. On est en Potion et j'ai tenu à ne pas me mettre à la même table que Laura parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle est vraiment insupportable ! Elle n'arrête pas de me parler de Sirius, des façons de le séduire et tout le tralala. Quand comprendra-t-elle que je ne _veux pas_ sortir avec lui ?

Alors, je suis en équipe avec Huwiler et Most qui sont considérablement plus reposantes que ma meilleure amie. Mais j'aurai dû me mettre à l'autre bout de la salle car Laura et Andy –hier soir, j'ai essayé de me venger qu'il m'appelle Titine en lui donnant ce surnom mais ça a fourni l'effet inverse, il a adoré-, son équipier, n'arrêtent pas de m'appeler, faisant enrager Malefoy qui a été collé de force avec eux par Slughorn. Et je le comprends pour une fois, ces deux-là ne sont vraiment pas d'une bonne compagnie quand ils s'y mettent. C'est bien simple, Laura adore littéralement Andy avec qui elle s'est trouvée des tonnes de points communs et inversement. Alors, ils se liguent pour me caser avec Sirius. Oui, je sais, Andrew n'est arrivé parmi nous que depuis hier mais déjà il nous est inséparable. Enfin, moi, présentement, j'essaye qu'il me foute la paix mais il est coriace !

-Quoi ? dis-je en me retournant.  
-Andy veut se taper Parkinson ! s'écrie-t-elle, surexcitée.

Je fais une grimace ; Andy a vraiment des idées bizarres mais bon, il est bizarre et c'est justement pour ça qu'il nous plait tant. Malefoy, à côté, a un air désespéré.

-Bah quoi, j'ai toujours aimé les brutes épaisses. Pas vrai, Maddy ? nous révèle Andrew.

Most quitte des yeux la potion qui boue dans le chaudron pour se tourner vers moi.

-C'est vrai. L'année dernière, il est sorti avec un surfer musclé comme je sais pas quoi, me dit-elle en souriant, ironique.

J'hausse les épaules. S'il veut fricoter avec notre capitaine de Quidditch, c'est son problème, pas le mien. Mais vu comme il est raciste, ça m'étonnerait que Parkinson accepte de toucher un Sang-de-Bourbe. Surtout qu'il m'a tout l'air d'être centré sur les filles.

Je reviens vers Huwiler qui continue la préparation de la potion. Elle est assez froide avec Andy mais a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Most. Ce matin, elle l'a encore une fois défendu face à Kamili.

-Black n'arrête pas de te regarder, m'apprend-elle sans lever les yeux vers moi.

Surprise, je lève le regard vers Sirius et, en effet, je croise son regard gris qui me lorgne froidement. J'essaye de le regarder méchamment mais je ne pense pas que c'est une réussite. Il détourne enfin les yeux et se met à discuter avec Potter.

-Fait chier, marmonnais-je de mauvaise humeur.

Huwiler passe une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et tourne le regard vers moi. Elle me sourit puis me dit :

-S'il te regarde, c'est qu'il y a une raison…  
-Oui, il me déteste, grognais-je, amère malgré moi.  
-Peut-être bien…, approuve-t-elle. Mais peut-être pas.

xOxOxO

Je rentre dans l'infirmerie et me dirige directement vers Pompom qui s'occupe d'un élève assez jeune. Elle ne me voit pas arriver et quand, en étant juste derrière elle, je l'appelle, elle fait un bond impressionnant. Quand elle me reconnait, elle me soupire :

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, Tatiana…  
-J'ai remarqué ! ricanais-je.  
-Tu as _encore_ un problème ?

J'aime bien l'emploi du _encore_. J'apprécie. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne compte plus les fois où je me suis rendue ici. Le chiffre mériterait surement d'être gravé dans le livre des records.

-Ta potion anti-rêve… c'est une vrai merde, t'étais au courant ? grinçais-je.

Une véritable arnaque, même ! Elle ne marchait que quand elle voulait. D'ailleurs, elle aurait marché, je n'aurais pas eu tous ces problèmes. J'aurais trouvé une autre façon de me foutre dans la merde. Une façon plus distinguée.

A ma remarque, Pompom sourit, amusée, avant de me dire :

-Absolument pas. C'est de ta faute, Tatiana. Tu as mal répondu à ma question. Si je te l'ai posée, ce n'était pas par abus de curiosité. Il est nécessaire de savoir quel genre de rêve tu veux empêcher… il y a une grande différence entre cauchemar et rêve érotique.

Je soupire, exaspérée. Même à l'infirmerie, on est au courant. Que c'est chiant ! Devant mon regard énervé, elle se justifie :

-J'ai entendu une conversation entre un élève qui venait parler à son ami blessé ; une conversation sur toi.  
-Ah, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? grommelais-je.

Elle me lance un sourire désolé puis pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Et à son regard, je pressens déjà ce qu'elle compte me dire.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte. Chacun a ses fantasmes. Et puis, tu n'as pas choisi le pire des fantasmes ! Sirius est quand même sacrément bien fait… même moi, je vais t'avouer que je…  
-Ne m'avoue rien ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! m'écriais-je subitement.

Elle pique un fard et secoue la tête avec frénésie.

-C'est rien de répréhensible, je… je…, bafouille-t-elle.  
-Bien sûr, c'est évident, ironisais-je.


	26. Chapter 25

Bon, et bien, voilà le chap suivant ! Remarquez un peu la rapidité -ahem- avec laquelle je publie, cette fois-ci ! Pour ceux qui attendaient avec impatience la suite -yen a, heiiin ?*O*-, vous pouvez remercier Alexe, charmante revieweuse qui a su trouver les mots xD

Allez, bonne lecture ;D

**Chapitre 25 : Première neige, premières larmes**

* * *

Par la fenêtre du dortoir, je regarde la neige qui tombe. La première neige. Noël arrive et avec lui, les vacances. Dans deux semaines, en fait. Je vais rentrer à la maison avec Théo. Et ça ne me fout pas le moral à zéro pour une fois. Théo a changé. Il est plus gentil avec moi. Moins blessant.

L'eau de la douche de Most cesse de couler. Je suis seule dans la Salle sur Demande qu'on a fait se changer en grande chambre reliée à une salle de bain. En fait, je n'y suis que pour que Most ne soit pas seule. Ça fait seulement deux jours qu'elle a été répartie à Serpentard et déjà elle en a vu des vertes et de pas mûres. Kamili et Pollitt l'ont coincée dans les toilettes alors qu'on n'était pas avec elle et elles l'ont recouverte de sang de crapaud. C'est dégueulasse, visqueux et ça pu. Most a traversé tout Poudlard ainsi.

Enfin, elle est venue nous retrouver dans notre Q.G. qu'on avait fait découvrir à elle, Andy et Huwiler. Elle était sale, on s'était moquée d'elle pendant toute la traversée du château mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'y porter importance. Elle avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Elle nous a raconté platement ce à quoi elle avait été victime et je l'ai convaincue d'aller se doucher tandis que Laura et Andy allaient s'expliquer avec les deux pestes. Huwiler est allée éparpiller les sous-vêtements de Kamili et de Pollitt sur la surface gelée du lac noir et je la vois d'ici jeter les vêtements avec désinvolture. J'imagine déjà la tête de ces deux garces quand elles s'apercevront que leurs dessous affriolants décorent la _patinoire_ de Poudlard… Evidemment, Huwiler a bien pris la peine de prévenir Skeeter par hiboux pour qu'elle ne loupe pas l'évènement. Parfois, il faut avouer qu'elle sert cette pie.

Enfin, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et je vois Most s'approcher. Elle s'assoit près de moi, près de la fenêtre et regarde aussi la neige tomber.

-Merci.  
-nous remercie pas pour si peu, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle tourne vers moi son regard vert d'eau et me dit :

-Ce n'est pas « si peu ». Le monde est terrible. Pas beaucoup de gens feraient ça pour moi. Tu ne me connais pas, Laura et Sara non plus, pourtant…

Elle détourne son regard qui s'embue et je ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle appelle Laura et Huwiler par leurs prénoms –enfin, Laura par son surnom, parfois j'oublis qu'elle s'appelle en fait Aurore.

-... pourtant, vous agissez comme les amis que j'ai perdus.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je la considère réellement comme une amie mais je lui souris quand même. Après tout, je l'aime bien et même si je la connais depuis peu, elle est plutôt sympathique. Et puis, elle a tant perdu ; son école, son pays, ses amis… presque tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Je m'imagine un instant sans Poudlard qui m'a ouvert ses portes et m'a fait connaitre des choses ahurissantes et exaltantes, sans Laura qui m'a tout donné et sans le mauvais temps de l'Angleterre. Puis, j'imagine que si ça arrivait à Poudlard, je perdrais peut-être Théo, mon frère jumeau si insupportable mais que j'aime quand même énormément ; je pourrais perdre Huwiler qui même si je la détestais avant et, à présent une très bonne amie ; je pourrais perdre Holmes qui est vraiment la pire des garces et qui n'est jamais satisfaite mais avec qui j'ai passé de très bons moment ; je pourrai perdre Jérémy qui est adorable et qu'il n'y pas si longtemps m'exaspérait au plus haut point ; je pourrais perdre John, mon petit cousin, têtu, romantique et pitoyable qui ne m'a jamais oubliée et que j'adore.

Et je me surprends même à songer à Londubat, l'ami de Jérémy et de Théo, qui a toujours essayé de calmer le jeu et qui n'a jamais été vraiment mauvais avec moi alors que mon frère ne se gênait pas pour l'être. Et à Evans, Lily Evans. Cette préfète qu'on pourrait croire si frigide et coincée mais qui en fait a plus de points communs avec moi qu'on ne pourrait le croire et qui m'a bien amusée quand elle s'imbibait complètement d'alcool.

Et enfin, les Maraudeurs. Cette bande de garçons idiots et terriblement agaçants avec leur popularité et leur prétention de contrôler Poudlard. Lupin qui reste mon Maraudeur préféré, même s'il est un loup-garou et qu'il veut toujours faire le bien autour de lui. Pettigrow, qu'on se demande vraiment ce qu'il fait entouré de ces garçons si arrogants et qui est plutôt comique quand il s'y met. Potter qui est vraiment un cas et que j'aime bien, à bien y réfléchir. Il ne manque pas une occasion de me chercher des noises et d'essayer de me foutre en rogne mais il n'a jamais été blessant. C'était toujours pour m'énerver, pour me faire sortir de mes gonds mais jamais, il ne m'a fait vraiment de mal avec ses paroles. Et puis, il est drôle avec cette façon de draguer Evans sans même remarquer qu'elle est dingue de lui. Et évidemment, le meilleur pour la fin, Sirius Black. Vous ne me croiriez peut-être pas mais je détesterais le perdre même s'il est évident que je ne l'ai pas, à proprement parler. Et pourtant, je le déteste autant que je l'aime ; il est si mauvais avec moi mais en même temps, je ne sais pas, je… suis perdue.

En fait, je ne veux absolument pas que Voldemort touche à Poudlard !

-Ici, tu ne perdras jamais plus d'amis, Most, la rassurais-je.  
-J'aimerai mieux que tu m'appelles Maddy, Tatiana.

Je la regarde, surprise. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours tendance à appeler les gens par leurs noms de famille. Même ceux que j'aime bien.

-Ok… Maddy.  
-Et je te ferai le cadeau d'éviter « Titine », plaisante-t-elle.  
-Ah, ça c'est pas de refus ! m'écriais-je.

xOxOxO

Quand Maddy et moi nous apprêtons à rentrer dans la Grande Salle, les portes de celle-ci s'ouvrent avec empressement sur Huwiler, Laura et Andy. A notre vue, ils se figent avant d'accourir vers nous. Laura agrippe mon bras et essaye de me faire reculer. Etonnée, je m'écrie :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? J'ai envie de bouffer, moi !  
-Allons aux cuisines ! s'exclame-t-elle. Comme ça, Andy et Maddy les découvriront !  
-Ah oui et après on va croire que j'ai peur de me faire voir en publique ! m'indignais-je. Je préfère leur montrer que je me fous de…  
-Titine ! me coupe Andy. On a vraiment envie d'aller aux cuisines, n'est-ce pas Maddy ?

Mais je ne suis ni idiote, ni aveugle et je vois bien le regard accentué qu'il lance à Maddy. Je comprends tout de suite qu'il y a un truc qui cloche et je me libère du bras de Laura qui me fait une mine de chien battu. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ?

-Huwiler ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe, lui demandais-je.

J'ai plus confiance en Huwiler pour me dire la vérité. Elle me regarde, peinée, et me dit :

-Il ne faut pas que t'ailles dans la Grande Salle, crois-nous.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Skeeter a affiché une photo de moi ridicule dans toute la salle ?

Andy échange un regard avec Huwiler puis, cette dernière dit :

-Pour une fois, Skeeter n'a rien à voir avec ça. Allons aux cuisines.

Mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance. Il faut que je sache. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien il y avoir de si terrible ? Si c'est un piège pour me foutre la honte, tendu par les Serpentard, bah tant pis, j'aurais une autre raison de me venger. Je m'avance donc vers les grandes portes closes et, après un dernier regard vers mes amis qui arborent des mines d'appréhension, j'ouvre la porte…

Et ne vois rien de bien spécial. Rien ne me tombe dessus, aucun sort ne fuse sur moi et aucune n'insulte ne m'est criée. J'hausse les épaules en souriant et… vois.

A la table des Gryffondor, Sirius et une fille s'embrasse langoureusement.

Mon estomac se retourne et mon cœur manque un battement. Mais je ne peux pas détourner les yeux de la scène, je suis comme hypnotisée. Plus rien n'a d'importance si ce n'est la main de cette fille qui passe dans les cheveux de Sirius, ses deux paires de lèvres qui dansent et leurs yeux clos. C'est comme si le temps s'était figé, comme si les secondes avaient cessé de s'écouler. Puis le premier éclat de rire retentit et d'autres suivent mais le baiser n'en finit pas néanmoins. Par contre, moi, je me réveille et j'ai juste le temps de voir le regard peiné de mon frère et compatissant d'Evans qui est à côté de lui, car je m'enfuis en courant.

Je passe sans m'arrêter devant mes amis qui étaient restés immobiles et continue mon chemin jusqu'à débouler dans le parc. Je poursuis ma course et m'effondre au bord du lac, dans la neige fraiche. Cette première neige qui continue de tomber. Et je me rends compte que les larmes dévalent mes joues.

Pourquoi ça ne m'avait jamais fait ça quand je voyais Laura embrasser Sirius ? Pourquoi je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal ? Surement parce que je n'étais pas encore vraiment amoureuse de lui, peut-être parce que c'était ma meilleure amie et que cette fille est une sombre inconnue. Car, je ne peux plus nier aimer Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Désormais, je ne peux plus me cacher derrière une futile attirance, un simple fantasme et ça me détruit. Et c'est horrible, j'aurais voulu continuer de le détester. J'aurais voulu que ça ne me fasse rien qu'il en sert une autre dans ses bras, qu'il en embrasse une autre… qu'il en aime une autre. Mais le temps des rêves est fini, n'est-ce pas ? Il est surement temps de se réveiller.

Et la révélation de Laura me revient alors que mes pleurs redoublent, «_ Il m'a même dit qu'il y avait une autre fille…_ ». Alors c'était elle, cette autre fille. En fait, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Laura.

Une main se met alors à caresser mon dos et deux bras m'entourent et je plonge mon visage dans le cou de cette personne.

-Je t'avais dit que les cuisines étaient préférables, non ? Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? me chuchote Laura à mon oreille.  
-C'est pas le moment, Laura, s'agace Huwiler que je devine être la propriétaire de la main.

Laura se met à caresser mes cheveux tandis qu'elle me chuchote :

-Je t'accorde cette fois, Titine. Mais c'est tout. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer après aujourd'hui.  
-Ou on risque d'être très brutal avec la cause de tes pleurs, ajoute une autre voix qui me fait relever mes yeux toujours remplis de larmes.

Etonnée, je vois Théo qui est accroupi à mes côtés. Il me vole des bras de Laura pour m'emmener dans les siens. Et Laura ne marque aucune opposition.

-Ici, c'est un ami. J'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à lui foutre une torgnole, tu comprends ?

Je sais que ma voix serait pitoyable et secouée de sanglots si je parle, donc je me tais et me contente de m'abandonner dans les bras de mon frère qui m'ont souvent semblée si lointains…

-Maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'agir en amie, Tatiana, déclare Maddy. J'espère être aussi bonne que toi, Laura et Sara.

En voyant son air perplexe et inquiet, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à travers mes larmes. Elle me sourit, un peu soulagée.

-Oui, tu verras, tu l'auras ton prince charmant. Et rien que pour toi -on virera cette pétasse qui te vole ses bras et ses lèvres ! s'exclame Andy avec entrain.

Puis, il se met à genoux près de moi et mon frère, et me montre son poing droit. Théo a un mouvement de recul mais mon sourire le fait se détendre. Je vois où veut venir Andy avant même qu'il me dise :

-Fais-moi un check, ma vielle !

Je frappe son poing avec le mien comme il l'avait fait la première fois que l'on s'est parlé et il refait la même poignée de mains qui m'avait semblée si étrange.

-Allez, sèche tes larmes ou elles vont geler ! plaisante Laura en me collant une bise sur ma joue trempée de larmes.

xOxOxO

Et à peine dix minutes après être partie en courant, me revoilà devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Mais cette fois-ci, je sais ce que je vais y trouver et j'y suis préparée. Préparée à l'affronter et à ne pas me laisser détruire aussi facilement. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu aller aux cuisines avec Théo, Laura, Maddy, Andy et Huwiler mais je ne suis pas faible. Mon moment de faiblesse est passé et je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! Ce que dira Skeeter sur ma fuite ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Ce que diront les Serpentard sur mon attitude me laisse de marbre. Ce que diront les autres, je m'en fous encore plus.

Alors, j'ouvre les portes de la Grande Salle et je marque un simple temps d'arrêt pour toiser tous ceux qui mangent et qui me regardent, stupéfiés de me voir de retour. Ils ne savent toujours pas à qui ils ont affaire ?

Mon regard passe de Malefoy qui m'observe avec rage, à Parkinson qui n'en revient pas, puis à Holmes qui me dresse son pouce en signe de félicitation, à Jérémy qui tente un sourire que je lui retourne, à Potter qui éclate de rire en croisant mon regard, à Evans qui a l'air soulagé, à Lupin qui me sourit aussi… pour enfin tomber sur Sirius qui relève le menton avec mépris au contact de mes yeux. Je lui lance un regard hautain puis le dévie vers la fille aux cheveux châtains qui est assise à côté de lui. Cette fille qui l'embrassait. Je la connais de vue et peut assurer qu'elle est à Gryffondor mais je ne connais ni son nom, ni son prénom et encore moins sa réputation. Cependant, et malgré toute ma haine, je dois avouer qu'elle est belle. Bien plus belle que moi. Elle me sourit avec raillerie et je comprends tout de suite qu'elle me déteste autant que je la déteste.

Je détache mon regard d'elle et me rends d'un pas digne à ma table où Malefoy me lance :

-Alors, ça t'a fait tant d'effet de voir Black rouler une galoche à Qwerty ?

Alors, elle s'appelle Qwerty, cette fille. C'est un début. Je connais son nom de famille.  
Mais avant que je n'aie pu m'assoir et lui répliquer, Théo l'avait poussé brutalement pour se mettre tout près de lui. Il attrape son col de chemise et lui dit, menaçant :

-Je m'en veux de pas encore t'avoir prévenu ; si tu cherches encore ma sœur, c'est moi que tu vas trouver. Et tu demanderas à Parkinson quel effet ça fait de me trouver, il te donnera tous les détails.

Ebahie, je le vois repousser sèchement Malefoy et m'indiquer la place à sa gauche pour que j'y prenne place. Autour de nous, des murmures d'admiration bourdonnent. Mon frère a son lot de fans, à ce que je vois. Ils doivent être étonnés de le voir assis pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps à la table des Serpentard. Moi, je le suis, en tout cas.

Laura vient s'assoir à côté de moi tandis qu'Andy se place à sa gauche. Maddy et Huwiler s'assoient en face de nous.

-Tu fais quoi, Théo ? m'étonnais-je.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui expliquer de quoi je veux parler et il me répond en riant :

-Je rattrape le temps perdu.  
-Bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'enquit Laura.  
-Oui mais tu étais toujours là pour l'aider, Dubois.  
-Comme elle, elle a toujours été là pour moi, réplique-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil.  
-Je me débrouille très bien, toute seule, quand même ! m'écriais-je, orgueilleuse.

Laura et Théo s'échange un regard puis ils disent d'une même voix :

-Mouais.

xOxOxO

Les deux semaines qui nous séparaient des vacances de Noël se sont écoulées plus que rapidement. Pendant ces deux semaines, je n'ai pas quitté ce qui semble être maintenant un groupe à part entière ; Huwiler, Laura, Andy et Maddy. On est un peu le groupe de Serpentard le plus méprisé avec Maddy et Andy qui sont des Sang-de-bourbe, Huwiler qui est toujours considérée comme la fille d'un traître, moi et Laura qui sommes détestées. Et puis, évidemment avec cette histoire avec Sirius. Enfin, bref, on est détestés. Mais chacun de nous s'en fout donc, ils peuvent bien tous perdre leur temps à nous cracher dans le dos.

Cependant, la majorité du temps, on a été accompagnés par d'autres personnes ; Théo, Londubat et Jérémy ; Holmes ; John. Même Evans qui est venue s'inquiéter de mon moral. Décidemment cette fille est un ange avec tout le monde. Sur le coup, je l'ai plutôt mal pris mais j'ai eu tort. Ça partait vraiment du meilleur des sentiments.

Bon, évidemment, ça a été une période de ma vie que je ne voudrais revivre pour rien au monde ! Si je compte bien, j'ai été victime de onze mauvais coups ; des lettres explosives ; des chocolats empoisonnés ; des sorts jetés dans le dos. Et on m'a insultée, cherchée et rabaissée tant que se présentait l'occasion. Enfin, elles sont terminées et c'est génial !

Je suis en train de faire mes valises pour retourner à la maison.

-Hey, Titine, j'ai une idée ! s'exclame Laura. Tu sais que Maddy et Andy ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux, à cause de la menace que représente Voldy dans leur pays ?  
-Bah oui, m'étonnais-je.  
-Et qu'Huwiler va passer le pire Noël qui soit, si elle retourne chez elle ?  
-Oui, je m'en doute.

Je la détaille, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir. Elle tire une tête malicieuse.

-Et si on se les partageait ?  
-Hein ? m'enquis-je.  
-Oh, Titine, faut tout le temps tout t'expliquer ! ronchonne-t-elle. Disons que Maddy et Huwiler viennent chez moi et Andy, chez toi. Comme ça tout le monde passe de bonnes vacances et on se retrouve pour Noël, chez toi !

Je trouve Laura vraiment gonflée. Allez, hop, elle décide qu'on va passer Noël chez moi –je vois déjà la tête de mon père quand je vais lui demander ça, il est encore moins social que moi ! En plus, il n'est pas d'une ouverture d'esprit spectaculaire et je ne sais pas comment il réagirait en présence d'Andy. Ce dernier a quand même un genre original avec son piercing dans le nez et ses cheveux pleins de gel… et si ce taré avoue son homosexualité à mon père –comme je le crois capable-, je ne préfère pas assister à la réaction de mon paternel.

-Et pourquoi ça doit être chez moi qu'Andy vient et qu'on passe Noël ? Ta maison est bien plus grande !  
-Ma mère est trop vieux jeu pour Andy, elle risquerait de piquer des crises. Et puis, si on passe Noël à la maison, Barbara va encore se ramener et ça va me pourrir ma soirée. Alors que si c'est chez toi, elle ne viendra pas squatter, quand même ! Et si elle ose, tu la vires ! argumente-t-elle, fière d'elle.

Bah oui, c'est bien beau tout ça mais sa mère et Barbara sont peut-être soulantes… mais comparées à mon père, elles sont des anges ! Il est si peu social qu'il ne veut jamais que j'invite Laura même s'il l'aime beaucoup. C'est toujours ma mère qui le convainc. Alors là, si j'invite un mec qu'il ne connait pas, à l'apparence excentrique, ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte. Au pire, je peux lui forcer la main et l'emmener directe à la maison comme c'est maman qui vient nous chercher tandis que lui, il reste à la maison. Il ne pourra pas renvoyer Andy quand il sera chez nous, surtout qu'il habite en Australie qui est en pleine guerre. Bon, je peux faire ça mais il va me trucider. Tant pis, j'ai l'habitude.

-Ok, je veux bien prendre Andy, mais si mon père me tue, t'auras ma mort sur la conscience ! déclarais-je avec un air tragique. Par contre, pour Noël…  
-T'inquiète ! me coupe-t-elle. Dis rien à ton père, je m'en occupe !

Ok, je sens le plan pourri qui va faire que mon père va m'enfermer dans la cave jusqu'à la fin des vacances. J'adore Laura, elle pense vachement à moi…

xOxOxO

On quitte les diligences, Andy en premier. Laura jette un sale regard aux sombrals qui restent toujours aussi invisibles pour moi. J'agrippe mes deux grosses –et lourdes- valises. Je grogne une injure en les sentant peser sur mes bras. Je fais quelques pas et…  
…et glisse sur une plaque de verglas que je n'avais pas vu. Je me ramasse donc en beauté et me défonce le coccyx en tombant brutalement sur les fesses. Bon sang, je déteste l'hiver et tout ce qui l'accompagne.

Mais évidemment comme une emmerde en emmène d'autres, voilà que, dans ma chute, mes valises se sont écrasées au sol –un peu de la même façon que moi – et se sont ouverte sous le choc, étalant mes affaires un peu partout autour de moi, dans la neige. Super, mes sous-vêtements sont à la vue de tous et mes habits vont être trempés. Le jackpot !

-Fait chier ! Saleté d'hiver à la con ! grinçais-je en tentant de me relever.

Mais je retombe sous les rires de Maddy, Andy, Huwiler et Laura qui ne bouge pas un pouce pour venir m'aider. Enfin, pour leur défense, je tiens à préciser qu'ils sont si pliés de rire que ça m'étonnerait qu'ils puissent faire la moindre chose à part de se tordre de rire.

Je grommelle et décide de rester à quatre pattes pour ne pas tenter Merlin qui, sadique comme il est, serait capable de me refaire m'étaler sur le sol froid. Au mois, comme je suis, je ne peux pas tomber plus bas. Bon, j'ai l'air d'une andouille et, de loin, je vois les autres se foutre de moi en me pointant du doigt. Mais je m'en fous. La honte, c'est presque une deuxième nature chez moi et je sais d'expérience que le ridicule ne tue pas… heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs.

J'allais attraper une de mes soutifs quand une main me devança. Une main d'homme. Je pousse un soupir en reconnaissant les yeux noisette de Potter et son sourire espiègle.

-Sexy, Titine ! se moque-t-il.

Ce mec a pris les mauvaises habitudes de Laura. Enfin, il utilise ce surnom débile juste pour m'énerver. Mais je ne craquerai pas !

-T'as vu ça ? répliquais-je, ironique.

Je lui arrache mon sous-vêtement des mains et le lance dans une de mes valises. Il rit puis je vois Lupin s'accroupir près de moi pour m'aider à ramasser mes affaires. Celui-là, je vais finir par lui porter un culte ! A chaque fois que je me pète la honte en me ramassant ou un truc du genre et qu'il est dans les environs, il vient me porter secours. C'est chou pour un Maraudeur ! Potter se met lui aussi à nous aider et, bientôt, mes amis qui se sont calmés de leur fou-rire nous rejoignent.

Etrangement, maintenant que deux des Maraudeurs m'aident, les autres débiles qui se foutaient de moi, un peu plus loin, se sont éloignés. Evidemment !

Après quelques minutes, mes habits trempés ont retrouvés leur place dans mes valises et Lupin m'aide à me relever. Je me masse mon derrière en gémissant… je sens que je vais la sentir passer, cette chute !

-Black n'est pas là ? grince Laura, haineuse.

Oui, elle a oublié son habitude de l'appeler par son prénom depuis quelques temps déjà. En fait, depuis qu'elle est allée le voir pour s'expliquer avec lui. Après tout, avant que mes rêves douteux ne soient le sujet de toutes les conversations, elle était encore sa petite-amie. Et deux jours après, il sortait avec une autre, cette Qwerty. Pamela Qwerty, j'ai appris son prénom et qu'elle est en Septième-année à Gryffondor. Laura n'a pas apprécié qu'il sorte avec cette pimbêche alors qu'il n'y avait pas eu de rupture entre eux. Black lui a apparemment dit que si elle restait amie avec moi, il refusait de rester avec Laura. Laura l'a insulté de tous les noms et l'a giflé, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, et elle lui a dit que le chantage ça ne marchait avec elle. Depuis, elle le déteste encore plus qu'en début d'année. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle ne voulait plus que je pense à lui et que si jamais je sortais avec lui, elle nous tuerait tous les deux. Je l'ai rassurée en lui rappelant que j'étais justement la cause de cette soi-disant rupture et que c'était bien à cause de moi qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Elle n'a pu qu'approuver.

Potter et Lupin s'échangent un regard étrange avant de le pointer sur moi. Quoi ?

-Non et justement, on voudrait en profiter pour te parler, Tatiana, m'apprend Lupin.  
-Me parler de quoi ? m'étonnais-je.  
-Bah allez-y ! dit Laura.

Encore un échange de regard et, cette fois-ci, c'est Potter qui déclare :

-C'est privé.  
-Laisse-moi rire ! s'écrie Laura. Titine est ma meilleure amie, ce qui la regarde me regarde !  
-Pas cette fois, Dubois, désolé. On veut lui parler seul à seul.

Laura allait s'énerver encore plus quand je lui pose une main sur l'épaule et lui dis :

-Allez dans le train. Je vous rejoins.  
-Très bien ! Tu porteras tes saletés de valises et tu te casseras la gueule, dans ce cas-là, et ne compte pas sur nous pour t'aider ! s'enflamme Laura.

Puis, elle part, furibonde. Andy me colle une bise, Maddy me sourit et Huwiler jette un regard d'avertissement aux deux Maraudeurs. Puis les trois suivent Laura.

-C'est à propos de Sirius, annonce Lupin.

Je soupire. Il fallait s'y attendre. Je détourne le regard, sentant mon cœur s'emballer déjà. Rien qu'à l'entente de son prénom, la colère et la tristesse me submergent. Deux sentiments qui ne font pas bon ménage.

-Il nous tuerait s'il savait ce qu'on va te dire mais…, commence Potter mais il s'arrête.

Je retourne le regard vers lui et je croise le sien. Il me sourit puis, il reprend :

-Mais, même si t'es l'une des pires pestes de Serpentard, on t'aime bien. C'est bizarre à dire car encore au début de l'année, je ne pouvais pas te piffrer… faut dire tu nous en as bien fait baver avec Dubois. Cette année aussi, d'ailleurs, mais… on t'aime bien. On s'amuse bien quand t'es là à faire la chieuse et à nous envoyer des vannes, sans te lasser. Et puis, bien que tu fasses la Serpentard sadique –avec beaucoup de talents, faut le dire-, t'as un bon fond.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Je n'en reviens pas. C'est bien James Potter qui me dit ça ? Il éclate de rire bruyamment, accompagné de Lupin.

-C'est vrai. Après tout, quand t'as appris pour…  
-...ton petit problème de fourrure, complète Potter.  
-... voilà, bah quand t'as appris pour ça, tu n'as rien dit à personne, avec Laura, achève Lupin en me souriant franchement. Et je ne saurais te dire comme je te suis reconnaissant. Tu as continué à te comporter de la même façon. Tu ne m'as pas traité avec dégoût, ni avec pitié. Non, tu as été la même.  
-Même si vous nous avez fait chanter avec Pete' et Sirius, ajoute quand même Potter. Mais bon, vous êtes de vraies Serpentard…

Puis il éclate de rire à nouveau.

-J'y crois pas ! Je fais une déclaration d'amitié à une Serpentard ! s'exclame-t-il avec ironie.

Mon cœur manque un battement.

-D'amitié ? répétais-je, incrédule.

Il me sourit, malicieux, puis il vient et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je vois Lupin, en face de moi, qui me lance un clin d'œil.

-Et oui, ma vieille ! T'es devenue l'amie des Maraudeurs. C'est un honneur, crois-moi ! dit Potter en m'ébouriffant les cheveux de sa main de libre.

Je me mets à sourire. Un honneur ? Il est toujours aussi modeste ! Bizarrement, cette déclaration ne m'énerve, ni ne m'agace. Je les aime bien aussi… bon, jusqu'à aller dire que ce sont des amis… je reste perplexe.

-Donc, je devrais crier de joie comme une hystérique ? demandais-je.  
-Un truc dans cet esprit-là, approuve-t-il.  
-Bah continue de rêver !

Et encore une fois, il se marre. Ce mec ne fait que ça, c'est impressionnant.

-On s'égare, là, commente Lupin.  
-Bien dit, mon pote ! s'écrie Potter.

Il me lâche l'épaule et se remet en face de moi pour prendre un air sérieux qui ne lui va pas du tout.

-Je crois que Sirius en pince pour toi, Titine ! déclare-t-il.  
-Hein ? m'exclamais-je.


	27. Chapter 26

Bon, là, j'avoue que j'ai été tardive -.-' Sorryyyy !

Bonne lecture ! :)

P.S pour Alex : Merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait trop plaisir ;)

**Chapitre 26 : Merci, la famille !**

* * *

-Je crois que Sirius en pince pour toi, Titine ! déclare-t-il.  
-Hein ? m'exclamais-je.

Pourtant, il a toujours son air sérieux collé au visage et Lupin ne réagit pas. Ils sont tombés sur la tête ?

-Vous avez fumé quelque chose d'élicite ? demandais-je.

Potter lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Lupin se met à sourire. Ils sont idiots ou ils se foutent de moi ? Si c'est la deuxième solution, je risque d'assez mal le prendre, sachant que c'est un sujet qui me plombe déjà bien assez le moral ! Je n'apprécie pas trop qu'on se moque de ma relation avec Sirius ; je sais qu'il me déteste, pas la peine de me le rappeler en se fichant de moi.

Ma bonne humeur qui avait suivie leur déclaration d'amitié se volatilise et je les foudroie du regard.

-Allez tous vous faire voir ! crachais-je.

Je commence à m'en aller, martelant le sol enneigé de mon pas furieux, mais Potter me retient par le bras. Avant que je ne lui colle mon poing dans la figure, il me jure :

-On se fout pas de toi ! On vient de te dire qu'on était tes amis, pourquoi veux-tu qu'on te fasse tourner en bourrique ?

Je le détaille du regard puis jette un regard à Lupin qui acquiesce. Bon s'ils ne m'ont pas mentie, ils sont tarés. Je soupire.

-Quoi ? s'enquit Potter.  
-Il me déteste, vous le savez très bien. Tout le monde le sait, répondis-je.  
-Tout le monde le croit, c'est pas la même chose, rétorque Lupin.  
-Et ya des bonnes raisons à ça.  
-Non, déclarent-ils d'une même voix.

J'hausse un sourcil. Ils débarquent de quelle planète ? Ils n'ont pas entendu les insultes de Sirius ? Ils n'ont pas vu les regards qu'il me lançait ?

-Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, Tatiana. Regarde, toi, avant la rumeur, personne à part nous ne savait que tu l'aimais, me rappelle Lupin.

Je réfléchis à ses paroles en silence. C'est vrai mais, avant, même moi je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Je pensais encore le détester. Et je vois mal Sirius dans le même cas que moi mais je leur demande :

-Alors, vous croyez que Sirius pourrait... ?  
-Oui, répond Potter. Exactement.  
-Enfin, quand on dit « oui », ce n'est peut-être pas au même degré que toi. Tu l'aimes sans doute plus. On ne sait pas trop, précise Lupin.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? m'étonnais-je.  
-Bah, quelques petits détails par ci, par là, répond Lupin.  
-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il ait rejeté Dubois pour une starlette quelconque ? me demande Potter, un peu agacé. Juste la veille du jour où on a appris pour tes rêves, il nous a dit qu'il comptait rester encore un certain temps avec Dubois et là, boum, il la plaque pour une fille avec qui il n'a jamais parlé plus de cinq minutes. Louche, non ?

Oui, un peu, c'est vrai mais ça joue plutôt en défaveur pour moi. Si on aime une personne et qu'on apprend qu'elle est amoureuse de nous, on ne va pas se mettre avec une autre alors qu'on pourrait sortir avec la fille en question. C'est illogique !

-C'est complètement con, Potter ! Ça prouve juste qu'il ne peut tellement pas me voir en peinture qu'il rejette mon amie…  
-ça, c'est parce que tu ne connais pas l'esprit tordu de Sirius ! s'écrie-t-il. On pense qu'il n'a pas voulu rester avec ta meilleure amie en apprenant que tu l'aimais, pour ne pas te faire de la peine. Même si c'est évident qu'il préfère Dubois à Qwerty. Ce qui veut dire qu'il t'apprécie déjà plus qu'il ne l'admet parce qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à faire, sinon.  
-Comme quand il n'en a rien à faire quand il plaque une fille pour sortir une semaine plus tard avec sa meilleure amie, image Lupin.

Leur logique me laisse un peu indifférente. Elle n'a ni queue ni tête. C'est exactement le genre d'explication que j'aurais pu inventer pour trouver de la sympathie dans les yeux de Sirius. Une explication pour créer des espoirs et des désillusions. Je n'en veux pas.

-Et puis, tu sais quand il n'est pas en publique avec elle, il n'agit pas du tout de la même façon. Il l'ignore et ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Alors que quand il y a des autres personnes que nous, les Maraudeurs, il se met à l'embrasser et à la caresser. Il se force, ça se voit. Il ne s'est jamais forcé avec une de ses exs, continue Lupin.

-Et quand c'est toi qui est là, alors là, c'est pire de chez pire ! Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle alors que la minute d'avant il n'en avait rien à cirer, s'excite Potter.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel pour ne pas les vexer. Je sais qu'ils font ça pour me redonner de l'espoir ou un truc du genre mais je ne suis pas assez gourde pour me laisser bercer par leurs mensonges. J'apprécie même leur volonté mais je ne peux pas accepter de les croire. Je ne veux pas croire en un mirage idiot. Ça ne servirait qu'à me faire souffrir plus quand il disparaîtra. Car c'est sûr qu'il disparaîtra. Tous les mirages disparaissent. Et lui, c'est le plus gros mirage que je n'ai jamais aperçu ! Je n'y crois même pas une seconde. Ça ne tient pas debout.

Les deux Maraudeurs remarquent mon air ennuyé et Potter soupire.

-Tu ne nous crois pas, marmonne-t-il.

Ce n'est même pas une question. Je n'y réponds pas, en conséquent.

-Tu nous croirais si j'ajoutais qu'il s'était acharné comme un fou sur ce pervers qui t'avais agressée à la piscine ? Au moins autant que moi avec celui qui s'en était pris à Lily. Et si je te dis qu'il a été le premier à s'apercevoir de ton absence quand ce Poufsouffle t'avait trainée dans une salle ? Et qu'il a été plus désagréable que jamais quand Jérémy sortait avec toi ? se déchaine Potter.  
-Non, répondis-je. Je n'y croirais pas.

Il est glacé par mon sérieux. Je sais que Sirius me déteste, pas besoin d'essayer de me convaincre du contraire. C'est perde son temps.

-Je pense sincèrement que tu es la fille qu'il faudrait à Sirius, insiste Potter. Tu as assez de caractère pour lui faire face et ne pas te faire contrôler par lui. Tu es assez provocante et imprévisible pour qu'il ne se lasse pas de toi. Tu es assez drôle et cynique pour le faire rire. Tu es assez chiante et différente des autres pour qu'il s'accroche à toi. Alors, pourquoi tu laisses tomber ? On voudrait tous que tu sortes avec lui ! Pas vrai, Remus ? termine-t-il.  
-Oui, on était déçu qu'il sorte avec Laura. On voulait que ce soit toi. Juste toi, renchérit Lupin.

J'hausse les épaules et déclare :

-C'est pas à vous de choisir.

Puis, je reprends mes valises et m'en vais en ignorant leurs soupirs. Je fends la foule qui reste à discuter dehors et à jouer avec la neige avant que le train ne s'ébranle et pénètre dans celui-ci. J'essaye de ne plus penser aux paroles des Maraudeurs et me concentre sur les visages que je vois défiler par les vitres des compartiments. Enfin, je retrouve Andy, Maddy, Laura et Huwiler.  
J'entre.

Le silence se fait dés qu'ils m'aperçoivent et je perche mes valises dans les filets prévus à cet effet. Je m'assois, silencieuse, à côté d'Huwiler et regarde par la vitre.

-Ils te voulaient quoi ? me demande Laura.  
-Rien.  
-ça va pas ? s'enquit Andy.  
-ça va très bien.

**xOx**

Je n'ai pas trop participé aux discussions pendant tout le trajet et quand ils essayaient de me faire parler, je répondais par monosyllabe. Laura m'a harcelée pour savoir ce que m'avaient dit « ces deux idiots » comme elle dit. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas en parler et maintenant qu'on est à moins d'un quart d'heure de Londres, je ne veux toujours pas en parler. Ça m'énerve qu'on essaye de me noyer d'espoir. Ça m'énerve parce que j'ai essayé d'y croire alors que mon bon sens me criait que c'était absurde.

Je sens Laura se glisser entre moi et Huwiler, et j'arrache mon regard du paysage qui défile pour le plonger dans le sien, si marron. Elle me sourit et je réponds à son sourire. C'est la moindre des choses.

-Titine, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. Quoiqu'il arrive. Je sais que j'ai dit que ne voulais pas que tu tentes de t'approcher de Black mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je t'aiderai. Qu'importe ce que j'ai pu te dire. Donc, si Potter et Lupin t'ont proposée un plan pour Black, dis-le moi mais ça m'obsède de ne pas savoir…, m'avoue-t-elle avec douceur.

Je peux voir dans son regard qu'elle est sincèrement soucieuse et qu'elle ferait tout pour m'aider. Je la rassure :

-C'est pas ça, Laura. C'est pas que je ne veux pas t'en parler, c'est que je ne veux pas en parler tout court. C'est une connerie.

Andy, Maddy et Huwiler nous regardent, attentifs à nos paroles et je me dis que ce sont mes amis, je pourrais bien leur dire. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-Ils croient que Sirius m'aime. Ils ont juste essayé de m'en convaincre, soupirais-je.  
-Ah…, dit Laura en me lançant un regard compatissant.

Je sais qu'elle comprend ce que je ressens. Elle aime Nott, après tout. Facile de s'imaginer à ma place. Et dire que même dans nos relations amoureuses, on vit la même merde ; amoureuses de mecs qui ne nous aiment pas. Enfin, Nott cache bien son jeu mais je crois que Laura ne le laisse pas si indifférent que ça.

-Ils croient ça ? s'écrie Huwiler, n'en revenant pas.

Puis, elle croise mon regard et s'empresse de dire :

-Enfin, je veux dire, je… c'est étonnant.  
-T'inquiète pas, j'ai réagi pareil, dis-je en lui souriant.  
-ça pourrait très bien être vrai ! s'exclame Andy.

On tourne tous nos regards vers lui et il affiche un air dédaigneux avant de révéler :

-Je suis peut-être gay mais je connais les mecs et leurs attitudes bizarres. Un mec est capable de faire mine de détester une fille alors qu'au fond, c'est tout le contraire…  
-C'est vrai, admet Maddy.

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Mais n'ajoute rien. Ça servirait à quoi ? Moi, je sais que c'est faux. Une haine pareille, ça ne se joue pas.

**xOx**

Quand je pose le pied sur le quai londonien, j'ai retrouvé le sourire et une partie de ma bonne humeur. Après tout, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Bon, ils m'ont rappelée mes sentiments placées sur la pire personne qu'il soit –dans mon cas, j'entends- et ont essayé de me berner mais je suis toujours la même. Je ne vais quand même pas me laisser saper le moral parce qu'un mec me déteste ? Je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle sentimentale, non plus ! Je suis une méchante et vicieuse Serpentard, na ! Ça c'est dit !

Sitôt qu'on ait fait quelque pas à travers la foule qui est amassée sur le quai, une furie blonde me saute dessus, m'étouffant de ses bras ; maman. Je soupire mais participe quand même à l'étreinte.

-Oh, ma chérie ! Vous m'avez tellement manquée, Philou et toi !  
-Toi aussi, maman… toi aussi, marmonnais-je en regardant Laura, morte de rire, juste à côté.  
-Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? demande-t-elle.  
-Encore dans le train, surement.

Enfin, elle me relâche, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle embrasse Laura puis sourit à l'ensemble de mes amis qui, un peu étonnés, répondent en décalé à ce sourire. Trouvant que des présentations s'imposent, je m'en charge.

-Sara Huwiler. Elle était là au mariage de Didier.  
-Ah oui, je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part ! s'écrie ma mère, enthousiaste.  
-Oui…, soufflais-je, désespérée par le comportement un peu trop expansive de ma mère.

Huwiler semble trouver ça plutôt comique car elle salue ma mère en réfrénant un fou-rire. Génial.

-Et deux nouveaux élèves ; Andrew et Madelline.

Ma mère se rue sur eux, un grand sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres, pour les embrasser sur les deux joues. Elle a un petit côté français qu'elle tient de ma grand-mère, elle aussi faisait la bise à tout le monde avant qu'elle ne meurt. Heureusement, j'ai évité de prendre cette mauvaise habitude… Merlin soit loué !

-En parlant d'eux… J'ai invité Andrew à venir à la maison pendant les vacances, avouais-je à ma mère.

Celle-ci me regarde, bouche-bée, et je vois clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle n'entend pas l'invitation de la même manière que moi. Pour elle, un mec et une fille quand ils prétendent être amis c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas s'avouer leurs véritables sentiments. Alors, imaginez un peu ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire quand une fille invite un garçon chez elle, dans l'esprit tordu de ma mère. Mais ne croyez surtout pas qu'elle va s'en indigner, me réprimander et me punir de sortie… oh non, elle n'attend que ça et elle essaye depuis que j'ai quatorze ans de me caser avec le premier mec venu. Carrément chiant.

Comme je l'avais prédis, la réaction de maman est la plus enthousiaste qu'il soit. Elle me lance un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vers Andy qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir pigé le truc. Elle le détaille ouvertement du regard et quand elle revient à moi, elle a l'air plutôt satisfaite. Apparemment, le style originale d'Andy ne la gêne ; elle pourra peut-être m'aider à adoucir l'humeur de mon père quand il le rencontrer.

Théo arrive bientôt à notre rencontre, se voit étouffer par les bras de notre mère à son tour, regarde vaguement mes amis et se tourne vers moi. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux en me disant qu'il est fier que j'ai réussi à prendre le train toute seule, comme une grande, d'un ton moqueur. Je remarque vaguement le regard estomaqué de notre mère qui n'arrive surement pas à se rappeler la dernière fois où, mon frère et moi, nous nous sommes adressé la parole sans s'envoyer des insultes mauvaises et des piques venimeuses. Faut dire, notre relation a vachement évolué…

Après que je lui ai répondu que je pouvais aussi le pousser sous le train toute seule, comme une grande, il râle avec impatience :

-Bon, on y va ?  
-Ah oui, bien sûr ! lui répond maman. Déposez vos valises dans le chariot et on y va…

Elle couve mes amies d'un regard hautement sympathique et leur lance un sourire rayonnant puis leur dit :

-J'espère vous revoir bientôt, mes puces !

Avant que mon frère n'ait eu le temps de s'étonner du terme « mes puces » qui semblait quelque peu déplacé pour Andy –quoique je suis certaine que même si ça lui avait été adressé, il ne s'en serait nullement offusqué ! Sacré Andy !-, Laura attrape la perche que ma mère lui a tendu sans le savoir.

-Oh mais, Titine ne vous a rien dit ? Elle nous a invité à venir passé Noël chez vous ! s'exclame-t-elle, en coulant un regard faussement accusateur en ma direction. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas en parler à votre mari… vous savez…  
-Bien sûr, je serais muette comme une tombe ! Comme c'est généreux de ta part, Tinou ! s'enthousiasme ma mère en fondant à nouveau sur moi pour me coller une bise résonnante avant d'aller prendre Laura dans les bras.

A l'unisson, mon frère et moi levons les yeux au ciel. On dépose –balance- nos valises dans le chariot qui parait déjà trop petit pour contenir ceux d'Andy qui s'apprête à nous imiter, sous le regard suspicieux de Théo.

-Tu fous quoi, Dieppe ? demande-t-il d'une voix peu aimable.

Avant qu'Andy n'ait pu répondre à la provocation, je m'en charge moi-même :

-Je l'ai invité à venir à la maison pour les vacances alors, calmos, ok ?

Après un moment de surprise, mon frère fronce les sourcils, grogne une injure, me lance un regard noir qu'il adresse ensuite à mon ami et se met déjà à pousser le chariot, n'attendant ni maman, ni qu'Andy y ait ajouté ses propres bagages. Maman se retourne et, quand elle voit mon frère fendre la foule avec le chariot sans douceur, elle tourne un regard interrogateur vers moi.

-L'air londonien fout ses nerfs en boule, l'éclairais-je.

Elle hausse les épaules, son air joyeux toujours solidement accroché à son visage, puis elle point sa baguette sur les valises d'Andy pour les réduire.

-Philou a toujours eu ce petit côté colérique… héréditaire chez les Collina. Mais rassure-toi, mon petit chou, aucun de nous ne mord vraiment, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

Je laisse échappé un léger ricanement en regardant Andy qui sourit bêtement à ma mère… s'il n'est pas habitué aux surnoms affectifs tout à fait ridicules et aux discours désabusés, il risque d'être on ne peut plus désorienté aux côtés d'elle !

**xOx**

-Ah, tiens, l'allégorie des retenues et des mauvaises notes est de retour à la maison ! s'exclame mon père dés que j'ai passé le seuil de notre maison. Dis, sale impertinente, est-ce un petit concours à la con entre cancres à la con qui te pousse à collectionner les heures de colles et les D, pour ne pas dire les T ? Depuis le début de l'année –ou de ta scolarité- j'entretiens une telle correspondance avec ta directrice adjointe que je crois que, bientôt, elle m'autorisera à l'appeler Minerva chérie ou Mimi adorée ! Et est-ce que t'as seulement vue ta moyenne en potion et en métamorphose ? Tu mériterais que je te cloitre dans le grenier à élever les araignées jusqu'à la fin des…

Les yeux brillant de rage et la voix tremblante de fureur, il finit cependant à stopper son discours qu'il hurlait depuis quelques bonnes minutes déjà, juste devant moi. Il a remarqué la présence d'Andy qui le regarde, abasourdie, entre ma mère et mon frère, toujours boudeur.

Je vois les sourcils de mon père se froncer tant et si bien qu'ils se rejoindraient presque s'il y mettait un énième petit effort- Allez, vas-y, Papa, tu peux le faire ! Son regard est maintenant braqué sur mon ami qui esquisse un sourire aimable mais, voyant les lèvres de mon paternel frémirent d'une façon menaçante, il se dépêche de dissimuler sa tentative en toussotant avec gêne.

-C'est qui, lui ? gronde-t-il après quelques secondes à l'avoir détaillé avec tout sauf de la sympathie.  
-C'est un copain, papa…, commençais-je en essayant de ne pas paraître trop agacée.

Mais je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment réussi puisque déjà mon père se prépare à exploser contre moi, une nouvelle fois. Heureusement, maman me vient en aide et sauve la situation in extremis en engueulant son mari, le bras entourant d'un air protecteur Andy les épaules de celui-ci.

-Voyons, Luis, c'est comme ça que tu souhaites la bienvenue à notre invité ? Tu devrais avoir honte ! Tinou a gentiment proposé à ce jeune homme charmant de passer les vacances ici et toi, tu hurles comme un troll –comme d'habitude, soit dit en passant !

Papa est légèrement calmé mais je vois encore la flamme de son éclat de colère briller dans son regard. A la même façon que Théo, il part d'une démarche rageur au salon en baragouinant ce qui me semble être « Qui m'a foutue une gamine aussi insupportable sur les bras, par les testicules de ce connard de Serpentard ? ». ça m'aurait étonnée qu'il soit encore un tant soit peu poli… ah, celui-là !

-Je te présente mon père, concluais-je en direction d'Andy avec amusement.  
-T'as l'air d'être vachement touchée par la crise de nerf de ton vieux, toi ! ironise-t-il.  
-C'est l'habitude, ricane Théo.

Notre mère acquiesce, semblant trouver que les paroles de Théo rayonnent de véracité. Merci, la famille ! Elle me dit de faire visiter la maison à « notre invité » -quel moment solennel ! tu parles… -, elle demande à mon frère de nous laisser un peu d'air (ce qui veut à peu près dire : « Ils ont des choses d'adultes à faire, Philou, vas pas leur coller au train ou j'aurais jamais de petit-fils ou de petite-fille ! ») et elle part rejoindre mon père pour, surement, lui faire la morale et lui demander d'être gentille -s'il en est capable, bien sûr.

Une fois qu'elle est partie, Andy se retourne vers moi, l'air perplexe.

-Je rêve ou elle se fait des idées sur nous deux ?  
-Tu veux que je te pince ? s'enquit mon frère.

**xOx**

-Théo, casse-toi, nom d'un Troll constipé ! m'agaçais-je.

Il ne nous a pas lâché d'une semelle, ni pendant la visite que je faisais à Andy de la maison, ni depuis le temps qu'on est dans ma chambre. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas cessé de nous regarder, l'œil méfiant, surtout Andy ; à croire que ma mère a dépeint sur mon idiot de frangin…

-Compte-là-dessus, tiens ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seule avec ce tordu, tu peux toujours courir ! déclare-t-il, de mon lit où il s'est allongé aux côtés d'Andy.

Je suppose qu'il a voulu s'avachir près de lui pour bien lui faire comprendre que, même dans ma chambre, il est chez lui et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le chercher mais Andy a l'air plus réjouit par l'idée qu'autre chose ; après tout, mon frère est pas mal donc… je me retiens d'éclater de rire à cette idée. Imaginer Andy sortant avec Théo, c'est bizarre comme ça parait tout de suite irrésistiblement drôle !

-D'ailleurs, poursuit mon frère en se retournant vers Andy, je te préviens tout de suite que tu vas dormir où tu veux, cette nuit, mais pas dans la chambre de ma frangine !  
-Bien sûr que si, il va dormir dans ma chambre… tu veux peut-être lui prêter ton lit ?  
-Tatia…, commence-t-il à m'engueuler.

Mais Andy, se tenant sur un coude, a posé une main sur son épaule et ça l'a coupé instantanément dans son élan. Il plonge son regard dans celui de mon frère et il lui révèle, la voix plus rauque que jamais :

-T'as rien à craindre… enfin, pas pour Titine, en tout cas… Je suis gay, chéri.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Ce mec a vraiment aucune honte… je suis fan !

-Ahah, très drôle, mon vieux, mais on me la fait pas, à moi ! assure Théo avec mépris.

Cependant, il a la mauvaise idée de tourner son regard vers moi et, mon air narquoise dut lui en dire pas mal, puisque son sourire arrogant se fige et ses yeux s'exorbitent d'effroi. Le pire est surement qu'Andy n'a pas ôté sa main de son épaule et qu'il s'est mis à le masser langoureusement. Et, comme mon ami ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, il colle ses lèvres à l'oreille de Théo qui ne m'a toujours pas quittée de ses yeux épouvantés et, je-ne-sais ce qu'il lui a murmuré, mais mon frère prend ses jambes à son cou en grondant :

-Sale pervers, m'approche plus ou je te castre !

Dés que la porte eut claqué, j'explose de rire. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi bouleversé. Andy est un pro !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as raconté ? m'enquis-je, après mon fou-rire, admirative.  
-Secret professionnel, Titine !

**xOx**

-Alors, tu débarques d'Australie ? demande mon père, austère, pour la quatrième fois maintenant.  
-Oui, tu sais le pays avec les kangourous et les koalas, Papa, ironisais-je.

Il semble sur le point de repartir dans une crise de colère mais le regard de ma mère le force à se retenir et il se contente de claquer :

-Ferme la bouche quand tu manges !  
-Oui, Papa, répondis-je, en parodiant une petite fille bien élevée.

Il lève les yeux au plafond et quitte la table en raclant la chaise par terre, exprès, j'en suis sûre. Je le regarde ouvrir le placard spécial « beuverie » et en sortir une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu… et après, on se demande pourquoi je suis alcoolo ? Je devrais balancer mon père à McGo avec qui, apparemment, d'étranges liens se sont tissés grâce à ma mauvaise conduite… je suis sûre qu'elle le collerait à astiquer les chiottes de l'école !

Quand il revient à table et se sert un verre, il revient au cas d'Andy qui s'est vite adapté au caractère de mon père et ne semble plus gêné de sa présence, ni de ses sarcasmes.

-Et on t'a réparti dans quelle maison ?  
-Serpentard.

Mon père fronce les sourcils et boit son verre de whisky, cul-sec. Outch ! J'aurais tout donné, à cet instant précis, pour qu'Andy soit un imbécile de Gryffondor… Par Salazar, la situation est grave !

-Génial… Vous êtes tous envoyés dans cette maison de merde ou quoi ? C'est une véritable épidémie ! Le monde va être beau avec autant de Serpentard… m'étonnerait pas qu'y ait une guerre qui explose avec toutes ces conneries ! gronde-t-il.

Je soupire. Ah, c'est pas vrai ! Voilà à cause de qui, mon frère n'a pas avalé que j'atterrisse à Serpentard. Avec tous les discours _élogieux_concernant ma maison de notre père, il avait surement des excuses un minimum valables… quoique non ! Rien ne vaut d'être un imbécile naïf !

Andy tourne vers moi un regard étonné. Il ne doit pas comprendre la raison des paroles de mon père. Là-dessus, je suis bien incapable de le mettre au courant puisque c'est un véritable mystère pour moi, aussi. Papa ne nous a jamais rien expliqué, seulement qu'il avait été un élève au blason Serpentard et qu'il détestait sa maison.

Théo et maman se taisent.

-Une guerre à cause des Serpentard ? s'étonne Andy en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Mon père eut un rire sans joie face à la remarque de mon ami puis but un second verre de whisky. Heureusement que ses verres sont minuscules ! Il viderait la bouteille sans se rendre compte qu'il frise le coma éthylique.

-Bah ouais, qu'est-ce que tu crois, exactement ? Tous les pires pourris de cette planète sont passés par cette foutue maison !  
-Merci, Papa… tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais aller manger dans la cave, d'accord ? Parce que te voir te bourrer la gueule, en nous insultant ouvertement, Andy et moi, c'est bien plus dégoûtant qu'une tribu d'araignées velues, déclarais-je, incisive.

Il y a des limites à ma patience et à ma retenue. Serpentard, c'est toute une partie de ma vie, c'est mes amis et mes ennemis. Serpentard, c'est mon monde. Je sais, bien sûr, que cette maison est infectée d'ordures mais, en quoi est-elle plus touchée que les autres maisons ? C'est vraiment révoltant ! Cette bande de persécuteur, lâches et cruels, ce sont bien des Poufsouffle, non ? Et cette fille qui a voulu que Laura s'écrase sur le sol pour gagner un match de Quidditch à la con, c'était bien une Serdaigle ? Et cette bouffonne de Rita Skeeter qui n'en a rien à cirer d'afficher les malheurs et les coups durs des gens, c'est bien tout sauf une Serpentard ? Alors, oui, j'en ai assez !

Ces préjugés me donnent envie de vomir. Serpentard est la maison de l'ambition et de la ruse, pas de la méchanceté et du vice, bordel ! J'en n'ai strictement rien à cirer que ces idiots à Poudlard pensent que je suis un monstre à cause de mon uniforme vert-et-argent mais pas mon père…

Je me lève de table, prends mon assiette et m'apprête à m'en aller quand la voix de mon père claque dans le silence qui a suivi mon discours :

-Je t'ai pas autorisée à quitter la table, Tatiana ! J'aimerai bien que ton insolence cesse et que…

Dos à lui, je lui coupe la parole :

-Ecoute, on va faire plus simple. Fais comme si je suis plus ton immonde Serpentard de fille et je ferai comme si tu n'as jamais été mon père…

Sur ce, je quitte le salon et sors de la maison en claquant la porte. Et, préférant la noirceur de la nuit qui s'étale dans la rue à l'humidité puante de la cave, je franchis le portillon qui marque l'entrée de notre jardin et m'assois sur le bord du trottoir.


	28. Chapter 27

Désolée, en core une fois, de ce retard et je remercis toujours autant mes fidèles revieweurs que j'aimeeee *O* En espérant que ce chap saura les combler ! Qui n'aime pas les histoires de familles qu'on évite de raconter à table, autour de la buche de Noël ? xD

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 27 : Les histoires de familles, c'est toujours compliqué**

* * *

Je regarde le labrador manger mon porridge. Lui aussi pourrait fermer la bouche en mangeant ; un rire jaune sort de ma bouche à ces pensées… peut-être que mon père aurait eu moins de peine à élever un chien que moi. Il aurait sans doute eu moins de déceptions et, s'il échouait, il aurait pu se consoler en se disant que ce n'était qu'un chien.

Je deviens dingue. Je me compare à un chien, errant, fugueur ou abandonné, qui est passé par là et qui a hérité de mon plat qui ne me donnait plus aucun envie de le manger. Je vais aller loin, comme ça…

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais il s'est sans doute passé dix minutes depuis que je suis sortie. Autour de moi, l'obscurité et la neige recouvrent tout mais je les ignore, l'un comme l'autre. Je n'ai pas peur du noir et je me fiche bien de me les peler –car, c'est un fait, il gèle ! Surement que je vais être enrhumée ou m'attraper je-ne-sais quelle maladie de merde… mais ça ne me donne pas plus envie de rentrer me chercher un blouson, mon gilet à capuche me suffit. Après tout, ce labrador n'a que ses poils, assez courts, pour lui porter chaud et il n'a pas l'air d'en souffrir.

Je me demande un instant si ses maîtres le recherchent et si, seulement, il en a. Je me demande aussi quel âge il a et s'il va rester en vie encore longtemps, parvenant à échapper aux conducteurs moldus meurtriers, à la fourrière et aux déchets empoisonnés qu'on jette à la poubelle mais qui le tenteront surement s'il n'a que ça à manger.

Des pas dans mon dos, crissant sur l'épaisseur de neige, brisent le silence qui enveloppait plus au moins mon décor ; la circulation, les quelques discussions de passants et les lapements du labrador qui boit la fin du jus du Porridge, mis à part.

Les pas s'arrêtent un instant non loin de l'endroit où je suis assise, toujours au bord de ce trottoir devant ma maison, puis ils continuent leur avancée et, finalement, je sens une personne prendre place, à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier par le regard pour savoir que c'est mon père. Poussé par ma mère ou les remords, je n'en sais rien, mais il est venu me voir. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, tout a été déjà dit.

Un épais manteau se pose sur mes épaules et je le repousse, sans rien dire, le faisant tomber dans la neige, derrière moi. Mais, mon père est aussi têtu que moi, et le remet sur moi. Lasse, je ne fais rien pour l'ôter une seconde fois.

-Je croyais que t'allais manger dans la cave, me rappelle-t-il.  
-Depuis quand doit on croire les paroles d'une Serpentard… ? je te trouve bien naïf pour un ancien compatriote, ironisais-je, froide.

Un soupir retentit mais je n'y fais pas attention.

-Il fallait sans doute que cette discussion arrive…

Cette fois-ci, je tourne le regard vers lui et le plonge dans le sien. Je secoue la tête, désabusé, et lui fais remarquer, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

-ça fait cinq ans et demi qu'elle nous fait chier, cette _discussion_, Papa.

J'ai prononcé ce dernier mot avec un ton si amère que je préfère détourner le regard pour le reposer sur le labrador qui, assis non loin, nous regarde, espérant surement une autre part de porridge.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais elle n'a jamais abouti à rien. Je n'ai jamais vraiment expliqué, toujours repoussant ce moment où il me faudrait le faire, me dit-il, tristement.  
-Expliquer quoi ?  
-Des choses que j'aurai préféré à jamais cachées de toi et de Théo mais… j'ai eu tort. Vous êtes en droit de savoir. Je viens de l'expliquer à Théo, maintenant c'est à ton tour. Tu me détesteras sans doute encore plus qu'à présent mais…  
-Raconte pas de connerie, m'agaçais-je. Tu sais très bien que je ne te déteste pas et ne le ferai jamais.

Il a un sourire peiné et c'est à son tour d'éviter mon regard mais le mien reste fixer sur lui, attendant ce qu'il peut bien être si anxieux à me révéler. Après un moment qui me parut infini, il commence :

-Tu sais que j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard et je t'ai dit que j'ai détesté cette maison, dés le premier jour, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce.

-Et bien, j'ai menti.  
-Hein ? m'enquis-je. T'as été à Poufsouffle ?  
-Non, rit-il avant de redevenir sérieux, j'ai été très heureux de la décision du choixpeau. Je n'avais pas de très louables opinions par rapport aux moldus et aux Sang-de-bourbes. J'étais persuadé de leur être supérieur, tu vois, ce genre d'orgueil mal placé. Et je vénérais cet enfoiré de Tom Jedusor qui était parti depuis dix ans de Poudlard mais dont la réputation ne s'était pas évanouie.

La surprise d'apprendre que mon père avait pu être content de porter un uniforme vert-et-argent passée, je l'interrogeais :

-Tom Jedusor, c'est qui celui-là ?  
-Son ancien nom est connu de peu de personnes, mais à Serpentard, à mon époque, tout le monde le connaissait parfaitement. Aujourd'hui, il se fait appelé…

Il soupire, lève la tête vers le ciel noir et pris une voix dédaigneuse, presque moqueuse :

-… Lord Voldemort.

La bouche à moitié ouverte, je scrute le visage de mon père pour y voir quelque chose, une simple bribe d'expression, qui me révèlerait qu'il plaisante. Mais rien. Alors, comme ça, Voldemort avait été connu sous un autre nom… _Tom Jedusor_. C'est sûr que Voldemort, ça fait plus smart... quand je dirai ça à Laura !

-Et les années sont passées… et je me plongeais de plus en plus dans la magie noire, je me faisais des amis très peu recommandables, je me laissais embarqué dans… un putin de bordel ! A quatorze ans, je rêvais déjà de recevoir la marque, tu te rends compte ? crache-t-il, hargneux.

Mais je ne réponds pas. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il le désire réellement mais qu'il préfère que je ne l'interrompe pas. Alors, je vais le laisser me raconter cette suite qui me semble, à mesure que l'histoire avance, de plus en plus terrible. Je sens l'angoisse monter et l'adrénaline s'infiltrer dans mes veines.

Il reprend son calme, avale sa salive et poursuit :

-Il y avait un chef parmi les Serpentard de mon année, ce Black. Orion Black.

Mon cœur manque un battement et mon souffle s'accélère. C'est pas possible… pourquoi ce nom ? Pourquoi, parmi tous les noms de familles de sang-pur, il a fallu que ce soit celui-là ? Evidemment, il fallait qu'il soit impliqué… ah, je vais vraiment finir par assassiner Merlin ! S'acharner sur moi de cette façon, c'est grotesquement mesquin, espèce de vieux sadique barbu !

-J'étais en Septième année quand il dépassa les bornes. Depuis le début, j'avais été son _chouchou_. Il avait une confiance aveugle en moi et en mes… mes capacités. A chaque fois qu'il avait de petites broutilles sans importances à faire exécuter, il demandait à d'autres mais, quand c'était de grandes affaires d'état, il se tournait vers moi. Et je ne te dirai pas ce que j'ai réglé ainsi mais je l'ai toujours fait avec efficacité et discrétion ; ce qui me valait le respect et la crainte de tout Poudlard.

Un petit rire sans joie franchit ses lèvres et je ne suis pas sûre de l'apprécier. J'aime de moins en moins la tournure que prennent les choses. Son histoire, ce passé inconnu jusqu'alors, me… pétrifie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce merdier, bon sang ? D'où ça sort ?

-Et un jour, sans le savoir, il me demanda une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais due. Une Sang-de-bourbe avait été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor… et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Une Sang-de-bourbe et une fille, en plus, à qui on donnait un poste extrêmement élevé au sein de l'école… t'imagine surement la réaction de petits cons racistes et machos ?

Une pause. Il doit calmer les tremblements rageurs de ses mains et ceux qui font vibrer sa voix. Il toussote, fait craquer son cou d'un mouvement sec et nerveux puis revient à sa narration :

-Il fallait l'éliminer et il fallait que ce soit moi. Il se fichait bien de la manière, il fallait juste qu'elle disparaisse ou qu'elle soit virée de son poste, ou de l'école. Mais, moi, je devais faire mes preuves, je n'avais pas encore l'envergure d'un mangemort… il fallait que je _tue_. Alors, sans me presser, j'ai attendu le bon moment. Et il est arrivé. La meilleure amie de cette fille s'était disputée avec elle, violemment à ce qu'on en disait. La couverture parfaite. Je suis alors allé voler la baguette de sa meilleure amie, la nuit, dans leur dortoir, pendant qu'elles dormaient. Et je me suis faufilé dans le lit de cette Sang-de-bourbe, jetant un sort qui empêcherait quiconque d'entendre… ce que j'allais faire.

_Et qu'est-ce que t'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que t'allais faire ?_ hurlais-je intérieurement. Tant et si bien que j'avais l'impression d'entendre l'écho de mes cris imaginaires s'éteindre très lentement. Mon père est cruel de me faire attendre comme ça. Par Merlin, qu'a-t-il fait à cette fille ?

-Mais, elle ne dormait pas et elle avait les yeux bien ouverts quand je refermais les rideaux, derrière moi. Elle me regardait et ne disais rien, ne bougeait même pas. Ni tentative de défense, ni tentative de fuite. Elle avait l'air d'une statue… la statue d'une très belle nymphe.

Pardon ? Il est marié, il l'oublie ou quoi ? Je le dirai à maman, tiens !

-Et j'ai pointé la baguette sur elle, la formule meurtrière au creux de mon esprit, mais… ses yeux… Oh, ses yeux, ma chérie, qui pouvait tuer une personne qui vous regardait avec ses yeux ? Ce mélange de compassion, de tristesse et de douceur ? Tu te rends compte ? Elle avait ce regard alors que je m'apprêtais à la tuer et qu'elle le savait parfaitement. Elle aurait _dû_ me haïr du plus profond de son être mais…

Il soupire et se passe une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Une larme brilla alors dans son regard. La première fois que je vois mon père pleurer… même si ce n'est qu'une larme, rien qu'une seule, elle représente tant.

-Dans son regard se reflétait ma propre laideur… ma putin de gueule de tueur ! Je me voyais, avec mon âme pourri, là, dans ses yeux, juste en face de moi. Comme si je me regardais dans un miroir qui ne montre que ce qui sommeille en soi et qui ne peut être vu avec les yeux. Il ne fallut qu'un regard, Tatiana, qu'une fraction de seconde, pour que toutes les conneries écœurantes avec quoi on m'avait bourré le crane m'apparaissent tel quel. Alors, j'ai baissé ma baguette et je suis parti, achève-t-il dans un souffle.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Que pourrais-je dire, d'ailleurs ? « Bravo, Papounet, tu l'as pas tuée ! » ? « C'est cool, ton histoire, mais c'est qui cette fille » ? Chaque mot me semble insultant ou de trop, alors je préfère me taire.

Cette fois-ci, il se retourne vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien.

-C'est pour ça que je déteste Serpentard, ma puce. Ils ont volé mon âme, l'ont perverti et ont joué avec. Ils m'ont incité à faire des choses innommables, ils ont failli me faire assassiner celle que j'aimais et… quand je t'imagine, toi, ma petite fille, au milieu de tout ce tas de merde, j'ai envie de… venir te chercher à Poudlard pour te ramener à la maison. Mais ne crois pas que j'ai honte de toi. Ne crois surtout pas ça. Je t'aime, ma chérie, et je me fous que tu sois une Serpentard… ce sont tes camarades qui m'inquiètent.

Mais qui est cette fille, bon sang ? Bon, je ne vais pas le brusquer alors qu'il m'a raconté un truc qu'il m'a caché toute ma vie. Et puis, il vient de me faire une déclaration super touchante…

-Mais tu vas me dire qui est cette fille que t'aimais tant, hein, espèce de mari infidèle ? m'écriais-je.  
-A ton avis, andouille ? C'est ta mère.

-Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez toujours refusé de nous dire comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, assurais-je en riant.  
-C'est sûr que vouloir tuer sa future femme, ça craint trop ! renchérit Théo, amusé avec une nonce d'embarras, cependant.

On savait l'un comme l'autre que ça serait dur d'oublier une révélation pareille et de faire comme si rien n'avait changé. L'idée brève d'en vouloir à mon père m'avait effleurée, bien sûr ; il avait été un peu ce que sont certains Serpentard pour Malefoy, un méchant toutou obéissant ; il avait eu des opinions écœurantes ; il avait failli tuer une fille, juste pour son sang, et il se trouvait qu'il s'agissait de ma mère. Oui, mais, en contrepartie, il avait détesté plus que tout les Serpentard et sa propre conduite, dés sa sortie du dortoir de ma mère, tant et si bien qu'il en avait honte et ne voulait pas nous en avouer la raison. Et il s'était sorti de cet engrenage luciférien, dont beaucoup y restent coincés pour toujours, dans le meurtre et la perversion. Alors, oui, mon père avait été quelqu'un d'horrible mais on fait tous des erreurs, non ? Ce qu'il faut c'est savoir y mettre un terme et il l'a fait, affrontant ses ex-amis dangereux, ce qui aurait pu lui valoir bien plus qu'un coup de poing ou un sort. Il a su se montrer courageux. Pour un Serpentard, noyé dans les forces du mal, c'est déjà bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis retournée à l'intérieur, avec mon père, et j'ai retrouvé maman, Théo et Andy qui étaient assis dans un canapé ; Théo tentant d'imposer le plus d'écart entre lui et Andy, qui se marrait derrière sa barbe.

-Je trouve ça romantique, moi… ça change quand même des couples qui se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur en panne, dans un placard à cause du concierge qui patrouille ou qui sont voisins dans un long vol d'avion menant à l'autre bout du monde, déclare Maman, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Oh oui… c'est tellement plus… Serpentard ! ironisais-je. Avec ce petit côté tout à fait adorable de meurtre, racisme et contrat mafieux.

Papa lève les yeux au plafond mais ne dit rien.

-Je suis d'accord avec ta mère, Titine ! C'est super romantique ! Avoir le coup de foudre pour sa future-victime…, soupire Andy, émue.  
-On a pas besoin de ton avis, Dieppe ! le coupe mon frère.  
-Mais oui, mon chou, l'approuve-t-il en esquissant un geste en sa direction.

Horrifié, Théo bondit du canapé et se dirige à grands pas vers l'escalier pour se rendre à toute vitesse dans sa chambre. Mon père hausse un sourcil, étonné de la réaction de son fils.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il soit homophobe, se justifie Andy en haussant les épaules, faussement désappointé.

Mon père manque de s'écrouler à la remarque et ma mère éclate de rire.

-Tu dors ?

Oh pitié, mais que Merlin lui enlève le don de parole ou qu'un dragon le bouffe ! Ou, au moins, faites que Dame Nature le rende hétéro et qu'il arrête d'avoir ces manies si agaçantes de filles !

De un, il adore le _Nutella_ –l'un des avantages à avoir une mère, Sang-de-bourbe, c'est qu'on connait les bonnes choses du monde moldu sans pour autant devoir se coltiner les trajets en taxi- et il m'a vidé le pot, hier matin, au petit déj'. De deux, il a voulu me coiffer et choisir ma tenue –et ses goûts sont plutôt mini-jupe et bas-résille. De trois, il a essayé de me faire jouer à ce jeu stupide qui font fantasmer les filles… oui, vous savez, _action ou vérité_. Une horreur et il a failli réussir à m'y forcer en usant de chantage –il reste un Serpentard mais moi aussi. Et, maintenant, alors qu'on a passé la soirée jusqu'à il y a un quart d'heure, dans les environs de cinq heures et demie du matin –je vais être crevée, demain- à s'empiffrer de _Chocogrenouilles_ et de _dragées surprises_, voilà qu'il m'empêche de dormir !

En plus, il occupe déjà toute la place dans le lit, alors qu'il est censé être à deux places !

-A ton avis ? J'aurais dû écouter l'idiot de la famille et te foutre dans le canapé du salon ! cinglais-je.  
-Ou alors, je vais lui rendre visite à cet idiot familial, parce que ça change pas qu'il est canon… il a un lit deux places aussi, non ? Au pire, on se serrera, minaude-t-il.  
-C'est ça, essaye, et je pense que tu pourras te convertir en castra d'opéra…

Il éclate de rire et je le suis bien vite dans son hilarité. En fait, je n'ai pas tant sommeille que ça…

-Dis, Titi-chérie, comment se fait-il que tu sois folle de ce beau gosse de Gryffondor alors que vous vous détestiez depuis des années ? m'interroge-t-il.

Je soupire. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il revienne toujours sur ce sujet ? Même mon frère prend soin de l'éviter !

-Tu me fais chier, Andy…  
-Je sais mais ça ne va pas arranger la situation entre lui et toi.  
-Ya jamais eu de véritable « situation entre lui et moi »… enfin, à part la haine, lui rappelais-je, aigre.

Un bref silence suit mes paroles.

-Allez, viens faire un câlin à Tata Andy !

En voyant ma réaction dédaigneuse, il insiste, en me menaçant :

-Sinon, je te fais des chatouilles ! Ton frangin est trop bavard quand ça concerne tes faiblesses…

Grommelant contre mon frère, je me rapproche d'Andy qui, de toute façon, n'était pas si loin que ça et pose ma tête contre son épaule tandis qu'il me passe un bras autour de la taille. Il appuit son menton contre mes cheveux.

-Ecoute, chérie, je connais les mecs et les histoires d'amour par cœur ! Si tu le veux vraiment et que tu fais tout ce que je te dis, tu l'auras, ce Sirius Black ! Et avant la rentrée !  
-Andy, s'il-te-plait, lâche-moi la grappe…  
-Tout ce que je te dis, Titine, répète-t-il. Et tu pourras envoyer cette Qwerty se faire mettre ailleurs !

Je réfléchis mais… bon, il est cinq heures du matin et je n'ai pas beaucoup plus dormi hier, avec les révélations de mon père… alors, réfléchir, c'est pas trop à l'ordre de la nuit. Et comme dit ma mère, _Quand on n'a pas de quoi cogiter, on fait avec l'instinct !_ Donc, faisons avec l'instinct.

-Quand tu dis « tout », c'est vraiment tout ?  
-Ouais, ma vieille, tout de chez tout ! assure Andy.

Je relève le regard vers lui et le plonge dans le sien, bleu si clair.

-Marché conclu !  
-Yes ! s'exclame-t-il. Check, chérie !

-Vous allez où ? demande Théo, suspicieux.

Déjà que je regrette mes paroles irréfléchie de la nuit, j'aimerais bien qu'on me foute la paix, une bonne fois pour toute, par Merlin ! Je me retourne vers lui, lugubre, et lui dis de se mêler de ces affaires… oui, bon, un truc moins poli.

-Chez ma grand-mère, lui porter un pot de miel et une galette, ironise Andy.

Je me demande bien quelle est cette histoire de galette et de grand-mère mais… à vrai dire, je m'en fiche pas mal. Théo hausse les épaules, prend un blouson en cuir sombre et nous emboite le pas quand on quitte la maison ; génial, je sens qu'on va devoir se le coltiner.

-J'en ai ras le cul de rester ici à rien faire ! soupire Théo. Alors, je viens avec vous !  
-' Fatalité, ironisais-je.  
-Ouais, fais pas genre, frangine, tout le monde sait que tu m'adores ! déclare-t-il avec prétention.  
-Bien sûr, tout Poudlard parle que de ça ! C'est fou, me moquais-je.  
-Bon, c'est pas que votre déclaration d'amour fraternel me soule mais si on y allait ; on va pas rendre notre Titine sexy et féminine en deux secondes ! déclare Andy.  
-Sexy et féminine ? Tu vois les choses en grand, toi !  
-Merci énormément, à vous deux… sales crapauds ! m'énervais-je.

Théo me sourit, sarcastique, et nous nous asseyons tous les trois sur un banc, en attendant que le magicobus débarque. On n'aura pas attendre longtemps car, et c'est ce qui est bien avec ce transport, c'est qu'il devine tout seul qu'on a besoin de lui. Ah, les moldus ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent !

-Et pourquoi, tu veux accomplir cet exploit, Dieppe ? demande Théo.  
-Il veut s'entraîner pour sa prochaine carrière de styliste, raillais-je.  
-Pour faire craquer son blackounet chéri !

Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste… ! Mais je suis posée, douce et délicate. Je ne vais donc pas me soumettre à cette envie sauvage de lui crever les yeux, arracher le foie et tordre le cou… non, bien sûr.

-Quoi ? s'écrie Théo. Tatiana, si seulement t'envisages un instant de sortir avec Sirius, je le dis à Papa et il va te…

Le magicobus arrive alors et je bondis du banc pour me ruer à l'intérieur. Je jette quelques pièces à Rick Sommers, le contrôleur du bus, qui me déteste depuis la première fois qu'il m'a vue. J'avais treize ans, c'était pendant les vacances d'été, Théo et moi nous étions disputés et mon père avait pris le parti de mon frère –évidemment. J'étais donc parti de la maison, rageuse, et j'avais pensé à aller chez Laura, visiblement très vivement, puisque le bus était apparu. J'avais voulu monter mais il m'avait auparavant demandé de payer et je n'avais pas la moindre mornille. Alors, j'ai forcé le passage et je me suis débattu pendant plus d'une demi-heure… malheureusement, bien que Rick est gringalet et que je mordais autant que je griffais, il avait réussi à m'éjecter dehors. Cependant, je lui avais arraché de bonnes poignées de cheveux et lui avait cassé le nez. Depuis… c'est un peu froid entre nous.

-Tiens, pas encore réussi à te débarrasser de ta teigne de frangine, mon pote ? s'enquit Rick.  
-Et pourtant, j'y mets beaucoup de volonté, Ricky ! répond-il. Mais elle est tenace…

Bah, Théo étant mon parfait opposé, il a tout de suite plu à ce débile de Sommers. Faut dire, Théo est pote avec tout le monde –sauf les Serpentard. Alors, pour lui, c'est gratuit. Ouais, je sais, le monde est trop injuste ! Enfin, surtout le mien…

-C'est gratis pour ton pote, aussi, vieux, annonce Rick alors que je prends place tout au fond du bus.  
-C'est pas mon pote ! C'est celui de Tatiana ! Un Serpentard et un pédé, en plus, donc fais gaffe à ton derrière…  
-Désolé, mes choux, mais je préfère les _vrais_ mecs, révèle Andy, en souriant avec hauteur.

Tandis que les deux autres se remettent de la remarque, mon ami vient s'assoir près de moi et soupire :

-Ah, les mecs… toujours à se croire désirables !


	29. Chapter 28

Pour ce tout dernier chapitre, je me suis lancée le challenge de le poster dans un délai raisonnable, c'est bien, nan ? xD Et oui, c'est la **FIN** ! Je suis pas douée pour conclure, j'ai le don de m'étaler encore et encore, et comme je n'aime pas finir, ce n'est souvent pas du grand art, je vous préviens... j'espère donc que la fin ne vous décevra pas trop :O. **Merci **et **merci encore **pour ceux qui me suivent ou sont là pour lire de temps à autre, ça me faitchaud au coeur, au moins je sais que je n'écris pas dans le vide et c'est assez réconfortant -ah bah, si, si, hein...

Bonne lecture !

**Post Scriptum :** Il y a un épilogue pour ceux qui veulent plus de déjà écrit, je le poste vendredi ;)

**Super Post Scriptum :** Et je posterais surement une autre fic en continue, si ça dit à quelqu'un je l'invite à surveiller mon profil -ou je veux bien le prévenir par mail.

**Chapitre 28 : Tout vient à point à qui sait poireauter !**

**-Arrête… c'est trop court !** m'irritais-je en me regardant dans la grande glace.

Nous sommes dans une grande cabine pour handicapés –on est allés du côté moldu. Au départ, j'y étais entrée toute seule, préférant essayer mes tenues sans compagnie, mais c'était sans compter le fait que les deux mecs avec qui j'étais étaient les pires emmerdeurs de Poudlard –ou presque. De toute façon, l'un est homosexuel et l'autre, c'est mon frère donc bon…

**-Et tu crois que les jupes de Qwerty sont pas trop courtes ?** ironise Andy.  
**-Et tu veux que ma frangine ressemble à cette pute de Qwerty, peut-être ?** s'insurge Théo.  
**-T'es sorti avec, je te rappelle…,** lui rappelais-je.  
**-C'est pour ça que je peux dire que c'est une pute !**

Oui, c'est logique.

Andy me demande ce que j'en pense, à part le détail de la longueur, et je mime une envie de vomir, ce qui semble l'exaspérer. En même temps, la jupe que je porte a plus les caractéristiques d'une ceinture qu'autre chose !

Je fais mine de l'enlever quand Andy essaye de m'en empêcher en tenant fermement le peu de tissu qui fait lieu de jupe. Je tente de le repousser mais il me plaque contre une cloison de la cabine sous le regard indifférent de mon frère qui se mate dans le miroir –qu'est-ce qu'il peut être narcissique, celui-là !

**-Mais tu vas me lâcher, espèce de troll ?** rugis-je en me débattant.  
**-Tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je te dis et je te dis d'acheter cette jupe !**  
**-J'étais crevée. J'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences ! Et j'en veux pas de cette merde !**  
**-Tant pis, c'est moi qui commande !**  
**-Tu te prends pour qui, sale peau de vache ?**  
**-Han !** s'offusque-t-il. **Tu t'es regardée ?**  
**-Vous engueulez pas pour si peu ; vous êtes tous les deux, des peaux de vaches. Et si vous voulez vous en assurer, ya un miroir, là,** intervient mon frangin, moqueur.

Merci, Merlin, pour m'avoir refilée un frère aussi compatissant… attends que je te retrouve, vieux et grand manitou et je t'arrache ta barbe !

**-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?** s'enquit une vendeuse, derrière le rideau qui ferme la cabine.

J'entends par sa voix qu'elle est inquiète quant à nos activités… franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui peut la mettre dans cet état.

**xOxOxO**

Quand nous sortons de la cabine d'essayage où nous avons passé trois quarts d'heure, je tire une tête de dix mètres de long et suis enterrée sous une masse inimaginable de fringues, dont aucune qui me plaise. Faut dire, moi, sans les sweat à capuche, les Jean's et les baskets, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de m'habiller. Enfin, sauf si on met Andy dans l'équation, ce qui change le résultat du tout au tout. Si bien qu'à présent, je me dois de payer des mini-jupes, des slims moulants, des escarpins, des débardeurs au décolleté plongeant et des robes avec si peu de tissu qu'on pourrait l'utiliser en gant de toilette. Autant dire que je m'apprête de jeter mon argent, que j'ai échangé contre de l'argent moldu à Gringotts, par les fenêtres car je ne compte absolument pas les mettre.

L'une des vendeuses nous regarde quitter la cabine, effarée et choquée. Une fille et deux mecs, dans une seule et même cabine et poussant des cris bizarres… oui, évidemment, tout de suite, l'imagination salace part au quart de tour.

Mais je n'y fais pas attention parce que, d'une, je m'en fous complètement, et de deux, je suis bien trop plongée dans mes pensées…  
D'accord, j'ai accepté le plan foireux d'Andy, hier soir, mais ce n'est pas une raison assez valable pour me forcer à m'habiller comme ça. D'ailleurs, je ne sais qu'à peine tenir debout avec des escarpins aux talons aussi hauts. Et puis, si c'est sous la condition de ressembler à la première pouffe venue que j'ai une chance de séduire Monsieur Mégalo, j'ai nommé Sirius Black, alors je ne sais pas si le jeu en vaut la chandelle. A quoi ça pourrait servir s'il ne fait attention à moi alors que je ne suis plus moi ? J'ai beau chercher, je n'en vois pas le mérite personnel. S'il doit m'aimer, c'est pour ce que je suis, non ?

Je laisse tomber avec irritation le tas de tissu au sol, sans me préoccuper ni du regard offusqué des gens autour, ni du fait que les fringues s'étalent largement. Je me tourne pour faire face à Andy qui me regarde avec étonnement.

-**Désolée, Andy, mais j'arrête ce petit jeu… tu crois peut-être que toutes les concessions du monde sont bonnes pour plaire à un mec, surtout si on l'aime, et j'avoue qu'à un moment donné, je l'ai cru aussi mais plus maintenant. Evidemment, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir avoir la plus infime chance que mes sentiments soient partagés mais, avec l'apparence que tu veux me donner, je ne ferai que jouer le même jeu que ces filles qui veulent juste coucher avec lui. Et c'est hors de question ! Je resterai moi, et si ça suffit pas… tant pis,** achevais-je, déterminée.

Persuadée d'avoir prise la bonne décision et sous le regard approbateur de Théo, j'attends la réaction de mon ami qui reste pensif face à mon discours. Il finit par acquiescer en souriant.

-**Ok, chérie ! Mais, au moins, paye-toi une tenue pour Noël !** dit-il.  
**-Mais pas de robe !**  
**-Une jupe, alors ?**

Rester zen, en toute circonstance… Quoi que je sois une Serpentard donc je peux bien assassiner cette andouille, non ?

**xOxOxO**

Les jours sont passés rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive enfin à ce jour fatidique où je vais mourir sous la colère de mon père. Oui, parce que je sens d'ici le plan pourri de Laura qui va justifier aux yeux de mon paternel une mort lente et douloureuse. Oui, vous l'auriez compris, on est le 24 décembre. Le réveillon.

Andy m'a forcée à me préparer tôt. Oui, car lui est au courant de ce que s'apprête à faire ma tarée d'amie pour forcer mon père à abriter une fête dans sa maison. Ce qui me parait mission impossible puisqu'il déteste les fêtes et qu'il est déjà très peu enthousiaste à inviter la famille, alors à inviter mes amis… je m'attends au pire !

Donc me voilà, poireautant dans le canapé avec Andy, habillée d'un Jean's slim gris clair et d'une chemise bleu marine aux longues manches repliées d'une façon pas du tout distinguée à la hauteur de mes coudes. Evidemment, il a fallu qu'Andy me fasse du chantage –et je ne dirais pas lequel, c'est trop humiliant- pour que je déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de la chemise. Je le déteste et le détesterai à jamais. Si, si. Les converses, qu'Andy m'a prêtée après avoir demandé à ma mère de diminuer leur taille, que je chausse sont d'une couleur bleu turquoise vraiment voyante mais bon, c'étaient ça ou des bottes style cow-boy alors bon… le choix a été vite fait ! Quoique peut-être que Sirius est fan de ce personnage de BD moldu, Lucky Luke…

J'aurais préféré un bon vieux Jean's usé et un tee-shirt tout simple mais malheureusement Andy ne s'est pas retrouvé à Serpentard par hasard et il sait user de sa ruse, de sa cruauté et de son machiavélisme. Bon, voyons les choses du bon côté, j'ai évité la jupe-ceinture de l'autre jour.

**-Pourquoi t'as pas voulu que je te boucle les cheveux, Titine ?** geint-il, boudeur.

Je n'allais pas tout accepter, non plus ! Déjà, j'ai consenti à passer plus de trente secondes dans mon brossage de cheveux blonds, c'est un beau miracle, non ?

**-J'aurais dû t'acheter ce genre de truc en plastique que les moldus mettent dans leur vitrine… tu sais, ces espèces de statues…**  
**-Un mannequin ?** propose Andy.  
**-Ouais voilà ! J'aurais dû t'acheter ça pour Noël ! Comme ça t'aurais pu jouer à la coiffeuse-styliste et arrêter de me prendre pour ton cobaye ! **  
**-C'est pour que t'attires ton mec, moi, c'est tout, hein !** ronchonne-t-il.

Je ne fais pas de commentaire mais vu la tête qu'il fait en croisant mon regard sceptique, je sais que mon expression faciale parle d'elle-même.

Papa rentre dans la salle, suivi de ma mère qui sautille d'excitation. Celle-ci me lance un clin d'œil dés qu'elle m'aperçoit ; elle est au courant de la venue de mes trois amies, Maddy, Laura et Huwiler. Mais mon père a l'air grognon.

-**Pourquoi t'as invité Croshterr ?**  
**-C'est mon collègue et meilleur ami ! Et, le pauvre chou est tout seul… C'est cruel de laisser une personne fêter Noël sans compagnie !** déclare ma mère avec une compassion qui le fait grincer des dents.

Mon père est très jaloux quant à la gent masculine qui se trouve dans un périmètre réduit autour de sa femme. Surtout quand il s'agit d'Emmanuel Croshterr qui travaille avec ma mère… ma mère est toiletteuse pour tout animal de compagnie magique. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que fait Croshterr dans cette histoire… le rinçage, peut-être. Toujours est-il que je le vois souvent débarquer à la maison pendant les vacances et que ça ne plait pas à mon père. Faut dire, ce célibataire endurci au gros ventre a toujours un de ces regards énamourés quand il lorgne ma mère que je serais moi aussi jaloux si j'étais son mari… oulà, le fil de mes pensées devient très étrange.

**-Et alors, on est cinquante pour cent Serpentard dans la famille, on a bien le droit d'être cruel de temps en temps, non ?** claque mon père.  
**-Chéri…,** ronronne ma mère. **Si tu veux avoir ton cadeau de Noël, sois sage.**  
**-Ouais,** grogne-t-il.

On frappe alors à la porte et je prie Merlin pour que mon père n'assassine pas Laura dés qu'il lui ouvrira… car c'est évident que c'est elle. Ça ne peut être qu'elle. Quoique c'est possible qu'il s'agisse de mon cousin, John, et de ma tante et mon oncle très délurés –en même temps, en étant le frère de ma mère, mon oncle ne peut-être que taré et il s'est choisi une femme qui lui allait très bien. Mais ils arrivent toujours en retard et comme il n'est que dix-huit heures, pas la peine de les attendre avant une bonne heure. Enfin, mon père ne les attend même pas… il a un sens de la famille, lui, c'est fou.

**-Ta mère, surement !** s'exclame la mienne, toute excitée.  
**-Ou ton amant,** siffle-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

Pitié, faites que ce soit son amant ! Mais la pitié ne doit pas être le fort de Merlin ou du quelconque sadique qui trône sur le monde, au-dessus des nuages, puisque dés que la porte est ouverte par mon père, la voix aimable et joyeuse de Laura résonne :

**-Surprise !**  
**-Surprise ?** s'étrangle mon père.

**xOxOxO**

Après qu'il se soit étouffé de fureur à en devenir rouge pivoine et qu'il m'ait menacée de me torturer pour que j'avoue être la cause de la présence de toute une bande d'ados écervelés, mon père s'est quelque peu calmé quand ma mère lui a proposé un massage.

J'avais eu raison de redouter le pire, Laura ne sait pas faire dans la moindre mesure. Non, elle, il faut toujours qu'elle en fasse trop… c'est ce qui fait son charme et ce qui, je n'en doute pas un seul instant, la fera tuer. Car, et c'est sûr et certain, ma meilleure amie est trop chiante et invivable pour mourir naturellement. Elle sera assassinée. Et, si ce n'est pas moi la meurtrière, je la vengerai…

**-Ooooh, Titine ! Tu vas pas faire la gueule toute la soirée, quand même ? C'est Noël !** râle Laura en essayant de me tirer du canapé que je n'ai toujours pas quitté.  
**-Noël, c'est demain !** rectifiais-je, grinçante.

Pourquoi suis-je de si mauvaise humeur ? Si vous vous posez cette question existentielle alors permettez-moi de vous exposer ma situation ; au lieu d'emmener avec elle Huwiler et Maddy, cette abrutie qui me sert plus de boulet que de meilleure amie, a ramené toute la clique. Mais quand je dis toute la clique, c'est vraiment toute la clique ! Ma maison est bondée de chez bondée, je ne l'ai jamais vu si débordante de monde et emplie d'un tel brouhaha de rire, de coups de gueule ou de discussions que c'en est assourdissant. Genre, pour vous faire une idée, même nos toilettes sont occupées par des gens qui font causette et d'autres sont assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé même où je suis assise. Ils font vraiment comme chez eux !

Mon père va être tellement en colère qu'il va me calciner sans même avoir recours à sa baguette dés que tous ces tarés seront partis. Et par tarés, j'entends une grande partie des élèves de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues, ainsi que Pompom. Ouais, Laura a embarqué l'infirmière chez moi pour fêter le réveillon. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, non, j'ai presque autant logé dans l'infirmerie quand dans mon dortoir, ces dernières années, mais quand même, c'est spécial.

Encore, pour les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor, bon, c'est chiant mais ça passe mais les Serpentard ! Mon père et mon frère sont à deux doigts de retenir leur respiration pour ne pas partager le même air de tous les élèves de ma maison qui ont été prévenus qu'une « fête » était organisée chez moi –je préfère bannir l'idée que ce soit Laura qui les ait invités elle-même ou je suis certaine de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Quand mon frangin est descendu de sa chambre, interpellé par le bruit qui venait du salon, la première chose qu'il ait faite c'est de se ruer sur Malefoy dans le but évident de le faire dégager de chez-lui… ouais, Lulu est là. Je devrais être désespérée par sa présence mais je me dis que si je m'ennuie, je pourrais m'amuser à l'enrager. D'ailleurs, présentement, le blondinet le plus débile du périmètre parlemente sur l'urgence d'éradiquer les moldus, sous les regards furieux de pas mal des invités et ceux admirateurs de toutes sa bande, dont Pollitt et Kamili. Elles-aussi ont trouvé l'audace de venir, ces deux garces ! Yen a qui ne manquent pas de culot, moi, je vous le dis ! Venir chez moi alors qu'elles m'ont pourrie la vie avec beaucoup de talent, profitant du fait qu'elles partagent mon dortoir… faut le faire !

En plus, toute ma famille vient s'additionner à la foule alors… on étouffe, carrément ! M'enfin…

**-Rho, Titine ! C'est le réveillon quand même ! Fais la fête ! Viens bouger ton corps sur le dance-flore !** s'excite Andy en me secouant.  
**-Quelle dance-flore, Andy l'Andouille ?**  
**-Bon, très bien, tu fais ta rabat-joie –pas étonnant, venant de toi-, je vais employer les grands moyens !** m'annonce Laura. **Potter !** appelle-t-elle en hurlant.

Potter ? Ah, génial, les Maraudeurs aussi sont là, je ne les avais pas vus… ce qui veut dire que Sirius est également dans mon salon. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour pourrir ma soirée. Laura est vraiment la meilleure pour me mettre dans la merde et, le pire, c'est qu'elle adore le faire !

Alors, voilà que je vois Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow débarquer, tout sourire ; visiblement, Sirius préfère m'éviter. Quoiqu'il n'est peut-être tout simplement pas venu, en fin de compte. Je devrais en être soulagée, j'étais même sûre de l'être il y a quelques secondes, mais ça me fait plutôt un mal de chien. Ce n'est même pas un pincement au cœur, non, non, là c'est comme si un dragon dansait la samba en l'écrasant. Je déteste les dragons.

**-Tiens, votre pote n'est pas avec vous ? Je croyais les Maraudeurs inséparables, pourtant,** ironise Laura, mauvaise.  
**-Bah, disons que la présence d'une Serpentard bien entraînée peut changer la donne… et le prends surtout pas pour toi, ma chère Titine !** réplique Potter, moqueur, en me lançant un clin d'œil.  
**-Humpff ! **  
**-En language Titinien, ça doit vouloir dire, à peu de chose près, « Va te faire foutre chez les hippogriffes, face de crapaud » mais j'hésite légèrement sur le « face de crapaud » qui pourrait se traduire également par « pauvre con », « raclure de l'humanité » ou « débile congénital »,** expose Andy, souriant largement.  
-**Rayez la mention inutile,** ajoute Remus, amusé.  
**-Ouais, bon !** les stoppe Laura. **Si je t'ai appelé à la rescousse, Potter chéri, c'est pas pour que tu te fasses insulter indirectement de tous les noms par Andy mais pour que t'éjectes Titine de son canapé adoré !**

Potter qui regardait méchamment Andy, détourne le regard vers ma meilleure amie, tout de suite de meilleure humeur. Evidemment, quoi de plus réjouissant que de m'emmerder pour lui ? Bon, peut-être harceler Evans de ses demandes à répétitions… mais ça doit être kifkif.

Il retrousse les manches de son sweet vert foncé avec une lenteur qu'utilisent les savants-fous avant de disséquer leur ancien assistant vivant qui aurait fait une erreur et qui, comme sanction, se retrouvait cobaye… cette métaphore a de quoi me rassurer, dis-donc. Heureusement que j'ai une telle imagination tordue. Ça me facilite la vie.

**-Potter, si jamais tu oses faire ce que tu comptes faire, ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta triste vie d'ébouriffé, champion de Quidditch !** le prévins-je.

Il sourit avec arrogance à ma menace avant de fondre sur moi pour m'arracher du canapé. J'aurais bien voulu dire que je parviens à opposer une quelconque résistance mais vu la façon dont je décolle du sofa, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je me lance dans un tel mensonge. Pourquoi faut-il que ce foutu Potter soit si fort ? Projet futur : me mettre à la muscu et lui apprendre les bonnes manières, en ratatinant sa tronche de cake !

Une fois debout et après avoir lancé un regard noir à Potter, je fais mine d'aller me rassoir mais il tient toujours mon bras fermement et vois mes tentatives complètement ridiculisées.

**-Tu vas le regretter !** bougonnais-je.  
**-Eh mais dis-donc, tu t'es faite canon pour ce chanceux Patmol, pas vrai, les gars ?** déclare Potter en donnant un coup de coude à Lupin de son bras libre.

Lupin, sourire malicieux aux lèvres, acquiesce tandis que Pettigrow me détaille un instant, avant de dire :

**-Ouais, t'as plus l'air d'une fille.**  
**-Dis, Pettigrow, tu veux mourir avant d'avoir pu connaitre chaque plaisir que la vie te réserve ?** sifflais-je, hargneuse.

Il se ratatine sur lui-même en me faisant signe que non de la tête. Puis, il se retourne et souffle à Lupin :

**-Par contre, elle est toujours aussi chiante ! Pauvre Patmol !**

Ravissant ! Qu'on me retienne, je vais écraser un sale rat !

En plus, je ne savais même pas que Sirius allait être invité à passer le réveillon chez moi, puisqu'apparemment il est là, alors comment j'aurais pu « me faire toute belle ». Ces Maraudeurs sont décidemment bien agaçants et j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne risque pas de changer.

**-J'ai pris les premières fringues qui me venaient** ! claquais-je, énervée.  
**-Ah oui ?**

Puis, après cette semi-question, Potter se met à me tourner autour, tel un vautour tournoyant au-dessus de sa proie… est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une proie ? Nan mais ! Il pourrait quand même essayer de bien se tenir, il est chez moi quand même ! Quel mauvais convive ! Je ne l'inviterai plus jamais, puisque c'est ça !

**-Alors, tu fais ton shopping dans les magasins moldus, toi aussi ?**

Je me retourne vers lui, interloquée, mais avant que je ne sois tout à fait en face de lui, il m'arrache je-ne-sais-quoi sur ma chemise.

**-Eh oh !**  
**-T'as oublié d'enlever l'étiquette de _la première fringue qui t'es venue_,** m'informe-t-il, goguenard en me montrant un petit bout de papier coloré sur lequel le prix est marqué.

Je soupire tandis que les deux autres Maraudeurs et Laura sont morts de rire. Génial. C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire avoir en beauté. Et le pire c'est que, bien que tous les indices semblent jouer en ma défaveur, ma tenue n'était pas faite pour plaire à Sirius puisque je ne me doutais pas qu'il serait là. Je me répète là, non ?

Je lance un regard assassin à Andy qui aurait pu faire attention d'enlever cette maudite étiquette ; c'est lui l'expert des moldus ! Il hausse vaguement des épaules, se discréditant de toute responsabilité. Merci, l'ami !

**-Oh et puis, laissez tomber !** m'énervais-je.

Laura allait répliquer quand elle sursaute et fonce sur Potter, surexcitée. Elle lui agrippe le bras tandis qu'il la regarde comme si elle était folle –ce qu'elle est mais dois-je vraiment vous le rappeler ?

**-J'ai un deal ! Aide-moi à rendre Nott jaloux !** dit-elle en parlant précipitamment à voix basse.

Ah, maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a fait un tel bond ; elle a remarqué son Prince-Pas-du-tout-Charmant.

**-Et puis, quoi encore ?** grommelle Potter.  
**-Réfléchis, tête d'andouille ! On peut faire d'une pierre, deux coups… Nott pour moi et Evans pour toi !**

Soudainement, le regard de Potter s'illumine –comme à chaque fois qu'on prononce le nom de sa rouquine- et il dit à mon amie :

**-C'est la première fois que j'admire ton don de manipulation tout à fait Serpentard !**  
**-Alors, viens, Maraudeur de mon cœur !** s'exclame Laura, surexcitée.

Puis, les voilà tous deux s'en allant vers la piste de danse, le bras de Potter autour de la taille de Laura et celle-ci se collant un peu trop à lui pour que ça paraisse naturel. Si quelqu'un croit en leur comédie, ça prouvera que j'ai raison ; la population de Poudlard ne rivalise pas en lucidité !

Enfin libérée de l'humeur tyrannique de Potter et de Laura, je me laisse retomber dans le sofa que j'ai été forcée de quitter.

**xOxOxO**

J'échange des grimaces avec mon cousin, depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure et ni lui, ni moi n'y montrons la moindre lassitude. Faut dire, on n'a rien de mieux à faire. Lui, observe sa bien aimée Serdaigle du coin de l'œil se faire draguer par un mioche juste devant lui –le jour, où il sortira avec elle, faudra jouer au loto parce que la chance sera à son stade maximal ! Et moi, bah, j'admire le couple artificiel que forme ma meilleure amie avec l'autre idiot ébouriffé sous les yeux révulsés d'Evans et de Nott. Finalement, j'étais défaitiste, leur plan a bien marché…

Et je me retrouve, toute seule, sur mon canapé chéri. D'une, parce qu'Andy l'a déserté en apercevant le capitaine de mon équipe, j'ai nommé la brute épaisse Parkinson –oui, mon ami gay n'a pas perdu de vue de sortir avec Monsieur-Q.I-de-Troll. De deux, J'ai envoyé bouler Jérémy, alors que je l'aime bien mais sa mine de chien battu me fout les nerfs en boule, quand il est venu me voir, après avoir fait dégager Pettigrow et Lupin. De trois, Huwiler et Maddy sont parties chercher à boire et ne sont pas revenues –je sais, c'est étrange ! De quatre, Holmes qui était venue squatter la place à côté de moi pour me raconter des conneries –ah, ces Serdaigle…- et m'encourager à aller bondir dans les bras de Sirius pour lui rouler une pelle, sans lui demander son avis, -ah, ces Serdaigle… bis- mais elle est directe repartie en me disant « je reviens, ma biche ! » quand elle a aperçu son Flesch avec sa nouvelle petite-amie. Et de cinq, j'ai poussé violemment les envahisseurs qui s'étaient approprié l'accoudoir du canapé, si bien qu'ils se sont tous écrasés au sol –bon, ils ont fait mine de vouloir se venger mais ils me connaissent, ils savent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable.

Mais je suis bien, comme ça, toute seule. Au moins, il n'y a personne pour élaborer des plans tordus pour faire tomber Sirius à mes pieds, pour me répéter que je suis chiante ou pour essayer de me faire danser.

Je tirais la langue en exorbitant mes yeux en direction de John quand je sentis le canapé s'enfoncer, près de moi.

**-Hey ! C'est occupé donc casse…,** commençais-je à grincer avec rage.

Et je me retrouve face à face avec Sirius qui arbore un sourire railleur et est avachi nonchalamment dans mon canapé, laissant quand même un petit écart entre nous deux. Et merde !

**-…-toi,** finis-je, hésitante.  
**-Toujours aussi agréable, à ce que je vois, Collina,** me salue-t-il.

C'est surement ça qui m'a fait craquer chez lui, cette façon qu'il a de me susurrer des mots doux. Ah non, ce n'est même pas ça… bon alors c'est quoi ? Très bonne question. Enfin, des filles me diraient qu'il y a l'embarras du choix avec Sirius Black ; son côté indéniablement beau-gosse ; sa classe nonchalante ; son charisme incontestable ; son intelligence étonnante compte tenu de son je-m'en-foutisme. Et puis, bien sûr, cette haine qu'il voue aux Serpentard et ce courage qui l'a poussé à renier sa famille, ce qui fait de lui presque un mythe pour toute l'école. Mais, moi, ça fait des années que je déteste tous ces traits de sa personnalité alors, vous pouvez me dire ce qui m'attire tant chez ce mec qui me déteste en bonne Serpentard que je suis ? Ouais, je vois, vous êtes aussi paumés que moi… ça me rassure…

**-Comme tu le vois, Black ! Tu espérais un changement, peut-être ?** m'irritais-je.  
**-On dit que l'amour change les gens, alors ouais, j'espérais… mais bon, t'es irrécupérable, j'aurais dû m'en douter**, répond-il, railleur.

Ah, voilà, c'est malin ! Maintenant que toute l'école sait pour mes sentiments, et lui aussi par la même occasion, c'est beaucoup plus facile de m'envoyer de bons arguments pour me clouer le bec sans que je ne puisse répliquer. Bon, je pourrais raconter que c'est n'importe quoi, que je le déteste toujours autant mais bon, ma jalousie a dû assez se voir ces derniers jours quand il sortait avec Qwerty… Que me proposez-vous ? Le meurtre ou le suicide ?

**-C'est pour ça que t'es venu ?** demandais-je.

Un silence me répond. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas eu le courage de regarder Sirius, préférant largement garder le contact visuel avec John qui, vu sa mine grave, semblait parfaitement comprendre dans quelle situation gênante je me trouvais. Mais l'absence de réponse me force à cesser d'éviter le regard gris du Maraudeur et je me retourne vers lui. Il a un air indéchiffrable gravé sur le visage et il me fixe sans flancher. Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à venir me rejoindre sur ce canapé alors qu'il m'a très soigneusement ignorée depuis que la rumeur a été lancée ? Veut-il mettre les points sur les i, de façon que je ne lui pourrisse pas la vie en essayant de forcer les choses entre nous –et vu mes amis, surtout Andy, c'est très lucide de sa part- ? Ou alors, me faire subir un discours pleins d'arguments m'expliquant de A jusqu'à Z, passant par L et S, pourquoi toute relation autre que la haine et le mépris est impossible entre lui et moi ? Si c'est ça, c'est certain que je choisis le suicide.

Il ouvre la bouche pour prendre la parole et une grimace d'appréhension s'empare de mon visage tandis qu'une grosse boule vient obstruer ma gorge. Mais une belle brune aux yeux sombres que je connais bien vient s'assoir entre Sirius et moi –quand je vous disais qu'on était pas mal séparés bien que sur le même canapé ! Ma cousine. Marisa Fabiana Artemisia Collina. La fille cadette du frère de mon père est une espèce d'allumeuse prétentieuse qui pourrait gagner le premier prix du concours internationale de Miss Pétasse, s'il y en avait un. Elle a un an de moins que moi mais ça ne se voit absolument pas, surtout avec son maquillage appliqué avec soin, ses tenues provocantes et ses vingt centimètres de plus. On s'est toujours détestées, toutes les deux, alors qu'elle s'est toujours très bien entendue avec le reste de notre famille. L'année dernière, quand on était allé chez elle, en Italie, pour fêter Noël, elle m'avait tellement exaspérée que j'avais fini par lui renverser ma glace citron-framboise sur le haut de son crâne. Mais ce n'est qu'un exemple.

**-Tiana ! _Cara mia_ ! Tu m'as manquée ! _Tanta, tanta, tanta, bella mia_ !** m'assure-t-elle avec entrain et chaleur, accompagnée de son accent italien.

_Cara mia… Bella mia…_ ouais, et mon cul c'est du rosbif ? J'ai très bien compris son jeu mais si elle croit que je vais y participer, c'est qu'elle est encore plus niaise que je le pensais. Elle pense que je suis proche de Sirius et comme il lui a tapé dans l'œil, elle veut se servir de moi pour le draguer et se faire bien voir par lui. Qu'est-ce que ce plan est cliché ! Pouah !

**-Perds pas ton temps, _zoccola mia_ ! Il peut pas me voir…,** grognais-je de mauvaise humeur.

Ouais, je parle italien… mon père est quand même complètement italien et n'est venu habiter en Angleterre qu'après sa sortie de Poudlard pour vivre avec ma mère. Pourquoi a-t-il été invité à étudier à Poudlard ? Un grand mystère. D'après lui, c'était le destin qu'il quitte le soleil pour se marier avec la pluie. Mouais. Moi, j'opterais plutôt pour le manque de professionnalisme de l'hibou qui lui apporté la lettre. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je me débrouille dans cette langue, surtout pour les injures, et je vous laisse imaginer le sens de _Zoccola_.

Ma cousine ne s'offusque même pas de l'injure, elle est habituée depuis le temps que je la lui lance mais normalement elle réplique. Cependant, il se trouve qu'elle est à côté de Mister Beau-Gosse et qu'elle a autre chose à faire ! D'ailleurs, ça ne loupe pas car elle est déjà retournée vers Sirius, m'offrant la douce vue de son dos nue –oui, on n'a pas les mêmes valeurs d'été/hiver. Peut-être à cause du climat italien qui n'est pas tout à fait le même que celui britannique.

**-Tu nous présentes pas, Tiana ?** s'enquit ma prétendue cousine, aussi autoritaire que charmeuse.  
**-Mais bien sûr ! Comment puis-je manquer d'une telle façon à mes devoirs ?** ironisais-je.  
**-On se le demande, bien, _cara mia_ !**  
**-Marisa, ma connasse de cousine, Sirius. Sirius, ma connasse de cousine, Marisa,** grinçais-je.  
**-_Garzie mille_, Tiana !** ronronne-t-elle en fondant sur Sirius.

Je préfère détourner le regard quand j'aperçois le sourire en coin de Sirius et son regard plonger dans son décolleté d'une façon qui m'est très peu appréciable. Le charme des italiennes. Il a fallu bien sûr que je tienne plus de ma mère que de mon père ; blonde aux yeux bleus. Un physique des plus communs en Grande Bretagne. En plus, je suis petite et autant vous dire que je ne suis pas bronzée par les fois où le soleil d'Angleterre a caressé ma peau de ses rayons. D'ailleurs, je ne bronze pas, j'attrape des coups de soleil. Parfois, je me demande si je suis bien la fille de mon père, grand brun aux yeux noirs et à la peau hâlé. A chaque fois que j'ai posé la question à ma mère, elle a éclaté de rire en disant que je n'aurai le droit de faire un test de paternité qu'à mes dix-sept ans. Ça rassure.

**-Je préfère quand même te prévenir, _Zoccola_, Sirius n'est pas célib',** l'informais-je en insistant lourdement sur le dernier mot.

Apparemment, c'est à moi de rappeler à Sirius qu'il sort déjà avec une pouffe et que s'en faire une deuxième pourrait très bien se qualifier d'infidélité. En plus, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que Qwerty se trouve au moment même dans mon salon ou dans une quelconque autre pièce de ma maison qui sont toutes, de toute façon, envahies par la population de Poudlard. Même les chambres à coucher. Avec un sursaut de mécontentement, je précise, même ma chambre. Faudra vraiment que j'aille y jeter un coup d'œil !

-**Tu parles de Qwerty, _Tatiana_ ?** me demande Sirius.

Mon cœur manque un battement mais avant que je m'émeu du fait qu'il m'ait appelée par mon prénom pour la première fois de ma vie, je note son ton narquois. Puisque je l'appelle depuis tout à l'heure « Sirius », il en fait autant. Génial, si c'est ça, je préférais encore quand il m'appelait « Sale vipère » ou « garce ».

**-Je l'ai plaquée, ya quelques jours…**  
**-C'est le _destino_ alors,** lui murmure-t-elle.  
**-Surement,** répond-il.

Je me tourne vers eux et au même moment Marisa se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. La douleur que je ressens à l'estomac me révèle que celle que j'avais connu lors de l'épisode du baiser entre Sirius et Qwerty n'avait été qu'un avant goût.

Soudain, Sirius, toujours emprisonné par les lèvres fiévreuses de ma cousine, ouvre les yeux et leur couleur grise est fixée dans mon regard quand il passe une main dans les cheveux bruns de Marisa. Le souffle coupé, je comprends qu'il veut me faire le plus mal possible. Et il a gagné. Je le fusille du regard et m'arrache à ce spectacle écœurant.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et quand je me retourne, je me retrouve en face de Jérémy. Il a le regard mitigé entre la colère et la tendresse et, cette fois-ci, je n'ai aucune envie de l'envoyer balader.

**-Viens avec moi,** me souffle-t-il.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'acquiesce et me lève du canapé dans lequel j'avais tant voulu rester un peu plus tôt et qui m'apparait maintenant comme le seul lieu que je veux fuir. Il me prend la main et me guide vers le jardin mais je l'arrête.

Il se tourne vers moi, étonné.

**-Il est bourré de monde. Je veux voir personne. Allons dans ma chambre,** dis-je.

Nous montons les marches pour enfin arriver devant la porte de ma chambre. Je remarque avec irritation des gémissements qui en viennent. Evidemment. Sans frapper et furieuse, j'ouvre la porte avec violence ; Pollitt déboutonne la chemise de Rotterfield, le chef de la bande de Poufsouffle de cinquième année avec qui on s'est bastonné un peu plus tôt dans l'année après qu'ils aient envoyé John à l'infirmerie. C'est Viktor Nott qui serait content d'apprendre que Pollitt se tape le Poufsouffle alors qu'ils sont fiancés. J'ai très envie de le dire à l'amoureux de Laura…

**-Allez-vous faire foutre ailleurs !** crachais-je.

Furibonds de s'être faits interrompre, ils s'en vont en nous bousculant au passage Jérémy et moi.

**-Je vois… t'as besoin de ton lit,** me glisse Pollitt dans un ton bourré de sous-entendus. **Je croyais pourtant que tu avais cassé, Collina.**  
**-Je croyais pourtant que t'étais fiancée,** répliquais-je.

Voyant la menace qui résonne dans ma phrase, elle n'ajoute rien et suit son amant pour reprendre où on les a interrompus dans ma cuisine ou dans ma salle de bain. Peut-être même dans la rue. Après tout, je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Mes pensées ne volent qu'autour de Sirius et de ma cousine.

Je m'avance dans ma chambre et m'assois sur mon lit en soupirant. Jérémy allume la lumière pour éclairer la pièce qui avait été depuis le début plongée dans l'obscurité puis il prend place à mes côtés.

**-Sirius a beau être un super pote, c'est vraiment un enfoiré. Il l'a toujours été avec les filles,** déclare-t-il.  
**-Il me doit rien.**  
**-Si un minimum de respect. C'est le dû de chacun.**

Je ricane. Si c'était réellement la vérité, alors j'étais aussi coupable que lui, voire plus. Le respect n'est pas, chez moi, une chose que je distribue avec générosité. Je ne respecte personne et je le sais bien alors comment pourrais-je demander qu'on me respecte ?

**-Il me doit rien,** répétais-je, la voix étranglée.  
**-Pourquoi tu fais toujours mine d'être invincible ? T'as envie de pleurer et c'est normal, alors pourquoi tu te retiens ? Je suis ton ami, Tatiana, je te jugerai pas. Je suis là, d'accord ?**

J'acquiesce en silence et tourne mon regard embué vers lui. Il me sourit et m'attire dans ses bras. Sans broncher, j'accepte son étreinte. C'est vrai qu'il est mon ami.

La porte s'ouvre alors et quand je regarde qui est entré, mon cœur manque un battement. Sirius.

**-Je vous dérange pas trop ?** cingle-t-il, haineux.  
**-Si,** répond Jérémy, peu amical.

La mine énervée de Sirius s'intensifie encore plus et je comprends ce qui le met dans cet état. Ça a toujours été la même chose. Il ne veut pas que je m'approche de ceux qu'il aime ; de Jérémy qui est son ami ; des Maraudeurs en général. D'ailleurs, s'il apprend que ceux-ci me considèrent comme leur amie, il va péter un câble. Voilà pourquoi il avait été d'une humeur massacrante quand je sortais avec Jérémy et là, il recommence. Ça fait encore plus mal que s'il m'ignorait. J'en ai vraiment marre de son comportement. Il ne peut pas me détester comme les autres ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si… blessant ?

**-Va-t-en, Black,** lâchais-je, calme.  
**-Tiens, maintenant que t'es avec ton Jérémy, c'est plus Sirius ?** raille-t-il.

Je fais un mouvement pour me retirer de l'étreinte de Jérémy et me lever pour faire face à Sirius mais le Serdaigle me retient dans ses bras et me chuchote de garder mon calme.

**-C'est quoi ton problème, Sirius ? C'est parce que tu as trop l'habitude que les filles soient folles de toi ? C'est pour ça que tu ne supportes pas de trouver Tatiana dans mes bras ?**  
**-Jérémy,** soupirais-je.  
-**Elle t'aime pas, Jérémy. N'est-ce pas, Tatiana ?** s'enquit-il.  
**-Il le sait,** répondis-je, ayant de plus en plus de mal de garder mon ton posé.

La situation ne me plait pas du tout et j'ai plus qu'envie de hurler à Sirius de retourner voir Marisa.

**-Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas dû être claire parce que…,** commence-t-il.  
**-La ferme, ok ?** éclatais-je. **Ça suffit, comme ça ! Dégage ! Je veux plus jamais te voir ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?**

Surpris par ma colère aussi soudaine, Jérémy me lâche et je peux enfin me lever pour m'avancer vers Sirius, le pas hargneux. Mes mains tremblent, les larmes autant dues à ma fureur qu'à ma douleur ont commencé à dévaler mes joues et une envie insupportable de partir en courant m'empêche de garder mon self-control.

**-Tu te prends pour qui, Sirius ? Je suis pas à tes ordres, t'as aucun droit sur ma vie ! Ni sur celles des autres ! Je sais bien que ça te tue que Jérémy soit proche de moi alors que je reste cette Serpentard, cette garce et cette pauvre conne que tu détestes ! Mais moi, je t'aime, ok ?**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai sorti tout ça mais ça fait un bien fou. Je lui agrippe les pans de sa chemise grise et attire son visage du mien pour poursuivre, le ton toujours aussi déterminé quoiqu'un peu moins claquant :

**-Je te demande pas de m'aimer, je sais que c'est impossible. Je suis loin d'être belle, gentille, généreuse, spirituelle, charmante ou adorable. Et je changerai pas, sois en sûr. Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies honte et que tu me détestes mais tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'ignorer, tout simplement. Car crois pas qu'en étant un vrai enfoiré avec moi, je vais plus t'aimer… je suis un peu trop tordue pour ça. Je suis une Serpentard, après tout, et je le resterai toute ma vie. **  
**-En fait, t'es pas si moche que ça, tu sais ?** me dit-il, souriant.  
**-C'est pas en étant gentil, non plus, que je vais recommencer à te détester comme tu le mérites, abruti !** lui fais-je remarquer, en soupirant d'exaspération.

Il est vraiment invivable. Je viens de lui faire une déclaration hallucinante, enfin, pour moi, elle l'est. Elle m'a coûtée plus que ce que je me croyais apte à donner et vive sa réaction. Je le déteste.

Je relâche sa chemise et recule d'un pas avec irritation mais il m'attire à nouveau vers lui en passant un bras autour de ma taille. Plus que surprise, j'ouvre de grands yeux alors que des étincelles d'amusement brillent dans les siens. A quoi il joue, là, exactement ?

**-Qui a dit que je voulais que tu me détestes ?**

Avant que j'ai pu lui en toucher le moindre mot et il a déjà plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et, évidement, je réponds à son baiser. J'aurais pu être assez conne pour le repousser mais je ne le suis pas à ce point quand même ! Imaginez-vous un instant à ma place ; le mec que vous aimez, après l'avoir détesté des années pendant lesquelles vous lui avez pourri la vie, vous embrasse quand même après tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il peut très bien vouloir me montrer ce que je pourrais avoir en sortant avec lui pour me dégoûter comme jamais je ne l'ai été –parce qu'en plus d'être canon, il embrasse bien, comme dirait l'autre, Dame Nature fait du favoritisme. Mais je prends le risque.

Quand il rompt le baiser, il a un grand sourire satisfait et il me demande :

**-C'était aussi bien dans tes rêves ?**  
**- Au moins, dans mes rêves, tu disais pas de conneries !**  
**-Tu devais pas m'aimer autant…**  
**-C'est vrai,** admis-je. **Tu serais pas débile, prétentieux, capricieux…**  
**-ça va, je crois, là ! s'agace-t-il. Dis que t'es folle de moi, ça suffira !**  
**-Là, c'est toi qui rêve !**

Il éclate de rire et je le regarde, perplexe. Est-ce que j'ai raison d'espérer ou je me transforme en une idiote qui ne voit que ce qu'elle veut ?

**-Et alors ? Puisque les rêves se réalisent…,** murmure-t-il.

Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, un grand sourire a étiré mes lèvres.

**-Mais pourquoi prennent-ils autant de temps, hein ?** m'enquis-je.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, il me répond :

**-Euh, tu sais, faut du temps pour se faire à l'idée que la fille qui t'a toujours détesté et dont le jeu préféré était de te faire chier 24/24 est tombée amoureuse de toi… je sais pas si tu te rends bien compte, chérie ?**  
**-Alors, t'es capable d'oublier que je suis une perfide Serpentard ?**  
**-Et toi que je suis un abruti fini long à la détente ?**  
**-Je sais pas… embrasse-moi, pour voir.**  
**-Comme si j'aurai attendu que tu me le demandes.**


	30. Epilogue

Et voilà, **l'Epilogue** en temps et en heure, pour une fois ! :) J'espère qu'il vous contentera et attends avec impatience vos avis ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Epilogue : Ya que les trolls qui ne changent pas d'avis !**

-… Tina, veux-tu m'épouser ou…  
-Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ? m'exclamais-je, horrifiée.

Les yeux exorbités, je fixe son visage anciennement grave et romantique devenir bougon. Faut croire que non ! Il est apparemment tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! Mais comment peut-il me demander ça, et ne faire qu'émettre l'hypothèse que j'accepte ? Il sait pourtant parfaitement que la possibilité que je me marie un jour est à la condition soit qu'on me drogue, soit qu'on me lance un Imperium, soit que je devienne folle. Ou, encore – ce qui est le plus radical- les trois à la fois. Surtout que mon père risquerait, pour se la jouer original, de piquer une crise, voir de l'assassiner, si jamais il apprend qu'on se marie. Il a déjà frôlé l'évanouissement quand il a su que je sortais avec le fils de celui qui lui avait demandé de tuer ma mère…

-… ou tu es assez folle pour refuser ? achève-t-il en marmonnant, irrité.

Je referme à sa place la petite boîte en velours pourpre qui est toujours dans ses mains, tendues vers moi. La vue de la bague, sertie d'une si belle pierre précieuse que je me demande bien comment son faible salaire d'aurore a pu permettre un tel coût, m'est intolérable. Je vois bien qu'il a pris tout ça à cœur, qu'il voulait vraiment que tout se déroule… autrement. Ce restaurant, sa tenue soignée, sa barbe impeccablement rasée, oui, tout était parfait mais moi, je ne le suis pas. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis même l'allégorie de l'imperfection et ce soir, je sais bien que je le montre une énième fois. Mais le mariage, c'est pas pour moi ! Ça, j'en suis certaine !

Evitant son regard déçu et énervé que je devine, je me lève brutalement en faisant crisser les pieds de la chaise et l'attention de toute la clientèle, railleuse ou scandalisée, qui n'a rien perdu de la scène, fait s'allumer en moi une puissante flamme d'agacement.

-Vous voulez une dédicace, bande de sales commères ? grinçais-je.

Sirius se lève à son tour et essaye de me retenir par le bras mais je recule juste à temps, prenant la direction de la sortie du restaurant. Voyant qu'il s'apprête à me poursuivre, je pique un sprint.

-Bordel, Tatiana, reviens ! Tu crois pas qu'il est temps que t'arrêtes de faire ta chieuse ? l'entendis-je me hurler.

Chieuse, d'accord, mais une chieuse mariée, jamais !

**xOxOxO**

-T'es une emmerdeuse irrécupérable, Titine, on te l'a déjà dit ? s'exaspère Laura.  
-Bah, nous, déjà, on fait que ça ! se marre Andy.  
-Et arrête donc de t'empiffrer ! Tu veux rentrer dans ta robe de mariée ou devenir sumo ? ironise Katy.

Par Katy, j'entends Katy Holmes. Oui, oui, je parle bien de la Serdaigle tournée Serpentard, à la tendance très poussée de vouloir tenir les rênes et de dominer chaque situation. J'adore cette fille ! On la croit insupportable comme ça, aux premiers abords… et c'est absolument vrai ! J'ai passé plus d'un an avec elle –et Laura- dans cet appart et je peux vous dire que j'ai plus d'une fois envisagé le meurtre. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être mélancolique quand j'ai quitté mes deux amies pour emménager avec Sirius, quelques rues plus loin. D'ailleurs, je l'imagine très bien m'y attendre, armé d'une batte de baseball, pour m'accueillir si j'ai l'idée suicidaire de rentrer… après la scène que je lui ai faite, c'est un fait irrévocable ; la vigilance s'impose !

Katy m'arrache le pot de glace au nougat que j'avais entrepris avec beaucoup de volonté de vider. Dans l'état où je suis, je boufferai n'importe quoi, de toute façon.

-Devenir Sumo ! Sans hésiter ! m'exclamais-je en essayant par tous les moyens de récupérer le pot de glace.  
-Les sumos aussi se marient, chérie, me fait remarquer Katy, en tenant l'objet de mes désirs hors portée de mains.  
-Tu risques juste de faire foirer les quelques chances qu'il te reste de ne pas perde ton chéri sexy, m'annonce Laura, avec dédain.  
-Et je te le pique, direct ! me lance Andy.  
-Fais ça et t'auras besoin d'aucune opération pour devenir transe, Andy !  
-ça tombe à pic! Je voulais faire des économies, justement !

Remarquez ô combien mes amis ont évolué, muri et pris de la grandeur d'esprit depuis Poudlard, il y a moins de deux ans… Comme quoi, la maturité avant la cinquantaine, c'est un mythe !

Je m'apprête à prendre mon élan pour bondir sur Katy qui, égoïstement, se garde la crème glacée quand Laura me retient par le bras et s'énerve :

-On est deux cruches à attendre comme des connes que nos abrutis de petits-amis nous fassent leur demande et toi, qui a eu cette chance dans un des restaus londoniens les plus branchés, tu te plains ? Tu crois pas que c'est du foutage de gueule ton affaire ?

Ouais, en fait, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ; derrière leurs airs de peste cynique, se cache une âme un peu dans le genre cucul-la-praline. C'est limite si Katy et Laura ne croient pas aux contes de fées pleins de Princes Charmants, de Princesses en Péril et d'Happy-End devant un soleil couchant. J'en suis venue à la conclusion que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ; on peut être fleure bleue et une véritable teigne empêcheuse-de-tourner-en-rond. Dans mon cas, ce n'est pas pour me rassurer… j'espère que j'échapperai au moins à ça !

Laura sort avec Lucifer –Nott- depuis maintenant six mois. Et oui, ils en ont pris du temps pour se trouver, ces deux-là ! En fait, ils se sont cherchés, tournés autour et se sont rendus jaloux pendant près d'un an et demi. Faut en avoir de la patience avec eux ! Et, maintenant, Laura attend qu'il lui fasse sa demande, seulement… ce dernier a l'air aussi enthousiasme que moi quant à l'idée de se marier.

Katy, de son côté, et toujours avec son Flesh, qui est toujours aussi abruti, soit dit en passant. Et –je sais que ça va vous étonner- ils en sont toujours au même point. Que de « toujours », n'est-ce pas ! Faut dire, mon entourage a oublié de murir… que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Alors, voilà, ils n'ont pas perdu leur petit côté, bien agaçant, lunatique et aussi changeant qu'une girouette pris dans une tempête. Flesh a proposé quatre fois cette année à Katy de devenir sa femme et, bien qu'elle a toujours accepté, ils ont trouvé à chaque fois le moyen de se disputer, s'insulter et de se jeter. Ce couple me file vraiment le tournis !

-C'est pas de ma faute si vos mecs ont la présence d'esprit d'éviter le mariage, quand même ?  
-Titine ?  
-Oui ?  
-Ta gueule !  
-Humpfff !

**xOxOxO**

-Titine chérie ? marmonna Andy, près de moi. Je crois qu'il faut que tu te lèves.  
-Nan, grognais-je.

Je me retourne dans le lit en glissant sous la couette, chaude. Je veux dormir toute la journée. Puis, un affreux de doute me vient et je demande, d'une voix cassée par le sommeil :

-Il est quelle heure ?  
-Huit heures et quart.  
-Huit heures ? m'exclamais-je en envoyant valser la couette.  
-Et quart, ajoute Andy.

Je me précipite hors du lit mais je perds direct l'équilibre en posant le pied sur le sol et m'étale. J'entends vaguement Andy me demander si ça va. Non, ça ne va pas mais alors pas du tout ! Je suis déjà en retard d'un quart d'heure. Anderson va me zigouiller ! Je me relève rapidement et sors de la chambre, qui est d'habitude à Katy, mais que celle-ci a prêté à Andy pour ses vacances, qu'il passe tout le temps en Angleterre pour nous rendre visite. Parce qu'il est retourné à son pays natal, l'Australie, pour y vivre et y mener sa carrière de styliste ; bien payée avec pleins de jours de congés. Ya pas à dire, yen a qui savent bien choisir leur avenir ! Et yen a aussi, dans mon genre, qui font les choses n'importe comment, sur un coup de tête, et qui s'étonnent que la chance ne soit pas au rendez-vous.

Je passe vite fait dans la chambre vide –elles n'auraient pas pu me réveiller, ces deux-là ?- de Laura et y taxe quelques fringues au hasard, avant de me ruer dans la salle-de-bain.

**xOxOxO**

**-Bonne chance**, ma puce !  
-Et bonne flemme, Andy, répliquais-je, moqueuse.

Il me tend la joue pour que j'y fasse retentir la bise habituelle –sans quoi, il ne me laisserait jamais descendre de sa voiture moldue. En même temps, sa famille est moldue, pas étonnant que sa vie soit partagée entre la magie et ce monde. Au début, j'avais la nausée dans cet engin mais bon, avec le temps, je ne m'accroche plus à la banquette comme une malade dés qu'il dépasse les 80 kilomètre-heure.

Je cours à toute vitesse pour m'enfermer dans la cabine téléphonique qui donne accès au Ministère et m'enfonce dans le sol. Peu à peu, je vois apparaître le hall doré dont je suis habituée depuis ma sortie de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire un peu plus d'un an. Dés que les portes s'ouvrent, je traverse le hall à toute vitesse, en percutant plusieurs personnes au passage, et force l'accès encombrée de l'ascenseur. Enfin à l'intérieur, je peux reprendre ma respiration et je prie pour ne pas rencontrer James, Alice, Franck ou Lily qui ne manqueraient pas de m'harceler quant à mon refus de fiançailles –car ils sont au courant, c'est obligé, en étant les aurores équipiers de Sirius. D'ailleurs, si jamais c'est ce dernier que je croise, je peux me présenter déjà comme future macchabée à la morgue…

Heureusement, quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre au deuxième étage, c'est Jérémy qui entre et qui me sourit dés qu'il me voie.

-ça va, Tatiana ?  
-Juste un peu en retard, répondis-je, en mimant l'assurance.  
-Un peu… ?

Je jette un regard à ma montre et mon visage se décompose. Ce n'est pas possible ! Les secondes ne peuvent pas défiler aussi vite !

-De quarante-deux minutes, gémis-je.  
-Ah ouais, quand même…, grimace-t-il, compatissant.

Ouais, quand même… Anderson va vraiment me tuer. Le grand chef l'avait nommé mon responsable quand je suis entrée au Ministère. Et comme je suis d'une patience rare, d'un professionnalisme sans concurrence et d'un sérieux à toute épreuve, il est jaloux de moi et me déteste. Oui, je sais, la jalousie mène vraiment à de ces bassesses… bon, d'accord, c'est parce que je suis toujours en retard, que j'ai pris l'habitude de faire à chaque fois l'inverse de ce qu'il me demande et que je ne suis pas tout le temps très polie. Mais bon, ça revient au même, il me déteste.

Jérémy me pose la main sur l'épaule en me souhaitant bonne chance et j'ai quasiment l'impression que je suis une condamnée au buché… c'est rassurant. Puis, quand la voix annonce le Département du Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures magiques, niveau quatre, Jérémy quitte l'ascenseur en me disant qu'il croisera les doigts avec Eléonore, sa collègue et petit-amie. Une fille un peu trop gentille et qui, ainsi, se fait avoir par tout le monde… elle donnerait son petit appartement à un inconnu si ça ne tenait qu'à elle. Mais comme ce sont ses parents qui payent le loyer…  
Un niveau plus tard et c'est à mon tour de passer les portes coulissantes de l'ascenseur ; Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. J'ai choisi de devenir interprète en italien –devinez pourquoi…- et en espagnol. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre et bien que mon salaire ne soit pas très important, j'aime bien ce métier.

J'échange un regard noir avec l'espèce de secrétaire qui, à chaque fois qu'elle me proposait de m'emmener un café, me le renversait soit sur moi, soit sur mes affaires. Elle me déteste depuis que j'ai apporté une cafetière moldue qu'Arthur Weasley a bidouillé pour qu'elle marche magiquement. Ce mec est un as des engins moldus, c'est fou !

-Collina ! hurle Anderson, derrière moi.

Et merde ! Je prends mes jambes à mon cou en poussant tout le monde devant moi…

**xOxOxO**

-Je suis invitée au mariage de Lucius ! minaude Clarence en se limant les ongles.  
-Oh, mon invitation va bientôt arrivée, alors, réplique Flipper avec dédain.

Je sers ma plume si fort que les jointures de ma main droite deviennent blanches. Mais c'est pas vrai ? On le fait exprès ? Voilà que même les deux poules de mon bureau se mettent à parler mariage ! Je vais finir par faire un meurtre et on ne pourra pas dire qu'on ne m'a pas cherché… En plus, Bennie Flipper peut toujours rêver ; elle ne sera jamais invitée au mariage de Monsieur-plus-raciste-que-moi-t'es-Voldy. Comme tous ses anciens camarades australiens, Flipper est de naissance moldue… et elle n'a pas trouvé désirable de retourner dans son pays d'origine comme les autres. Et voilà que je me retrouve avec cette fausse-blonde, car, bien sûr –quand je vous dis que Merlin est contre moi-, on a trouvé que ce serait ultra chouette de coller les deux élèves de Poudlard de la promotion 1971-1978 dans le même bureau.

Et ce bon vieux Lulu est toujours le même… avec juste un peu plus de pouvoir. Ce qui n'est pas pour faciliter ma vie professionnelle. Il est le petit chouchou du Ministre qui le charge toujours des grandes affaires, ce qui lui donne des tonnes d'occasion de me pourrir la vie. Pour ne citer qu'un exemple, il y a deux semaines, il devait vérifier le travail de chaque salarié du Ministère. Et comme il m'adore, il s'est empressé de me rendre une petite visite durant laquelle il a fouillé de fond en comble mon bureau bordélique, fouinant dans les tiroirs… j'en étais si énervée que mes mains tremblaient de rage et que j'en ai fait tomber ma baguette. Et, évidemment, il n'a pas pu éviter de l'écrabouiller précautionneusement avec ses godasses à je-ne-sais-pas combien de galions la paire. Ça m'a valu un blâme ; je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'écraser mon plus gros classeur sur l'immonde nez de Malefoy. Et depuis, je n'ai plus de baguette car l'Ecrabouillée est en réparation chez Ollivander et celle qu'il m'a donné en attendant, pour dépanner, n'en fait qu'à sa tête. C'est pour ça que j'ai largement préféré la voiture à Andy, ce matin, où je me serai retrouvée à glisser sur le ventre au Pôle Nord avec les pingouins…

La porte s'ouvre au moment où je visais Flipper-la-glousseuse de ma plume prématurément et généreusement trempée dans l'encrier. Coupée dans mon élan –un si bel élan…-, je vois Sara –Huwiler- débarquer avec son habituelle mine aussi méprisante qu'indifférente. Je sais déjà ce que vous vous dites : « Le Ministère a été envahi par la bande de pauvres nulles de Poudlard ? ». C'est presque ça mais… c'est pas ça. Sara –moi aussi, j'ai pris du temps à m'habituer à son prénom…- est conseillère commerciale et il se trouve que ceux qui ont le plus besoin de conseil sont au Ministère. Je sais, c'est effrayant. Alors, je la vois au moins deux fois par semaine, si ce n'est plus. Et je ne m'en plains pas, elle m'aide souvent à fermer le clapet aux deux grognasses ci-présentes et à Malefoy quand il passe me faire un petit coucou –il est mignon, hein ?

-Ah, tiens, Sara, ça roule ? Et, au fait, tu…  
-Titine. T'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Je soupire en la voyant, les bras croisés et le regard sévère, et j'essaye d'ignorer l'attention subite des deux commères d'à côté.

-Laura ?  
-Aussi, mais je le savais avant. Ton mec –alias le fiancé loupé- l'a dit à son meilleure pote – alias l'ébouriffé- qui l'a dit à l'autre – alias le petit louveteau- qui l'a dit à la copine de l'ébouriffé – alias l'ancienne préfète alcolo casse-bonbons – qui l'a dit à sa meilleure amie – alias la blonde trop gentille- qui l'a dit à mon client – alias le mangeur de toutous cuits. Qui me l'a dit, tu t'en doutes. J'ai donc annulé mon rendez-vous prévu depuis trois jours pour te botter le cul… dans ton propre intérêt, cela va sans dire, achève-t-elle, toujours très sérieuse.

Traduction : Sirius l'a dit à James qui l'a dit à Remus qui l'a dit à Lily qui l'a dit à Alice qui l'a dit à Zack Montana, un américain qui ne mange que des hot-dogs. Avec ça, si les deux débiles au vernis à ongle paillette ont compris, je me fais marieuse professionnelle. Huwiler vient prendre place, direct son arrière train sur mon bureau et me fixe de son regard le plus pénétrant… je la vois presque sortir la lampe aveuglante qui fait bien.

-Ecoute, tu sais bien que je suis archi contre le mariage et…, commençais-je à m'enflammer.  
-Tu l'aimes ? me coupe-t-elle.

Je la regarde, un peu étonnée, puis soupire une seconde fois. Quelle question ! Je ne sais pas si elle se rappelle que j'ai alimenté les ragots en Sixième Années et que je me suis pétée la honte à cause de lui des centaines de fois… et ça fait quand même quasiment trois ans que je le supporte. Bon, ok, qu'il me supporte.

-Bien sûr que je l'aime, répondis-je.  
-Alors, t'attends quoi, exactement ? Qu'il se trouve une fille qui veuille vraiment une relation sérieuse ?  
-Mais, enfin, ya pas besoin de s'enchaîner avec une stupide bague, une cérémonie à la con et un « oui » devant toute une bande d'hypocrite que t'as invité parce que l'église, vide, ça le fait pas trop, pour vouloir une relation sérieuse, quand même ? m'énervais-je en essayant de me lever.

Mais Sara pose une main autoritaire sur mon épaule et me rassoit de force tandis que j'arbore un air farouchement boudeur.

-J'ai croisé ton mec… il gueulait sur la première personne qui le frôlait et mitraillait tout le monde du regard. J'ai même cru qu'il allait me mordre quand il m'a regardée. Je pense franchement que tu fais une énorme bourde que tu vas regretter, Titine… Tu l'aimes et il t'aime, le laisse pas t'échapper.

Le regard fixé sur le bois de mon bureau, j'essaye de ne pas croire aux paroles de Sara mais… ça me parait de plus en plus dur. Oh non, je vire sentimentale…

Sara me colle une bise après m'avoir ébouriffée les cheveux avec un petit sourire –son premier depuis qu'elle est entrée dans mon bureau- compatissant puis sort. Je fixe encore la porte après qu'elle se soit refermée, pensive. Sara est quand même une fille vachement forte. A la fin de notre Sixième Année, son père est mort. Elle s'y attendait depuis belle lurette, bien sûr, mais c'était la fin des vains espoirs. Et puis, sa mère a succombé au désespoir et à la folie et, maintenant, elle est à Sainte Mangouste. Sa grande sœur et elle s'en occupent encore, maintenant. Sa vie n'est qu'une succession de malheurs pourtant elle reste droite et fière. Je l'admire vraiment.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de fiancé ? Sirius veut se marier avec une fille dans ton genre ? s'écrie Flipper.  
-Ta gueule.

Je n'ai pas l'esprit à envisager une réponse plus subtile et puis, celle-là fait très bien l'affaire, non ? Par Merlin, je ne sais plus quoi faire. En même temps, le mariage reste le mariage et rien que l'idée me donne des frissons. Mais d'un autre côté, tout autour de moi, on espère ce genre d'évènements et personne n'est satisfait, pourtant ils veulent tous que j'accepte pour que je sois heureuse. Et je refuse. Et, pour finir, il y a Sirius. Le fait que je l'aime et que, par je-ne-sais-quel miracle, lui aussi m'aime. Qu'il a fait beaucoup d'effort. Et que j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir. Mais me marier… quel supplice…

La porte s'ouvre alors à nouveau et un gros magazine tombe lourdement devant moi, sur le bureau.

-Tiens, bouquine-moi ça, grosse chieuse !  
C'est les plus beaux, exotiques, originaux ou émouvants mariages… ya des pages, j'ai failli y laisser une larme… tu trouveras peut-être un intérêt quelconque au mariage après ça…, m'informe Sara. Merlin, que j'aime l'utopie !

**xOxOxO**

-Mets-moi ce gilet par balle, Chérie ! se moque Andy.  
-Oh, s'il-te-plait, ma puce, la fais pas changer d'avis ! le réprimande Katy avant de se tourner vers moi, Allez ! Je suis sûre qu'il t'a déjà pardonnée ! Il est pas comme Jeff !

Heureusement ! Jamais je ne supporterai un gars comme Flesh !

-De toute manière, qui peut résister à un Collina ? demande Théo avec un clin d'œil en ma direction.

Théo n'a pas changé et veut toujours me pourrir la vie mais quand j'ai besoin de soutient, à présent, il est à chaque fois là. Comme cette semaine. Il est venu d'Ireland où il est parti pour des études plus poussées sur les fluides magiques –ou un truc de ce genre-là…- et où il file le parfait amour avec Alexandra, une brune un peu rondouillette mais à l'humour irrésistible et au charme incontestable, dés qu'il a reçu l'S.O.S de Laura. Car mon amie n'hésite pas à correspondre avec lui quand il s'agit de mon cas… ah, je vous jure.

J'enfile la veste que me tends Laura avec un petit sourire victorieux et je m'apprête à sortir quand j'entends Andy s'offusquer :  
-Hé ! Comment tu comptes sortir de ton plan merdique vivante si tu fais pas un câlin groupé avant ? Tu sais bien que ça file la poisse…

-Ah non ! Pas ce coups-là, aujourd'hui, Andy ! Tu me lâches !  
-Titine…, me prévient Laura en me tendant déjà les bras, autoritaire.

D'un pas traînant et bougon, je fais marche arrière et marmonne des jurons tandis que quatre paires de bras m'étouffent dans une soi-disante étreinte. Vive les câlins groupés, les Sirius Black et le mariage !

**xOxOxO**

-Tatiana Collina ? Tiens, et que me vaut l'immense honneur de votre visite ? Une erreur d'étage ? grince Sirius dés qu'il m'ouvre la porte de notre appartement.

Enfin, notre appartement, celui que j'ai évité pendant près d'une semaine maintenant. Bah quoi ? Une semaine c'est un bon temps de réflexion, non ? Faut pas se précipiter dans la vie… même quand votre mec vous tient comme morte et vous snobe en vous croisant dans un Ministère de la Magie. Au hasard, hein. Ou quand il se laisse draguer par la première belle brune venue sous vos yeux. Encore plus au hasard.

-Ah… vous êtes bien Sirius Black ? Parce que c'est lui que je cherche. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire, répliquais-je, avec un faible sourire.  
-Qui te dit qu'il a encore envie de te parler ?

La réponse claque et je m'attends presque à ce que la porte suive le mouvement mais le regard gris de mon –ancien ?- petit-ami est toujours ancré dans le mien. Froid et implacable. Ok, j'aurais peut-être dû accepter le gilet pare-balles d'Andy…

-Personne… J'aimerais bien qu'il me le dise lui-même, répondis-je.  
-Désolé, Tatiana, le jeu m'amuse plus.

Et cette fois-ci, la porte claque réellement et je me retrouve face à face avec un vieux bout de bois pourri. Magnifique. J'ai envie de défoncer la porte pour le forcer à m'écouter mais, après tout, d'où me viendrait ce droit ? Je fais volte face et, essayant d'ignorer mon cœur écrabouillé, je prends la direction des escaliers. Retour case départ.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre à la volée me fait alors me retourner et j'ai tout juste le temps de voir Sirius arriver à grandes enjambées avant de refermer ma bouche qui s'était ouvert toute seule.

-Tu voulais me dire quoi ? me demande-t-il aussitôt.  
-Ah… euh… je croyais que tu voulais pas le savoir.  
-Tina !  
-J'ai réfléchi… et… enfin, on m'a forcée à réfléchir parce que tu sais bien que je suis trop bornée pour accepter que je puisse avoir tort… et je t'aime… et tu m'aimes ? Encore ? m'enquis-je soudain, prise d'un doute.  
-Nan, en fait, je veux me marier avec une pauvre fille que je peux pas voir en peinture…, ironise-t-il, puis sous mon regard choqué, il précise, agacé, Bah oui, je t'aime !

Je lui souris puis j'inspire. Et j'expire. Et je ré-inspire. Et je re-expire…

-Je veux t'épouser ! lâchais-je. Même si je déteste le mariage et que je déteste les robes. Je veux me marier et avec toi !

Sirius m'attire alors contre lui et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes alors que je ferme les yeux. A présent, je suis certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Pas que je sois maintenant enthousiasme à l'idée de me marier mais… dans un couple, les efforts doivent être des deux côtés et l'égoïsme, nulle part. Et puis, j'ai une bande d'amis aussi délurés que tarés qui ont déjà des tonnes d'idées pour rendre ce mariage inoubliable et à notre image… quitte à ce que je me marie, autant que ça reste gravé dans les mémoires. Je vous fais flipper, pas vrai ? Bah, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous avez raison !


End file.
